


Синонимы к слову «реакция»

by electric_light



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Art, Psychology, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, street art, very very very very detailed description of the relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 109,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_light/pseuds/electric_light
Summary: Надеюсь, завтра где-нибудь на стенах города напишут, как мне поступить.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> В целом, это просто слоуберновски-романтично-домашний фик, в котором все вокруг тихо закрывают свои траблы
> 
> P.S. Все граффити, о которых упоминается в тексте, существуют на самом деле
> 
> Или уже нет
> 
> (Или ещё нет)

— Твой друг необоснованно вспыльчивый человек.

Так.

С одной стороны, Кихён не против это обсудить, а с другой — он сейчас опасно балансирует на шаткой стремянке не для того, чтобы вслушиваться в чужой психологический портрет, а для того, чтобы:

— Еще раз спрашиваю: буквы выглядят нормально или нет?!

Возможно. 

Кихён мог бы подать это не так раздражённо. 

Но пару минут назад, до того, как Чангюн пришёл к нему в квартиру и согласился выполнять роль «принеси-подай», пока Кихён создаёт из гостиной «праздничную атмосферу для Чжухона», Кихён умудрился поругаться даже с голосовым набором в гугле.

Возможно.

Кихён мог бы сказать это не так агрессивно. 

Но пару минут назад, когда Чангюн уже стоял рядом и выразительно недовольно молчал, Кихён угрожающе шикнул на лестницу «не дёргайся и стой ровно».

И Кихёну показалось, что с ней — с лестницей — он договорился.

А если его понял неодушевлённый предмет, то почему одушевлённый предмет все ещё не может сказать ровно, блять, висит буква или нет?

Одушевлённый предмет отходит от стены на пару шагов назад, чтобы посмотреть издалека (и в общем).

Но вместо надписи Чангюн смотрит на Кихёна и говорит «буквы выглядят нормально, в отличие от тебя».

Видимо, издалека (и в общем) сразу видно, что в жизни Кихёна Чжухон со своим повышением, по случаю которого и затевается праздник, сейчас очень не в тему.

В той жизни, где Кихён, после двух месяцев создания теоретической части рабочего проекта, увидел, как практической части проекта хватило всего два часа, чтобы его расчёты фантастически наебенились.

Попытка проработать эту неудачу за пять часов так же фантастически наебенилась.

И Кихён знает, что Чангюн тоже недалеко ушёл от мысли, как не вовремя на этой неделе они собрались беспечно праздновать. Совмещение работы с последним курсом в университете забило календарь Чангюна дедлайнами так, что приходится выбирать — или у тебя нет сна, или у тебя нет совести, и ты говоришь своему близкому другу «давай отметим твоё повышение когда-нибудь через месяц».

Но если Чжухон узнает, что он и его долгожданный карьерный рост «не в тему» и «не вовремя», тогда тут же Кихён с Чангюном станут «не в тему» и «не вовремя» в его представлениях о слове «друзья».

Поэтому лично Кихён, растворив в воде феназепам, поехал и купил буквы, собирающиеся в предложение «НЛО в тебя верят».

Потому что Чжухон любил НЛО.

И когда в него верят.

Из них троих Чжухон шёл к своему повышению дольше, чем Кихён шёл к ошибке в расчётах, и дольше, чем Чангюн шёл к попытке закрыть все «зачёты» в последние дни, поэтому, из них троих, именно Чжухон заслужил праздник, мишуру, доставку из любимого ресторана и надпись «НЛО в тебя верят».

Это, — считает Кихён, — справедливо.

А Чангюн заслужил взгляд такой же, какой заслужила и переносная лестница, — «не дёргайся и стой ровно».

Это, — считает Кихён, — так же справедливо.

Кихён уже потратил 80% своей энергии. 

38% ушло на то, чтобы при коллегах не начать уничтожать бумаги с чертежами, флегматично достав зажигалку из кармана брюк и пафосно уничтожив огнём всё свои труды прямо в лаборатории. 

19% ушло на то, чтобы не накричать на продавщицу шариков, и ещё минус 23% на сожаления за всё вышеперечисленное. 

В итоге у него осталось 20%.

10% из которых по-любому надо выделить для радости за Чжухона, утаивания своего провала и систематического искривления губ в улыбке.

И ещё 5% отложить на то, чтобы были силы навести порядок в квартире после гостей и переодеться в одежду для сна.

Поэтому Кихён мог бы торжественно вручить Чангюну всего лишь 5% своей энергии, с которыми Чангюн может обращаться так, как будет велеть его совесть.

Под возмутительное и тяжёлое молчание со стороны Чангюна, Кихён размещает на стене буквы «О» и «В». 

Перфекционизм и маячивший закат его деятельности как организатора придают немного сил, поэтому Кихён делает то, что Чангюн от него так громко ждёт. 

Уделяет внимание:

— Хорошо, почему Минхёк вспыльчивый человек?

— Необоснованно вспыльчивый, — напоминает важную приставку Чангюн, доставая телефон и фотографируя процесс украшение стены, чтобы использовать это как фото-доказательство, что он не обманул, и надпись действительно выглядит «нормально, в отличие от Кихёна». — Я не сказал имя, а ты уже понял, о ком речь, — добавляет он тише, словно это плюс один аргумент к его правоте.

Кихён как поверил в лестницу, что она не рухнет, так и сейчас верит, что услышит максимально лайтовый ответ. И ещё, желательно, сразу от начала и до конца.

— Почему Минхёк необоснованно вспыльчивый человек? — шумно выдохнув, настойчиво повторяет Кихён, положив рулон скотча на верхнюю ступеньку и, для надёжности, дополнительно обклеивая букву «В» по бокам.

Кихён так увлёкся сублимацией своего невроза в подготовку к празднику, что до него только сейчас доходит, какой вред он наносит своим обоям в гостиной.

А потом он решает, что ему уже плевать, даже если рука потянется приклеивать эту надпись на суперклей.

— Ну… Мы встретились в кафе, поздоровались друг с другом, я кое-что сказал, он не так это понял, в итоге сильно разозлился и на этом наша встреча закончилась, — со стороны может показаться, что Чангюн безынтересно погоду на завтра озвучивает, а не причину, почему он умудрился за пару минут поругаться не только с незнакомым человеком, но и с идеей сдать зачёт вовремя. — Когда ты говорил, что все будет в порядке, как ты вообще представлял наш диалог?

Никак.

У Кихёна, к счастью, жизнь позволяет не упасть в ту степень скуки, когда начинаешь прогнозировать, как бы прошёл диалог Минхёка и Чангюна.

Он не предполагал, что должен был психологически подготовить Минхёка к разговору с Чангюном, который заканчивает факультет журналистики и, по идее, должен сам отлично уметь подстраивается под человека.

Чангюн вроде не предъявил конкретно за это, но Кихён уже выстроил стратегию защиты на случай, если удумает предъявить.

Потому. Что. Кихён. Тут. Не. Нанимался. В. Переводчики.

Чангюну нужен был человек из сферы стрит-арта — Кихён дал телефон такого человека, и на этом участие Кихёна заканчивается.

Но Чангюн провоцирует Кихёна влезть в разбирательства, где есть сторона А (которая сто процентов уже настрочила ему в сообщениях свой отчёт о случившемся) и сторона Б (которая ждёт, что именно Кихён объяснит, как из этого вырулить, ведь Кихён больше знаком со стороной А).

— У тебя какие-то проблемы на работе? — Чангюн хотел спросить это ещё реплику назад, но пытался поддаваться: «окей, если ты хочешь, я не буду замечать, как ты хреначишь на стену буквы максимально злободневно».

Кихён на пару секунд отрывается от «В», отдавая Чангюну недовольный взгляд, а после снова возвращается к медитации (порче обоев скотчем).

— Подумай лучше сейчас о своих проблемах с учёбой, — холодно замечает Кихён. 

Для Чангюна это как сигнал «нет, я не хочу об этом говорить», и он временно соглашается с этим.

— Ты не говорил, что мы с ним из одного университета, — уходит в ещё одну подробность Чангюн, смотря куда угодно, но не на Кихёна, который на подобное заявление посмотрел на него в упор с найденным в лицевой мимике новым видом возмущения. 

— Потому что я понятия не имел, что вы с одного университета? — логично-риторически замечает Кихён. 

В ответ тишина и вежливо протянутая очередная буква для поздравительной надписи. Кихён берет букву «Е» и чует, что тут ещё надо взять ответственность за то, что сейчас он даст «зелёный свет» на открытый наезд в сторону своего друга от другого своего друга.

А потом — Кихён же справедливый — его ждёт второй диалог, который тоже явно начнётся с фразы «твой друг очень...» и дальше рандомное отрицательное прилагательное.

Кихён хотел бы для напускного строгого вида скрестить руки на груди, но так он точно полетит на пол (а просить подержать лестницу Кихён не собирается, он буквы «Н» и «Л» наклеил без чужой помощи, и сейчас она ему не нужна).

— Раз вы друг друга знаете, — подчёркивает Кихён, расположив букву себе на колено, — вам было проще договориться, — делает акцент Кихён, взяв в руки скотч и положив большой палец на основание, чтобы зацепить край ногтем, прокручивая рулон в ладони.

— Мы учились в одном университете, но мы не были знакомы, — сообщает Чангюн, игнорируя вторую часть мысли Кихёна, и вытягивает руку вверх, аккуратно придерживая букву на колене Кихёна, чтобы она не соскользнула на пол. — Я вообще его едва помню.

И это вся информация.

Догадывайся дальше, как хочешь.

— Тогда что случилось? — сдержанно и прямо спрашивает Кихён, отстукивая по краю стремянки рулоном скотча.

Чангюн так долго тянет паузу, что Кихён до конца не понимает: ему надо дать время, чтобы собраться, или ему надо дать по шее, чтобы он быстрее признался. Явно же случилось что-то, за что ему хочется оправдаться со стороны самозащиты и признать свою ошибку одновременно.

Спустя 34 методичных стука скотчем по алюминиевой лестнице, Чангюн открывает рот в неуверенном:

— У тебя есть какой-нибудь другой друг, который тоже занимается стрит-артом?

Ладно, — решает Кихён, — к черту травмоопасность стремянки, после этой фразы можно забить на безопасность и принять тот самый грозный вид, который заставит Чангюна пожалеть не только о своём глупом вопросе, но и в целом обо всей своей личности.

— Конечно, — расплывается в улыбке Кихён, звуча ласково и язвительно. — Моя телефонная книга подгонялась как раз под твою учебу. Если тебе для зачёта по «Кинокритике» надо будет связаться с Хичкоком, ты обращайся, я наведу справки через спиритические сеансы, — увлёкшись, выпаливает Кихён. 

— Я понял тебя, извини, — прерывает Чангюн, не поднимая взгляд и все ещё придерживая букву на его колене.

Кихён молчит пару секунд, расслабляет руки и свободно выдыхает. Осознание догоняет, что он сейчас приделал к себе неоновую стрелку с надписью «мне нужна помощь, но как только вы попробуете мне её оказать, я откушу вам руку».

И Кихён рад, что так очевиден перед Чангюном, а не Чжухоном. Потому что Чангюн умеет давать кредиты доверия в стиле «хорошо, если ты говоришь, что ты сам справишься, я тебя не трогаю какое-то время». 

А вот Чжухон в ту же секунду, как почует неладное, сцепит своё запястье и запястье Кихёна наручниками и откажется говорить, где ключ, пока не услышит, как минимум, исповедь.

— То, что у меня оказался такой знакомый, был единственный случай, — выдержано, со смесью открытой вины за импульсивность, выговаривает Кихён, желая вернуться к теме Чангюна, чтобы не концентрироваться на своей.

Он крепит три кусочка скотча на верхней части буквы, надевает как браслет рулон скотча себе на руку, чтобы свободно взять букву с двух сторон и прикрепить её к стене, разглаживая открытыми ладонями.

— Это был второй случай. Первому случаю мы как раз эти буквы и клеим, — спокойно отвечает Чангюн и наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола ножницы (которые у Кихёна грохнулись на первой букве, и в ответ он их от души проклял).

Чангюн предлагает взять ножницы, потому что наблюдать, как Кихён отрывает скотч зубами, уже нет сил.

Кихён, закончив с «Е», смотрит на ножницы с воодушевлением и планированием включить их в дружбу с другими людьми. 

А потом говорит это вслух, и Чангюн так по-доброму усмехается, что Кихёну становится совестно, что он тут рычит по поводу и без.

Хорошо.

На нем действительно это работает.

Правильно подобранный виноватый вид растапливает агрессивную раздражительную армию мелких шпилек Кихёна, и он смягчается.

Как Кихён может обвинять Чангюна в том, что он нормально не рассказывает о произошедшем, если Кихён сейчас буквально делает то же самое.

— Минхёк отказал тебе в помощи, — говорит Кихён единственное, что смог заключить как «вывод».

— Думаю, когда он резко поднялся из-за стола и ушёл, это было что-то вроде «я не собираюсь тебе ничего рассказывать», да, — соглашается Чангюн.

Теперь Кихён слышит в его голосе, что это задело не на уровне «какая неприятная мелочь в жизни», а на уровне «я говорю, что злюсь на него, но на самом деле злюсь на себя».

Кихён пробует понять без дополнительного вопроса.

Минхёку нравится выражать себя, нравится говорить о своём деле и нравится, что есть возможность говорить об этом без каких-либо предрассудков. И поэтому Кихён не может сходу придумать, что такого надо было сказать, чтобы такой человек, как Минхёк, отказался от возможности поговорить о себе.

Вообще, в любые другие дни, когда Ю Кихён не занят организацией сюрприза для Ли Чжухона, или когда Ю Кихён не проёбывается в рабочем плане, Ю Кихён с радостью побудет царём Соломоном, доктором Фрейдом и мастером Йодой.

В любые другие дни, когда Ю Кихён не перегоняет в списках дел любую шизанутую белку в колесе, он может разбрасываться извечными, непоколебимыми и обоснованными мудростями.

(Что не мешает при этом Ю Кихёну эпично лажать в своей собственной жизни).

Лажать, например, в том, чтобы признаться друзьям в своём провале сразу, а не спустя год рассказывать это с подачей «ахаха, прикиньте». 

— Что конкретно ты ему сказал? — прямо спрашивает Кихён, проигрывая в том, чтобы решить эту задачку без подсказок.

— Я сделал ему комплимент, который он расценил как оскорбление, — тихо говорит Чангюн, а услышав вздох Кихёна, сигнализирующий о «у меня было на тебя 5% энергии, остался 1%», самоцитирует: — «Никогда бы не подумал, что такой человек, как ты, знает слово `конъюктура`».

— ...что?

— Конъюктура.

— ...а как вы за пять минут разговора до этого слова вообще дошли?

— Ну вот как-то дошли.

Кихён далеко не сразу начинает осуждать взглядом.

Сначала Кихён смотрит на это предложение со стороны комплимента. 

Получается плохо со стороны общепринятых понятий, но лично Кихён мог бы расценить эту фразу под углом чего-то положительного.

Потом Кихён смотрит на это предложение со стороны повода обидеться. 

Получается уже лучше, особенно если представить себя на месте конкретно Минхёка.

Поэтому.

Кихён, как царь Соломон, доктор Фрейд и мастер Йода, поступает мудро и справедливо.

Он решает, что тут надо наехать на двоих сразу.

— Так, — выразительно-поучительно начинает Кихён, спускаясь с лестницы и держась за неё двумя руками по разным сторонам, — я знаком с Минхёком где-то год, — говорит Кихён, останавливаясь в паре шагов от Чангюна. — И за год я ни разу не накосячил так, как ты за пару минут, — говорит Кихён, отдавая Чангюну в руки скотч и ножницы, а вместе с ними и нравоучительный взгляд. — Ты — журналист, — говорит Кихён, проходя мимо Чангюна и хватая со стола жестяную 0,33 банку Фанты. — Ты не можешь не думать о том, что говоришь человеку, от которого тебе нужно расположение, чтобы получить информацию, — говорит Кихён, с громким «пшиком» открывая банку. — Ты должен подстраиваться под него, а не он под тебя. Потому что это тебе надо написать статью про уличное искусство. Потому что это ты проебал из-за работы сроки сдачи статьи для зачёта, и теперь хочешь, чтобы кто-то другой полноценно тебе обо всем рассказал, особенно про какой-то «внутряк», который знает только человек, который этим занимается, — говорит Кихён, делая глоток. — Потому что это у тебя на последнем курсе не прокатит копирайтинг и переделывание других источников из интернета, а нужна реальная журналистская работа, которую ты не успеваешь полноценно сделать. Поэтому, — говорит Кихён, набрав воздуха для финальной части, — самое глупое, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации, — не подумать, что другой человек, тот самый, от которого тебе сейчас нужна лояльность, может обидеться на фразу «о, а ты не такой тупой, как я думал».

Кихён выдыхает.

Даже как-то лучше становится. 

Напоминать людям вокруг, что он прав — это то, чем он планирует закрывать дыру в душе от провала на работе.

Пока Чангюн делает свою работу над ошибками (или ненавидит всё человечество — у него слишком нечитаемое выражение лица и понять что-либо сложно), Кихён делает ещё три глотка.

Минхёку Кихён планирует написать «знаешь, я знаком с Чангюном три года, и ещё ни разу за три года, я…» и дальше по примерно такому же тексту, какой он выдал минутой ранее вслух, только с уклоном в особенность мотивации Минхёка.

И отлично.

Он не хотел ни с одним из них обсуждать второго, и обвинить двоих — единственное хорошее решение.

— В университете он выглядел слишком довольным собой, и никогда эта самоуверенность не была подкреплена реальными действиями. Скорее наоборот. И спорил он громко, шумно, передразнивая других из-за какой-то ерунды, на которую он сам же и провоцировал, — больше объясняет, чем оправдывается Чангюн, а Кихён протягивает ему свою банку Фанты.

— Мне бы твою память, чтобы так «едва помнить людей», — подмечает Кихён.

Чангюн не реагирует ни на банку Фанты, ни на замечание, продолжая своё:

— Я понимаю, почему его это обидело, и, конечно, я не прав в том, что сужу о нем по впечатлению трёхгодичной давности. Но я не понимаю, почему такая мелочь цепанула его настолько сильно.

Кихён смотрит в потолок и просит у Бога терпения. 

Потому что если Бог даст ему силы, он убьёт Чангюна, используя ножницы как холодное оружие.

— Все люди же не на одном уровне чувствительности. Тебя заденет фраза, на которую мне будет плевать, и наоборот. Мы же все разные, — вбрасывает Кихён очередную истину в последней инстанции. 

Кихён, основываясь на дружбе вкупе со своей эмпатией, прикидывает, что сначала Чангюн признал себя виноватым, но потом, как раз по дороге до дома Кихёна, Чангюн послушал своего адвоката (себя самого) и доказал перед самым непредвзятым судьёй (тоже собой), что он — прав, а Минхёк — необоснованно вспыльчивый. 

— Бесполезно с ним пытаться ещё раз поговорить? — спрашивает Чангюн, уже окончательно сдавшись в пустом самооправдании.

Кихён верит в закон кармы. 

И сегодня свою карму, за счёт необоснованного рычания на каждый встречный живой объект, он значительно подпортил.

Поэтому её надо чистить. 

И проявить максимально доступное (в режиме стресса) милосердие к своему другу:

— А у тебя есть время искать кого-то, кто ещё может помочь со статьёй? — резонно-строго спрашивает Кихён, мысленно делая себе заметку остыть к приезду Чжухона.

Потому что если подобный тон он опробует на Чжухоне и его праздничном настроении, придётся на неделю ехать волонтёрить в горы, чтобы очистить карму хотя бы наполовину.

— Вариант, как именно извиниться, ты мне, конечно, не подскажешь, — вслух рассуждает Чангюн.

«Напиши на стене баллончиком, он оценит», — шуткой советует голова Кихёна, но вслух Кихён произносит своё желание в данный момент и особо не думает о последствиях:

— Я бы попробовал вместе напиться.


	2. 2.

«Привет, человек, который в восторге от моих работ».

Чангюн читает сообщение два раза подряд, но врубается к чему оно только на третий.

На четвёртый — допускает такое разрешение проблемы.

На пятый — уже сомневается и считает наглую лесть сомнительным ходом.

На шестой — бесит уже сам себя за суету в мыслях.

Видимо, — думает Чангюн, печатая нейтральный ответ и стирая его второй раз, потому что получается недостаточно нейтрально, — Кихён решил, что если Минхёку к объяснению (за которым скрыто отчитывание) прибавить комплимент от лица Чангюна, они смогут ещё раз поговорить.

Это же охренеть как все меняет.

Надавить на совесть через «ему так нравится то, что ты делаешь, хотелось узнать о тебе больше, а ты даже не дал шанса извиниться».  
Чангюн лишний раз восхищается манипуляциями (выдаваемыми за дипломатию), в которые может Кихён.

Это замечательно, только Чангюн не имеет даже смутного представления, как именно Минхёк объясняет свой вандализм уличным искусством. 

Наверное, у него даже есть псевдоним (хоть и не факт, что он вообще подписывает работы), и, наверное, если сейчас Чангюн уточнит этот псевдоним у Кихёна, он получит плюс-минус справедливое «ты хочешь на основе его рассказа написать статью про стрит-арт, но ты только сейчас понял, что не знаешь, на основе кого именно ты это собираешься делать?».

Объяснять Кихёну, что сейчас все силы уходят на то, чтобы писать диплом, работать и дышать, а не так подробно вникать в источник для статьи по дисциплине, с которой Чангюн не планирует связывать дальше свою жизнь, было бессмысленно.

Как и объяснять, что от Минхёка не его работы требуются, а информация в общем.

Поэтому Чангюн импровизирует:

«Да, мне очень понравился твой последний рисунок».

Наобум, конечно, но «рисунок» включает в себя что угодно, так что в такой обобщенности трудно промахнуться.

Видимо, слово «рисунок» прокатывает, потому что Минхёк в следующем сообщении пишет свой домашний адрес, добавляет слова «давай в субботу вечером», и не добавляет уточнение «тебе же удобно?».

«Хорошо», — отправляет Чангюн, оставляя при себе, что был вариант предложить вообще весь разговор перевести в переписку (и если что выйти из «онлайна» Минхёк сможет быстрее, чем выйти из кафе).

Но ему проще согласиться с условиями, чем поставить свои.

===

Чангюну хочется верить, что всё первичное вежливое гостеприимство (включающее и формальный бессмысленный обмен встречными фразами), — это знак того, что и в интересах Минхёка замять их недопонимание.

С другой стороны, и в кафе Минхёк вёл себя приятно и мило, а закончилось всё так несправедливо, что Чангюну пришлось поинтересоваться мнением Кихёна по поводу случившегося раньше того, как с ситуации пройдёт года два. 

Так что не ждать подвоха не представляется возможным.

Даже с учётом того, что Минхёк в пижамных штанах, с взлохмаченными волосами, с опухшими глазами, с очками в толстой оправе и в выцветшей серой кофте, поверх которой накинут изумрудный мохеровый кардиган.

Даже с учётом того, что Минхёк выглядит по-домашнему располагающе и создаёт впечатление кого-то безопасного, ожидание, что в следующую секунду он посмотрит взглядом, посылающим луч смерти, все ещё было фаворитом у Чангюна в прогнозе их диалога.

(Но он хотел бы такой же скилл равнодушия на свой внешний вид перед малознакомыми людьми).

И в момент, когда Чангюн даёт мысленно установку миллион раз подумать, прежде чем что-либо сказать, потому что если он ещё раз все испортит, — это будут официальные его похороны как журналиста, Минхёк, опираясь спиной на стенку в коридоре и наблюдая, как Чангюн расшнуровывает кроссовки, невозмутимо произносит:

— Я никогда в жизни не рисовал на стенах рисунки. Я пишу надписи.

Чангюн поддерживает продолжительное молчание, напряжённо повисшее и убивающее надежду, что бэкграунд их знакомства взаимно забудется. Он продолжает делать то, что делал бы, если бы его не поймали на лжи: аккуратно ставит свои кроссовки на полку с обувью Минхёка, затем открывает стоящий на полу свой рюкзак, доставая из него бутылку вина (потому что местный царь Соломон, доктор Фрейд и мастер Йода не посоветует херни).

— Да, я проебался во второй раз, — подходя к Минхёку ближе, соглашается Чангюн, но не соглашается, что сейчас повторится его неудача, поэтому рассматривает только один вариант, где всё будет, как ему нужно. — Но я все могу объяснить, — он держит бутылку вина так, чтобы она упиралась Минхёку в грудь, прямо в какую-то жёлтую эмблему на его кофте. — Ты выслушаешь меня, а я выслушаю тебя, и мы всё решим, — настойчиво уверяет Чангюн, и Минхёк, с нечитаемым выражением лица, всё же забирает вино, удерживая правой ладонью узкое горло бутылки. — Идём, — закрепляет он безапелляционным голосом и проходит вперёд по коридору на кухню.

...с полным ощущением, что сделал все только хуже.

Но Минхёк ничего не говорит, а затем Чангюн слышит, как он выключает в прихожей свет. Градус ожидания уже не просто подвоха, а в принципе чего угодно значительно растёт, когда Минхёк следом приходит на кухню, и Чангюн все ещё не может угадать в его лице какую-либо эмоцию.

Возможно, таким безразличием Минхёк выражает безоговорочную поддержку предложенного плана.

— Открой ящик внизу, — просит он ровным голосом, как только Чангюн садится за стол, расположенный рядом с окном.

— Ящик? — растерянно повторяет Чангюн, проводя ладонями по краю стола и находя маленькую круглую ручку. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Чангюн выдвигает ящик на себя и почти вслух матерится, увидев, что ящик максимально забит кучей кухонных приборов и инструментов разных размеров. — И тут где-то штопор? 

— Должен быть там, — подтверждает Минхёк, прижимая закрытую бутылку к себе и садясь за стол ровно напротив Чангюна.

Должен, а не «точно есть», — пролетает ключевой момент в сознании Чангюна, но как будто у него есть другой выбор, кроме как не перебирать металлические инструменты, создавая грохот и лязганье. 

Это лучше тишины.

Выясняется, что в ящике ещё и куча мусора в виде крышек от пластиковых бутылок, кусочков магнитиков, шурупов, спичек без коробка и сложенных в несколько раз бумажек со списками покупок. 

— А есть вариант, что он может быть не здесь? — уточняет Чангюн, потому что даже с переносом половины содержимого ящика на стол, он видит всё, что считал бы сокровищем в восемь лет, найдя на чердаке в деревне, но не видит штопор.

— Я не знаю, — негромко признается Минхёк с лёгкой усмешкой. — Я только недавно снял эту квартиру, и тут осталось много вещей от прошлых съёмщиков. 

Чангюн, держа в одной руке маленький замочек с ключом, поднимает голову и смотрит на Минхёка пару секунд.

Просто чтобы убедится, что его взгляд соответствует мягкости голоса, а луч смерти пока откладывается.

— Тяжело им приходится в новой жизни без этого всего, — в беззлобной саркастичности замечает Чангюн, кидает замок с ключом на стол и опускает взгляд обратно к ящику, пытаясь двумя руками сгрести все мелкие предметы в одну сторону.

(…в сторону мусорки, если в идеале).

— Возможно, этот ящик как Выручай-комната, — с едва слышным волнением в голосе шутит Минхёк.

От Минхёка чувствуется неловкость в миксе с вежливостью, и Чангюн перестал пробовать уловить причины смены гнева на милость, но если это поможет сгладить углы их конфликта, то, хорошо, он согласен поддержать любой нервный в своей неуклюжести диалог.

Чангюн вслух не очень оптимистично судит о своей жизни, раз этот Выручай-ящик считает, что ничто Чангюну так не нужно, как сломанные булавки и пластмассовые уголки для плинтуса. Минхёк предлагает дать ящику ещё три минуты, а потом предать его и уйти к ютубу и запросу «лайфак как открыть бутылку вина без штопора».

И как-то с каждой нелепой шуткой разговор становится менее беспокойным.

— Был когда-нибудь у Кихёна дома? — спрашивает Чангюн, раскрывая кулак над столом, и аккуратно высыпая на него найденные пять маленьких винтиков. — У него есть робот, которого мы называем Эдвард.

— Это та хрень в виде двух рук, у которых вместо пальцев разные инструменты, и она встроена в стену рядом с холодильником? А Эдвард потому что руки-ножницы? — Минхёк активно подхватывает тему, а его энтузиазм в стремлении разговориться друг с другом так, чтобы пропало напряжение, только давит на совесть Чангюна.

На совесть, которая пару дней назад была яростно против Минхёка.

— Да, — подтверждает Чангюн, стараясь просунуть правую руку в ящик так, чтобы достать до задней стенки и убедится, что выгреб оттуда все предметы. — Он психанул, что не мог найти открывашку для банки консервов, поэтому за пару дней собрал Эдварда.

Под красноречивое расписывание от Минхёка чувства зависти к тому, как просто жить, когда есть возможность выебнуться близкой дружбой с наукой, Чангюн находит коробку из-под лампочки, которую уже пару раз перекладывал, но не заглядывал внутрь.  
Он кидает найденный штопор на стол так, что он скользит вперёд к Минхёку.

— Я, кстати, вообще не пью, — с видом «не хочу тебя расстраивать, но», сообщает Минхёк, при этом улыбаясь одновременно виновато и насмешливо; и пока у Чангюна в голове не проигрался от начала и до конца охрененно провальный совет «я бы на твоём месте напился с ним», Минхёк, поставив бутылку на стол между ними, добавляет: — Но раз у нас с тобой это условная трубка мира, то почему бы и нет.

===

Примерно через два часа у Чангюна есть варианты, почему именно нет.

Но сейчас он занят тем, что ассоциирует цвет кардигана Минхёка с тем самым Изумрудным городом, куда шла Элли со своими друзьями.

И пытается делать вид, что у него, — у человека, который только завтракал в шесть утра, а сейчас уже восемь вечера, — после большей части бутылки все под полным контролем, и из них двоих беспричинно смеётся и глупо шутит только Минхёк.

Мозг за два часа проанализировал маленькую квартиру, изучил уже во всех деталях кухню, даже привык к старому потрепанному дивану у одной из стен напротив панели из духовки и кухонных столов, и пришёл к выводу, что Минхёк в очередной раз оказался не тем, чего Чангюн ожидал.

Это можно занести в третий проёб перед ним.  
Минхёк не выглядит творческим.

И уж тем более он не выглядит как человек, который занимается уличным искусством. Никаких разбросанных баллончиков с красками, никаких прикреплённых к стене листов с набросками, никакого «творческого» беспорядка.

Чангюн мог видеть через открытую дверь с кухни единственную комнату в квартире, и там тоже ничего не сфотографируешь для хэштега working_on_art. Кровать, стол, большая доска с чертёжными металлическими инструментами и лампой сверху, но это явно его рабочие архитектурные вещи, которые ничего общего со стрит-артом не имеют. 

У Минхёка есть своя квартира, пусть и съёмная, а так же перспективная работа — и для его возраста это стабильный и обычный расклад.  
Но при этом Минхёк не сможет заснуть, если не исправит стену в Сеуле, рискуя, как минимум, влететь на административный штраф.

Задумавшись об этом, Чангюн не успевает заметить, как разговор выходит на:

— Значит, ты помнишь меня в университете.

Минхёк говорит это добродушно, но с серьёзным взглядом, и можно догадаться, что это аккуратная подводка к теме их недопонимания на первой встрече и к теме взаимных извинений.

Даже с учётом того, что они легко проговорили два часа, обходя все упоминания причины, почему они вообще сидят друг напротив друга, Чангюн согласен с тем, что поговорить об этом не мешает.

— У меня хорошая память на лица.

Ладно, может, Чангюн и не совсем «едва» его помнил, как ему хотелось бы.

Но точно во время отсутствия не вспоминал.

На самом деле.

Если уже совсем честно и с подключением алкоголя в крови, Чангюн помнил его как что-то красивое, что-то далёкое, и что никогда не будет смотреть тебе в глаза осознанно, а не случайно столкнувшись, так что Чангюн, не привыкший ходить и бессмысленно по ком-то вздыхать, закрыл для себя момент акцента на Минхёке.

А, ну и да, ругался Минхёк со своими одногруппниками на весь актовый зал во время репетиции их выпускного концерта.

— Когда я был последним курсом, ты был первым, верно? — следом спрашивает Минхёк, вставая из-за стола, чтобы включить маленькую лампочку над одной из кухонных тумбочек, потому что на улице уже темно, а источник света в виде жёлтой гирлянды, прикреплённой к окну, перестал спасать.

А может Минхёк просто хочет более чётко видеть, как именно влияет своими вопросами. 

— Да, — подтверждает Чангюн и уже открывает рот, чтобы переключить тему, но не успевает.

— Мы как-то пересекались раньше?

— Заочно. Односторонне. Вообще не пересекались, — заключает Чангюн, и Минхёку, естественно, становится ещё любопытнее, чем было до.

Он возвращается обратно, складывает руки на столе и, оперившись на локти, чуть наклоняется вперёд.

— Было что-то интересное?

— Не особо, — спокойно произносит Чангюн. Он бездумно крутит в пальцах булавку из того выручай-ящика, которую они упустили из виду, когда выкидывали половину предметов в мусорку. — Я писал про ваш выпускной в студгазету.

Под конец первого курса Чангюн влетел в отработку по «Стилистике», заключающуюся в поддержании жизни студгазеты, поэтому ему пришлось включаться в жизнь университета и на два разворота писать про общий выпускной концерт.

Со всеми «закулисьем», подготовкой и тем, что в итоге получилось.

И пока все готовились к первокурсной сессии, Чангюн тратил время в актовом зале, смотрел на скучные репетиции и пытался понять, как все эти группы разных факультетов различать.

Помогало определить в каждой группе быстро запоминающихся людей и по ним ориентироваться.

Чангюн уже на первом курсе был за ту журналистику, которая не вмешивается, а только устанавливает события. 

Поэтому, когда фотограф студгазеты быстро нашёл общий язык со страшекурсниками, и когда редактор студгазеты быстро научился различать специальности, Чангюн же тенью сидел на последний рядах актового зала во время репетиций и фиксировал то, что видел.

— Ты застал всю драму, да? — Минхёк заметно теряет предвкушение веселья, он расслабляется, садится на стуле ровно и обнимает левой ладонью чашку с вином вместо того, чтобы взять её за ручку. — Мы никогда не были особо дружной группой, а перед концертом так вообще все переругались. Особенно я отличился, — говорит он перед тем, как поднести чашку ко рту и сделать пару глотков.

То, что Минхёк про себя это понимает, Чангюна подкупает, и вспоминание о том, как Минхёк орал на других людей с переходом на «личное», уже не кажется таким устрашающим.

— Я писал не про личные взаимоотношения, так что...

— Не было дела до нашей драмы, — заканчивает за него Минхёк с понимающим кивком.

Чангюн видит, что диалог уходит в тупик, Минхёку не очень нравится вспоминать про выпускной, хотя раннее он создавал впечатление того, кто первый будет обзванивать одногруппников на день встречи выпускников.

Не очень нравится, но, видимо, он уже понял, с какой именно репутацией он сохранился в памяти Чангюна, и хочет это обсудить, но так, чтобы это не звучало как оправдание.

— Я раньше не понимал, почему вы все такие взведённые, — аккуратно начинает Чангюн, надеясь, что угадал правильно и тему нужно продолжить. — Но сейчас, учась на последнем курсе и столкнувшись с практикой, с дипломом и с тем высоким уровнем требований на экзаменах, я понимаю, что если к этому прибавить ещё подготовку к концерту, нервы перестают выдерживать. 

Минхёку хватило два часа и пары фраз, чтобы за то, за что Чангюн раньше его осуждал, сейчас он искренне его защищал.

Перед ним же.

— Судя по всему, ты застал самые улётные мои эмоциональные скачки, да? — неторопливо выговаривает Минхёк, аккуратно поставив чашку обратно на стол. — Не важно, был у меня стресс или были у меня какие-то проблемы в жизни, я не должен был так себя вести, — уверенно и тихо заключает он; делает продолжительную паузу и говорит уже более громким голосом и с напускным притворным поучением: — Но это помогло мне вырасти в человека, который уже не ругается каждый раз, когда кто-то со мной не согласен.

— Да, я заметил в нашу первую встречу, — саркастично отмечает Чангюн, но в его тоне нет ничего негативного, только желание разбавить не самую приятную тему.

Минхёк щурится и хитро улыбается. Он берет со стола яблоко, которое достал из холодильника вместе со всеми найденными фруктами, и катает его из ладони в ладонь, поставив локти на стол. 

— Мог бы найти себе другой источник, — предлагает Минхёк, и его попытка изобразить обиду не может перекрыть явно хорошее настроение.

— Точно, — притворно соглашается Чангюн. — Есть знакомые уличные художники?

— Есть, конечно, — с готовностью помочь отвечает Минхёк, оставляя яблоко на правой ладони.

— Дашь контакты? Почту? Какаоток? — перечисляет Чангюн, и сам не замечает, что отзеркаливает улыбку Минхёка. — Я ради такого даже пароль от фейсбука вспомню.

— Нет, будешь сидеть напротив меня, — приветливо, но в тоже время упрямо отвечает Минхёк и накрывает яблоко второй ладонью, сжимая его в руках.

— Если честно, — говорит Чангюн, переключая легкомысленность их диалога на серьёзный тон, — у меня складывается ощущение, что у тебя тоже какая-то личная выгода в том, чтобы сидеть напротив меня.

Минхёк неоднозначно хмыкает, оставляет яблоко в стороне и тянется к бутылке. Он медлит с ответом, аккуратно разливая по двум кружкам вино так, чтобы в бутылке осталось на ещё один раз.

— Просто хочется об этом подробно поговорить, — отвечает Минхёк и ставит бутылку обратно на середину стола. — И тут появился весомый повод это сделать. Официальное разрешение загрузить другого человека своими мыслями, круто же.

Чангюн сомневается, что причина звучит именно так, но вряд ли Минхёк соврал в сути: ему действительно очень хочется поговорить об этом.

Чангюн смотрит, как в линзах очков Минхёка отражаются блики огоньков гирлянды, и чуть теряется, думая, что вроде они начали нормально общаться, но легче почему-то не стало.

===

Ещё через час Минхёк удивительно изыскан в поиске точных слов.

— Уличное искусство — это то, что делает уличный художник, — важно говорит он, словно диктует. — Уличное искусство существует только на улице, никак иначе, - добавляет он так же важно. — Почему ты не записываешь?

Он хмурится, подпирает голову рукой, поставив локоть на стол, и сверлит Чангюна взглядом, который должен был быть строгим, но вообще ни разу.

— А как пропустить «обучение» и начать сразу «новую игру»? — намекает Чангюн.

Вообще, конечно, хорошо бы начать за Минхёком записывать информацию, даже такую очевидную, и Чангюну не то чтобы впервой на пьяную голову писать статью, но ему не хочется разрушать атмосферу: включать ноутбук, диктофон или пытаться попадать по сенсорному вводу на телефоне. Помимо стрит-арта, они говорят обо всем, за что зацепится тема, и если стенография сможет внести какие-то границы и напоминания, что они собрались для дела, то лучше найти вариант, как её избежать.

Поэтому Чангюн не возвращает диалог в нужную ему сторону, если Минхёк сбивается и начинает рассказывать что-то не про стрит-арт.

— Пропустить «обучение»? — щурится Минхёк, и то, как он пытается в учительский тон голоса, при этом окончательно выдавая своё опьянение, кажется Чангюну таким забавным, что он не выдерживает и коротко смеётся. — Мы тут выяснили, что ты ни черта не знаешь, а ты хочешь пропустить «обучение».

— Я знаю Бэнкси! — возражает Чангюн, чересчур громко для самого себя; но не у одного Минхёка лагает контроль над голосом и состоянием.

— Бэнкси все знают. И он — это всего лишь простые трафареты, — утверждает Минхёк, своим легкомысленным тоном уничтожая все величие вклада в стрит-арт Бэнкси. — Ты видел Блу? Мне кажется, ты из тех, кто любит пялиться в стену часами, тебе точно идеально подойдет Блу. Ты же знаешь его?

— Впервые слышу, — свободно признает свои провалы Чангюн.

— Баския?

— Почему у тебя все примеры на букву «Б»?

— Хотя бы фильм «Выход через сувенирную лавку»?

— Какое забавное название.

Минхёк подводит итог:

— Мы выяснили, что ты знаешь Бэнкси, стену в Берлине и стрит-арт в Сеуле, где один щенок кусает за нос другого, — Минхёк показательно тяжело вздыхает. — Твоя подготовка как журналиста впечатляет.

Чангюн садится на стуле так, чтобы быть боком к столу и опереться спиной о подоконник позади себя. 

— Ты не первый и не последний человек, кто сомневается в моей профпригодности, — с определённым тоном самоиронии сообщает он, положив левую руку на стол и потянувшись к своей чашке с вином.

— Я не хотел обидеть, — сразу говорит Минхёк.

— Нет, ты прав, я же сейчас откровенно халтурю, — беззаботно признает Чангюн и тут же добавляет, чтобы они не перешли к теме его профессии: — Я читал рассказ «Граффити», это считается?

— Вместо того, чтобы хотя бы загуглить, что из себя представляет стрит-арт, ты прочитал художественный рассказ? — Минхёк задумывается, пытаясь уловить логику; и Чангюн нашёл бы на это полушутку и продолжил бы вслушиваться в перечисление незнакомых ему имён, но Минхёк задаёт простой вопрос: — Или ты читал рассказ раньше?

Что-то не даёт Чангюну тут же ответить, но и не даёт ему избежать ответа.

— Раньше я учился два года на литературном, — спокойно говорит он, делая глоток из чашки, чтобы закрепится в этом спокойствии. — «Граффити» — рассказ из одного сборника, который мы проходили во втором семестре первого курса.

Чангюн не особо планировал рассказывать про свою учёбу на другой специальности, но вино в чашке, уют в квартире и комфорт в беседе сделали своё дело.

И он обвиняет всю эту троицу.

— Это буквально первая личная информация от тебя, а прошло часа четыре от нашей встречи, — замечает Минхёк, и Чангюн чертовски благодарен ему, что далее не последовало никаких расспросов.

— Твоя очередь, — быстро втягивает его в попытку игры Чангюн, беря из миски единственный целый апельсин, до которого Минхёк ещё не успел добраться с ножом, и толкает его пальцами вперёд.

— Моя очередь? — повторяет Минхёк и рефлекторно улыбается, останавливая ладонью апельсин. — Ты уже и так знаешь, что я административку раз в неделю нарушаю.

— Это я знал раньше, хочу что-нибудь личное.

— Тему переводишь?

— Нет, правда, хочу услышать что-нибудь личное.

— Ладно, — соглашается Минхёк, и берет такую тяжёлую паузу, что Чангюн всматривается в него, с каждой секундой ожидая услышать, как минимум, признание в убийстве человека. — Я всегда забываю снять часы перед сном, — с какой-то особо драматичной глубиной произносит Минхёк. — Каждый раз засыпаю, а металл в кожу больно впивается.

Чангюн не успевает толком выразить, насколько сильно он огорчён, что его так провели с «личным», как к его предплечью прикатывается апельсин с прилагающим к нему вопросом:

— Если бы можно было выбрать любую тему, на какую ты бы хотел писать диплом?

Чангюн вздыхает. 

Сложно не отметить, что из них двоих Минхёк тянет своими формулировками вопросов на журналиста больше, чем он сам.

Но ему это нравится.

— Что ты знаешь об кибер-безопасности? — начинает издалека Чангюн.

— У меня на все один пароль.

— ...серьёзно?

— В нем ещё и дата моего рождения, — с беспечным видом говорит Минхёк, подавляя смешок. — Мне всегда было интересно, кто ловит хакеров? Хакеры?

— А грабителей грабители, да, — сохраняя серьёзность, кивает Чангюн.

— Алан Тьюринг считается хакером? — по тону голоса Минхёка кажется, что в нем включилось желание проверить, на каком доставучем вопросе его собеседник не выдержит.

— Ты знаешь, кто такой Тьюринг, — отмечает Чангюн.

— А ещё я знаю слово «конъюктура», — не может не напомнить Минхёк, и улыбается ещё шире, довольный возвращением фразы. — Но вообще, я просто смотрел фильм с Камбирбетчем.

— Его фамилия Камирбетч, — невозмутимо исправляет Чангюн. 

— Хорошо, как скажешь, я смотрел фильм с Комбирбэтчем. 

— Нет, Камборбетчем.

— Кармбэритчем, так? 

— Близко, но все же Камбирбитчем.

— Кир-бер-мотчем.

— Ударение на последний слог, КембербЭтчем.

— Камбербэтчем, — продолжает Минхек и, увидев, что Чангюн раскололся в громкий смех, понимает: — Черт, я назвал в итоге правильно, да?

===

Со словами «стрит-арт есть везде, ты просто ни черта не знаешь и не видишь», Минхёк притащил Чангюна на балкон, выходящий с кухни, и в темноте десяти вечера радостно указал рукой на стену здания в ста метрах.

— Это твоя работа? — задаёт очевидный вопрос Чангюн, облокачиваясь ладонями на перила балкона.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Минхёк.

Он стоит рядом, тыкает вилкой в банку с консервированным персиками и все ещё отказывается принимать вариант, что надпись невозможно увидеть.

— А ты бы мне сказал, если бы была твоя?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты отказываешься проходишь «обучение», — из вредности говорит Минхёк, откусывая кусок от нацепленной на вилку половинки персика.

— Я могу уже назвать три имени на «Б».

— Надо четыре и на букву «К», — непоколебимо заверяет Минхёк.

Чангюн опускает голову вниз, повиснув на перилах, и перестаёт придумывать причины, почему так тянет смеяться весь вечер. Свежий воздух отрезвляет, голова меньше кружится, а в сознании много мыслей, но они все кажутся сейчас тем, что можно и нужно игнорировать.

Особенно ту мысль, что если ты смотришь на кого-то и чувствуешь азарт к жизни, связываешь это с тем кайфом, который испытываешь, когда с тобой происходит что-то случайное, но при этом приятное — ты в беде.

— Тебе нравится твоя профессия? — Чангюн выпрямляется, сжимая перила ладонями, и поворачивает голову в сторону Минхёка.

— У тебя нет апельсина, чтобы спрашивать, — напоминает Минхёк, всматриваясь в дно банки, и пытаясь подцепить соскользнувший с вилки кусок персика.

— Я думаю, что ты ненавидишь её, — специально говорит Чангюн, улыбаясь, потому что видит, что это срабатывает и Минхёк тут же возражает.

— Я очень люблю свою профессию!

До Чангюна только сейчас доходит главная ирония в деятельности Минхёка:

— Днём ты проектируешь здания, а ночью эти же здания разрисовываешь. 

— Расписываю, — исправляет Минхёк, для надёжности и закрепления «как это важно», поднимая вилку зубьями вверх.

Чангюн долго смотрит на него, и шестерёнки в голове приходят к одному выводу:

— Ты чертовски ёбнут на городе.

Минхёк опускает вилку в банку, улыбается и, после недолгого молчания, говорит, не поднимая взгляда с банки.

— Самое классное: то, что ты делаешь на улице, видят все. Люди, с которыми тебе никогда не удастся поговорить, люди, которым никогда не удастся поговорить с тобой, — он делает паузу и чуть трясёт банкой, бессмысленно создавая лёгкий звук от прикосновения вилки со стенками банки. — Чтобы быть архитектором, нужно много денег и разрешение на воплощение мечты в реальность, а в стрит-арте такого нет. Но в стрит-арте есть возможность дать одному слову больше ценности, чем оно несёт, поставив его в контексте места, где ты его используешь. И если работа сделана хорошо — люди обсуждают смысл поступка, а не наглость того, кто разрисовал здание.

Минхёк звучит плавно и мелодично, это успокаивает и завораживает, что идёт в полный разрез с тем шумом, который он создавал пару минут назад, сидя за столом.  
Хочется задать какой-то правильный вопрос, чтобы Минхёк продолжил говорить, но Чангюн, не чувствующий эту тему, боится сказать что-то очень глупое и сбивающее с такого настроения.

Он смотрит на Минхёка и думает, что ему и правда надо пройти «обучение», а не претендовать на «новую игру».

Если отнять у слов Минхёка его мимику, его глаза, его не сразу заметную осторожность, его энергию — его мысли покажутся тривиальностью. И Чангюн до конца не понимает, как это все перевести в текст.

— Что там было написано? — спрашивает Чангюн, потому что уверен, что сейчас услышит ответ.

— «О чем ты думаешь, когда стараешься ни о чем не думать?».

— А ты сам о чем думал, когда это писал?

Проходит пара секунд, за которые Чангюн чувствует, как у него болят скулы улыбаться, предвкушая, что у него получилось подловить.

— О четырёх именах стрит-артеров на букву "К", — Минхёк поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза, отвечая с мягкой ухмылкой.

Интуиция Чангюна под влиянием вина до сих пор не может уловить — это была только шутка или все же косвенное признание авторства.

Интуиция (под влиянием все того же вина) может только определить, что в самом начале они взяли друг друга на «слабо» в этой игре в гляделку, но в процессе потеряли момент, когда надо было в ней остановиться из соображения общепринятых норм между малознакомыми людьми.

— Почему ты ни с кем до этого не говорил про то, что делаешь на улицах? — не особо надеясь, пробует Чангюн.

Минхёк не меняется в лице.

— У тебя все ещё нет апельсина.

— Кому-то подробно рассказал и столкнулся с осуждением? — подбирает Чангюн. — Кому-то из близких?

— Уже нет, — говорит Минхёк так, будто не имеет в виду ничего серьёзного. — Давай вернёмся в квартиру, мне уже холодно, — и сразу же опускает тему.

— А там вообще надпись была? — с сомнением уточняет Чангюн, но сам сразу понимает, что это риторический вопрос.

===

Возобновить игру оказалось проще простого. Игра оказалась катализатором для общения лучше, чем вино. И после двух раундов перекатывания апельсина с глупыми вопросами, очевидно, чтобы забыть, что разговор на балконе был тот ещё тонкий лёд для Минхёка, Чангюн не может промолчать:

— Ты ведёшь себя совершенно по-другому, — до того, как он сказала это вслух, фраза казалась ему довольно обычной, но сейчас это звучит как-то лично. 

— Я просто чувствую себя комфортно, — Минхёк это подаёт как самую очевидную и лёгкую вещь, а Чангюн отмечает, что он сразу понял, о каком именно «по-другому» идёт речь. — Я же у себя дома.

— Даже если в твоём доме сидит чужой человек?

— Не задавай глупых вопросов.

— Это буквально моя профессия.

— Будет через пару месяцев, — с акцентом на первое слово, спорит Минхёк. — Ты в статье будешь использовать мои слова как цитаты? 

— Вероятно.

Чангюн понятия не имеет, что будет делать со статьёй, но ему становится всё сложнее отвечать на вопросы Минхёка, не подыгрывая.

— Тогда мне можно выбрать псевдоним, верно? — подхватывает Минхёк, и в его голосе уже слышно то раскатистое веселье, обеспечивающее абсурдные предложения дальше. — Мне же нельзя называть своё настоящее имя. Может, сменивший свои политические взгляды исполнитель кантри...

Чангюн ничего не может с собой поделать – он глухо смеётся, прикрывая глаза и взъерошивая рукой волосы.

— Почему кантри? — повторяет он, не понимая, как раньше не замечал, насколько это смешное слово.

— ...который в свободное время охотится на лис, — заканчивает Минхёк и сам заражается смехом.

— Такое определение личности заинтересовывает в тебе больше, чем в той деятельности, которую ты делаешь, — отсмеявшись, Чангюн пытается сконцентрировать взгляд на собеседнике и говорить без американских горок в тоне голоса.

— А у тебя так? — быстро следом спрашивает Минхёк, переставая смеяться, но все ещё ярко улыбаясь. — Отдельно личность заинтересовывает?

— Меня? — Чангюн сам не ожидает, что так потеряется из-за вопроса и импульсивно толкает апельсин вперёд так, что он сталкивается с кружкой, стоящей на краю стола.

Минхёк не успевает её словить, и она падает ему на колени, заливая остатками вина его кардиган, с которым Чангюн ассоциировал Изумрудный город, куда шла Элли со своими друзьями.

— Со мной вечно эта ситуация происходит, — смиренно принимает произошедшее Минхёк, замирая и смотря на разлитое вино.

Через пару минут Чангюн стоит рядом с ним в ванной около умывальника, смотрит на то, как он застирывает кардиган (цвета ностальгии от сказки, да) и хочет помочь, потому что чувствует себя виноватым.

Он не знает, зачем стоит рядом, и чтобы себя занять, а так же перестать извиняться, решает начать закатывать рукав выцветавшей серой кофты Минхёка до локтя. Он прикасается двумя ладонями к ткани у запястья Минхёка и аккуратно сгибает её, пальцами разглаживая ткань так, чтобы она была ровной. 

Затем ещё раз.

Потому что кто вообще лезет застирывать что-то в воде, не закатав при этом рукава?

Подвыпивший мозг считает это самым гармоничным движением, какое только может быть. 

Чангюн так зависает на этой монотонной и спокойной работе, что мог бы это делать часами. Он постепенно доходит до середины предплечья и не сразу замечает, как Минхёк перестаёт застирывать кардиган и поворачивает голову в его сторону.

Проходит время, прежде чем Чангюн расправляет ткань у его локтя и ответно поднимает взгляд.

Он ловит себя на том, что они второй раз за вечер рассматривают друг друга и молчат. И это должно было быть странным или неловким, но это почему-то тоже довольно гармонично.

Минхёк выдерживает контакт пару секунд, а после коротко улыбается так, словно эта улыбка направлена специально на Чангюна, а не на шутку или ситуацию.

Чангюн жалеет, что места в ванной так мало, что он не может обойти Минхёка и проделать со вторым рукавом кофты то же самое.

— Уже час ночи, — нарушает тишину Минхёк, и его голос звучит как у воспитателя, пришедшего обломать детям все веселье и всех разогнать спать, а не как у исполнителя кантри и что-то там с охотой на лис. — Тебе завтра утром на работу, верно? — вспоминает он, закручивая кран и оставляя кардиган в раковине.

Чангюн это воспринимает как какую-то новую удивительную информацию про себя.

Точно.

До всего этого была какая-то другая жизнь.

— У меня утренняя смена, — говорит Чангюн, всей своей душой желая отрицать этот факт.  
Хорошо бы ещё выйти из ванной комнаты, потому что тут вроде больше нет смысла тупить в закатывание рукава, и нет смысла извиняться за кардиган, и нет возможности терять смысл первого и второго, потому что тебе как-то по-особенному тепло улыбнулись, и остаётся только бегать взглядом по всему, что видишь вокруг.

— Можешь остаться, и утром поехать отсюда, — Минхёк всё ещё расчётливый взрослый, предлагающий разумные варианты, даже звучит не так, как человек, который выпил половину бутылки вина.

— Мне надо заехать домой в любом случае, — отклоняет Чангюн. — Но спасибо.

— Тогда договоримся на следующую субботу? Приходи в любое время, я целый день буду дома, — предлагает Минхёк, и затем неуверенно добавляет: — Тебе же удобно?

Чангюн с трудом сдерживает желание по-дурацки растянуть гласные во фразе «оооо, меня уже спрашивают, удобно ли мне, а не просто констатируют факт, черт возьми, а я не так плох».

— Удобно, — Чангюн улыбается, хотя ему не то чтобы очень удобно перекидывать дела с субботы на всю неделю; но в данную минуту Минхёк мог выбрать любой день недели и любое время и получить положительный ответ. — Извини, но я ни хера не запомнил про всех этих на «Б». И про тех четырёх на «К» тоже, — добавляет он с немного отъехавшей улыбкой.

— Я повторю, — говорит Минхёк, уже не как условный «взрослый» и не как исполнитель кантри, а как просто Минхёк; и Чангюн бы хотел определить этот тон голоса как смущение, но он не видит причины Минхёку смущаться. — Как я уже и говорил, я и хотел, чтобы меня про это слушали. 

Что-то произошло.

Что-то, что пьяный мозг не может зафиксировать в разумное словосочетание. 

Но Чангюн чувствует себя разобранным, неуверенным, взволнованным и почему-то счастливым от этого микса чувств.

Что-то происходит между ними, что-то ещё совсем маленькое, и это можно либо развить, либо проигнорировать и разойтись.

Есть вероятность, что дело просто в самой ситуации.

В ситуации уютного пространства, в ситуации цепкого разговора, в ситуации лёгкого опьянения, в ситуации расслабленности под конец недели.

Но если тебе хватило одной встречи, чтобы заключить про себя, что ты не так пьян, как хотел бы, чтобы убедить себя, что дело в “ситуации”, а не в самом человеке, — ты в беде.


	3. 3.

Чжухон взаимовыгодно выстраивал любую свою просьбу.

Он всегда стремился объяснить максимально точно, почему сотрудничество с ним, даже на одноразовой основе, — это то, на что внутренний идеализм любого человека должен запищать фанатской кричалкой имя Чжухона.

(Но со стороны казалось, что Чжухон угрожал, упрашивал, обольщал и подкупал).

У него высокий уровень ответственности, концентрация на обещании: с его стороны будет всё по такому высшему уровню, что другому надо только довериться Чжухону, поверить в их общее дело и качественно сделать свою работу.

И если бы Чжухон умел дословно передавать свои чувства другому человеку, ему достаточно было бы просто взять за руку самое неуверенное в мире создание, а в следующие секунды смотреть, как это создание готово сворачивать все горы мира и чуть-чуть из соседней Галактики.

(Ну, по крайне мере, Чжухон был искренен в конкретно таком представлении о его вере в других людей).

— Мне кажется, это должен делать Кихён, — а Чангюн всё не мог «взять за руку» Чжухона и заразиться от него неоспоримой верой в собственные силы. — У Кихёна больше опыта.

Чангюн стоял на белом фоне хромакея, скрестив руки на груди, и медленно перекатывался с носка на пятку. Потому что зацикленные движения снижали дискомфорт от направленной на него камеры, пусть и не в режиме съёмки, а в режиме чжухоновского «стой тут, мне нужно выстроить свет в кадре». 

— Кихён в этом хорош, но для этого не нужно было прилагать много усилий, — в тоне Чжухона появляется намёк на уловку (с межстрочной попыткой утянуть в сговор «только вот это мнение Кихёну мы не говорим, хорошо?»).

— Кихён инженер-работотехник, конечно, он не прилагал много усилий, чтобы разобраться в том, как устроена камера, — с оттенком какого-то детского возмущения говорит Чангюн.

Чжухон чуть отходит от штатива с камерой, чтобы посмотреть упрямым взглядом на Чангюна не через объектив.

Вдруг так лучше дойдёт.

Он надеется невербально передать мысль «у тебя все получится, если ты не веришь в себя, верь мне, потому что я верю в тебя, а значит, и ты будешь верить в себя».

Запутанная мысль, но Чангюн такое должен прочитывать на раз-два.

И, судя по тяжёлому вздоху Чангюна и бормотанию «хорошо, давай попробуем», во взгляде на самом деле на раз-два прочитывается истина, а именно намерение Чжухона делать что угодно, но не тревожить сейчас Кихёна.

Конечно.

Чжухон бы с радостью обратился за помощью к проверенному оператору, его устраивают расценки и вовлеченность этого оператора как в науку, так и в стабильное присутствие на уже десятой общей фотографии по случаю дня рождения Чжухона.

Кихён — лучший.

С этим никто не спорит точно так же, как никто не спорит с его желанием взять отпуск, закрыться в домашней мастерской (в гараже) и отвечать на сообщения односложными фразами.

Чжухон периодически проверяет, как у него дела, а Кихён периодически проверяет, сколько бессмысленных голосовых сообщений, которые можно отправить Чжухону в ответ на «как дела», сможет спрограммировать собственноручно изобретённая нейросеть.

Перед съёмкой Чжухон прослушивает очередное сообщение-отчёт «я не умер», хотя, может, за Кихёна уже отправляет эти сообщения один из его роботов, и он даже не парится над программой.

— «Твой голос похож на жаворонка, но сердце темно и таинственно, словно океан», — сообщает голосовое сообщение от Кихёна, звуча на все маленькое съёмочное помещение.

Чжухон тупит взгляд в экран, а потом усмехается очень по-чжухоновски и с особой, чжухоновской, любовью к Кихёну.

— Это красиво, — тихо отмечает Чангюн, чтобы как-то поддержать выбранный Кихёном способ общения.

— Он даже в этот рандом умудряется сказать что-то про свой океан, — поражается Чжухон, проигнорировав всю поэтичность сообщения.

Вообще, может, это хороший знак, что Кихён из своего заточения перешёл с диктовки завещания на строчки сонетов.

Даже про океан вспомнил. 

Естественно только ради того, чтобы проехаться по чжухоновскому космосу и напомнить, что он тим океан, он тим давайте-сначала-разберемся-с-нашей-планетой-а-потом-будем-лезть-на-другие.

Как только Чжухон с Кихёном настраивались на волну Выяснения.FM, с извечным подкастом что для науки важнее: строить роботов для погружения в глубины океана или сбивать лазером астероиды, летящий к Земле, Чангюн оказывался аккурат между ними.

С мысленным попкорном.

Потому что их беседа по уровню напряжения была для Чангюна сопоставима с интригой сериала Lost.

Особенно когда они на свои научные заумные термины переходили, приплетая к ним примеры из старых фильмов, которые они смотрели друг с другом в детстве по видику.

И Чжухон до сих пор в глазах Кихёна остался тем подростком с последней парты: всегда в шмотках, будто ограбил Comic Con, видео-блоггер и — что для Кихёна отдельный инфаркт — выбрал себе в хобби уфологию. 

Но Кихёну приходится считаться с чжухоновскими страйками успеха в астрофизике.

И Чжухон не просто шарил за звезды.

Чжухон был буквально звездой ютуба.

(И это дословная цитата из поздравительной речи Кихёна во случаю повышения Чжухона).

Проходит ещё три моральных падения Чангюна, прежде чем все заработает, они поменяются с Чжухоном местами, и Чангюн встанет обратно за пределы кадра.

Чжухон рассказывает на видео про солнышко и черные пятна на этом солнышке, как-то умудряясь подавать информацию подписчикам так, будто они маленькие несмышлёные дети, но при этом его бро.

У Чжухона настолько очаровательно хулиганский стиль повествования, что Кихён, будь и вправду классным руководителем Чжухона с последней парты, внёс бы его в свои любимчики с первых же секунд общения.

И Чжухон это прекрасно знал, поэтому ни с кем не чувствовал себя так безопасно в самовыражении, как с Кихёном.

Даже несмотря на то, что ни один, ни второй, не могут просто сдаться, пока последнее слово не останется за одним из них.

Поэтому Чжухон даёт Кихёну время побеситься, но не даёт времени на полное чувство одиночества, заставляя ежедневно присылать что угодно, пусть даже строчки из сонетов про океан.

С Кихёном все Чжухону было понятно.

Непонятно было с дублёром настоящего оператора.

Врубив режим какого-то разруливания проблем (хотя запроса на это не было), Чжухон, во время третьего короткого перерыва между дублями, вместо повтора сценария пьёт воду и думает, то ли чутье сейчас сильно подводит его, то ли все действительно не так, как обычно.

Чангюн, когда закончилась вся его паническая атака по поводу наблюдения за кадром, вёл себя с перебоями между холерическими припадками оптимизма и просмотром кино в своей голове.

После съёмки Чжухон тащит Чангюна за “зарплатой”, приводя в ближайшее знакомое кафе, и добровольно-принудительно заставляет выбрать в меню, какой именно валютой он предпочитает получить свой гонорар.

Затем Чжухон вежливо поддерживает разговор.

— Хочу сделать FAQ, — делится он, атакуя вилкой кусок курицы в «Цезаре», как будто ему пять лет и это его меч. — О чём бы ты спросил блогера-физика? Только давай попроще.

Чангюн думает над этим или делает вид, что думает именно над этим, — в любом случае, его вращения палочками по тарелке носят какой-то супер задумчивый характер.

— Чего больше: звезд во Вселенной или песчинок на пляже? — выбирает он.

Чжухон оценивающе щёлкает языком, чуть качая головой и ухмыляясь в стиле "забавно".

— А ты всё от кихёновской поэзии не отошел? 

— Есть такое, — с легким смешком, признает Чангюн.

— Давай так: звезд во Вселенной больше даже, чем секунд, прошедших со времени формирования Земли, — с готовностью отвечает Чжухон, жуя курицу.

— Вау, красиво завернул, — изумляется Чангюн так по-детски, что Чжухон ещё больше себя чувствует крутым старшим братом.

Чангюн смеётся и наконец-то использует палочки, чтобы съесть кусочек мяса, а не просто поводить узоры по соусу.

Чжухон соображает, как бы к нему подобраться так, чтобы это осталось в стиле крутого и старшего брата.

— Ещё? — уточняет Чангюн, а Чжухон кивает. — Ладно, зачем вообще изучать, как создать ядерное оружие, если за ним не стоит ничего, кроме разрушения в миг всей планеты?

— Важно знать, как создать ядерное оружие, чтобы не создать его по ошибке.

— Логично, — кратко судит Чангюн.

Можно было бы надеяться на удачу, но после того, как Кихён согласился «снизойти» и посмотреть с Чжухоном десять серий «Рика и Морти», в этом году Чжухон закрылся по запросам удачных стечений обстоятельств.

Поэтому лучше применить манёвр «я-то уже все понял, скрывать бесполезно, рассказывай».

— Отправь ты уже это сообщение, — как бы между делом советует Чжухон.

— Какое сообщение? — сдержанно уточняет Чангюн, хотя по нарочито равнодушному взгляду видно, что он не только понимает, какое именно, он ещё ушёл в панику, что так очевиден.

— Если ты думаешь, что вот это... — Чжухон замолкает на полуслове, опускает на край тарелки палочки и достаёт свой телефон. Разблокировав, скользит пальцами по экрану, затем резко блокирует и кладёт обратно на стол. Показательно выразительно делает вид, что не смотрит в телефон и затем повторяет все действия три раза, — ...не заметно, то у меня для тебя новости, — с огромной паузой заканчивает он мысль так выразительно, что Чангюн коротко смеётся. — Впечатлить пытаешься и всё придумать не можешь, как именно?

— Нет, — тут же флегматично отзывается Чангюн, но так по-актерски плохо, что, кажется, там «да» в шрифте капс лока.

— Тогда скинь мем.

— Это тупо.

— Значит, все-таки впечатлить.

Чангюн выглядит так, будто у него внутри что-то шевелится, приятно побаливает и шуршит. 

Чжухон молчит, подбирая слова и дальнейшие шаги в образе «крутого старшего брата».

Не быть резким, не быть всезнающим про чужие сердца, не думать, как бы в его ситуации поступил Кихён, чтобы поступить наоборот.

Да, отличный план.

— Начинать переписку всегда сложно, — после пары секунд молчания говорит Чангюн.

Чжухон расплывается в улыбке.

Он сдерживает себя от открытого предвкушения восторга от того, что наконец-то теперь их уровень дружбы выйдет на другой уровень.

Между ними не было традиции подробно обсуждать свои отношения, и, несмотря на то, что Чжухон пытался это делать, со стороны Чангюна все ещё были какие-то увиливания и общие фразы. Чжухон решил, что всем нужно своё время, чтобы открыться и найти другие уши комфортными для своих откровений.

(Так же Чжухон пытался его напоить, спровоцировать и достать, но это тоже не срабатывало).

Возможно, Чангюн создавал вид, что он что-то скрывает, а по факту рассказывать было нечего.

Но сейчас, похоже, что-то было, и Чжухон планировал до этого докопаться.

— Значит, раньше ты с ней не переписывался?

— С ней?

— Явно же перед девушкой так нервничаешь, — поясняет Чжухон, и старается сказать это как можно более повседневно, чтобы не спугнуть серьёзным разговором.

— Нервничаю, да, — эхом повторяет Чангюн. Он не меняется в лице и не меняется в тоне голоса, но Чжухон чувствует, что он его пробил. — Мы с ней недавно познакомились, она мне помогает с учёбой, и я не до конца понимаю, будет ли правильным подумать, что написать ей не по учёбе уместно, — делится Чангюн и заметно волнуется от того, что решился на это.

Пиздец какой мнительный подход, — думает Чжухон, будто не он последней «любви всей жизни» писал сообщение, параллельно подавляя желание от волнения лезть на стены (а потом эти же стены начать грызть, когда она все-таки ответила).

— Тебе дать совет с отсылкой на фильм или без?

Чжухон так комедийно сдаёт обычные свои фразы, что Чангюн смотрит на него, как на какой-то тизер блокбастера.

Обычно система советов, доступных для Чангюна от двух людей, работает так:

Для начала, чтобы не говорить «звучит как полная херня», Кихён говорит «ситуация случилась вполне в твоём стиле».

А дальше, Чжухон даёт совет с посылом «ну, тут до смешного все просто», а Кихён в свою очередь даёт совет, предполагающий, что нужно спуститься в Ад и подняться обратно.

И вот где-то на золотой середине и хранится лучшее решение.

— Хочу совет с отсылкой на фильм, — делает выбор Чангюн, потому что знает, что именно такой ответ хочет от него услышать Чжухон 

— Давным-давно в далёкой-далёкой галактике, — Чжухон понижает тон голоса, напускает на себя умудрённый вид и берёт в рот зубочистку. — Марк Уотни, чертовски известный космонавт, вёл сложный физико-астрономический разговор с помощью камеры 1996 года, принимая сигнал из Марса. Люди смогли связаться на разных планетах, — Чжухон щурится как от воображаемого сигаретного дыма воображаемой пафосной сигары. — А ты на одной тут выпендриваешься?

Нет ничего в мире, что Чжухон не мог бы объяснить на примере сцены из космического фильма.

Чангюн тащиться с этого до широкой улыбки.

— Хорошо, я попробую в этом продвинуться.

Продвинуться.

Чжухон ещё раз усмехается этой чжухоновской ухмылкой «ага, конечно, да-да», вообще не поверив на слово.

Чжухон верит в НЛО, в то, что возможно наша жизнь — это сон Ктулху, но ни на йоту не верит в то, что вся эта странная разобранность Чангюна конкретно сейчас завершится «продвижением».

У Чжухона совершенно другой подход, и он не понимает, к чему такие усложнения, когда можно написать «привет», и если уже завернут с ним, тогда и ладно.

И. Как. Же. Чжухон. Хочет. Обсудить. Это. С. Кем-нибудь.

Он даже не против это сделать с кихёновским роботом, выполняющим сейчас функции его заместителя.

— Можно это пока останется между нами? — Чангюн быстро перехватывает его желание, призывая к «договорились» быстрее, чем Чжухон начнёт писать Кихёну сообщение.

Чжухон кивает.

Что ж. 

У него была минута до клятвенного обещания молчать, в которую он мог бы успеть это обсплетничать, но и она потеряна.

Ладно.

Чжухон и сам с собой может обдумать, что какой-то слишком осторожный у Чангюна подход.

И он бы обиделся, если бы выяснилось, что Чангюн так мимо их разговора сегодня по причине незаинтересованности в деле Чжухона. Но если это душевные сердечные страдания, тогда, хорошо, принимается за уважительную причину.

Он хочет спросить: как зовут? Сколько лет? Где познакомились? Как она выглядит?

Но все ещё боится спугнуть, поэтому аккуратно, как бы, да, мы тему закрыли, но, если что:

— Будет хорошо, если ты начнёшь сообщение, припомнив какую-то ситуацию или фразу, которую она говорила. Так ты покажешь своё внимание к ней.

Либо Чжухон ошибается с выбором совета, либо зря он подумал, что Чангюну он вообще нужен.

— Спасибо. Я что-нибудь придумаю, — и это формальная вежливость, кажется, он вообще забил на идею что-то написать при Чжухоне.

Ну и пусть.

Хоть терпение и не самая сильная сторона Чжухона, да и упрямство внутри подсказывает «давай, начни доказывать ему, что ты прав», он уже все равно по реакции примерно что-то да понял.


	4. 4.

С заверения Чжухону «да, ты прав, я отправлю какое-нибудь сообщение» прошло четыре дня и десять оправданий Чангюном самого себя.

И ни одного отправленного сообщения.

Чжухон это чувствовал, поэтому дополнил свою прошлую мысль ещё и оптимистичным напоминанием «рядом с Землёй летает около восьми тысяч опасных астероидов, и ты никогда не знаешь, когда один из них разъёбет тут все до руин, так что живи здесь и сейчас».

Чангюн тоже был за «делай то, что ты никогда раньше не делал». Это касалось всего: и методов работы, и новых увлечений, и прыжка с парашютом, и тех случаев, когда лучше было промолчать, а он какого-то черта сказал.

Но.

В основном все метания опирались на то, что Минхёк, в первую субботу и далеко не в первый глоток вина, подчеркнул, что если бы не статья, они бы, даже оказавшись в одной компании (а с общим другом это вопрос времени), никогда бы не начали общаться ближе, чем «привет-пока». Чангюн не знает, что конкретно Минхёк тогда имел в виду, есть вероятность, что в трезвом состоянии Минхёк тоже не знает, но Чангюн успешно поселил в себе паранойю, что это намёк, насколько они зря друг к другу, если у них нет совместного дела.

Ведь, — подкреплялась паранойя аргументом, — Минхёк тоже ничего не написал ему за неделю.

Он написал только в субботу утром. И, после положительного ответа Чангюна на вопрос «ты придёшь?», внезапно завалил лавиной бессмысленных сообщений.

И если ты, увидев большое количество сообщений, первым делом думаешь о надежде, что где-то будет о тебе — ты в беде.

(Прибавь бонусные баллы, если бы тебя устроило даже твоё имя).

Возможно.

Это знак того, что Чангюн накрутил себя, и Минхёк не писал, потому что а) был занят; б) абсолютно любой другой вариант, главное, чтобы он был безобидным для самооценки Чангюна.

Последнее сообщение от Минхёка «дверь открыта, можешь не звонить» — тоже, наверное, знак.

Коридор из прихожей выходит на кухню, и Чангюн, снимая куртку, видит Минхёка сидящего на том-самом-кухонном-диване-который-Чангюн-мысленно-раскритиковал-в-первую-субботу-и-сейчас-во-вторую-субботу-был-благодарен-себе-прошлому-за-то-что-сделал-это-мысленно.

(Потому что ещё в прошлый раз выяснилось, что это не «алогичная мебель на кухне, занимающая большую часть пространства», а «лучшее приобретение Минхёка за всю его жизнь»).

— Я написал тебе пару сообщений, почему ты не ответил ни на одно?

Минхёк подаёт фразу громко, так естественно, словно между ними минуту назад был живой диалог и он легко его продолжает.

— Я читал эти «пару» сообщений все три станции в метро и просто не успел это сделать, — на контрасте спокойно отзывается Чангюн.

Он слышит в интонации Минхёка доставуче-вредный оттенок, но совершенно беззлобный. 

В его сообщениях был не только повседневный рандом, там были его мысли, вшитые в «спам».

Минхёк так беззаботно старался написать о своих идеях, что-то вроде «да я всякую чушь несу, не относись серьёзно», но в итоге — это буквально первое, на что он захотел внимание, как только Чангюн зашёл в квартиру.

И Чангюн бы на это среагировал, если бы мозг не отвлекался на мысль, что, оказывается, самое волнительное было ожидание встречи, дорога до встречи и момент сжимания ладонью ручки двери.

А пройти на кухню и увидеть Минхёка с оранжевым пледом, накинутым на голые плечи, в пижамных штанах с прошлой встречи, и держащим в руках нитку с иголкой — было уже не волнительно.

Это было...

Это было. 

И всё.

Чангюн иногда самозащитно вылетает в комфортное отстранение от событий и вспоминает о них только тогда, когда окажется вне этих обстоятельств.

— Там было не так много сообщений, — бормоча, оспаривает Минхёк, обменяв высокую громкость голоса на концентрацию в попытке намотать конец жёлтой нитки на указательный палец, чтобы...

Наверное, завязать узел, но пока у него затишье вместо успеха.

Чангюн останавливается в дверях, рассматривая чёрную толстовку на коленях Минхёка.

Очевидно, именно для её разошедшегося шва сбоку идёт вся борьба с ниткой.

Охрененная чёрная толстовка, — заключает Чангюн.

Идея зашивать чёрную толстовку жёлтыми нитками не менее охрененная, — заключает Чангюн.

Он старается фиксировать своё мнение о чем угодно быстрее, чем появится желание выразить его по поводу отсутствия на Минхёке футболки.

— Тридцать четыре сообщения — это не так много? — пытается определить Чангюн.

Он садится на диван, выбирая противоположную от Минхёка сторону, чтобы не мешать жёлтыми — черт возьми — жёлтыми нитками зашивать чёрную толстовку.

(Но судя по тому, что узел у Минхёка всё ещё в пролёте, как бы Минхёк не пытался нетерпеливо катать нитку между пальцев, чтобы она сама собой запуталась, конкретно «зашивать» ожидается не скоро).

— Надо было читать сообщения, а не считать их количество, — Минхёк хмурится, вглядываясь в нитку, и добавляет почти неразборчиво: — У меня многое накопилось за неделю.

Накопилось, но выжидал субботы, чтобы их отправить, — цепляется Чангюн.

Ладно, он так и не смог смотивировать себя угрозой падения астероида на то, чтобы написать в течение недели, но Минхёк же другой. На его нервной системе же никак не отражается, нажмёт он кнопку «отправить» или нет.

(Последнее дело — решать что-то за того, с кем ты уже трижды проебался в своих расчётах, но Чангюн не может остановиться).

— Умеешь завязывать узел? — со вздохом смиряется с поражением Минхёк, бессильно опустив руки и повернув голову в сторону Чангюна.

От движения плед на плечах Минхёка съезжает с правой стороны до лопатки. И Чангюн внимательней всматривается в жёлтую нитку с иголкой в чужих пальцах.

— А почему нитки жёлтые, когда у тебя есть чёрные? – вносит логику он, удобней устраиваясь на диване и разворачиваясь боком так, чтобы положить одну руку на спинку, а поясницей облокотится на ручку дивана позади себя.

Чангюн указывает на цветастую небольшую металлическую коробочку (в прошлом — из-под чая, в настоящем — для хранения ниток). Коробочка лежит на середине дивана и игнорируется Минхёком так же, как игнорируется кофта, футболка, или рубашка, или изумрудный кардиган, который уже должен был высохнуть.

— Потому что мне так хочется, — с тоном «какую глупость ты спрашиваешь» отвечает Минхёк; он ждёт пару секунд, даёт привыкнуть к тишине, а затем мягко зовёт по имени, и это так прошибает током, что Чангюн в ту же секунду поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от изучения катушек ниток в коробочке. — Привет, — Минхёк чуть улыбается, и как его за минуту швырнуло из громкого возмущения в тихое ворчание, а затем в едва заметную робость, остаётся для Чангюна такой же причиной, почему надо использовать жёлтые нитки для чёрной толстовки.

Потому что Минхёку так хочется.

Минхёк без очков, и поэтому конкретика посыла его взгляда читаема легче обычного.

Он искренне рад их встрече, и это такая простая в своей честности эмоция, что она смущает Чангюна куда больше, чем...

Да.

Чем плед вместо верхней одежды на Минхёке.

— У тебя запоздалый «привет», — замечает Чангюн, и он не до конца уверен, что хочет начать шуточное пререкание, в котором Минхёк сделает его за три реплики, но он уже себя вовремя не остановил.

— А у тебя запоздалые ответы на тридцать шесть сообщений, — Минхёк быстро в это включается, не скрывает лёгкого азарта и ещё крепче вцепляется взглядом.

— Их тридцать четыре.

— Скажи мне тоже «привет».

Если бы Чангюн изначально не понял, что сейчас они будут выёбываться друг перед другом в словесной догонялке, потому что лично для него это способ скрыть, что даже на трезвую голову он виснет, смотря Минхёку так прямо в глаза, он бы оценил используемый тон Минхёка где-то между «грубым» и «требовательным».

— Я сказал тебе «привет», как только зашёл в квартиру.

(Не говорил).

— Я не услышал. Я был занят.

— Кидая в меня претензию насчёт тридцати четырёх сообщений.

— Нет, я не про тридцать шесть сообщений сейчас, — Минхёк наигранно отрицательно качает головой: — Я про то, что я завязывал узел. 

— Это неуважительная причина.

— Уважительная, поэтому будет неплохо, если ты принесёшь мне свои извинения.

(Вместо резвой ответной реплики у Чангюна сейчас очень напрашивается мат).

— Мои извинения тебе — это уже что-то вместо «как дела?».

— Лучше бы было вместо «привет», а то я так его и не услышал.

Чангюн почти раскалывается. Он сжимает губы и делает долгую паузу перед ответом, чтобы собраться и от всей души серьёзно пообещать:

— Я напишу тебе «привет» в сообщении.

— Продублируешь тридцать шесть раз?

— Тридцать четыре.

— Тогда я обижусь из-за отсутствия ещё двух «привет», — угрожающе и ласково одновременно предупреждает Минхёк.

— Почему меня это должно напугать?

— В одном из тридцати шести сообщениях была причина.

— Их было тридцать четыре, открой и посчитай.

— Я сейчас не могу.

— Почему?

— Мне нужно завязать узел, а у меня не получается, — пробует ровно сказать Минхёк, но в конце смазывает, и слово «получается» произносит уже сдавленным голосом вместе с начинающимся смехом.

Чангюн свободно выдыхает, расслабляет лицо и улыбается, закатывая глаза в нарочито снисходительном жесте «уговорил, давай сюда». Он забирает протянутую Минхёком нитку с иголкой, садится на диван ровно, так, чтобы уже опираться на его спинку, и берет в свободную ладонь ножницы, лежащие рядом с коробочкой (в прошлом — из-под чая, в настоящем...), чтобы отрезать неудавшийся запутанный комок ниток, который был первоначальным вариантом «узла». 

Он неспешно наматывает нитку вокруг пальца, только прокручивает её между большим и указательным пальцем медленней, чем это делал Минхёк, поэтому узел получается меньше и аккуратней.

Ладно, ещё и потому, что он очень старается, словно Минхёк доверил помочь ему в чем-то более серьёзном, чем запутанная нитка.

— Пойдёт? — уточняет Чангюн, осторожно держа иголку за середину и вытягивая её с хвостиком нитки чуть перед собой.

Опираясь одним локтем на диван, Минхёк наклоняется в сторону, оказываясь так близко, что Чангюн может почувствовать запах его то ли одеколона, то ли дезодоранта, то ли шампуня, то ли все в миксе, но это неважно. Важно, что этот запах остро ударяет вспоминанием, как охрененно было застирывать изумрудный кардиган и легко поддаваться трепетному волнению от близости.

Минхёка пока не интересует результат в махинаций с ниткой. В руке, на которую он опирается, он держит свой телефон с открытой перепиской.

— Их ровно сорок два, — отчеканивает Минхёк, блокируя телефон, но не поднимая взгляда. — Ты наобум число сказал? — В нём слышится раскатистое подавляемое веселье.

— А ты спорил со мной с таким же числом наобум, — вполголоса отмечает Чангюн.

— Да, мы идиоты, — подтверждает Минхёк в ласковой хитрости, и, прежде чем вернуться на своё место и поправить плед на плечах, на пару секунд дотрагивается лбом до плеча Чангюна так, как обычно делают с близкими друзьями, когда с чего-то вместе смеются.

Через двадцать минут информация «мне так хочется» меняется на более точную «толстовка — рабочая, а поэтому цвет ниток не важен, так как она все равно еженедельно страдает от краски». 

А ещё есть информация о нулевом уровне представлений Минхёка о техниках зашивания ткани.

Какое-то крохотное чувство эстетической аккуратности в Чангюне советует подсказать, что если накручивать стежки друг на друга, а потом накрест, а потом все запутать, — это, конечно, будет крепко держаться, но...

Но потом Минхёк трясёт головой и морщит нос, потому что чёлка падает ему на глаза, мешает, а он не может её поправить из-за занятости рук, и Чангюн решает в этот момент «да делай что хочешь».

===

— Я вчера думал о твоей профессии, — делится Минхёк после того, как поднимается с дивана, убирает коробочку (из-под чая в прошлом…), и заходит в свою комнату, чтобы найти кофту с длинным рукавом. — Пришёл к выводу, что так запариваются с поиском чего-либо только вы и следователи, верно? 

Комментарий «неужели ты заметил, что в квартире прохладно» Чангюн решает не озвучивать.

Вместо этого он решает достать из чехла принесённый с собой ноутбук, расположить его на кухонном столе, надеясь, что такое напоминание об учёбе поможет перестать, как и в первую встречу, смешивать все темы сразу, и он начнёт контролировать поток получаемой и отдаваемой информации.

— Даже соперничество между изданиями должно состоять в поиске: кто быстрее опубликует правду, кто быстрее разоблачит какой-то фейк, — рассуждает Чангюн, параллельно доставая из внешнего кармана сумки шнур зарядки для ноутбука. — Но чаще всего всё, что делает журналист, — это освещает под тем углом, какой диктует издательство.

И это вызывало определённые проблемы у Чангюна, которому нравилось вести документалистику, собирать со всех источников и освещать каждую из сторон, а не склонять на одну из них, даже если эта та сторона, которой он лично отдаёт предпочтение.

(«Определённые проблемы», т.е. проблемы, которые возникают, когда ты решаешь быть слишком независимым в своей профессии).

— Короче, докопаться до фактов и быть смелым, чтобы о них писать, чего бы тебе это ни стоило? — Минхёк выходит из комнаты, поправляя на себе чёрную кофту.

Он пытается не столько упростить весь смысл профессии, сколько сжать всё в одну фразу.

— Да, и не вмешивать в работу своё личное мнение.

— Тогда тебе должны хорошо даваться статьи в стиле «топ-10 айдолов с красивым профилем», — в серьёзном тоне отвечает Минхёк, беря в руки чайник и поднося его к кухонной раковине, чтобы налить воду.

Чангюн поворачивается к нему спиной, распутывая зарядку ноутбука.

— За «конъюктуру» все ещё мстишь? — и только сейчас ловит, что их конфликт сам собой перешёл в то, что они вспоминают как локальную шутку между собой.

Минхёк ничего не отвечает, но даже сквозь работающий электрический чайник Чангюн слышит его усмешку.

— Хочешь, расскажу историю про человека, который думал, что Земля — это огромный космический корабль, созданный древней расой пришельцев? — интригует Минхёк и, выдерживая паузу, в которой Чангюн успевает отвлечься от провода, развернуться к нему и встретиться взглядом: — Оказалось, что это не так.

Чангюн открыто смеётся, и Минхек смотрит так, будто это буквально всё, чего хотел Минхёк в этот день: рассмешить его.

===

Гостеприимства Минхёка хватило на чашку чая и не хватило на то, чтобы не отрицать свои слова, сказанные в первую встречу, особенно если он о них, оказывается, не всё помнил.

Минхёк утверждает что да, может быть, он упал в поисках глубинных смыслов в своём деле, и, чисто теоретически, мог начать транслировать вообще всё, что тогда было в голове.

Но не вот это:

— Ты говорил, что самое важное в стрит-арте — душа человека, и нельзя назвать душу частью человека, потому что душа и есть человек, — сообщает Чангюн, поднимая взгляд от экрана ноутбука, чтобы оценить каждую секунду той перезагрузки, которая сейчас происходит в голове Минхёка, сидящего за столом напротив.

Он дважды открывает рот, чтобы что-то на это ответить, и выразительно передумывает, кивает и в какой-то момент своей актёркой напоминает Чжухона.

Чангюн улыбается от этой ассоциации.

— Это я так заворачивал? — сомневается Минхёк, широко раскрыв глаза. — Извини, но я понятия не имею, что имел тогда в виду, поэтому эту часть можно опустить, я сейчас придумаю новую.

— Ты имел в виду, как важно внутреннюю сторону делать внешней, чтобы действительно душа была равно человек, а не душа была каким-то там элементом, до которого другому человеку надо копать и копать, — вкрадчиво объясняет ему Чангюн.

На самом деле, Минхёк даже близко не говорил в таких формулировках, он выражался проще в несколько раз.

И Чангюн это разгоняет, сохраняя его смысл, но усложняя оборотами, только потому, что ему хочется пристать к Минхёку с любой глупостью.

Ну, или это называется заигрыванием.

Неторопливо вскипающее в трёх формах: как попытка продолжить словесное перебрасывание несерьёзными репликами, как попытка развеселить и как попытка дразняще-мягко «укусить», но не желая причинить боль, а желая выразить симпатию.

...

Да.

Где-то тут Чангюн находит себя на десятом (в сумме) часу общения, но он не единственный несёт ответственность за рождение именно таких сравнении в своей голове.

— Я был способен на такую мысль? — Минхёк сто процентов понял, что к чему, и с радостью подыгрывает. — Если бы я знал раньше, что могу под градусом такие темы толкать, я бы вообще не трезвел. Потому что сейчас я её не понимаю.

— Через уравнение проще понять, — неуверенно говорит Чангюн, и Минхёк смотрит на него удивлённо и с застывшим «а?». — Если внутренний мир = душа, а внешний мир = действия, тогда нужно, чтобы всегда было душа = действия.

По идее, это должно впечатлять больше, чем если бы Чангюн скинул подходящий мем.

Ну, ему хочется в это верить.

Как и в то, что его стремление показать, какой он тут остроумный и смышлёный, не так прозрачно.

Минхёк расплывается в яркой улыбке, но по его взгляду не понятно, принимает он это как «ты странный, но допустим», или его это положительно забавляет.

— У тебя по философии автомат был, да?

Лучше бы он был по тайм-менеджменту, — думает Чангюн, вздыхая, плавно возвращаясь к статье, а про себя уже сбиваясь со счета, в какой раз пытается настроиться на сугубо одну тему.

===

— ...работа, сделанная на улице, всегда сливается с окружающим пространством во что-то новое, поэтому она никогда не выглядит так, как была задумана. В этом сложность и красота города... Он вообще похож на тело — ты всегда находишься внутри, но не всегда помнишь об этом... А ещё у любого дома есть красота внутренняя и внешняя, так же, как и у человека… О, — Минхёк говорит чуть тише, — так вот как я тогда на всю эту хрень про душу вышел… — он по-свойски усмехается; это помогает включиться обратно в реальный мир и посмотреть на Чангюна так, будто только-только заметил, что он сидит напротив. — А почему ты не записываешь?

Чангюн бегло бросает взгляд на часы в нижнем углу экрана ноутбука и так же быстро возвращается к Минхёку.

Примерно двадцать три минуты.

Двадцать три минуты, из которых минут двадцать Минхёк рассказывал общую информацию, приводя примеры из мировых имён и случаев значительного влияния на стрит-арт, а оставшиеся три он говорил о себе. Он вроде и перечислял, чем отличается техники, но через пластичную мимику, непринуждённые жесты и размеренный голос, и добавлял к этому собственную оценку.

И, кажется, не замечал этого.

Не замечал, как на самом деле всё это время, с блестящими глазами и неконтролируемой полуулыбкой, он доверял себя не пятнадцать минут и не двадцать три, а уже вторую встречу подряд.

— Я записываю.

— Неправда.

— Правда.

— Я же вижу, что нет.

— Каждое твоё слово.

И, может, он подбирает подходящую умиротворяющую интонацию или правильный бережно-внимательный взгляд, или умудряется добиться атмосферы особой интимности, когда точно знаешь, что тебя ни за что не осудят, но что-то в Чангюне работает на Минхёке так, что он долго испытывающе смотрит на него, а потом как будто сдаётся ему прямо в руки:

— Если нужно отмыть эмаль с кожи хорошо подойдёт кожура грейпфрута. Для прохода в старые подъезды есть универсальные ключи от домофона, но так же можно набрать случайную квартиру и притвориться чужими соседями. Пожарная лестница не такая уж и безопасная, она так шатается, что мне каждый раз кажется, что я грохнусь с неё. Если кто-то из прохожих задаёт вопросы, можно сказать, что вы тут снимаете кино. Это их успокоит, и они не будут мешать. Всегда необходимо брать в два раза больше материалов, чем нужно. И только тогда их хватит. Я это хорошо уяснил, когда мы собрались случайной компанией и делали огромную надпись на одном билборде. Если ты рассчитал, что тебе нужно пять банок краски, бери десять, и только тогда точно угадаешь. Всегда нужен план Б так же, как необходимы и планы В, Г, Д. Делать всё самому не плохо, но командная работа вдохновляет в момент, когда ты чувствуешь, что зашёл в тупик. Надо быть готовым к тому, что какую бы истину ты не написал на стене, люди скажут «это чушь, потому что это написано на стене в подземном переходе». И надо быть готовым, какую бы ты чушь не написал в музее уличного искусства, где всё так красиво, инсталляции, разделённые залы по направлениям, люди скажут «хм, а это глубокая мысль», потому что над ней висит музейная табличка. Ненавижу, когда городу не дают естественно развиваться, и ненавижу художников, которые думают, что с наступлением утра их работа все ещё остаётся их, а не принадлежит всему городу. 

Минхёк замолкает, отводит взгляд и ломано переплетает пальцы между собой.

Чангюн не записал бы ни слова, даже если бы хотел.

Даже если бы все это время не смотрел на Минхёка так, будто он начало и конец света одновременно.

Чангюн сейчас так много о чём чувствует и так мало о чём думает.

Вдумчивые рассуждения об истоках и зарождении уличного искусства — ничто по сравнению с тем, что в этой чертовски близкой повседневности содержится тот самый чистый раствор абсолютной влюблённости Минхёка в город и болезненной преданности этому чувству.

— У меня был включен диктофон, — Чангюн указывает на свой телефон рядом с ноутбуком. — Извини, что не сказал раньше.

И думает, что это последняя его фраза, сказанная в квартире.

Но.

С Минхёком легко оставаться в курсе того, что его бесит.

Если будут сомнения по поводу, так ли он взъерошен, как кажется, то можно подождать минуту, и Минхёк будет так учтив, что красноречиво переведёт свою претензию из невербальной колючести в прямой текст.

И сейчас Минхёк смягчает взгляд и смеётся, неожиданно тихо и искренне, а затем берётся за свой недопитый чай.

Минхёк выглядит уязвимым в том, что проговаривает свою страсть вслух. Уязвимым, потому что открыто признает, как серьёзно и важно к этому относится. Уязвимым, потому что между строк имеет в виду «но я знаю, что, возможно, этому мало кто даст ту высокую цену, которую даю я». 

— Всё в порядке, я не против диктофона, — у Минхёка на губах улыбка, но в глазах лёгкое беспокойство, и он тянет вниз рукава кофты так, чтобы они закрыли костяшки, а затем складывает руки в замок на коленях. — Лучше тормози меня, потому что я могу веч…

— Я не хочу это делать, — аккуратно обрывает его Чангюн. — Я хочу тебя слушать.

У Минхёка не прикрытое стеснительное удивление. Он смущён, но ему до нервной улыбки приятно, что Чангюн разбирает, запоминает и остаётся полностью сосредоточенным на нём.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал про диктофон? — спрашивает Минхёк, пытаясь отвести от атмосферы откровений.

— Чтобы ты себя не контролировал, каждый раз думая, что идёт запись и надо подбирать слова.

— А сейчас почему сказал?

Потому что я тупой и только сейчас сообразил, что тебе это может быть неприятно, — думает Чангюн, но не хочет заводить разговор ещё раз в ту вертикаль, поэтому отвечает полушуткой:

— Чтобы посмотреть на разницу того, что ты говоришь. Обычно на этом контрасте интересно смотреть, где именно правда.

— Это тебя на журфаке научили такой дряни? 

Чангюн смеётся и не скрывает:

— Да.

И его смех на диктофоне сливается с мыслями Минхёка так же, как работа, сделанная на улице, всегда сливается с окружающим пространством во что-то новое.

===

Чангюн вспоминает, как в первый вечер он решил, что в комнате Минхёка нет ничего, отсылающего к стрит-арту.

Вспоминает и поздравляет себя с очередным предварительно неверным выводом. 

На одной стене, как раз на той, которая не была видна с кухни, висела широкая деревянная доска, от и до заполненная фотографиями уличных исписанных стен. Внизу под доской было сложено в ряды множество пизанских башен, состоящих из папок, листов, газет и книг в мягкой обложке. Что-то было устойчиво, что-то съехало и было уже разбросанно веером из бумаг на полу.

Когда Минхёк говорил «зайди в мою комнату, там есть фотографии двух последних работ», он сознательно не уточнял, куда именно смотреть во всей этой мозаике.

Видимо, это желание поиграть в «угадайку», проверить, что именно Чангюн может ему приписать в авторство. Или увиливание, потому что уже хочется обсудить лично свои работы, но все ещё страшно это открыто делать.

— Это все твоё? — громко спрашивает Чангюн, чтобы быть услышанным на кухне.

_«Смотри лучше в стену, чем в телевизор»._

_«Ваше мнение очень важно для вас»._

Чангюн периферическим зрением замечает, что Минхёк зашёл в комнату.

_«Ты думаешь, что тоже так можешь, но если всё-таки попробуешь сделать, то получится существенно иначе»._

— Я не скажу тебе, — отзывается Минхёк за его спиной.

Вполне ожидаемо, — беззлобно кривит губы в усмешке Чангюн, не оборачиваясь на него.

— А почему _«only security see our graffiti»_?

— По вот этой же причине, — Минхёк подходит на шаг ближе к Чангюну, вытягивает руку вверх и два раза стучит ногтем указательного пальца по висящей ближе к середине доски фотографии, где написано _«Я рисую за пять минут. Вы закрашиваете это за десять. На пять минут я в плюсе»_. — Многие надписи люди просто не успевают увидеть, их быстро закрашивают.

_«Когда ты прочтёшь эту фразу, я смогу быть уверен, что забрал немного места в твоих мыслях»._

_«Ты несёшь ответственность за все прочитанное»._

— _«Посигналь, если ты любишь граффити»_? — читает вслух Чангюн. — Люди обычно выражают несогласие с чем-то и массово начинают сигналить на дорогах, в этом смысл, да?

— Это не моя идея.

— Сплагиатил?

— Нет, это очень известная работа, так что это не плагиат, а ремейк. Я изменил шрифт и цвет, не скрывая, что я другой автор.

И это первая работа, которую Минхёк открыто признал, пусть она и является своего рода кавером.

Минхёк сам не сразу понимает, что проболтался, а когда до него доходит, он делает всё, чтобы сбить внимание с этой темы.

Он поднимает свитер Чангюна за край, просовывает под него руку, чтобы положить раскрытую ладонь на середину спины, и вжимает так сильно, словно желая оставить отпечаток.

И, видимо, фишка была в том, чтобы напугать, внезапно дотронувшись ледяной ладонью до тёплой под свитером кожи.

Но Чангюн чуть вздрагивает, рефлекторно зажмуривается и быстро концентрируется. Он скрещивает руки на груди, закрепляя своё внешнее спокойствие, чтобы иметь полное право самодовольно выяснить:

— Не прокатила шутка?

Это же всё в контексте дурачества.

Минхёк предварительно создал все условия, чтобы в его манеры очень естественно входили такие легкомысленные шутки.

— Не прокатила, — соглашается Минхёк вполне равнодушно, и тут же продолжая немного осторожно: — Какая из идей в сообщениях тебе понравилась больше всего?

Чангюн не может сдержать короткой улыбки.

Покалывание от температурного контраста сходит на нет, Минхёк держит ладонь плотно к коже, и Чангюну кажется, что сейчас всё его осязание сосредоточенно только в спине.

Ему приятно и беспокойно, но это не так отключает мозг, чтобы не уловить, что Минхёку проще залезть без страховки на крышу десятиэтажного здания, чтобы написать что-то на рекламном щите, чем вслух спросить мнение другого касательно той фразы, из-за которой именно он и лезет на эту крышу.

— «Это не время проходит, это ты проходишь», — отвечает Чангюн.

На самом деле, он не помнит все идеи в сообщениях, он даже с трудом вспомнил эту, но тот факт, что она въелась в мозг, уже может говорить о «больше всего понравилась».

Минхёк в ответ тянет «хммммм» и замолкает.

По каким-то причинам, о которых Чангюн может догадываться только на интуитивном уровне, Минхёку всё ещё сложно рассказывать о своей деятельности на улицах.

И Чангюн не против быть терпеливым к этому.

И он почти успевает сказать это вслух, как Минхёк расслабляет руку на его спине, а затем сгибает пальцы так, чтобы удобно было легонько надавить на кожу ногтями и, мягко царапая, провести ладонью вниз к пояснице.

— Блять, — сквозь зубы вырывается раздражённое у Чангюна вместе с тем, как он извивается, крупно вздрагивая, и судорожно дёргается под чужой ладонью.

Чангюн сжимает челюсть, шумно выдыхает через нос, часто моргает, опустив голову и впиваясь взглядом в одну из бумажных пизанских башен.

Невольно замерев на середине движения, Минхёк удерживает руку на пояснице, и Чангюн чувствует его напряжение через ладонь так же чётко, как собственное колотящееся сердцебиение.

Каждая.

Буквально каждая секунда в этой наэлектризованной тишине делает жизнь Чангюна всё сложнее и сложнее.

Надо бы как-то отойти от испуга от собственной реакции.

И для начала обернуться.

Но оборачиваться Чангюну не хочется.

Хочется только, чтобы Минхёк легко и непринуждённо быстро накидал пару шуток на всё произошедшее.

Чангюн поддержит любое веселье, только бы не объяснять, почему на внезапный холод он, пусть и с заминкой, но способен дать нейтральную реакцию, а от лёгкого жеста его всего выкоротило.

— Ты…

— Очень боюсь щекотки, — торопливо выпаливает Чангюн, потому что не хочет, чтобы на эту ситуацию у Минхёка была своя версия.

— Щекотки? — потерянно эхом повторяет Минхёк.

(Оба поняли, что это херня, как бы логично не звучало).

— Боюсь, — размеренно кивает головой Чангюн.

(Оба поняли, что за этой плавностью видно нихуёвое раздражение).

Минхёк аккуратно убирает ладонь со спины, стараясь лишний раз не дотрагиваться до кожи.

И соглашается сделать вид, что верит.

— Я думал, ты выберешь «то, что вы в меня не верите, делает меня Богом», — хмыкает Минхёк и отходит от Чангюна в сторону кровати, в пару секунд переключаясь одним только своим тоном голоса на другую атмосферу.

Можно даже искренне поверить, что их прошлый диалог был не из этого варианта Вселенной.

— Я промолчу, — разумно решает Чангюн и выдыхает, бессильно опуская плечи.

Минхёк садится на кровать, облокачивается ладонями позади себя, склоняет голову набок, смеряя взглядом и бессмысленно продолжая:

— Как думаешь, почему в семи грехах нет «лжи»? Они перестраховались?

— Я промолчу во второй раз, — Чангюн понимает, что сейчас вообще не конкурентоспособный в подобном дурачестве, и переводит тему: — А где это? — уточняет он, указывая на фотографию с надписью «У меня мало краски, поэтому, пожалуйста, пойми меня с полуслова».

— Могу расписать маршрут, — Минхёк отвечает сразу, без тени шутливости, и что-то в голосе выдаёт волнение.

Значит, это уже не ремейк, — понимает Чангюн.

— Хорошо, — разворачиваясь к Минхёку лицом, кивает Чангюн, потому что сейчас у него всё «хорошо», что не обсуждение его тактильной чувствительности.

— Правда? — Минхёк резко выпрямляется, оживает с каким-то новым энтузиазмом; его лицо озаряет улыбка и он смотрит с таким предвкушением, что Чангюн начинает сомневаться, что обрадовал его всего лишь тем, что подписался на одиночную экскурсию к одной из стен на фото.

И тут возникает вопрос:

— В чем подвох?

— Какой тут может быть подвох?

— Любой.

Минхёк отрицательно качает головой.

— Никакого подвоха. Возьми с коробки перманентный маркер и садись рядом, — для вида Минхёк даже подвигается к краю кровати, хотя места и так хватает.

На не озвученное, но подразумевающееся уточнение «с какой коробки?», Минхёк указывает взглядом на коробку из-под обуви, стоящую наверху, на одной из пизанских башен. 

— Ааа, — саркастично тянет Чангюн, когда берёт коробку, держа за картонную стенку одной рукой, а второй разгребая десятки ручек, карандашей и фломастеров в ней; он быстро находит чёрный маркер (видимо, вот настоящий выручай-ящик). — Перманентный маркер и никакого подвоха, конечно, я тебе верю, — добавляет он, небрежно возвращая коробку на место.

Минхёк ждёт пару секунд, но Чангюн не двигается, смотрит на него с выразительным подозрением, нарочито делая вид, что задумался, складывая руки на груди и прислоняя маркер к своей щеке.

— Серьёзно, иди сюда, — говорит Минхёк уговаривающим и спокойным голосом. — Я не буду больше так делать, — выждав паузу, настойчиво подчёркивает он.

Минхёк почему-то вообще всю театральщину внезапно перестаёт поддерживать, и смотрит очень пристально.

Чангюн хмурится и хочет выглядеть забавным, чтобы не выглядеть нервным.

Он садится на кровать, сначала показательно на противоположный её край, но потом Минхёк смотрит на него так, как смотрят на ребёнка, когда хотят одним взглядом выразить мысль «пожалуйста, не балуйся».

Чангюн думает, что это охуеть как несправедливо — конкретно Минхёку так на него смотреть.

И послушно подвигается ближе.

— Я нарисую карту на твоей руке, — Минхёк вроде бы говорит мирно и плавно, но имеет в виду «смирись».

Чангюну слишком любопытно и интересно, чтобы даже подумать о попытке возразить, и он тянет правый рукав свитера вверх, собирая ткань гармошкой.

(Ну и дополняет ещё согласие периодически всплывающая мысль «да делай что хочешь».)

Отдав маркер, Чангюн кладёт правую руку Минхёку на колени, вытягивая её вперёд до локтя и разворачивая внутренней стороной предплечья, чтобы было удобно рисовать.

(Невероятно логичный жест — подставиться под новые прикосновения после того, как его так очевидно переебашило).

— А если это сотрётся раньше того, как я смогу туда дойти? — задаёт вопрос Чангюн, пока Минхёк поправляет его закатанный рукав свитера так, чтобы он не съезжал на предплечье.

Хорошо.

Теперь Чангюн вполне может с этим справиться, даже с учётом того, что внутри уже звучат ноты начинающейся грозы, и скрученное волнительное чувство ожидания такое же, как когда он смотрел в календарь, непроизвольно отмечая, сколько дней осталось до субботы.

— Тогда у тебя два варианта: либо перебить это как татуировку, либо не забывать обводить, — ехидно предлагает Минхёк. 

Чангюн смотрит на его недавно вымытые волосы, которые рассыпаются пушистыми мягкими прядями, и думает: сто процентов Минхёк сейчас откроет маркер, потянув за колпачок зубами, затем заберёт его из рта пальцами той же руки, которой держит марке…

Он даже не успевает представить картинку до конца, как Минхёк делает всё ровно по расписанному сценарию.

Чангюн отводит взгляд, усмехаясь, почувствовав какой-то новый для себя трепет к повседневным действиям Минхёка.

И самоиронично думает, что открыл бы маркер точно так же.

Минхёк рисует на его коже две короткие горизонтальные линии рядом друг с другом, словно проверяет на пробу, пишет ли маркер.

Он прижимает кончик маркера к середине одной из нарисованных линий, а затем расслабляет свободную руку и плавно скользит по коже Чангюна так, чтобы в итоге всей своей ладонью закрыть его локтевой сгиб.

Чангюн чувствует мелкую дрожь, мгновенно проходящую по всему телу, и обвиняет в этом чрезмерную медлительность Минхёка в своих движениях.

То, что все это время он сидит, затаив дыхание, он замечает только тогда, когда Минхёк продолжает рисовать линию, одновременно с тем, как крепкой хваткой сжимает его руку под своей ладонью.

Если тебя одним прикосновением ввели в нервную дрожь, а другим прикосновением сделали так, что дрожь не просто исчезла, а ты можешь ощутить, как она постепенно тает по всему телу, и всё это заслуга одного человека — ты не в беде.

Совершенно точно ты не в беде.

Тебе пиздец.

Можно было положить руку на стол, а не на колени, так было бы удобней рисовать, —практично проносится в голове Чангюна.

Там ещё проносятся слова «Минхёк», «прекрасно», «блять», «всё», «уже», «понял», но эти слова Чангюн пока игнорирует.

— Либо я могу просто сфотографировать и не переживать, что сотрётся, — сильно запоздало отвечает Чангюн.

На него невероятно гипнотизирующе действует тихое наблюдение за Минхёком в тот момент, когда выясняется, что на деле Минхёк дотошно аккуратный и внимательно последовательный, будто рисует настоящий чертёж.

(На улицах надписи он явно пишет в разы быстрее).

Чангюн пытается рассмотреть, с чем именно ему придётся смириться на своей руке, и пока рисунок выглядит странно: на схему плана пожарной эвакуации это похоже больше, чем на карту. 

От выпускника архитектурного ожидалось совсем другое, но, видимо, если ты слишком застрял в академических границах на работе, когда тебе достаётся живой холст, ты ведёшь себя так же вольно, как и на улице.

— Я тут стараюсь, а ты удумал не переживать, если сотрётся, — так же запоздало отвечает Минхёк; он говорит негромко, а закончив с полукругом ближе к запястью, кидает на Чангюна короткий взгляд, насмешливо улыбаясь. — И перестань сбивать, — просит он, склоняясь к рисунку ближе, так, что Чангюн чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.

— Чем именно я сбиваю? Тем, что говорю с тобой?

— Тем, что очень пристально смотришь.

— А можно я всё-таки буду смотреть, что именно рисуют на моей руке перманентным маркером?

— Так я и не против, чтобы ты смотрел на рисунок, — глухо говорит Минхёк; он уже заканчивает с картой и подписывает в самом верху предплечья название улицы. — Но ты же смотришь не на него.

Почему-то Чангюн думает, что он может выписать сам себе индульгенцию на любую ебаназию и может смутить ответно, даже несмотря на то, что, пока Минхёк сжимает его руку в мягком контроле, он не до конца улавливает связь с реальностью.

Он наклоняется так близко, что если Минхёк повернёт голову, они столкнутся носами.

— Я думаю, ты этого и добивался, иначе показал бы карту на телефоне, — тихо говорит Чангюн, смотря Минхёку куда-то в щёку.

На одно логичное «успокойся, ты даже не знаешь его ориентацию» находятся миллион интуитивных моментов для предположения, что он уже знает его ориентацию.

(И это никак не отменяет топ-10 параноического списка объяснений поведения Минхёка, где первое место это «я ошибочно принимаю его внимание и особенность вести разговор за флирт», пятое место «у него хватает друзей, и я просто +1 к этому списку», а десятое — «не забывай про свой вывод `не претендуй`, который ты сделал, пока наблюдал за ним в университете».)

— Можно тебя спросить про учёбу? — Минхёк ведёт разговор так, как хочет, полностью проигнорировав вниманием реплику Чангюна, и он явно тянет время, обводя линии на карте повторно.

— У тебя вроде нет апельсина, — из особой лёгкой вредности возвращает фразу Чангюн.

— Я могу его нарисова…

— Ладно, спрашивай, — мгновенно соглашается Чангюн, потому что ему, конечно, не до конца видна вся карта, но там и так придётся долго разбираться, а если она ещё наполнится лишними деталями, он окончательно запутается.

Чангюн ожидает вопрос про журафак, но Минхёк выбирает другое:

— Почему ты бросил литературный?

Всё-таки он это запомнил, — отстранённо проносится у Чангюна.

Ладно.

Потому что во время поступления Чангюн подумал, что раз ему в подростковом возрасте нравилось убегать в другие Вселенные, ему это понравится и во взрослом.

Чангюну нравилось читать, это было одно из любимых занятий — тихое, безопасное, оберегающее. Но так было раньше, а Чангюн не успел вовремя остановиться, отдышаться, посмотреть на себя и понять свои изменения.

Оказалось, что если ты был тихим ребёнком, — не факт, что, взрослея, тебе не захочется шуметь. Не захочется направить работу на общение с людьми больше, чем раньше хотелось не выходить из книги и дружить только с книжными героями.

Чангюна начал интересовать мир вокруг: не придуманный, а реальный. Его безумно начали интересовать люди, только не мёртвые гении, вносящие вклад «где-то и когда-то», а живые и делающие «здесь и сейчас».

Литература редко давала пожить реальностью.

И это было в каком-то смысле даже комфортно.

Только это было комфортно для Чангюна прошлого, но для настоящего всё было наоборот.

Настоящему хотелось быть всем: и тем, кто не выходит из шалаша пледов, вчитываясь в книгу, и тем, кто не боится столкнуться с любой чертой характера другого человека.

Чангюну легко было выходить из университета и забывать про реальный мир, переключаясь только на себя. Так же как и, открывая новости, легко было концентрироваться только на этом и не летать в облаках.

Минхёку всё это объяснить было сложно хотя бы потому, что Чангюн ни разу вслух не формулировал эти мысли, ограничиваясь «понял, что не моё, и поступил на то, что мне больше подходит».

Но чёртова заразительность Минхёка доверять свой сумбур из мыслей сыграла своё, и Чангюн, равномерно, как будто даже дыхание контролировал через метроном, пытается рассказать.

Он даже перестаёт понимать, в какой момент в его рассказе Минхёк поднимает взгляд от рисунка и начинает смотреть на него в упор. В какой момент Минхёк убирает ладонь с его руки, чтобы закрыть маркер колпачком, кинуть его на кровать рядом с собой, а затем возвращает раскрытую ладонь на предплечье Чангюна, рядом с границами карты.

— Жалеешь, что потратил два года впустую? — единственное, что уточняет Минхёк после, и тем самым попадает в цель. — Ты поэтому фразу про время выделил?

Чангюн её выделял неосознанно, но это объяснение звучит логично.

— Жалею. Поэтому даже на последнем курсе, который и так загружен учёбой, я всё равно беру себе кучу халтуры в виде статей или рефератов на заказ. И мне хватает с этого денег, чтобы оплачивать жильё и нормально жить, но нет, какого-то черта я решил, что надо ещё загрузить себя, и на втором курсе устроился подрабатывать на заправке. И если халтуру я объяснял как то, что она имеет хоть какое-то отношение к моей профессии, то почему я разбираюсь в ценах на бензин, хотя даже не планирую покупать машину, я так себе и не объяснил.

Чангюн заканчивает с нервным смешком, и Минхёк тут же спокойно замечает:

— Подумай, как тебе повезло, что тебе понадобилось только два года, чтобы понять, чем ты хочешь заниматься. Не «целых» два года, а «всего лишь» два года.

Чангюн смотрит на тонкое красное кольцо на указательным пальце Минхёка. Оно как раз на той ладони, которая держит его за руку. 

Карта все ещё ни черта не понятная.

Может ли Минхёк под ладонью чувствовать его пульс, тоже ни черта не понятно, но Чангюну было бы комфортней, если бы он не мог это делать.

Ещё возникает мысль, что Минхёк, может, на самом деле никакой не стрит-артер, а психотерапевт, на которого скидываются все его друзья, чтобы дистанционно починить Чангюну голову.

Потому что Чангюн чувствует себя свободней; ему становится легче, подобная элементарность в простых словах рушит все его запутанные многоходовки.

— Думаю, ты прав.

— Я поступил на архитектурный только с третьего раза, так что, очень понимаю, про «два года», которые кажутся «впустую», — добавляет Минхёк, слабо улыбнувшись, и моментально сменяя тему: — До скольки ты сегодня свободен? — он спрашивает как-то по-деловому и одновременно с этим разжимает ладонь, чтобы Чангюн поднял руку с его колен и уже мог внимательней рассмотреть «карту».

Мало линий самого маршрута, но много маленького размера зданий вокруг, обозначающих два магазина и три жилых дома; ближе к запястью можно понять, что подписано не только название улиц, но и название остановки.

Чангюн поспешил с выводом, что тут ничего не понятно.

(И он уже потерял счёт, в какой раз поспешил с выводом чего-либо связанного с Минхёком).

— У меня ночная смена.

— Тебе надо заехать домой? — следом уточняет Минхёк, и, возможно, после некоторых провалов в том, как его правильно понимать, Чангюн может ошибаться, но он слышит в этом намёк.

— Я могу поехать отсюда, — решает он в ту же секунду, переводя взгляд с «карты» на Минхёка. — Где-то до одинадцати вечера я свободен.

Минхёк кивает, быстро улыбнувшись ему, и поднимается с кровати, чтобы пройти из комнаты на кухню, возвращаясь к беззаботному настроению в голосе:

— Посмотрим «Выход через сувенирную лавку»? Он документальный, это как раз по теме статьи и я могу что-то рассказать по ходу фильма. А вообще хочешь есть? У меня есть рамён быстрого приготовления. Я нормально ем только на работе, так что по выходным это весь мой рацион. Ещё есть в холодильнике кола, но в квартире так холодно, что, лучше, наверное, чай? А то кофе у меня закончилось.

Какое именно нужно выстроить предпочтение в ответах на вопросы становится не важно, как только Чангюн слышит, что Минхёк на кухне уже открывает верхние шкафчики и чем-то шуршит, а все вопросы были формальными и сейчас будет и «Выход через сувенирную лавку», и рассказ, и рамён, и кола, и чай.

— Ты не указал на стене какого конкретно дома надпись, — только сейчас замечает Чангюн, полноценно въезжая в «карту». — И как мне ориентироваться?

Минхёк, вполне очевидно, безапелляционно говорит:

— По ощущениям.

===

После ещё одной попытки скинуть в статью весь поток случайных фактов про стрит-арт, которыми Минхёк добродушно разбрасывается, параллельно добродушно разбрасываясь фактами о своей жизни, параллельно зависая с палочками над рамёном, но наезжая «ешь, а не разговаривай, всё остынет и будет невкусным», Чангюн думает, что сегодня больше ничто не нанесёт урон его психической мане.

Информации хватает, чтобы уже в следующие два дня составлять в статье нужную структуру: что-то из основ, что-то из спорных моментов, что-то из внутренней «кухни» артеров, и что-то из отношения к городу лично Минхёка. 

И последнее вообще не в статью.

Потому что последнее не столько секретное, сколько лично Чангюну.

И Чангюн обещает себе полноценно обдумать этот момент когда-нибудь, когда не будет сидеть на диване рядом с Минхёком и смотреть «Выход через сувенирную лавку» на ноутбуке, стоящем на стуле напротив них. 

Там мог бы быть абсолютно любой другой фильм, и он бы точно так же погружал в тягучее и приятное волнение от того, как свет гирлянды на окне отражается в уголке экрана ноутбука, от того, как за окном быстро темнеет, и от того, как Минхёк перебивает одного из героев фильма, чтобы признаться:

— Мне кажется, я выговорил тебе за две встречи столько, сколько себе в мыслях не выговаривал.

(Он даже тут умудрился кого-то перебить).

Чангюн непроизвольно улыбается:

— Я ра…

— Есть ещё фильм «Война стилей», — Минхёк перебивает (ещё раз) быстро, громко и показательно в несерьёзном тоне; он «пробелом» ставит фильм на паузу, встаёт с дивана, чтобы подойти к кухонному столу и налить стакан воды, всем своим шумом и суетой намекая на «проехали». — Он настолько скучный, что я трижды не смог досмотреть его до конца.

— Мою статью прочитает максимум четыре человека, так что можно ограничиться одним фильмом, — с улыбкой уверяет его Чангюн.

— Но ты мне её скинешь, — в звонком голосе Минхёка даже намёка нет на вопросительную интонацию, и Чангюну сейчас слишком лень подмечать это вслух.

— Я бы и хотел, чтобы ты предварительно прочитал, — спокойно соглашается он.

— На этой неделе?

— Я закончу в среду, у тебя будет весь четверг, чтобы проверить, потому что сдавать мне её в пятницу.

— Ты гей?

Повисает давящая на уши тишина.

Минхёк стоит напротив дивана, держит в руках чашку с водой, положив одну руку на кухонный стол, и он так интонационно прост в незамысловатости своего вопроса, что Чангюн даже не может обвинить его в бестактности.

Чангюн не хочет спрашивать, какие именно причинно-следственные связи привели Минхёка к этому вопросу, потому что ещё не готов столкнуться с очевиднейшим ответом «потому что я вижу твою реакцию на меня».

— Да, — просто отвечает Чангюн.

В конце концов, у него внутри уже набираются причины, почему конкретно Минхёку не мешало бы об этом знать.

И если бы все закончилось на этом, Чангюн бы вполне вывез остаток вечера на плюс-минус эмоциональном потрясении, но Минхёк следом спрашивает:

— И ты никому не говорил об этом?

Сегодня просто не мой день, — приговаривает себя Чангюн.

— Никто не знает.

— Даже друзья?

— Никто не знает, — раздражаясь от того, что это надо повторить и что надо повторять именно эту фразу, цедит сквозь зубы Чангюн.

И ему тут же становится за это ужасно стыдно, подкатывает паника, он ерошит на голове волосы, трёт лицо и несколько раз монотонно извиняется.

Накрывает тревогой, хочется закурить только для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки и дыхание. Как сквозь воду он слышит «всё в порядке» и что-то ещё, и ещё, но Чангюн не может разобрать, с какой именно интонацией Минхёк это произносит. А потом Минхёк добавляет, что друзья — это те, для кого ничего не меняется от твоей ориентации.

И Чангюн нервно смеётся, потому что его трясёт от саркастичной мысли, как же все просто в мире Минхёка, там есть «всё в порядке» и есть «не меняется».

Всё не так.

Чангюн однажды решил, что про его ориентацию будет знать только он и человек, находящийся с ним в отношениях. И Чангюн никогда не шёл далеко в своих планах, не представлял совместные вечера, где можно держать за руку при этом находясь в совместной компании друзей.

Потому что прятаться и скрывать было чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Лет в четырнадцать Чангюн боялся осуждения, лет в восемнадцать боялся, что если друзья узнают, они начнут даже в приветственных его объятьях видеть какой-то подтекст и домысливать кучу чуши, а сейчас он просто задвинул эту тему далеко-далеко в надежде, что все разрешится как-то само.

Чангюн переходил с одного уровня дружбы на другой, его близкие друзья доверяли всё больше и больше про себя секретов, и Чангюн тоже это делал, он был откровенен по всем темам, кроме одной.

И это не приносило проблем, пока Чангюн мог удержаться от желания поделиться. От желания обсудить, рассказать, посоветоваться, попереживать вслух и поскулить от чувств. 

Он завидовал Чжухону, который был в этом открыт. Завидовал Кихёну, который был в этом открыт. И каждый раз думал, что ему не составит труда молчать и обсуждать свою влюблённость с самим собою. Или с кем-то анонимным в интернете, если совсем захочется поговорить.

Но реальность в том, что он хочет рассказать именно своим друзьям.

И это не приносило проблем, пока он впервые не просто ушёл от ответа, а откровенно соврал одному из лучших друзей.

Чжухон сказал «девушка», и Чангюн тут же согласился, а не исправил.

Потому что Чангюн знал, какое совместное будущее мозг Чжухона периодически рисовал, и как он тащился от этой мечты. Он знал, что по плану, который Чжухон заливал в уши Кихёну и Чангюну каждый раз, когда поддавался чувствительным откровениям, их дети должны стать Гарри-Гермионой-Роном по степени дружбы.

Дети, блять, там были и дети, и жены, и собаки, и барбекю на заднем дворике снятого на три летних дня коттеджа. 

И Чжухон говорил о будущем так часто, так повёрнуто на стремлении к «нормальной» семье и с таким посылом, что «ну, понятно же, судя по тому, что ты, Чангюн, думаешь о перспективе отношений примерно то же самое, что думаю я, мы вращаемся в схожих ценностях».

И да, и нет.

Да — теоретически, Чангюн, как и Чжухон, был бы не против проснуться утром сразу в трёхлетних здоровых отношениях, и был бы счастлив в этой стабильности.

Нет — весь остальной пакет «счастливой традиционной семьи».

Но — не хочется расстраивать ни Чжухона, ни Кихёна, и пока на это нет весомого повода, Чангюна вполне устраивало поддакивать.

И Чангюн потерялся в том, что из этого сказал вслух, а что оставил при себе.

Но наконец-то он заткнулся, выдохнул, и внезапный испуг от осознания, какой же снежный ком скоро прилетит ему по башке из-за его вранья, начала спадать.

Теперь он слышит Минхёка.

Минхёка, который все ещё стоит там, где стоял, и который все ещё постоянно перебивает по делу и без, но затыкается и даёт сколько угодно времени, если нужно выговориться.

— Это твоё дело когда, кому и в чём признаваться, — аккуратно начинает Минхёк; видимо он ещё не до конца понял, имеет ли право давать советы, но точно знает, что может попробовать. — Я просто хочу сказать, что вижу в тебе смелость и силу справиться, даже если один из твоих друзей не сразу это примет.

Вторая.

Это вторая серьёзная тема, которую Минхёк вскрыл.

Так весело и играючи нашёл нужный нерв и заставил говорить.

И именно в такие моменты Чангюн вспоминает, что Минхёк старше его, и, вероятно, через многое уже прошёл, во многом сделал работу над ошибками.

— Несмотря на то, что у тебя шаткая самооценка, — замечает Минхёк, прислоняясь поясницей к кухонному столу, и говорит с лёгкой улыбкой, желая с помощью неё снизить напряжение.

— У меня шаткая самооценка? — потерянно и нервно усмехается Чангюн.

— И чувствительное настроение.

— Чувствительное настроение, — обречённо продолжает повторять Чангюн.

— Ты похож на того, кто инстинктивно всё равно сможет защитить себя в случае полного провала, — очень уверенно заканчивает Минхёк, и Чангюн чисто из рефлекторного страха быть так просто читаемым, хочет возмутиться «да откуда ты знаешь», но не может.

Потому что он прав.

Чангюн знает, что его желание быть честным рано или поздно окажется сильнее страха. 

Знает, что если настроится, то вполне сможет справиться с любой реакцией Кихёна и Чжухона.

Единственное, что он не знает, так это в какой именно момент у Минхёка появилось такое сильное на него влияние.

Минхёк не одаривал громкой поддержкой, и Чангюн вообще не понимает, сколько совместных встреч ему светит, с учётом того, что статья закончена.

Но ощущение, что конкретно сейчас, пока он есть в жизни, Чангюн может в несколько раз больше того, что мог раньше.

И это пугает настолько сильно, что хочется, чтобы будильник, который он поставил, чтобы не опоздать на работу, просигналил прямо сейчас

И это пугает настолько сильно, что хочется, чтобы вообще никого будильника не существовало в одной Вселенной с Минхёком.

===

Вторая часть фильма проходит для Чангюна в полной гармонии.

За окном окончательно темнеет, времени до будильника остаётся меньше получаса, а внутри выжжены эмоциями абсолютно все органы.

Зато тепло, уютно, и с ощущением, что завтра нет, мира нет, ничего вообще нет.

Чангюн много о чём думает поверх того, как следит за фильмом, и в тоже время это не грузит его и не заставляет метаться.

Чангюн вроде слышит фразу в фильме «часть обаяния Тьерри — в неправдоподобности», а вроде и обдумывает то, что стрит-арт может быть либо чистым эмоциональным импульсом, либо результатом дисциплинированного разговора с самим собой, но и то, и другое происходит только в условиях искренности с городом.

Чангюн вроде слышит фразу в фильме «не знаю толком, что увижу, но уже волнуюсь», и выключает голову, оставаясь наедине со своим желанием убедиться, может ли он оставшиеся полчаса этого дня сделать ещё комфортней.

Минхёк сидит к нему ближе, чем в самом начале просмотра фильма. И эта махинация исключительно со стороны Минхёка, потому что Чангюн вообще не двигался.

После того, как они катком прошлись по его нервам, подняв тему каминг-аута перед друзьями, он вообще не был способен в какие-то хитрые попытки ненароком физически сблизиться, выдавая это за случайность.

Чангюн поражается, насколько в Минхёке чувствуется схожая эмоциональная вымотанность, но при этом у него сохраняются силы на то, чтобы с ним было спокойно, без лишних переживаний «зачем я все свои эмоции вывалил на другого человека». 

Минхёк похож на ответ сложной загадки и на банальную истину одновременно. И у Чангюна пиздец как плавится мозг от таких ассоциативных сравнений. 

Хочется чего-то очень прямого, простого и глупого. 

Хочется утонуть в полусформированный мыслях. 

Хочется не знать слово «конъюнктура».

Чангюн чувствует себя наглухо ёбнутым, когда думает о Минхёке в любое другое время. Но когда он сидит рядом с ним, он не ощущает своей неадекватности, потому что становится легче уживаться со своим волнением, которое, конечно, иногда визжит и носится внутри, но в основном — тихо сворачивается и почти мурчит.

Мурчащее волнение, — повторяет свою мысль про себя Чангюн, и будь он не так безволен, он бы закрутил это в предложение, которое заканчивается фразой «ты в беде».

Чангюн ёрзает, немного съезжает на диване вниз, и вплотную прислоняется боком к Минхёку, удобно располагая свою голову у него на плече.

И первые секунды почти не дышит, прислушиваясь к реакции.

Ничего.

Все так же тихо, мирно и «мурчит».

Тогда Чангюн закрывает глаза, и через пару секунд Минхёк ответно склоняет голову набок, ощутимо прижимаясь виском к его макушке.

Это оказывается так хорошо, словно это то, чего Чангюну не хватало всю жизнь, но до этой секунды он и не был в курсе, что такое «хорошо» вообще существует.

А ещё он точно знает, что если бы Минхёк вызвал только чувства из разряда острой и яркой симпатии, Чангюн мог бы сейчас что угодно: хоть переплести с ним пальцы, хоть положить ладонь на его колено, хоть словить его в поцелуй, когда он разворачивается, чтобы спросить о количестве сахара в чай.

Просто.  
Что.  
Угодно.

— Если ты заснёшь, я признаю это неуважением к великому фильму, — шепчет Минхёк, и хоть он находится близко, его голос звучит тише звуковой дорожки фильма.

Чангюн мог бы просидеть так неподвижно часами. 

Ему тепло, легко и каждая мысль идёт в голове с какой-то заминкой.

— Я не могу заснуть при ком-то и тем более в чужой квартире, — в шепчущий тон объясняет ему Чангюн, словно они вдвоём реально заботливо не желают разбудить кого-то в помещении.

— Ты поэтому отказался от ночёвки? — уточняет Минхёк, а для Чангюна это очередная галочка, как много и детально Минхёк запомнил с первой субботы.

— Только поэтому.

И как ему это важно, раз он ставит акцент на этом вопросе.

===

— Как и везде вывод один: важна практика, — по-учительски звучит Минхёк, а на деле просто показывает, как открывать заедающий замок с обратной стороны двери.

Чангюн что-то бессмысленное вбрасывает по поводу замка, затягивая время прощания, потому что не понимает, как его сделать, чтобы прощание осталось в том уровне душевности, а не было скомкано и тупо.

— Кастелло, Курар, Кеф, Китт Беннетт, — говорит Чангюн.

Правда, это был лучший его вариант из всего того, что он мог бы сейчас сказать.

— Что?

— Четыре имени на «К». Ты же в тот раз гово…

— Можно я тебя обниму? — перебивает его Минхёк, кажется, он быстро вспомнил, к чему это было. — Сейчас у меня тёплые руки.

О, новая внутряковая шутка, которая напоминает о какой-то неловкости, которую мы теперь стебём, — думает Чангюн.

Но на самом деле, по Минхёку не очень-то видно, что он сказал это как шутку.

И это становится ещё более очевидным, когда Чангюн не успевает договорить слово «можно», а Минхёк обвивает руками его плечи и тянет на себя, заставляя сделать шаг вперёд и прижаться, ответно обняв за пояс.

Пока Минхёк говорит «приходи, если будешь свободен в следующую субботу», Чангюн ловит себя на том, что их прикосновения с каждым разом несут все больше и больше смысловых подтекстов.

— Не забудь снять часы перед сном, — напоминает Чангюн, и эта мысль возникает у него так естественно, что он даже не обдумывает её перед тем, как сказать.

Он ждёт лёгкое «спасибо».

В его фразе нет ничего, от чего следовало бы впадать в ступор.

Минхёк аккуратно отстраняется, у него нет чёткой эмоции на лице, но, столкнувшись взглядами, Чангюн точно видит, что там не будет легко. «Спасибо» ещё может быть, и то, если он ещё постоит напротив него минуту.

Чангюн решает выйти из этой ситуации только потому, что боится принести ещё больше напряжения, поэтому он бросает «до встречи» и уходит быстрее, чем получит какую-то определённую реакцию.


	5. 5.

...сначала Кихён думает, что «странное» ему кажется только в силу того, что он сам «странно» выпал из общественной жизни на две недели, общаясь только со своим совершенно не «странным» роботом.

Нет, правда, когда так много проводишь в проводах и программах, даже твой друг, которого ты знаешь достаточно давно, кажется чем-то необычным.

И, возможно, пока Кихён планировал с помощью технического прогресса взъебать океан за его таинственность, он совсем забыл, что Чангюн на самом деле громкий, суетливый и не затыкается ни на секунду.

Руководителей проекта не так интересовали дела в научной жизни Кихёна, как интересуют Чангюна. 

И у Кихёна кружится голова от его сносящей лавины энтузиазма.

Настроение Чангюна было так просто узнать по тому, как много он говорит.

И сейчас он либо поехал крышей, либо перепил энергетиков.

Уже почти всё кафе, в котором они вдвоём сидят за столиком в самом углу, в курсе, что: и нелепую рекламу в метро Чангюн видел, и на заправку к нему заходил смешной тип, и на паре был забавный случай, и с одногруппником он спорил про комиксы, и одно популярное издание опубликовало фейк в ответ на статью другого популярного издания.

Кихён ни черта не понимает.

Он кивает, кивает и ещё раз кивает, потому что, вроде как, у Чангюна стендап без интерактива с залом, и участие Кихёна не требуется.

Кихён не против.

Только ощущение, будто он забрал ребёнка с детского садика, а у этого ребёнка был такой насыщенный день, что он вздохнуть толком не успевает между своими историями. И Кихён кивает, выслушивает, но вклинивает свои «родительские» вопросы про учёбу, про часы сна, про:

— Что у тебя уже на руке написано? — Кихён едва находит паузу, чтобы не перебивать.

У-ж-е.

Только Кихён мог добавить к этому тон «куда ты у-ж-е влез».

— Забей, это шпаргалка, — Чангюн даже не запаривается над версией более правдоподобной, чем та, в которой у него реально на всю руку была нарисована шпаргалка.

Ну, допустим, — флегматично соглашается с этой версией Кихён.

Кожаные мешки без определённых программных задач делают бессмысленные вещи, — решает Кихён.

Это вообще не новости.

— Что со статьёй? — Кихён вклинивает следующий вопрос между потоком абсолютно рандомной информации, потому что он, конечно, к статье отношения толком не имеет, но ему будет как-то спокойней, если он услышит чёткий хэппи енд всей этой истории.

К тому же, он там немного, совсем чуть-чуть, в последнюю их встречу разбрасывался направо и налево нотациями на тему профессии журналиста.

— Она на проверке. И Минхёк вроде даже похвалил, так что, наверное, получилось хорошо, — Чангюн как заучил эту фразу, и с быстрой готовностью её выпаливает. 

— Вроде даже?

— Ну, он написал, что ему очень понравилось, — как-то фальшиво беспечно говорит Чангюн, цепко хватая со стола закрытую пачку чипсов, которая Кихёном уже была просканирована как «что за дрянь перед моим салатом» и «смысл в кафе как раз в том, чтобы тут поесть, а не принести свою еду».

— Так это не «вроде», — Кихён ласково усмехается, уловив в нём извечно кривое восприятие комплиментов. — Это точно — он похвалил.

— Значит, он точно похвалил. Аве мне, — быстро соглашается Чангюн, с громким шуршанием сминая в двух ладонях пачку чипсов.

Каждый день что-то приобретаешь.

И Ю Кихён каждый день получает новое чувство осознания, что он —

Был.

Конечно же.

Прав.

— Не такой уж Минхёк и вспыльчивый? — Кихён не столько реально спрашивает, какие там изменения касательно отзыва на общение с Минхёком, сколько тупо и очень самодовольно хочет подъебать.

— Замечал, у него глаза странно блестят? — игнорирует подколку Чангюн, наклоняясь корпусом вперёд и переставая бессмысленно шуршать пачкой.

Кихён наклоняется к нему на встречу и шёпотом открывает секрет:

— Это линзы.

Чангюн театрально делает выражение лица «аааа, вот в чем дело» и расслабленно облокачивается на спинку стула.

— И он вспыльчивый, — серьёзно отвечает Чангюн на вопрос, который не предполагал никакого ответа, кроме «ты-был-прав». — Но его вспыльчивость моментная, ситуативная, а иногда вообще несерьёзная, понимаешь? — Кихён вздохнуть толком не успевает, не то, что определить, понимает он что-либо или нет, как Чангюн тут же продолжает: — Но, несмотря на это, он быстро принимает в людях то, с чем другие начинают воевать и что пытаются исправить, — плавной скороговоркой заканчивает он мысль и, смотря Кихёну прямо в глаза, все же открывает несчастную измятую пачку чипсов.

(Когда Кихён советовал «напиться», он не имел в виду устроить взаимный сеанс психотерапии, он имел в виду расслабиться и перестать относиться друг к другу слишком серьёзно).

Но ладно.

В этом ураганном потоке желания ПООБЩАТЬСЯ С КИХЁНОМ, в котором так вопит сущность Чангюна, Кихён пропускает мимо все детали и фиксирует только главное.

Главное: все закончилось хорошо.

Главное:

— Извини меня за то, что я тогда так резко и жес...

— Нет, стой, — перебивает Чангюн, рефлекторно выставив руку вперёд. — Ты был прав. Я не должен был допускать, чтобы тот, кто мне нужен для статьи, ушёл спустя пять минут нашего разговора. Это непрофессионально с моей стороны.

— Но ты же исправил ошибку, — упрямо подчёркивает Кихён.

Раз ему не дали толком извиниться за своё «рычащее» настроение, он хочет выделить положительный вывод.

— Да, в итоге что-то получилось, — Чангюн коротко улыбается, и это больше нервное, чем радостное.

Чангюн ведёт себя так, словно у него что-то случилось раньше.

Что-то случилось только что.

И он очень ждёт, когда это «что-то» случится ещё и в будущем.

(И всё это отзывается как-то непредсказуемо).

Кожаные мешки без заданных программой определённых задач, — напоминает себе Кихён.

— А где Чжухон? — осеняет Кихёна; Чангюн заболтал его за двадцать минут так, что отсутствие Чжухона стало заметно только сейчас.

Обычно, наоборот, Чжухон проворачивает с Кихёном фокус «игнорируй все, что не является мной».

— Очаровывает людей, — Чангюн указывает за спину Кихёна в сторону кофейной стойки, где Чжухон, облокотившись на неё локтями, что-то очень обаятельно затирает девушке за кассой, при этом сохраняет ненавязчивость, вовремя отходя и не мешая другим посетителям делать заказ.

— А как… — запинаясь, оборачивается Кихён. — Я же брал чай с салатом у этой девушки, его там не было…?

— Потому что в этот момент он очаровывал какого-то знакомого, который сидел вот за тем столиком, — держа в пальцах три чипсины как указатель, Чангюн направляет взгляд Кихёна на противоположный конец зала.

— Вот так у него полмиллиона подписчиков и собралось за год, — рецензирует Кихён, возвращаясь к своему салату, и с особой любовью усмехается в стиле «как же это всё типично для Чжухона».

Он съедает два крупных кусочка лосося, поднимает голову, чтобы спросить про диплом и рассказать свою любимую историю про свой диплом (которую Чангюн не_слышал до этого раз_тридцать), но Чангюн его опережает быстрым и собранным:

— Мне кое-что надо сказать вам двоим. И я подумал, что сказать тебе первому мне будет проще.

Вот.

Кихён наконец-то видит сквозь автоматную очередь его бессмысленных слов самое важное. 

В Чангюне бьёт ключом неадекватная решимость, которая редко приводит к чему-то хорошему.

— Что-то случилось? 

И лучше сразу говори, что именно, — оставляет Кихён не озвученным.

— Нет, это просто как… — безмятежно подбирает слова Чангюн, которые явно уже заготовил ранее. — Факт обо мне, который был всегда, но вы были не в курсе.

Факт, который не случится, а уже случился и он статичен, и его лучше бы Кихёну узнать раньше, чем Чжухону. 

И, пытаясь подготовить себя морально к его произнесению, Чангюн почти доходит до края всего словарного запаса.

— Давно уже пора, — мягко выносит вердикт Кихён, и это звучит как точка, и как поддержка одновременно. 

Чангюн дважды открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и дважды передумывает с такой выразительной мимикой, что Кихён не сдерживает усмешку.

— Ты знал?

Кихён хотел выглядеть невозмутимо и мимоходом бросить ответ, легко пожав плечами, как будто в этом нет ничего такого. Но он не может не торжествовать, расплываясь в улыбке:

— Давно. Я давно догадался.

(На самом деле, Кихён четыре года назад, на одной из общих поездок за город всей толпой с друзьями и друзьями друзей, спалил Чангюна вместе с парнем в попытке выцеловаться на всю жизнь вперёд. Но Кихён не расскажет об этом. Кихён расскажет, что «догадался», потому что и Чангюну так будет спокойней, и Кихёну плюсик в его образ проницательного «ты меня не проведёшь, я обо всем узнаю раньше»).

Чангюн не успевает выразить что-либо, замечая за спиной Кихёна свою главную проблему.

— Как твой робот? — с ходу начинает Чжухон, падая на свободный стул рядом с Кихёном. 

Тем самым показывая, что он не собирается забывать про кихёновский научный трип длиной в две недели.

Нет.

Он акцентирует на этом внимание.

— Супер, — оптимистично сияет Кихён, забывая, как вчера открывал одной из запчастей робота банку пива. — Как жизнь у тебя?

— Землетрясение в Японии сместило ось Земли на 17 сантиметров и сократило продолжительность земных суток, — буднично сообщает Чжухон, складывая ногу на ногу, и ставит на стол пластиковый прозрачный стаканчик с 60% кофе и 40% миксов разных сиропов. — У меня в твиттере есть шутка на эту тему, которую ты ещё не лайкнул.

А, вот к чему это было, — фиксируется у Кихёна.

— Я не заходил в твиттер, — тут же объясняет он.

(На самом деле заходил, но ещё не успел разобраться во всем, что творилось в ленте, пока он пытался взаимно зафолловить «научный прогресс» с «исследованием океана»).

— В следующий раз я буду присылать тебе скриншоты, — любезничает Чжухон тоном «но лучше тебе поставить на мои шутки уведомления». 

— Я все выходные смотрел видео, как разные животные реагируют на снег, — говорит Кихён, чтобы сменить тему на что-то умилительное. — Лисы самые смешные.

— Все выходные смотреть, как лисы бесятся в снегу — это какой-то новый уровень дзена после тяжелой работы? — комментирует Чангюн, протянув раскрытую пачку чипсов в сторону Чжухона, и оперативно вступая в его команду «не дать Кихёну съехать с темы причин его отсутствия полторы недели в качестве нормального собеседника».

Чжухон это быстро прошаривает, одобрительно кивает, сговорчески стреляет взглядом и берет небольшую горсть чипс в правую руку.

— Хорошо, — Кихён считает, что он сейчас, под хруст чипсов в двух сторон, «соглашается», но (по правде) он сейчас «сдается и принимает поражение». — Да, я немного расстроился из-за неудачи. Да, я немного зациклился на том, что не выйду из мастерской, пока все не исправлю. Да, это было максималистичное и глупое решение. И да, спасибо, что дали время мне побеситься, а потом заваливали меня открытыми угрозами приехать ко мне на работу и разъебенить там всё в случае, если я не перестану косплеить смесь Аквамена и Тони Старка…

— Такое точное сравнение, — вскользь комплиментит ещё раз Чангюн Чжухону.

— Жаль в твиттер не напишешь, совсем внутряк, — так же вскользь быстро щёлкает языком Чжухон. 

— ...но сейчас! — громче продолжает Кихён, ибо у него тут главный месседж, а они отвлекаются. — Я чувствую себя хорошо. В жизни не все крутится вокруг работы. 

— Ииии, — подсказывает Чжухон, рукой показывая, что ждёт продолжение.

— И я буду ценен как человек, даже если не смогу собрать линейку в тетрисе на самом лёгком уровне, — цитируя, добавляет Кихён.

— Твой пример про тетрис? — бегло уточняет Чжухон у Чангюна.

— Мой.

— Олдскульно, — оценивает Чжухон, щёлкая языком во второй раз. 

Кихён опускает голову и лыбится в стаканчик чая. 

Они вдвоём зачастую проворачивают с ним такой стиль: разбавляют его серьёзную откровенность короткими шутками, чтобы Кихёну было комфортней воспринимать свою неудачу как сцену из ситкома, а не как сцену из драматичной пьесы.

— Что вы делали на выходных? — Кихёну всё ещё неловко быть главным героем обсуждения, поэтому он ещё раз пытается перевести тему.

— Монтировал видео, ел, спал, монтировал видео, обыграл свою собаку в беге на короткую дистанцию, — тезисно подходит к ответу Чжухон, отряхивая ладони от приправы чипсов, и встречаясь взглядом с Чангюном напротив. — Ты?

Чангюн оставляет пачку чипсов на коленях, перечисляя свои новости в таком же равномерном ритме, какой задал Чжухон: 

— Написал главу диплома, сдал статью для зачёта, взял ещё один текст на халтуру, отработал две смены на заправке вместо трёх, — отправляя в рот одну чипсину, он заканчивает на смиренном: — И влюбился. 

Ему становится свободней и страшнее одновременно. 

Свободней, потому что, на самом деле, Чангюн легко признает в себе влюблённость. И ему даже нравится это чувство.

Страшнее, потому что после этой реплики последуют логичные вопросы с двух сторон. 

И в ответах на них где-то должна проскочить такая незначительная информация (для Чжухона), как пол человека, в которого он влюбился, и такая незначительная информация (для Кихёна), как имя человека, в которого он влюбился.

Повисает тишина, и Чангюн, — в легком треморе, — опускает кисть в пачку с чипсами.

— Я неправильно тебя понял, я думал ты собирае... — в замешательстве обрывает себя Кихён.

Чжухон, глубоко вдохнув и шумно выдохнув, с трудом сдерживает ярко солнечную улыбку.

— А я уже знаю про это, — довольно подмигивает он Кихёну.

— И он все знает?! — в миг ужасается Кихён, выпуская из пальцев палочки.

— А с хрена ли тебя это так поражает?! — в режиме «до обиды три секунды» вскрикивает Чжухон.

— Нет, он ещё не знает, — едва слышно бормочет Чангюн, с особой дотошностью разглядывая чипсы в пачке.

— В смысле? Да я тогда все понял, не переживай, — отмахивается Чжухон, затем тычет локтем Кихёна в бок. — Ты бы его неделю назад видел, — Чжухон смеётся, не понимая, почему такое радостное настроение только у него.

— Что происходит? — Кихён переводит взгляд с Чжухона на Чангюна.

Чангюн неуверенно дергаёт рукой в жесте «игнорируй» и плавно эту же ладонь переводит в жест фейспалма.

— Он так над телефоном страдал, не решаясь ей написать, — сообщает Чжухон умилительную сплетню, почему-то думая, что если он будет отыгрывать заботливого родителя, Чангюну будет легче справиться со смущением. — Та девушка ему, кажется, по учёбе помогает, — со знанием дела продолжает Чжухон, затем обращается уже напрямую к Чангюну, сквозь подстёбывающую улыбку: — Когда приведёшь знакомиться?

— Господи, мы даже… — остаток фразы у Чангюна тонет в каких-то бессвязных звуках.

— А надо было ей мем скинуть, — без улыбки шутит Чжухон, догадываясь, что в «ароырвоа» скрывалось «не встречаемся».

Что-то щёлкает во взгляде Кихёна из растерянного в «режим: уничтожение».

До него дошла вся цепочка.

И его ничто так не волнует в этой цепочке, как звено «вранье».

Поэтому, технически, у Кихёна нет никаких вопросов.

У него есть парочка доёбок.

— Значит, по учёбе тебе помогает девушка, — понимающе тянет Кихён, искусственно улыбаясь Чжухону (но Чжухон думает, что Кихён просто хреново ему подыгрывает в роли второго родителя). — Девушка с блестящими глазами, да? — ядовито улыбаясь, уточняет Кихён, поворачивая голову уже к Чангюну. — Уже видел, как твоя девуля об любую поверхность бутылку пива открыть может? А как в драку сразу лезет, если её кто-то чересчур манерной назовёт?

— Ещё не довелось, — из фейспалма сдержанно сообщает Чангюн, чтобы Кихён тут не думал, что этим смог пробить его.

— Ты её тоже знаешь? — удивляется Чжухон, и это его немного обижает; получается, не ему первому открыли душу.

— У меня с ней, — чётко выделяет Кихён местоимение, смотря на Чангюна в упор, — есть общий друг. Мы пару раз пересекались в одной компании и сдружились так, что видимся примерно раз в два месяца, — Кихён использует слова как гвозди, забивая их в уши Чангюна одним ударом строгого тона.

— Давайте, может, лучше про послания в космос поговорим, — находится Чангюн, слабо добавляя: — Пожалуйста.

Не с чангюновскими "успехами" в попытках написать сообщения дискутировать про послания в далёкий космос, но для него сейчас любая тема спасительная.

— Давайте, — Кихён повышает голос, звучит раскатисто в своей громкости, и обратно берет в правую руку палочки. — Я вот считаю, что в космос мы должны отправлять послания, в которых содержится максимально честная информация о нашей планете. А ты, мой друг, как считаешь?

Да.

Кихён шарит за океаны.

Особенно за океан раздражения в своём голосе.

Чангюн отвечает, опустив голову с едва уловимым сожалением, но спокойно выражая своё мнение:

— Я считаю, что если у инопланетян есть какие-то критерии, по которым они уничтожат мою планету, о них лучше не упоминать в послании.

— Да никто не собирается тебя уничтожать! – срывается Кихён, импульсивно швыряя палочки уже так, что одна из них оказывается на полу.

— Одна раса не собирается, ей плевать, другая, может быть, на иные условия мира со мной рассчитывала! — не соглашается Чангюн, и в секунду становится отчётливо заметно, как сильно его колотит изнутри нервами.

Чжухон выразительно громко кашляет, останавливая спор.

— Вы как будто фильм какой-то обсуждаете, который я не смотрел, — настойчиво влазит он в их диалог. — Но так как я смотрел все космические фильмы, я могу точно сказать, что вы какую-то муть разводите на двоих.

От Чжухона ощущался тот тупик, когда собираешь пазл, но то ли деталей не хватает, то ли какие-то лишние в коробке с нужными намешаны и поэтому не подходят общей картинке. 

И это его ужасно бесило.

— Так ты за Чжухона переживаешь, — вздыхая, понимает Кихён, исходя из всего смысла про инопланетян.

— За меня?

— Немного, — сдавленным голосом признает Чангюн, поднимая пачку чипсов с колен и перенося её на стол.

— Не надо, я уверен, он все поймёт, — успокаивающе заверяет Кихён, смотря на Чангюна так, будто никого больше рядом нет.

— Что, блять, я должен понять?! — Чжухон крутит головой то в сторону Кихёна рядом с собой, то в сторону Чангюна напротив.

— Он злится, теперь я боюсь.

— А с хуяли мне не злиться, у вас тут какие-то секреты?!

Пауза.

— Я… — Чангюн впервые в жизни чувствует, как горло сдавливает спазмом и сложно что-либо произнести. — Не совсем… Как бы так сказать…

— Лучше найди слова, потому что мой мозг спрогнозировал уже 273 вариантов развития событий, — на панике шутит Чжухон, желая поддержать, но и про наезд не забывая: — И только в одном из этих вариантов я не урою тебя за эту интригу.

Чангюн бы рассмеялся, если бы в ушах не гремел белый шум.

— Я кое в чём тебе соврал.

— В это я уже вкурил.

Чангюн вздыхает, быстро опустив голову, и, подняв её снова, смотрит на Кихёна:

— Видишь, он уже на сленг перешёл.

— Я и въебу тебе, если сейчас всё не прояснится, — откровенно злясь, обещает Чжухон.

Кихён громко настаивает одним только взглядом.

Нет, — в ответ настаивает Чангюн. 

Абсолютно точно нет. 

No. Nein. Non.

Чжухону надо подавать эту информацию, предварительно посадив комиссию из психотерапевтов. Иначе никакого позитивного решения ситуации не будет. 

Поэтому нет. 

Очень большое и не подлежащее обсуждению нет.

— Это была не девушка, а парень. Я влюбился в парня, — говорит Чангюн. — И вообще я всегда влюблялся только в парней

Проходят минуты.

И, на удивление для Чангюна, небо не падает.

— Понятно, — по инерции и в состоянии шока, поддакивает Чжухон, поворачиваясь к Кихёну с застывшей улыбкой-оскалом. — Вот это я, кстати, уже не знал.

Если перевести каждый час сокрытия чего-либо от Чжухона это будет прямо пропорционально тому количеству дней, которые он потом не будет разговаривать.

И Чангюн сейчас рискует влететь в игнор от Чжухона примерно лет до пятидесяти.

Поэтому Чангюн берёт ещё три чипсы и смотрит на Кихена со смесью паники и просьбы о помощи.

— Развести меня пытаетесь? — недобро щурится Чжухон.

— Нет, послушай, — Кихен садится к нему вполоборота, положив одну руку на спинку стула Чжухона так, чтобы ему было сложнее сейчас вскочить на ноги и встать из-за стола. — Мы с тобой это же недавно обсуждали.

С одной стороны от Чжухона стена, а с другой — взгляд Кихёна, и тут действительно проще уже стену ломать.

— Вы это обсуждали? Когда? Нет, правда, в смысле вы это обсуждали? – суетливо уточняет Чангюн.

— Но ты не говорил, что речь, блять, про него! — рьяно возражает Чжухон и выразительно машет рукой в сторону Чангюна. — Мы вообще фильм с тобой смотрели, я думал, мы просто обсуждаем персонажей! Ты мог тогда как-то поконкретней мне намекнуть?!

— А, ну, конечно, легко быть толерантным, когда это воображаемый персонаж, — язвительно хмыкает Чангюн.

— Но, Чжухон, разве это что-то меняет? Какая разница в общем или это кто-то из твоих друзей?

Кихён обращается по имени, чтобы максимально получить внимание только на себя.

(Потому что если Чжухон хоть слово уловит со стороны самозащитной реакции Чангюна, то, скорее всего, реально въебёт ему). 

— Подожди, ты пытался его подготовить к этой теме? — с нулевым инстинктом самосохранения не унимается Чангюн.

Кихен бросает на него короткий и выразительный взгляд "закрой.пожалуйста.рот.".

— Это что-то меняет, — заведённо повторяет Чжухон несколько раз, а его движения рук становится размашистыми и резкими. — Я пока не знаю что, но что-то меняет. Как минимум то, что я был всё это время не в курсе!

— Я тоже узнал об этом минут двадцать назад, — врёт Кихен, (потому что если Чжухон узнает, что Кихён четыре года как в курсе, въебёт отдельно и за это). — Я не думаю, что правильно его обвинять в том, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы признаться. Он выбрал комфортный для него способ, мы не можем диктовать, как следовало бы сделать, потому что это его жизнь и ему решать когда, кому и что говорить.

Чангюн не ожидал, что Кихён так сильно и близко воспримет эту тему. 

Это поражает и толкает к порыву поставить телефонное напоминание «не забыть подарить Кихёну весь мир за то, что он так быстро сориентировался».

— А почему ты решил, что ты гей? — Чжухон вежливо уточняет тоном «так, давай разберёмся, может всё не так страшно и ты ошибся».

Не будь у Чангюна запланированной панической атаки, он бы обиделся на это.

В принципе, Чангюн мог бы удариться в автобиографию и рассказать всё: начиная с того, как в тринадцать лет уже встречал День Рождения вместе с новым определением к себе, и, заканчивая причиной, почему Минхёка он так хорошо запомнил.

Но Чжухон сейчас в таком шоке, что вряд ли его речь будет иметь смысл.

Поэтому Чангюн говорит:

— На парней стоит.

Кихён коротко вздыхает, и его рука тянется ко лбу.

— Вот как, — не показывая тотального желания провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости, с нарочитой нежностью кивает Чжухон. — А можно мне более расширенную версию услышать? — обращается он уже к их местному семейному психологу. — Почему ты так спокоен? — не давая Кихёну ответить, продолжает Чжухон; ему нужно, чтобы его эмоции разделяли, поэтому он сильно теряется, когда расходится с общим настроением. — Ты можешь изобразить тоже какую-то панику?! Я чувствую себя некомфортно, когда сижу тут один и веду себя как идиот.

— Давай попробуем на это посмотреть без драмы, — просит Кихён, с нотками определённого бессилия против подавляющих и упрямых эмоций Чжухона.

— Сказал человек, который салют из чертежей своего проекта сделал, — освещает со стороны Чангюн, словно имеет право выбрать свою любимую позицию «аккурат посередине», пока они оба спорят.

— Ты бы не топил единственного своего союзника! — на выдохе от такой наглости огрызается Кихён.

— Я пытаюсь быть объективным, — пожимает плечами Чангюн, хотя на деле самозащита просто вывела его за скобки этой ситуации, и он на всё смотрит так, будто это происходит не с ним.

— Не надо переживать за то, что это парень, — делает ещё одну попытку в мягкое объяснение Кихён, улыбаясь Чжухону. Затем он поворачивает голову в сторону Чангюна, и его тон меняется на более серьезный: — Надо переживать за то, какой именно это парень.

Чангюн обещает «истерику по дороге домой» в качестве подарка самому себе, если сейчас он сохранит невозмутимость.

— Против своего друга показания хочешь дать?

— Я пытаюсь пошутить, — честно признается Кихён, поставив локти на стол и скрывая лицо двумя ладонями, шумно выдыхая через нос.

Кажется, его поза с невербального на словесный переводится как «хватит, баста, стоп, тайм аут».

Чангюн видит в этом жесте истощение, не свойственное Кихёну, который привык в любой проблеме оставаться с холодной головой, и только потом, когда разговор закончится, ловить американские горки эмоционального отката.

Чангюн чувствует за это укол вины и аккуратно оставляет пачку чипсов в стороне, выпрямляясь на стуле, и в мирно-успокаивающем тоне обращается к Чжухону:

— Объясни мне, пожалуйста, что тебя так пугает.

— То, что, оказывается, я не знал тебя все это время, — отчеканивает Чжухон, все ещё очень колючий, но уже притихший в громкости.

— Ничего не изменилось, — Чангюн слабо улыбается. — Я такой же, каким ты меня знаешь.

— Ты мне врал все это время, — ядовито подчёркивает Чжухон.

— Я соврал тебе только один раз и признался в этом пару минут назад.

— Год! — заостряется Чжухон, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы прожечь взглядом насквозь. — Целый год ты поддакивал мне, когда я говорил, что хочу семью! Ещё и так душевно поддакивал! А я, как идиот, в это искренние верил!

— Так я и не врал.

— Но это же невозможно в твоём случае! — новой волной раздражения накрывает Чжухона.

Кихён тут же открывает рот, чтобы вмешаться, но Чангюн, не сводя взгляда с Чжухона, останавливает его коротким «подожди».

Чжухон наэлектризованный, его интонации въедаются в нервы, и Чангюн его успокаивает только тем, что ставит в тупик простым вопросом: 

— А почему в моем случае это невозможно?

Чжухоновская толерантность оказалась со словом «но».

«Я-то не против, но».

После «но» не шло так уж много условий, но в одном четко значилось «но пока меня лично это не коснулось».

У Чжухона нет типичных аргументов, он в режиме «я настолько ни черта не понимаю, что не понимаю, что конкретно мне не понятно». 

Цепляется в споре только за то, что на поверхности и за то, где можно уличить во вранье.

То, что может в нём выявить Чангюн, — это страх к тому, что мир изменился за секунду. Но он не может понять причину этого страха. Он не может понять, что конкретно изменилось. Потому что этого не понимает и сам Чжухон.

Чангюн никогда не сталкивался в дискуссиях на эту тему, он никогда не спорил ни с кем об этом, он не понимает даже базовые шаблоны-фразы, которые обычно говорят люди, после того самого «но».

— Ты гей, — повторяет Чжухон, заявляя об этом окончательно, но его голос не поддаётся расшифровке в эмоциях. 

— И это факт, с которым теперь придётся нам всем жить, да, — в такой же тон отвечает ему Чангюн.


	6. 6.

После потрясающего чувства (которое Чангюн испытал, когда понял, что Чжухон не так легко принимает информацию о том, что от него кое-что скрывали, как хотелось бы верить); Чангюн дошёл до стадии поиска выгоды в этой ссоре в выводе «допустим, это была отличная репетиция перед родителями».

С родителями Чангюн пообещал сам себе разобраться когда-нибудь в другой жизни.

В другой жизни, в которой будет диплом, отложенные деньги на психотерапию и возможность иммигрировать из страны.

(Не то чтобы родители давали повод настраиваться к разговору сильно пессимистично, но и с Чжухоном планировалось решить все за пару часов, поэтому Чангюн делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего — готовился к худшему).

Прошлым вечером Чжухон напечатал метровое сообщение мыслей и суждений, а в конце сделал ещё не до конца уверенный вывод об «я понимаю, что все должны жить свою жизнь, а не ту, которую я считаю для них походящей, но стоило сказать мне обо всем раньше», и Чангюн вздохнул свободней.

(Потом Чжухон прислал «раз уж пошла такая пьянка, ну, чисто теоретически... ну, ты бы... со мной или с Кихёном?». И Чангюн истерично и счастливо смеялся с этого до слёз).

С Кихёном ещё проще.

Он повёл себя привычно: тяжело вздохнув, одной фразой закрыл сразу две темы между ними — примирение с Чжухоном и в кого именно решил вкрашиться Чангюн.

Это была фраза: «слава богу, не мне с этим всем разбираться».

Хаотичный шарик адреналина перестал внутри кричать и прыгать, отключил Чангюну нервозность в мимике и лёгкий тремор в руках, но Чангюн не успокоился полноценно.

Поэтому он в ту же секунду, как видит Минхёка, кидается к нему и обнимает за шею, не успев закрыть за собой дверь, поприветствовать и оценить, насколько сейчас его поведение может напугать.

И если ты резко обнимаешь вместо приветствия, и все последующие десять секунд пытаешься отдышаться, ещё крепче вжимаясь в человека, потому что ты проигнорировал лифт и потому, что мысль об этом объятье была единственным топливом, на котором ты жил последние дни — ты в беде.

Чангюн пережил напряжение от Чжухона длиной в три часа лично и четыре дня на расстоянии, он заслужил обнять человека, случайно оказавшегося финальным поводом немного подправить правдой ту идеальную картинку совместного будущего, на которую рассчитывал Чжухон.

И Чангюн хотел поделиться с Минхёком всем: начиная с того, каким именно Чжухон взглядом посмотрел в первую секунду, и заканчивая тем, на какой стране он бы остановил свой выбор, выяснись ещё, что и у родителей есть свои «но».

Чангюн готовится к вопросу «что-то случилось?» или к растерянности, но Минхёк моментально реагирует ответным объятьем, и в этом созвучность такая же, как если бы он чётко по слогам повторил любую фразу за Чангюном.

— Я ждал тебя раньше, — сообщает Минхёк, добавляя к этому тихий смешок.

Он несколько раз растирающими движениями проводит ладонями по лопаткам Чангюна, желая успокоить его глубокое и прерывистое дыхание.

— Сейчас же два часа дня, — голос Чангюна нервный и тёплый одновременно; он ярко улыбается, разжимая объятье, и делая шаг назад, чтобы встретиться с Минхёком взглядом. — Ещё раньше?

Почему-то вопрос, на который Минхёк сам же спровоцировал, ставит его в тупик, и он отмахивается быстрым «как тебе будет удобно» и машинально поправляет часы на руке.  
Минхёк выглядит иначе.

Чангюн привык к его более домашней версии, где-то на периферии памяти оставив образ Минхёка-в-универе и образ Минхёка-в-кафе. Образ Минхёка-дома у него ассоциировался только с тем состоянием, когда тебе так лениво и комфортно в свой выходной, что ты идёшь в пижаме даже в магазин внизу дома, а потом валяешься в кровати, устроив марафон любимого сериала.

Но сейчас он выглядит противоположно.

Во-первых, волосы.

Волосы, которые он обычно поправлял, причёсывая рукой вместо расчёски, но спустя полчаса, что-то рассказывая, забывался и свободно взъерошивал их в непроизвольный беспорядок.

Сейчас эти волосы держатся с помощью фена и геля в аккуратной укладке.

Во-вторых, на нём вроде обычные голубые джинсы с белыми полосками, словно их специально небрежно распыляли с помощью баллончика; вроде обычный тёмно-синий джемпер, под низ которого надета обычная белая рубашка, с опущенными почти до костяшек манжетами; и вроде обычное серебряное кольцо в форме дракона на указательном пальце правой руки, и уже привычные серебряные металлические часы, но это в сумме идеально походит для комплимента «ты одет в простую одежду, но это так стильно, как ты это делаешь?».

— Выглядишь... — Чангюн запинается, понимая, что ещё нет столько смелости, чтобы после объятия выдать прямой комплимент. — Стильно, — находит он заменяемое слово и занимает себя тем, что, снимая куртку, может бросать фразы мимоходным стилем: — Какой-то повод?  
Минхёк немного колеблется и аккуратно обходит Чангюна с левой стороны, чтобы наконец-то закрыть распахнутую входную дверь (и выйти из-под прямого взгляда).

— Повод… — эхом задумчиво повторяет Минхёк, прокручивая замок на два щелчка. — Ты.

— Я? — растерявшись, Чангюн поворачивает голову в сторону Минхёка, бессмысленно удерживая куртку над крючком вешалки и ожидая полной расшифровки его фразы.

Но по Минхёку не особо заметно, что он сейчас собирается делать что-то, кроме поджимания губ и осматривания своей прихожей.

Ладно, — соглашается с его позицией Чангюн, отворачиваясь, и аккуратно размещает куртку на вешалке, думая только о том, как же хорошо, что себя занять можно и расшнуровыванием кроссовок, пока эта внезапно неловкая атмосфера сама собою не разрешится.

Минхёк неестественно усмехается, по привычке тянется ладонью к своим волосам, не выдерживая с укладкой и пяти минут, но быстро одёргивает руку, не успевая что-то толком испортить. 

— Я просто хотел хорошо выглядеть, — смело вкидывает в тишину Минхёк, держа правую ладонь на ручке входной двери и наблюдая из-под чёлки, как Чангюн на этих словах умудряется дёрнуть за шнурки так, что они сплетаются в лёгкий узел вместо того, чтобы развязаться. — У меня же всё-таки гость.

Разъяснение со словом «гость» Чангюна прикалывает и даже возвращает к включенности в разговор головой, а не только эмоциями.

Гость, — насмешливо улыбается он, смотря на свой кроссовок, и ловко развязывает узел на шнурках.

Гость, которого ты в первый раз встретил так, будто неделю затворничал дома, во второй раз встретил полуголым, и вот в третий раз самое время для приличного наряда, — всё ещё забавляется Чангюна.

— Ты хорошо выглядел во все наши встречи, — просто говорит он, на пару секунд подняв взгляд на Минхёка, стоящего в паре метров от него.

Смелости на комплимент все ещё нет.

Но.

Но есть лазейка подать эту фразу как факт: небо голубое, трава зелёная, твоя растянутая выцветшая кофта с первой встречи как на тебя сшита.

— Да можешь не льстить, я уже простил тебя за нашу встречу в кафе, — в немного лисьей манере улыбается Минхёк, потому что это явно проще, чем ответить серьёзным «спасибо».  
Чангюн считывает эту шутку как закрытие темы.

===

На кухне пахнет пиццей, сладким чаем и типографической краской.

Но это ладно.

Чангюн зависает, когда обращает внимание, что на кухне наведён идеальный порядок и даже все предметы на столе — открытый ноутбук, прямо разложенный лист большого ватмана, карандаш, канцелярский нож и худая картонная папка — расположены в каком-то перфекционистически-аккуратном стиле, что похожи больше на композицию для стильной фотографии, а не на рабочее место.

— Я приготовил пиццы, — заявляет Минхёк, садясь на стул, но не разворачиваясь к столу, а только опираясь локтем на его спинку сбоку от себя. — Там четыре маленьких, — добавляет как-то в отрыве от прошлого предложения. — С разной начинкой, — плюсует в том же стиле. — Потому что я ещё не знаю, какие именно пиццы тебе нравятся, — в натянутом легкомыслии заканчивает Минхёк, улыбаясь скорее для поддержания атмосферы дружелюбия, чем искренне.

И вглядывается в лицо Чангюна так дотошно-внимательно, будто хочет успеть уловить его первую реакцию на свои слова.

В то время как Чангюн пытается уловить, на сколько от одного до десяти это всё — начиная с уложенных волос и заканчивая «я не знал, какие ты любишь, поэтому приготовил все», — похоже на то, что его втягивают во что-то, типа, совсем чуть-чуть, но напоминающее все-таки...

Нормальное.

Стандартное.

В общечеловеческом смысле принятое.

Сви-да-ние.

Пока он склоняется к шестёрке.

Но, возможно, это всё выглядит так, только если желать склонить ситуацию в романтичный подтекст.

— Тебе нужно сегодня поработать с чем-то? — замечает он, взглядом указывая на стол, и садится на диван так, чтобы удобно было развернутся боком, и видеть Минхёка перед собой.

Сложно было проигнорировать расстеленный на половину стола ватман с кучей чертёжных чёрных линий.

— Нет, это... — Минхёк бегло бросает взгляд на предметы на столе и возвращает обратно к Чангюну. — Делал когда-нибудь трафареты?

— Нет, но я понимаю принцип: вырезаешь картинку по контуру так, чтобы её можно было приложить к поверхности и закрасить, — Чангюну самому кринжово от того, что он разжёвывает определение слова «трафарет».

Но когда напротив сидит человек с художественными замашками в профессии и в хобби, хочется в разговоре с ним показать, что ты не совсем уж потерянный слепой котёнок в его теме, ты нормально, на базовом уровне, вообще-то, в чем-то разбираешься, а может, даже что-то и умеешь, ты же ещё не пробовал.

Вот, значения слово «трафарет» знаешь.

(Гуашь от акварели отличишь).

— Вчера я спонтанно сделал одну вещь, — в форме предисловия говорит Минхёк, но замолкает на вдохе.

И смотрит в упор со смесью волнения и ожидания «спроси-спроси-спроси-меня-об-этом».  
Чангюн много в чём с ним ошибся, но в данный момент Минхёк сейчас синоним слова «предвкушение», и Чангюн сомневается, что мог бы перепутать это с какой-то другой эмоцией.

В нём точно есть это настроение.

Когда так хочешь с кем-то поделиться своей идеей, которую ты в данную секунду считаешь замечательной, но не до конца уверен, что только ты один так считаешь, и ты места себе не находишь, пока ждёшь время, чтобы показать её кому-то другому.  
Чангюна это поражает.

Неделю назад у Минхёка была проблема в признании хоть одной своей работы.

А сейчас же он, дождавшись формально уточняющего вопроса (ну, в случае Чангюна это было «ммм?») зовёт к себе, официально и открыто показывая свою идею.

Ещё и не постфактум, а в момент её создания.

И это карта Сеула.

Чертёжная карта Сеула, разделённая рекой Хан посередине, обведённая по районам и крупным секторам. Если смотреть издалека, она похожа границами контура на раскрывающийся бутон цветка (видимо, Минхёк специально её так обрезал и заострил на этой форме).

Бутон цветка, где каждый лепесток наполнен множеством паутинных городских линий.

— Охуеть, — лаконично реагирует Чангюн, потому что работа настолько восхитительно ёбнутая на городе, что он, не привыкший иметь дело с какими-либо чертежами и схематично-графическими изображениями, приходит в полный восторг от того, что видит.

Может, это конечно изи уровень для архитектора, может, Минхёк вообще на коленке это вчера накидал, Чангюн ещё не понимает, в какие техники он умеет, а в какие — нет.

— Спасибо, — каким-то пришибленным полушёпотом выдыхает Минхёк. — Я вчера делал её девять часов.

(Точно не изи уровень на коленке).

— Ты хочешь вырезать её как трафарет?

— Да.

— Охуеть.

— Спасибо.

— Нет, правда, — выдыхает весь ступор вместе с мягким смешком Чангюн, и его мимика становится более свободной и подвижной. — Это же… Получится как очень тонкая снежинка… Тут столько линий... И… Это же как надо ебану… Бля…

Он осознает, что несёт полный сумбур, и не может толком перевести свою пораженность в слова, но Минхёку такая реакция оказывается ценнее и важнее, чем если бы он полную статью предоставил.

— Изначально я хотел более детальный чертёж, но тогда придётся вырезать на тонкой бумаге, а мне же ещё переводить это как трафарет, так что пришлось карту сделать более общей, максимально сохранив крупные объекты и все дороги. Да, это долгая работа, и хватит трафарета точно только на один раз, а потом бумага впитает краску так, что разорвётся — слишком тонкие линии.

Кажется, Чангюн реагирует вслух такой же фразой, какой реагировал до.

Нового ничего в уме не нашлось.

Просто.

Что тут находить нового, когда перед ним чертёж, выполненный за девять часов, из которого примерно столько же по времени надо будет вырезать трафарет, и, в тот момент, когда ты переведёшь его на какую-нибудь стену, его дальнейшая судьба может быть полным рандомом.

Может граффити станет каким-то общепринятым арт-объектом, такие в городе есть и они долгое время остаются неприкосновенными за счёт того, что привлекают туристов.

А может его закрасят на следующий день.

За пару часов закрасят то, над чем ты так трудился.

Чангюн понимает и разделяет всю тему с «главное только то, что здесь и сейчас», но в Минхёке она отражена более любопытно, потому что его основная работа, та, от которой он безумно тащится, связанна как раз с тем, чтобы создавать «будущее и на века».

— Я не представляю, сколько терпения и аккуратности нужно, чтобы это вырезать, — говорит Чангюн, не сводя взгляда с линий на ватмане.

— Хочешь тоже попробовать? — выпаливает Минхёк, но с таким подтекстным энтузиазмом, словно предлагает авантюру. — У меня есть пара невырезанных штук, можешь попробовать их сделать, а я в это время начну делать свою карту. Но если не хочется возиться, мы можем посмо...

— Давай трафарет.

Всё, это свидание.

Вообще плевать, что там имеет в виду Минхёк, но после его жеста «раздели со мной то, что я люблю», Чангюн определяет это свиданием.

Минхёк разговаривает в два раза тише обычного, его глаза блестят точно не из-за линз, и, на самом деле, он мог предложить что угодно — Чангюн бы на это согласился.

Просто потому, что у него внутри всё плавится от того, каким по-особенному милым и трогательным в своей осторожной радости Минхёк сейчас выглядит.

Минхёк вручает ему папку со стола (если она у него заранее лежала, значит, это не спонтанное предложение вырезать трафареты, — пролетает у Чангюна). В картонной папке небольшая стопка рентгеновских снимков, на каждом белым маркером прорисована надпись объёмными буквами разного стиля.

— Откуда у тебя столько снимков? Неустойчивые пожарные лестницы? — Чангюн полуулыбается, на секунду отрываясь от раскрытой папки и кидая на Минхёка взгляд.

— Ты запомнил про них, — озадачено и тихо отмечает он, но тут же переключается на беззаботное: — Я с семнадцати лет лажу по сомнительным зданиям и убегаю через сомнительные дворы от патруля, конечно у меня есть пара штук рентгеновских снимков.  
Чангюн всё ещё не теряет попытки быть остроумным и смышлёным:

— То есть, это твои рентген снимки, на которых написана твоя мысль, и, переводя их на стены, ты, получается, будешь переводить свою мысль через себя самого.

— Да, у меня тоже мозг от этой метафоры взрывается, — радостно поддакивает Минхёк, принимая эту попытку в смышлёность и остроумность за удачную.

Минхёк поворачивается к столу, открывая его ящик, и начинается до боли знакомая Чангюну песня: гром и лязганье инструментов. Из-за суетливых быстрых движений Минхёк за пару секунд нарушает весь наведённый порядок (идеальные и логично разделённые сектора для инструментов, которые Чангюн машинально оставил после того, как выгреб оттуда весь мусор).

Минхёк что-то рассказывает, вроде даже инструктирует, но Чангюн не слышит, смотря на его профиль.

Есть что-то устойчиво детское в Минхёке: стремление рисовать там где нельзя, стремление рисовать на чем угодно, стремление рисовать чем угодно, стремление скрывать свою серьёзность за несерьёзностью подачи мысли.  
Чангюн плывёт в этой мысли, на фоне осознавая к нему покалывающую нежность, сконцентрированную ни на чём и на каждой его детали одновременно.

— …и если положить доску на колени… — долетает до Чангюна, и он часто моргает, включаясь.

— Доску? Какую доску?

Минхёк переводит взгляд с ящика на Чангюна, делая паузу, чтобы точно убедиться, что сейчас прям точно-точно его будут слушать, и, даже без лёгкого раздражения, спокойно повторяет сказанное, параллельно раскладывая на столе в ряд три художественных ножа разного вида.

— Трафареты надо вырезать на твёрдой поверхности, кухонный стол сейчас занят, и тебе будет неудобно тут сидеть. Поэтому, я предлагаю взять деревянную доску, метр на метр, которую я тебе сейчас дам, — он рисует двумя указательными пальцами в воздухе точные параметры доски в форме квадрата, понимая, что тут прям надо наглядно сопроводить свою мысль. — Ты можешь сесть на диван, положить её к себе на колени и спокойно вырезать. Да, это не совсем удобно, но там крупные буквы, нет мелких деталей, так что попробовать стоит, — выдыхает Минхёк, завершая и вглядываясь в Чангюна, через пару секунд несмело уточняя: — Хорошая же идея?

Не ясно про что он конкретно — про предложенный метод или в целом про допуск рук Чангюна к своим внутренностям (супер ходовая метафора), но Чангюн кивает сразу на два этих варианта.

И делает всё, как он сказал, потому что не очень хочется спорить с человеком, который воодушевлённо похвастался новым художественным металлическим скальпелем и прозрачной коробочкой со сменными лезвиями к нему бонусом.

За те десять минут тишины, которые уходят у Чангюна на поиск удобного расположения на диване, размещения на коленях доски с рентген снимком надписи «Гуманного убийства не существует», сами собой мысленно накидываются причины, а как вообще так оказались благосклонны сегодня звезды, что ему доверили т а к о е.

Пока лидирует вариант, что нитка была тестовым заданием, и теперь ему поручили что-то более значительное, возможно, следующим этапом будет допуск к тому, чтобы заварить чай, потому что каждый раз Минхёк шикает и делает это сам.

— А ты же в курсе, что существует плоттеры? — спрашивает Чангюн, вспомнив о том, что технический прогресс настолько шагает вперёд, что вырезать нужные трафареты уже может и машина.

— Это отвратительно и бездуховно! — и, кажется, Минхёк не шутит в таком громком заявлении. — Ещё скажи трафарет не от руки рисовать, а в фотошопе выбранную симпатичную картинку переделывать!

— Хорошо, я заблочу в своей речи слово «плоттер», — быстро принимает новые правила Чангюн, улыбаясь просто потому, что он находит всю «трушность» Минхёка в этом деле очень забавной и в каком-то смысле приятной. — Я раньше думал, что это более сложный процесс. Оказывается, по сути, трафарет может сделать любой.

— Любой, кому есть что сказать, — отчеканивает Минхёк. — Как прошёл твой понедельник? — и так ловко переключает тему, что Чангюн не сразу соображает.

Ответ — «ждал субботу», но Чангюн говорит:

— Ненавидел тему, по которой писал реферат для, — он запинается, припоминая, — то ли второго, то ли третьего курса Исторического.

— А вторник?

Тут тоже «ждал субботу».

— Не особо интересно.

— А среда? — очевидно идёт дальше по вопросам Минхёк, и в его тоне слышится веселье, направленное на передачу мысли «пока ты нормально не ответишь, я буду спрашивать и спрашивать».

Поэтому Чангюн сдаётся:

— Я ждал субботу, — и тут же дополняет, чтобы не привлекать к этому ответу много внимания: — И разбирался в причинах, почему после моего каминг-аута мир моего друга поделился на «до» и «после».

Минхёк останавливается в середине надреза тонкой линии. Он выпрямляет спину, убирает лезвие с листа, и Чангюн встречается с его открыто обеспокоенным взглядом.

— А ты... — осекается Минхёк, подбирая в голове варианты, с какой фразы комфортней всего начать.

— До сих пор не знаю, на каком адреналине я всё рассказал, — Чангюн говорит равномерно и спокойно, стараясь через интонацию передать, что эта тема его не триггерит так сильно, как это было на прошлой неделе, поэтому можно перестать смотреть на него как на хрустального.

(И, конечно, прекрасно он знает, на каком адреналине всё рассказал).

— На адреналине? — растерянно повторяет за ним Минхёк. — У тебя даже никакого плана не было?

— Был. Надеяться на лучшее, — продолжает подавать всю эту историю с лёгким юмором Чангюн, покручивая от неосознаваемого волнения между пальцев тонкую металлическую ручку лезвия. — Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, потому что если бы не наш разговор, я бы это не сделал. А мне давно надо было в этом признаться.

— Я не думал, что мои слова что-то изменят, — честно признается Минхёк, переключая взгляд к коробочке со сменными лезвиями; (Чангюн до конца не понимает, он сейчас поспешно меняет лезвие, потому что так реально ему нужно, или только для того, чтобы занять руки). — Казалось, что ты так сильно думаешь своей головой, что мне в неё не пробиться.

Чангюн в секунду останавливает движение ручки лезвия между пальцев.

Если в этот момент думаешь «конкретно тебе оказалось очень легко в неё пробиться» — ты в беде.

Он оставляет это без комментария, решая рассказать обо всем подробней не в условиях сконцентрированной работы Минхёка.

Через полчаса Чангюн расценивает всю идею скольжения лезвия по трафаретам как один из видов «медитации».

Но потом он доходит до трафарета, который хочется не вырезать, а разрезать.

— «Не претендуй»? — с нотками сарказма читает Чангюн на очередном трафарете.

Вообще, он иногда любит прислушаться к знакам и поверить в них, но этот намёк от мира идёт сразу нахер.

Минхёк не обращает никакого внимания на его тон и, не отрываясь от работы, немного отстранённо поясняет:

— Попробуй пожить пару дней, ничего не требуя от мира. Мысль была в этом.

— Такая фраза может кого-то спровоцировать не на то, чтобы успокоится и прислушаться к миру, а чтобы ещё больше заявить о себе.

Подув на тонкую отрезанную полоску так, чтобы она легко слетела со стола, Минхёк смягчает губы в улыбке, делая очередной надрез, низко склонившись над ватманом.

— Ты написал статью про стрит-арт и ещё не врубился, что чем больше разной реакции вызвал на всего лишь одно слово, тем точнее ты его нашёл?

И у него такой тон голоса…

Чангюн не подобрал к нему слова, но подобрал цифру восемь в графике от одного до десяти, насколько тянет это свиданку.

Он берет следующий трафарет (принципиально отказываясь разбираться с «не претендуй»), и за ним находит сложенный пополам листок из обычной тетрадки в клетку. На нем много маркерных точек, подписанных по номерам, и простым карандашом проведены линии, которые складываются в слово «граффити для начинающих».

Видимо, это просто один из черновиков, которые завалялись не в той папке.

И, видимо, на стене это должны были быть только точками, а кто-то из прохожих должен был впасть в такое любопытство, что провёл бы линии.

Чангюн непроизвольно усмехается.

— Это забавная идея, — негромко оценивает он, повернув лист к Минхёку, когда тот оборачивается на голос.

— А, это… — вспомнив, растерянно кивает он, возвращаясь обратно к работе. — Может, когда-нибудь я вернусь к ней. — Минхёк уходит в себя на пару минут, сосредоточенно выводя лезвием полукруглую линию, а затем говорит: — Мне очень понравилась твоя статья. Правда. Мне понравилось, что там показано две стороны: и мнение артеров, и мнение тех, кто считает, что это вандализм. Когда ты говорил про независимую журналистику, я не думал, что ты действительно настолько сильно остаёшься нейтральным.

— Нейтральным, как Швейцария? — шутит Чангюн быстрее, чем упадёт в бессвязные мысли от смущения.

— Почему как Швейцария? — в недоумении Минхёк поднимает на него взгляд.

Как бы сейчас не влететь на вторую «конъюктуру», — панически думает Чангюн.

— Это историческая шутка, забей, — легко сбрасывает он.

— Нейтральным, как Рюк из «Тетради смерти», — предлагает свой вариант Минхёк.

— Почему как Рюк?

— Это анимешная шутка, забей, — пародирует «отмахивающийся» тон Чангюна Минхёк.

Немного язвительно, но Чангюн уже понял, что за таким уровнем не стоит реальный негатив, и поэтому с лёгким смехом принимает 1:1.

Он вырезает большую часть «не претендуй» (он подумал, что слишком по-детски дуться на всего лишь словосочетание), складывая вырезанные кусочки рядом с собой друг на друга аккуратней, чем сейчас уложена причёска Минхёка, на которую он то забивает, ероша волосы, то резко начинает беспокоиться и приглаживает ладонью.

(Свои вырезанные бумажные линии, хотя там скорее лёгкая стружка, Минхёк сдувает и стряхивает на пол).

Чангюн коротко смотрит на него, чтобы уловить момент, когда Минхёк доделает очередную линию, чтобы не говорить ему под руку.

— Спасибо, что проверил статью. Я даже как-то не ожидал, что твоё мнение уместится в одно сообщение, — Чангюн аккуратно подводит к теме их странного молчания на протяжении недели.

— Я не хотел тебя отвлекать, — объясняет Минхёк, одним своим тоном давая понять, что это точка, тупик и конец темы, можешь даже не пытаться открывать рот по ней сегодня ещё раз.

Ладно, — хмыкнув в выражении «но вообще-то не ладно», Чангюн наклоняется к рентгеновскому снимку, продолжая выводить чертовое «не претендуй».

Подумаешь.

Ну, решилось за одно сообщение.

Одно, сугубо по делу, сообщение.

Короткое сообщение.

С одним формальным смайликом.

Нейтральным формальным смайликом, первым в линейке, если их открыть.

Но в семь утра субботы повторный поток из ровно — тут Чангюн уже посчитал — сорока двух сообщений.

И ему приятно, что Минхёк оставил между строк их общую шутку.

В утренних сообщениях уже не было каких-то идей, там была просто куча минхёковского спама, на который Чангюн радомно ответил, и на галочке «прочитано» переписка закончилась.

Кстати, если ты ждёшь звука сообщения заранее, если он чудится тебе в тишине, если ты проверяешь телефон, думая, что мог его пропустить, если ты бываешь ужасно разочарован, увидев, что это лишь спам от оператора или другой человек, и если ты начинаешь улыбаться чуть раньше, чем прочтёшь — ты в беде.

Почему Чангюн ничего не пишет в другие дни, Чангюн себе объясняет тем, что не хочет смешаться с общей массой друзей. Он хочет быть выделяющимся, таким редким, чтобы встреча с ним была особенно ожидаемой и по нему особенно скучали. И обещает себе, что обязательно покончит с этим, как только Минхёк станет таким близким человеком, что Чангюн для него будет выделяться в абсолютно любой толпе людей.

Ну, или не «как только», а «если».

Он заканчивает с «не претендуй» и переходит к следующему «Private graffiti. Do NOT read», и оно его не цепляет так сильно, чтобы уточнить или рассуждать вслух. Забавное в своей идее, но дальше мысль не продвигается, поэму Чангюн тонет в своих мыслях, под мелодичные звуки вырезания бумаги, шуршания одежды и шума улицы за окном.

Чангюн представляет район в городе, в котором каждый может рисовать, как хочет и где хочет.

Чангюн представляет, как миллион граффити, переполненные цветами и надписями, заполняют улицы, словно это татуировки города.

Чангюн представляет, как легко пропустить свой автобус, зачитавшись надписями на остановке.

Чангюн представляет, как он прижимает Минхёка к одной из стен и целует его лицо, поглаживая двумя ладонями шею. И даже в его фантазии Минхёк насмешливо отчитывает «на этой стене ещё не высохла краска», но почему-то тянет за куртку к себе вплотную и подставляется под губы.

— Я немного соврал в том, что он не собираюсь эти трафареты использовать, — Минхёк говорит в той равномерной в своём спокойствии чистоте, позволяющей Чангюну не резко выпасть из красочного мира в голове, а плавно переключиться на реальность. — Думаю, теперь я хочу их использовать, — он поднимает голову.

— Потому что, раз они уже готовы, то почему бы их не пустить в дело? — с практичной точки зрения смотрит Чангюн и сам того не понимая, задевает этим.

— Нет, потому что именно ты их вырезал, — твердо говорит Минхёк. — У меня к этому не такое отношение, что раз под рукой валяется, то надо использовать. Тут не кружок аппликации, если ты ещё не понял, — добавляет он слишком резко и грубо, но Чангюн наверняка знает, что подобная бесцеремонность только из-за чрезмерной защиты своего увлечения и своей решимости на жест «раздели со мной то, что я люблю».

Чангюн это хорошо чувствует, но ещё не может чётко определять те формулировки, которые срабатывают для Минхёка в миг так болезненно и остро.

Минхёку важно то, что на другой бы не обратил внимание.

Он нарисовал контуры, и то, что другой человек продолжил его работу, для него уже определённая важная связь.

Как если бы ты играл в любимую компьютерную игру, а кто-то следил за твоим прохождением, тем самым «играя» вместе с тобой. Как если бы ты приготовил с кем-то вместе ужин. Как если бы ты смотрел с кем-то важный для тебя фильм, который ты обычно смотришь в одиночестве. Как если бы ты надел чужую вещь. Как если бы ты услышал песню и почему-то проассоциировал её с человеком.

Это всё очень простые вещи.

Но в каких-то ситуациях, при совпадении места, времени, людей и чувств между ними, эти повседневные вещи становятся невероятно магнитными и особенными.  
Минхёк дёргает плечами, поджимает губы, впивается взглядом в ватман, крепко сжимая металлическую ручку лезвия, прислоняя его к бумаге, но не делая надрез, пока нервяк не пройдёт.

Чангюн знает, что к теме своего личного стрит-арта у Минхёка такой тонкий лёд, что он даже нехотя где-то слишком чувствительно реагирует.

Но сегодня что-то другое.

Что-то неспокойное, суетливо бегающее внутри по нервам и удачно подавляемое Минхёком ровно до этого момента.

Чангюн наблюдает за ним пару секунд, окончательно убеждаясь в том, что сейчас надо оставить доску с не вырезанным трафаретом на диване и подойти к нему.

Весь его импульс — это подсказки из прошлого опыта утешения людей, плюс уже интуитивные догадки, как действовать в этом случае конкретно с Минхёком.

Чангюн мягко зовёт его вслух по имени, концентрируя на себе внимание, прежде, чем встать за его спиной и аккуратно положить ладонь между его правым плечом и шеей.

Минхёк тут же облокачивается на спинку стула, разжимает пальцы, и лезвие выпадает поперек одной из улиц Сеула.

— Меня даже на зачёт проверили, врубаюсь я в тему важности стрит-арта или нет, — Чангюн полушутит, чтобы не создавать совсем серьёзный разговор.

Минхёк слабо улыбается, глубоко вздыхает и равномерно выдыхает, опуская взгляд на стол, и напряжение в плечах ощутимо ослабевает.

— Извини, — виноватым тоном выговаривает он, и в нём слышится сожаление о том, что одним своим всплеском надломил атмосферу неторопливой увлечённости в дела друг друга.

В Минхёке теперь уже в открытую гремит чувство, словно сегодня какой-то день, когда все идёт не так, как он бы хотел, и он бессилен перед этими неудачами.

— Перерыв? — предлагает Чангюн.

Он поглаживает ладонью его плечо, массирует, плавно надавливая, и ведёт к задней части шеи, касаясь тёплыми пальцами кожи и мягко разминая мышцы.

— Хочешь пиццу? — глухо предлагает Минхёк, и он поддаётся на прикосновения, но всё ещё не расслабляется окончательно.

— Я хочу понять, что у тебя сегодня случилось, — говорит Чангюн, останавливая движение руки на шее, чтобы лучше прислушаться к реакции и понять, зря он сейчас так прямо или всё же угадал.

Минхёк ждёт пару секунд, а затем тянет руку к ноутбуку на столе, чтобы щёлкнуть на «пробел», тем самым выводя его из ждущего режима. Чуть подавшись вперёд, Минхёк переносит ноутбук ближе, располагая его на ту часть ватмана, где он ещё не вырезал линии.

В окне открытого почтового ящика небольшое набранное сообщение. Чангюн не видит текст, но отступы между абзацами в сообщениях такие, какие обычно используют в деловых письмах.

— Слишком мелкий шрифт, — бормочет Чангюн, убирая руку с чужой шеи.

Он наклоняется, опирается одной ладонью на спинку стула и вытягивает руку вперёд, чтобы через сенсорную панель увеличить масштаб страницы.

Можно было наклониться не так близко, но рука Чангюна оказывается около уха Минхёка, и тот медленно склоняет на неё голову, чтобы прижаться виском между сгибом локтя и плечом; а затем ласково несколько раз трётся об руку лбом и поднимает голову обратно в прямое положение.

Это был самый трогательно-несчастный намёк на желание получить утешительное объятье в жизни Чангюна.

И, выставив на 150% масштаб экрана, Чангюн обвивает двумя руками плечи Минхёка в крепком объятии.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, стараясь говорить не громко, но и не шептать, скулой почти касаясь виска Минхёка, и чувствуя смесь запаха шампуня и геля для волос.

— Это заявка на местный конкурс, его спонсирует компания, в которой я работаю, — без увиливаний спокойно рассказывает Минхёк, и ответно кладёт левую ладонь на предплечье Чангюна, чтобы дольше удержать его руки вокруг своих плеч. — В первом этапе ты представляешь идею, то есть подробно описывая художественный и инженерский замысел, а вот если проходишь во второй этап, ты уже должен идею перевести в проект. И начинается: объяснение пространственного решения, обоснование художественных элементов, показ технической стороны, показ функциональ…

— Я понял, — догадываясь к чему сейчас придёт, прерывает его Чангюн, выдыхая фразу рядом с ухом, и Минхёк чуть ёжится, но из упрямства громче перечисляет.

— ...специфика материала, оборудования, а это мы ещё не дошли до графического изображения. Там и общий план, и схемы каждого этажа, и сечения, и цветовые решения, и…

— Ты хочешь туда подать заявку? — Чангюн прочитывает название и первые строчки, понимая, что это сопроводительное письмо, а в файлах прикреплённая заполненная анкета.

— Хочу, — коротко признает Минхёк.

— Но не можешь отправить?

— Это не моя специализация, я мало что представляю о том, как спроектировать здание для научного музея о японских вулканах, передавая формы, текстуры и гребанный микрорельеф вулканических ландшафтов, — по тону кажется, это была почти прямая цитата из заявки. — И ещё плюс надо выделить открытую площадку, в которой можно и лекцию прочитать, и фильм школьникам показать, — Минхёк говорит быстро, но его движения противоположны скорости речи, и он тягуче неторопливо доходит ладонью до запястья Чангюна. — Проблема не в здании, проблема в том, что это очень выразительная тема, а я до этого работал либо в группе, где нам чётко показали здание, либо напрямую с заказчиком, где тоже был упор больше в само конструирование, чем в художественное решение. По сути, это бесполезно, — спокойно заканчивает он, поддевая пальцами рукав кофты Чангюна, чтобы почти невесомо создавать поглаживающие круги по его коже под тканью.

Он делает это впервые, но у Чангюна ощущения, что этот жест давно был между ними, и отделять слова Минхёка от его ласки становится сложнее, а полноценно въехать в его метания перед электронным письмом очень хочется.

— Но ты полностью заполнил заявку.

(Чангюн бы её тоже сразу заполнил, если бы в ней ему встретились слова «японские вулканы»).

— Я просто... Хотел бы отправить, но... Зачем вписываться туда, где ты уже заранее проиграешь?

— Чтобы попробовать себя в другой специальности? Показать своему начальству, что у тебя разносторонние возможности? Добавить к себе в портфолио ещё одну работу? Потренироваться на местном конкурсе, чтобы потом подать заявку в международный? В конце концов, не просто так прагматично, а исходя из того, что тебе это очень интересно? — если бы Минхёк не пытался мягко пробраться ладонью под его рукав уже до середины предплечья, он бы накидал ещё причин пять.

— Ты говоришь какие-то истины, до которых я почему-то не додумался, — смеётся Минхёк, и Чангюн под рукой чувствует вибрацию его смеха.

— А до каких додумался?

— До «это бесполезно», — с сожалением произносит он, а затем недолго молчит. — Надо заранее придумать, что делать в случае провала.

— Я могу прийти к тебе, поиздеваемся над ещё какой-нибудь сложной фамилией актёра, — предлагает Чангюн первую пришедшую в голову шутку.

Минхёка это веселит.

— А если это будет успех?

Надо ответить бы шуткой, но Чангюн отвечает серьёзно:

— Я могу прийти к тебе в обоих случаях.

Чангюн чуть расслабляет объятье, прикасается щекой к его виску, и в ту же секунду чувствует, что у Минхёка начинает биться сердце как у испуганного кролика.

Чангюн списывает такое сильное волнение на ситуацию, когда надо принять решения по работе, которая и хочется, и колется, и ещё куча нюансов.

(Ладно, пару процентов он все же списывает на то, что причина может быть и в нём самом).  
Он поворачивает свободную от чужой хватки руку так, чтобы прижать ладонь к середине груди Минхёка, и ещё плотнее ощутить глухой стук.

— Прочитай сообщение, — решительно просит Минхёк, крепко обхватывая пальцами его руку под свитером и указывая вслед: — Только вслух.

— Вслух? — не понимает Чангюн, опуская голову так, что почти кладёт подбородок ему на плечо.

— Хочу послушать, как ты читаешь текст, который я написал.

— Чтобы проверить звучит ли он складн...

— Читай уже, — легко перебивает Минхёк с улыбкой и дёргает головой так, чтобы шутливо толкнуть своим виском Чангюна в голову.

Чангюн из принципа отвечает таким же коротким «боданием», но быстро сосредотачивается.

Он заканчивает читать и не успевает что-либо сказать ещё, как Минхёк быстро щёлкает на кнопку «отправить».

— Пока ты читал, я представил, что это твои слова, а не мои. И я пытался им дать оценку исходя из этого. И мой вывод был в том, что мне нравится и я бы поддержал тебя. А если мне нравится, то почему бы тебе не попробовать себя в этом конкурсе.

Чангюн коротко усмехается, поворачивает голову так, что (не) случайно ощутимо коснуться губами его верхнего края уха и тихо признать:

— Что-то в твоём методе есть.

Чангюн бы хотел провернуть такой же трюк, как Минхёк повернул с ним в прошлый раз, дотронувшись до спины. Он хотел сказать что-то прямо в ухо, чтобы его дыхание щекотало, или провести кончиком носа по шее, выдав это за случайность, чтобы Минхек дёрнулся, но Чангюн смог бы удержать его в объятье и сделать так ещё раз из вредности и желания достать.

Но это кажется сейчас ненужным и неуместным.

— Профессиональное расстройство в моем методе есть, — сдержанно шутит Минхёк. — Когда сам свои идеи уничтожаешь критикой, но если тоже самое озвучивает кто-то другой, тебе это нравится.

Его голос становится ленивым и тягучим, Чангюн словно слышит его сквозь дрёму и почти вылетает из смысла беседы.

— Не надо принижать свою решительность каким-то профессиональным расстройством.  
Чангюн ни черта не разбирается в том, как устроены архитектурные конкурсы, но что-то понимает в том, как устроена неуверенность в собственных силах в карьере.

— Нам в университете рассказывали, что «профессиональным расстройством» можно назвать и тот момент, когда рассматриваешь всех людей, как натуру.

Минхек отводит свободную руку назад, и, коснувшись волос Чангюна, слепо зачёсывает его чёлку назад:

— Человек тебе что-то говорит, а ты зависаешь.

Он убирает с его глаз прядь волос, чтобы полностью открыть лоб, и мягко очертить пальцами над бровями, ведя линию дальше, к левому виску:

— … видишь тени на его лице. — Он поворачивает руку так, чтобы ребром ладони спустится вниз по левой скуле и обвести подушечками трёх пальцев линию челюсти. — Рефлексы, свет, — Чангюн закрывает глаза и плавно крутит головой под его ладонью, подставляясь под ласку.

— Как сильно меняется лицо, если вызывать у человека даже лёгкую улыбку, — продолжает Минхёк, иногда подаваясь на движения Чангюна, иногда, настойчиво рисуя пальцами тонкие линии по его лицу так, как хочется самому.

Минхёк упирается пальцами в лоб, расслабляя кисть. Чангюн утыкается носом ему в середину ладони и ведёт им вниз, к запястью, почти касаясь губами сетки вен, и Минхёк по заданной траектории скользит пальцами выше лба, пару раз легко сжимает волосы у корней, прежде чем вернуться к лицу.

Это называется не профессиональное расстройство, — думает Чангюн.

У него очень много слов для описания того, как называется то, что делает сейчас Минхёк, но там нет ни одного, похожего на «профессиональное расстройство».

У Минхёка хриплый и тёплый голос, мотив его изначальный не ясен, но в какой-то момент это все приобретает медитативный и изучающий оттенок, и Чангюн надеется, что у него получается хоть на пару секунд передать Минхёку чувство безопасности, спокойствия и уюта тем, что он просто сейчас рядом с ним, обнимает его и трётся щекой о его костяшки, когда Минхёк поворачивает ладонь тыльной стороной.

Минхёк разворачивает кисть обратно, чтобы провести над верхней губой, очерчивает линию рта одним указательным пальцем, и Чангюн шутливо клацает зубами, притворяясь, что в самом деле хочет укусить его за руку.

Это выкидывает Минхёка из тактильного гипноза, и он отдёргивает ладонь, возвращая её на стол.

— Хорошо, перерыв, — вздохнув, бодрым голосом говорит Минхёк, доставая вторую ладонь из-под рукава свитера Чангюна, в секунду включаясь в режим движняка; Чангюн плавным движением убирает руки с его плеч, выпрямляясь в спине. — Идём, будешь нейтральничать на отзыв к пиццам.

===

Есть пиццу можно (на этом слове интонационно делается акцент) только на балконе.

Чангюн не уточняет, но есть подозрение, что у Минхёка мозг генерирует подобные правила по той же причине, по какой у Чангюна находятся смышлёные и остроумные наблюдения: из-за желания показаться другому забавным.

Чангюн говорит «я разрежу пиццу», Минхёк соглашается.

Чангюн добавляет «и сделаю чай», Минхёк уже оказывается рядом с ним и поспешно прижимает заварочный чайник к груди, одной ладонью держа за ручку, а другой — закрывая бок чайника.

Он его словно хочет защитить от всех невзгод, идущих со стороны Чангюна.

— Это какой-то особенный чайник? — Чангюн сначала вообще всё это за чистую монету принимает.

— Обычный, — обычно отвечает Минхёк, обычно поглаживая чайник ладонью, обычно выражая этим жестом «тшшш, тебя никто не обидит».

Ну, вот после поглаживания чайника как кота, Чангюн щёлкает языком в смиренном «ясно», не уловив прикола этой игры уже в самом начале, поэтому — хорошо, это твой чайник, хорошо, только ты в этой квартире можешь открыть банку с заваркой и залить её кипятком.

Разрезая (на деревянной доске) каждую из четырёх (уже давно остывших даже в духовке) маленьких пицц, Чангюн делит их на три части, затем берёт с верхнего шкафчика большие тарелки и перекладывает на каждую тарелку по одному кусочку из разного вида.

— Мне кажется, — звучит голос Минхёка у него за спиной в мягком разъяснительном тоне, — это я должен ухаживать за гостем и заваривать ему чай, а не наоборот.

Чангюн не успевает полноценно заценить уровень гостеприимства, в который Минхёк почему-то решил сегодня удариться с особым акцентом, как Минхёк накидывает на спину тяжёлый свитер, перекидывая рукава через плечи.

На это не было запроса, поэтому Чангюн оборачивается с вопросительным выражением лица, но Минхёк уже отходит в сторону балкона, открывая его дверь нараспашку.

— Там будет холодно, а на тебе слишком лёгкая кофта, — буднично поясняет он.

Хорошо, теперь за ним не только ухаживают, но ещё и заботятся.

Вообще, пока не маячит на горизонте та ситуация, где вся внутренняя электростанция имени Минхёка перемигает и перегорит от того, что выяснится «это был не флирт, ты чего, я просто дружелюбный, ну и манера общаться у меня такая».

Свитер был настолько большим, что падал на костяшки пальцев, когда Чангюн опускал руки вниз, и был только чуть выше запястья, когда он их поднимал. Если Минхёк в этом свитере тонул, то Чангюну он был как одеяло.

Минхёк притаскивает на узкий балкон два стула с кухни, и ставит их так, чтобы можно было смотреть вперёд на парковую зону рядом с домом, на проезжую часть и на отсутствие надписи «о чём ты думаешь, когда стараешься ни о чём не думать» (о которой Минхёк заявлял в первый вечер на этом балконе).

— Её закрасили, — с ходу отмазывается Минхёк, как только Чангюн садится на соседний стул рядом с ним, держа в руках свою тарелку ассорти из всех четырёх пицц.

Он соглашается не спрашивать про надпись, закатив глаза, и ставит свою чашку с чаем вниз, около одной из ножек стула.

Чангюн ничего не может поделать с тем, что вспоминает Минхека-из-универа и сравнивает с тем, кого он знает сейчас. Он выключает звук, забывает про то, что там и каким тоном Минхек кому-то говорил, и оставляет только картинку.

Тот Минхек был худой, лёгкий, пружинистый, удивительно подвижный и звонкий.

Даже отключив звук, Минхёк оставался в воспоминаниях звонким.

Этот Минхёк тёплый, любопытный, ответственный, любит транслировать своё мнение так гордо, как будто очень упрямый, но на самом деле, его можно легко переубедить, если говорить с ним на его языке.

Даже когда у Минхёка холодные руки, он остаётся тёплым.

— Я недавно видел видео, где граффити делали через расстрел краской из пистолета для пейнтбола, — делится Чангюн, доедая первый кусок и понимая, что был настолько голодным, что даже не особо разобрал, какая начинка была скрыта под огромным слоем сыра.

— Для статьи смотрел?

— Нет, просто так.

Просто. Так.

Чангюн периодически сам с себя так угорает.

Когда это «просто так» пытается ещё и себе внушить.

Конечно, не просто так он вводит каждый вечер в ютубе «стрит-арт» и гуляет по предложенным видео часа два.

Потому что эти видео отсылают к Минхёку.

Потому что эти видео напоминает Минхёка.

Потому что Минхёк_ему_это_доверил_и_подарил.

Минхёк мог подарить ему даже ракушку, и Чангюн всё равно этим бы дорожил.

Но Минхёк подарил стрит-арт, а вместе с ним подарил и город, поэтому Чангюн теперь зависающе-изучающе внимателен по отношению к Сеулу. Новым взглядом рассматривает каждое здание по привычному пути и, когда находит что-то интересное, ощущает то трепетно-волнительное чувство, словно теперь он знает один из секретов города.

Иногда его так ведёт в сентиментальность, что он расценивает выход на улицу почти как встречу с Минхёком.

Отчасти потому, что влюблённость Минхёка в город отпечатывается в сознании и уже сложно их — Сеул и Минхёка — не ассоциировать как соулмейтов.

Отчасти потому, что сейчас он способен привести к Минхёку логической цепочкой абсолютно что угодно в этом мире.

С граффити «У меня мало краски, поэтому, пожалуйста, пойми меня с полуслова», с того самого граффити, которое можно было найти как сокровище, если следовать карте со своей руки, Чангюна накрыло, словно это было написано лично для него.

Это было далеко не полотно на пятиэтажное здание от художника Blu, а Чангюн тупил в арт и столько всего воображал: начиная с начального этапа, как Минхёк выбрал именно эту стену для надписи, и заканчивая финальным этапом, как Минхёк дома снимал с себя толстовку (с жёлтыми нитками) и крепил новую фотографию на свою стену.

— Я был там, — сообщает Чангюн, на пару секунд выпрямляя в сторону руку с картой, скрытой под кофтой и свитером-одеялом, и быстро возвращает обратно, придерживая тарелку на коленях. — И мне понравилось.

— Спасибо, что пытаешься быть милым, — хмыкает Минхёк, украдкой бросает взгляд на съеденный до середины второй кусок пиццы в руке Чангюна.

И Чангюн не в первый раз ловит его на этом, словно Минхёку нужно убедиться и подтвердить: ты точно ешь то, что я тебе приготовил? Тебе это нравится? Точно-точно нравится?

Словесное «это вкусно, спасибо» вообще не прокатило.

Чтобы Минхёк полноценно «понял-принял» слово «вкусно», нужно было от и до пройти практическую часть.

— Я не пытаюсь быть милым, — Чангюн повышает голос в твёрдом тоне так, как звучат, когда медленно начинают с чего-то сердиться.

Нет, правда, бесит же — Минхёк не принимает уже второй комплимент за пятнадцать минут.

— А карта ещё жива? — добродушно (особенно на контрасте с тоном Чангюна) спрашивает Минхёк, закидывая ногу за ногу и ставя свою тарелку на колене, а чашку с чаем так же оставляя внизу около стула.

— Я обвожу линии после душа, — честным порывом выдаёт Чангюн.

Потом ему становится немного неловко в этом признании, но он быстро заедает это чувство пиццей.

Минхёк широко улыбается, опустив голову, и даже по его профилю Чангюн прекрасно видит, как он из-за всех сил сдерживает смех.

Нет, ну давай, после отказа от двух комплиментов, высмей ещё и бережное отношение к твоим рисункам, давай. Чангюн обиженно-ровно-уточняющим голосом выговаривает:

— Что тут тебе уже смешно?

— Из-за того, что меня отвлекали, наверное, это самая худшая карта в моей жизни, — у Минхёка приятно-смущенно-разъясняющий голос, поэтому обиженно-ровно-уточняющий у Чангюна сильно теряется от такой ответки.

— И ты ещё мне предлагал её как татуировку перебить, — жалобно тянет Чангюн.

— А я предупреждал, что поступил с третьего раза, — шутливо отбивает претензию Минхёк, и он так лёгок в отношении к этому факту из своей жизни, что Чангюн соглашается продолжить есть пиццу его приготовления.

Вообще.

Минхёк действительно умеет в самоиронию. Он не боится искренне признавать свою ошибку, брать за неё ответственность, а потом находить в себе силы идти дальше, ещё и шутить про это направо и налево.

Поэтому весь проёб Чангюна перед ним Минхёк закрутил в безобидную комедию, и теперь это местный мем, а не местный триггер.

— Я хочу оттрафаретить летающую тарелку и к ней подпись «lol, peace out», — делится Минхёк, после второго съеденного куска пиццы.

Все чаще и чаще он начал говорить свои идеи в открытую, убрал легкомысленную подачу с оттенком «ахаха, херня всякая в голову лезет, не слушай меня», и уже его слова стали звучать в свободном доверии мыслей вслух.

Он делает пару глотков чая, возвращая чашку обратно вниз, и следом через ворчание под нос диссит корочки пиццы, складывая их с краю тарелки.

— «lol, peace out»? — повторяет Чангюн, не имея в виду за этим повтором ничего, кроме того, что его это почему-то умиляет.

Стрит-арт с идеей, что даже инопланетяне съебали с этой планеты, его безумно умиляет, да.

— В этом можно найти кучу смыслов! — сразу со всей экспрессией настаивает Минхёк.

— Конечно, можно, — мирно соглашается Чангюн, с неконтролируемой полуулыбкой в его сторону, и делится забавным: — Мой друг считает, что если уже инопланетяне прилетали, то явно не нашли разумной жизни и свалили обратно.

— Это тот друг, который астрофизик? — припоминает Минхёк.

При мысли о Чжухоне у Чангюна перестало стягивать живот тугой проволокой, и он, мысленно похвалив себя, отрицательно качает головой, объясняя о ком речь на самом деле.

(Да, это Кихён).

(И да, это Кихён конкретно в плохом настроении).

(И да, Чангюн сказал «мой друг», напрочь забыв, что Минхёк с ним знаком; он вообще забывает, что Минхёк существует и в реальном мире тоже, а не только в этой квартире и тенью по стенам города).

— Когда я смотрел на твоё граффити, — возвращается к теме Чангюн, считая, что недостаточно сказал одним «мне понравилось», — я подумал, что стрит-арт привлекателен благодаря его доступности. В музее нет взгляда глаза в глаза, музейные вещи уже всё сообщили, и им не интересно, что ты хочешь сказать в ответ. Но на улице искусство смотрит на тебя, глаза в глаза, и вы разговариваете, потому что вы на равных. Верно?

Чангюн уверен, что его желание получить от Минхёка одобрения своих мыслей уже трудно скрывать, да и бесполезно это делать, поэтому Чангюн откровенно смотрит в его сторону.

— Тебе хочется это обсудить? — у Минхёка нейтральный тон голоса и неуловимое в какой-либо эмоции выражение лица.

— Да…? — теряется Чангюн.

— Почему? Ты закончил статью, тебе не нужно про это вникать, — в тоне Минхёка появляется что-то железное, но в тоже время там есть попытка разобраться спокойно и без каких-либо лишних слов. — Ты сам в первую встречу сказал, что лично тебе не особо интересно, кто там и что на стенах пишет. Так почему тебе хочется это обсуждать даже тогда, когда уже нет причины это делать?

Каждый год Гавайи приближаются к Аляске на 7,5 см.

Это та информация из головы Чангюна, которая «почему-то запомнилась», и периодически она уведомляет его о том, что «я всё ещё тут, парень, всё ещё тут, используй меня для какого-нибудь примера».

Дальше шла информация про страшное восьмизначное число лет, когда они — Гавайи и Аляска — наконец к друг другу приблизятся.

Так вот.

Чангюн не планировал становиться Гавайями в этом примере.

У него нет «восьмизначное число» лет.

У него восемь только в ответе «от одного до десяти насколько это свиданка»

Он думает, что вот конкретно сейчас не важно — свидание это или нет. Минхёк должен получить на свой вопрос искренний ответ, вне зависимости от того, возникают ли у него какие-то ответные романтические чувства или нет.

— Да, если совсем честно, мне не хочется придумывать трафареты или смотреть тематические фильмы, или самостоятельно интересоваться этой темой, — размеренно начинает Чангюн. — Но мне нравится помогать тебе вырезать эти трафареты. Нравится смотреть на мозаику фотографий в твоей спальне. Нравится слушать твои комментарии к фильму. И нравится доставать тебя вопросом, была ли вообще когда-нибудь надпись «о чем ты думаешь, когда стараешься ни о чем не думать». Ты же… — Чангюн нервно, свободно выдыхает, и его губы расслабляются в улыбке. — Ты же иногда полную чушь несёшь, ещё и делаешь это специально, но я, правда, хочу узнать, что ещё ты скажешь. Ты очень талантливый, безумно трудолюбивый, и меня восхищает твоя смелость оставаться искренним даже тогда, когда тебе это может навредить. 

Минхёк так жадно и сконцентрировано слушает каждое слово, что, кажется, ему безумно и хочется быть таким, каким Чангюн его видит.

— Я... — Минхёк на мгновение теряется, но потом очень серьёзно и с приглушённым стилем «я достану тебе любую звезду с неба, укажи пальцем, какую именно хочешь» говорит: — Я точно запомню, с какой начинкой ты ешь пиццу, и сделаю все четыре с ней.

===

Стопка рентгеновских трафаретов заканчивается вместе с дневным светом.

И Чангюн, сдав свою работу на оценку «ага, спасибо», ставит второй стул рядом с Минхёком, садясь за стол по диагонали от него, чтобы не мешаться под рукой, но и быть в самом «первом ряду», наблюдая за прогрессированием его мании на Сеуле.

Чангюн (трижды) заверяет Минхёка в том, что все в порядке, он может продолжить вырезать карту, он может не менять свою цель закончить за сегодня 1\4 от всей карты, и он может, пожалуйста, принять за аксиому, что «все.в.порядке.мне.не.будет.скучно.».

Минхёк говорит «ладно», и по взгляду видно, как он закрепил окончательно за Чангюном образ того, кто способен пялиться в стену часами.

В стену или в ватман, по которому Минхёк водит лезвием.

Чангюн умеет оставаться в одном помещении с другим человеком ненавязчивым и тихим даже на энергетическом уровне. Он старается ничего не спрашивать, не отвлекать откровенным рассматриванием и даже кратко не оценивать музыку, которая играет с телефона Минхёка на фоне.

Вообще, для вида, Чангюн может открыть почту на телефоне: потеряет где-то час и создаст Минхёку картинку для окончательного успокоения — «всё в порядке, видишь, я тоже занят, ты не должен переживать, что не развлекаешь гостя».

Но не хочется ни одной минутой вносить в своё существование в этой квартире фрагмент другой жизни.

Через две песни Минхёк жалуется, что верхний свет на кухне совершенно не подходит для такой работы, и приносит со своей комнаты настольную лампу, выключая общий.

В сочетании с вечерними сумерками, многоминутной меланхолично-приятной мелодией, свет только от настольной лампы на столе отправляет Чангюна в полный вакуум от волнений и каких-либо сложных мыслей.

Из мыслей пока только одно.

Чангюн умеет включать режим «невидимки» находясь рядом с человеком, но сейчас он хочет ровно противоположного: он хочет быть замеченным Минхёком и при этом остаться одной из причин его комфорта в сосредоточенности над работой.

Через четыре песни Чангюн централизует всё внимание только на том, как Минхёк поправляет тонкий браслет на правом запястье. Ему не мешают громоздкие часы, но мешает лёгкий браслет, вечно сползающий к его кисти.

И когда Минхёк отвлекается, морщит нос и в воздухе крутит запястьем, тем самым давая браслету съехать ниже, Чангюн нарушает получасовое молчание между ними, возвращая к теме его внешнего вида, потому что до сих пор не понял логики:

— Если бы я знал раньше, что ты так запариваешься над тем, как выглядеть при гостях, я бы тоже не пришёл в первом попавшемся, — он говорит негромко и неторопливо, зная, что обычно такой тон побуждает другого ответить примерно таким же, и короткий разговор в такой громкости должен не выбивать Минхёка из равномерного выполнения работы.  
Возможно, Чангюн слишком бережлив в своём стремлении окружить его непрямой заботой.

(И да, целых три часа Чангюн не запаривался над тем, что надеть на встречу).

(Его тонкая болотного цвета кофта и тёмные джинсы считаются за «первое попавшееся», только если не учитывать двадцать вариантов комбинаций шмоток до).

Не отвлекаясь от щепетильной уборки крошечных отрезанных бумажных лент (аккуратно сдувая с листа всё на пол), Минхёк действительно отзеркаливает чужой тон:

— Я никогда не запариваюсь над этим. Я считаю, что раз ко мне пришли домой, то должны понимать, что мне будет лень нормально одеваться и тут будет домашний дресс-код, — и добавляет тихую шутку: — Да и приходят только друзья, а они меня видели в таком виде, что мои домашние прикиды — это как раз «приличное».

— А почему сегодня это правило нарушилось? — из чистого любопытства и в стиле встречного вопроса продолжает тему Чангюн, тут же вытягивая руку вперёд, чтобы помочь убрать пару отрезанных бумажных кусочков со своей стороны (только не стряхивая на пол, а собирая в кулак).

Резкая и ощутимо тревожная тишина постепенно заполняет каждую минуту так, что даже музыка на фоне перестаёт фиксироваться слухом Чангюна.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Минхёка, который не оставляет выбора, кроме как замереть, подняв голову на него, и на весу удерживая тонкую ленту бумаги над чертежом.

У Минхёка острое, немного рассерженное выражение лица, ещё пару предложений, и его что-то сильно разозлит.

— Ты тупой, — от всей души выносит приговор Минхёк, затем устало-тяжело вздыхает, берет лезвие и, отточенным движением перекрутив его ручку пару раз между пальцев, склоняется над картой.

И вот тут до-хо-дит.

Чангюн приоткрывает рот.

Пару раз моргает, ещё раз обрабатывая сказанное.

А.

Ну.

Да.

Он вместе с усмешкой выдыхает нервно-невнятное «видимо, действительно тупой», убирая заторможенность в движениях, и наконец-то забирает в кулак бумажный мусор со стола.

Информация осознавалась только на уровне «желание хорошо выглядеть перед гостем», но не доходила на уровень «перед конкретно тобой».

Это буквально то, что Минхёк сказал прямо в лоб, практически сразу после «привет», но Чангюн так впился в «не претендуй», что сходу трактовал это не в свою пользу.

Чангюн облокачивается на спинку стула и ему так хочется спросить, как они теперь собираются жить, что они теперь собираются делать, и как вообще это все вот так получилось, но у него не получается произнести ни слога.

Получается только смеяться. Негромко и очень уютно в своей ауре воздействия на человека рядом.

Просто потому что это естественная и элементарная реакция организма после участия в неловкой ситуации, которая по итогу оказалась очень приятная, и сейчас идёт полный откат в смущение.

(Ты там, если что, в беде, оставайся в курсе).

Первые секунды Минхёк пытается сдержаться, даже глаза закатывает, демонстративно продолжая линию выреза. Но вскоре он останавливается на середине, а уголки губ подрагивают в улыбке. Минхёк выпускает инструмент из пальцев, ставит локти на стол, трёт двумя ладонями лоб, и по-нарастающей отзеркаливает чужой стиль смеха в его комфортной негромкости и мягко-счастливом оттенке.

— У меня будет просьба, — говорит Минхёк, свободно выдыхая, убирая ладони с лица, расслабляя плечи и облокачиваясь на спину стула.

— Да? — Чангюн встречается с ним взглядом, про себя думая, что, наверное, у него сейчас тоже в глазах отражается подтекст про «выбери любую звезду…».

— Пожалуйста, забери это у меня, я точно сам не остановлюсь, — просит Минхёк, взглядом указывая на художественное лезвие, и тихо смеётся, как только Чангюн, чуть улыбнувшись, выполнят его просьбу.

===

То, что из четырёх начинок на выбор понравились «все, прям все, прям все-все», Минхёк вообще не принимает за честный отзыв.

Вслух об этом говорит и протягивает тарелку, в которой на один кусочек больше, чем должно было бы быть у Чангюна, если бы Минхёк честно поделил все четыре пиццы на 50\50.

Как мило, — думает Чангюн.

Проще съесть на один кусочек пиццы больше, чем сейчас разводить круги по воде «нет, у нас должно быть все напополам».

Вообще, пока он три минуты думал, что лучше: попытать счастье в дипломатию и вернуть Минхёку его кусочек пиццы, или заткнуться и не вступать в заранее проигрышный спор, Чангюн словил себя на мысли...

Вот. Бы. Это. И. Были. Главные. Проблемы. В. Его. Жизни.

Численная и моральная справедливость в отношении куска теста с разными начинками.

Минхёк, со своей высоты охренеть какого взрослого и самостоятельного человека, видит в Чангюне студента, не способного организовать свой рацион питания должный образом, исключив оттуда энергетики и быстрые закуски.

И не то чтобы он сильно ушёл от правды.

Но Чангюна забавляет, как он умудряется читать нотации о нормальном питании и в пример приводит пиццу, которую они растянули на два раза.

— Давай посмотрим самый великий фильм про журналистов, раз про стрит-арт мы уже посмотрели, — справедливо предлагает Минхёк.

Чангюн даже боится узнать о каком фильме речь, вряд ли о «Тысячу раз спокойной ночи», и вряд ли Минхёка так вдохновил «Гражданин Кейн» 1941 года.

Хотя, может, Минхёк тоже по ютубу гуляет, потому что, например, какие-нибудь слова кого-нибудь, например, напоминают, и Чангюн чувствует лёгкий трепет от всего этого «например».

И когда через организационных полчаса (снова разместить ноутбук на стуле перед диваном, убрать все со стола, налить горячий свежий чай в кружку, положить остатки пиццы в тарелку), Чангюн видит на экране «Человек-паук», версию с Тоби Магуайром (а вот и претендент на шутки с фамилией), он искренне заливисто смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой и наклоняясь корпусом вперёд.

Минхёк приносит с комнаты маленькую подушку, определяет ей место в комнате, швыряя её на пол рядом с диваном. Затем берет свою тарелку с пиццей, ставит у дивана свою кружку с чаем и садится на подушку, устраиваясь на полу так, чтобы опереться спиной о диван, чуть соприкасаясь плечом с коленом сидящего на диване Чангюна.

— А почему ты сидишь там? — в стиле «как бы мимоходом» буднично интересуется Чангюн.

Нет, ну тут недавно признали, что ради него волосы уложили, и вдруг почему-то не садятся на диван рядом.

— Из-за чая, — Минхёк улыбается, быстро глянув на него. — У меня чашка на диване долго не балансирует.

— А мне ты доверяешь? — удивляется только голосом Чангюн, оставаясь спокойным в лице; его тарелка стоит на квадратном диванном подлокотнике сбоку от него, а чашку с уже тёплым чаем он обнимает левой ладонью за бок, прижимая её к груди. — Я на тебя вино в первую встречу вылил, — напоминает он.

(Дружно сделали вид, что именно это была их первая встреча, а не всякие уходы из кафе).

— Я умею давать вторые шансы, ты-то должен был заметить.

(Ладно, не все до конца дружно сделали вид, что никакой встречи в кафе не было).

— Заметил не то слово, — в беззлобной саркастичности выдыхает Чангюн,

В фильме Чангюн говорит, что ему нравится сцена в столовой, но на самом деле ему нравятся все забавные фрагменты.

(Потому что когда в фильме происходит что-то забавное, Минхёк каждый раз на две секунды оборачивается на него и улыбается чуть шире, как только замечает улыбку Чангюна).

В какой-то момент в фильме звучит незначительная реплика, из которой Минхёк вычленяет значительный комментарий, а Чангюн даёт такой же значительный ему на это ответ, и поэтому Минхёк наклоняется вперёд, чтобы «пробелом» нажать паузу на ноутбуке, понимая, что тут они в обсуждении надолго.

Чангюн не помнит, что Минхёк такого озвучил, явно вбросил что-то обычное, но это толкнуло перейти к теме школы, затем к теме семьи, затем к теме «тоже целый год копишь на поездку в другую страну, чтобы иметь возможность отключить телефон на две недели?».  
И затем ощутить, что Минхек сильнее обычного раскрутился во всей этой доверительной и наполненной болтовне, а пауза в фильме игнорируется уже больше часа, и, возможно, именно сейчас подходящее время для прямого вопроса.

Чангюн применяет все скиллы журналиста, чтобы его…:

— Почему для тебя такая проблема рассказать про стрит-арт? Не в общем, а конкретно про свой, — … звучало максимально в тему.

Чангюн ожидает любой изысканный (или нет) способ избегания ответа: комедийный, грубый или пофигистичный «да забей».

Что угодно.

Но не то, что Минхёк, задумчиво водя указательным пальцем по диаметру полупустой кружки с чаем, которую он поставил себе на живот, согнув ноги в коленях, спокойно ответит:

— Ты же правильно угадал в первую встречу, — он чуть улыбается, и тут же продолжает: — Я действительно столкнулся с тем, что близкий мне человек отнёсся к этому как к «не занимайся всякой хернёй, тебе хватает работы», — Минхёк пародирует устало-высокомерный тон, затем продолжает обычно. — Тогда я подумал, что раз мой близкий так считает, то для других это тем более будет чушью. Я не мог отказаться от города и уж тем более не мог отказаться от себя, поэтому отказался от человека. Но тема стрит-арта всё равно осталась для меня постыдной. Поэтому я очень хотел избавиться от такого… Комплекса? Наверное, это комплекс и страх ещё раз услышать осуждение. И когда мы увиделись с тобой в кафе, твоё это «ой, я не думал, что такой человек как ты, может знать такое слово», — и тут Минхёк не отказывает себе в пародии, на этот раз изображая удивленно-снисходительный тон. — Я понял в тот момент, что уже даже заочно ты не поставил меня всерьёз. Уже судишь обо мне, ничего толком не узнав. И как тогда я мог доверить тебе сходу сокровенное и важное?

Чангюн. Ни. С. Кем. В. Жизни. Так. Сильно. Не. Проёбывался.

Чувство вины уже машет Чангюну из-за угла и разгоняется для того, чтобы броситься на шею.

Ему столько всего хочется сказать, но Минхёк поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза, чуть отрицательно качая головой пару раз, тем самым разворачивая монолог «прости-пожалуйста-я-идиот-прости» уже на старте. 

— Я не…

— Всё в порядке, мы уже всё решили, — обрывает его Минхёк, видимо, он не считает нужным возвращаться к этой ситуации не в форме взаимного подкола друг друга. — Первое впечатление зачастую обманчиво, верно? Я вообще о тебе подумал «какой же напрягающий чувак».

Хорошо, не хочешь глубокое выяснение отношений, а хочешь повседневную беседу, — пусть будет она.

— В кафе я был дружелюбным, — защитно отмечает Чангюн.

И это правда, он был приветливым и обаятельным в общении.

— В универе ты не был дружелюбным.

И это тоже правда, он был мрачным и отстраненным в общении.

Только…

— ...ты помнишь меня в универе?

— Когда ты сказал про студгазету, я вспомнил, — для Минхёка это повод для радости: в памяти сошлась цепочка, чувство «как тесен мир» накрывает; а для Чангюна это повод умолять память сыгнорировать вылетающее фото-напоминание, как именно он выглядел на первом курсе. — Всё ещё не понимаю, как ты умудрился меня запомнить в такой толпе людей.

— Ты быстро привлекаешь внимание.

Для этой фразы у Чангюна выбран супер обыденный тон в стиле «это будет глупо отрицать, поэтому, да, привлекаешь».

— Правда? — но у Минхёка это почему-то вызывает лайтовое изумление.

— Разве тебе этого никогда не говорили?

— Ты ещё не говорил, — выделяет Минхёк, и тут же быстро приводит аргумент из «памяти»: — У тебя была странная причёска, — (вообще не факт, что речь обо мне, — держит лицо Чангюн). — Эти серебристые пряди должны были быть типа мелированием, да? Но у тебя придавали какой-то эффект нервного сры…

А, не, Минхёк помнит правильно.

— Давай так: у всех на первом курсе была странная причёска, — перебивая, тут же взъерошивается Чангюн.

— У меня была хорошая, — просто пожимает плечами Минхёк, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы поставить свою пустую тарелку и чашку на кухонный стол. — Но знаешь, почему я тебя вспомнил?

— Забери, пожалуйста, — просит Чангюн, протягивая свою посуду и не желая узнавать конкретику в том, по каким внешним ошибкам в стиле его можно было запомнить.

Там как бы и помимо причёски хватало во внешнем виде претензий к себе, и лучше похоронить эту тему и не воскрешать даже во время ностальгического зомби-апокалипсиса.

— Если откровенно… — вообще похер Минхёку на намёки; судя по сияющей улыбке, он понимает попытку в съезд с темы, но чувствует, что это не так серьёзно и можно подоставать: — Я вспомнил тебя, потому что ты пялился на меня все три часа нашей репетиции, — говорит Минхёк после того, как забирает у Чангюна его тарелку с чашкой и опускает посуду в раковину.

— Точно нет, — молниеносно и безапелляционно отрицает Чангюн.

Тут Минхёк утрирует и делает это довольно нагло.

Если уже совсем справедливо, то Чангюн тоже поспешил с категоричностью.

Это было три года назад, и в честных деталях вспомнить направление и длительность своего взгляда сложно. 

Но.

Но Чангюн никогда в жизни не замечал за собой, что ему хватало бы наглости (и сниженного чувства такта), чтобы откровенно на кого-то пялиться.

Как бы сильно этот человек ему ни нравился. 

Поэтому Минхёк явно преувеличивает, если не провоцирует специально.

— Было! — даже если он и преувеличивал осознанно, теперь Минхёка это завело так, что он будет настаивать как на абсолютной истине; он возвращается обратно на пол, разворачивается на подушке так, чтобы сесть к дивану боком, скрестить ноги и внимательно наблюдать, как искусно он сейчас несерьёзно бесит Чангюна: — Это было только один день, но точно было.

— Если ты помнишь всех, кто на тебя пялится, то твоя память способна и иностранные языки учить за пару часов, — это и остроумно, и комплимент, и отвод от темы.

— Ты приписываешь ко мне больше симпатий со стороны, чем было на самом деле, — моментально сбавляет шумный настрой Минхёк, расслабляясь в улыбке, но интонационно имея в виду свою мысль всерьёз.

— Прекрати, — скептически бросает Чангюн.

Нет, правда, сейчас бы посидеть и послушать, как Минхёк был обделён вниманием в университете.

— Когда я не приходил в клуб или на вечеринку, люди обычно говорили «ну, раз его тут нет, значит, он где-то веселится в другом месте», а я на самом деле лежал дома, завернувшись в три одеяла, — Минхёк мягко усмехается. — Ты так же ошибаешься. Внимание ко мне было, но точно не в огромных масштабах. Возможно, я просто создаю впечатление такого человека. 

Чангюн чувствует себя неловко из-за своей стабильной глупости.

Особенно когда в интонациях Минхёка улавливает тот терпеливо-добрый тон, который обычно используют в разговоре с детьми, любезно объясняя им очевидные вещи.

Спички — не игрушка, Чангюнни.

Смотри по сторонам, когда переходишь дорогу, Чангюнни.

Твои первичные фантастически умозаключения касательно меня просто пиздец насколько ошибочные, Чангюнни.

— Ты серьёзно насчёт того, чтобы приходить к тебе в субботу раньше? — перещёлкивает тему Чангюн, а тема общего универа ему кажется той самой пылью, которую он каждый раз загоняет под ковёр вместо того, чтобы собрать в совок, вынести в мусорку и забыть уже окончательно.

Он завидует тому уровню безмятежности, которым сопровождаются лёгкость ухмылки Минхёка и в целом его выражение лица:

— Если хочешь, то приходи.

— Хоть в шесть утра? Хоть в четыре утра? Хоть в первую минуту начала дня? — перечисляет Чангюн, и делает это не с расчётом достать, а ему реально интересно границы доступности временного промежуток.

— Хоть в пятницу, — одним своим вариантом Минхёк перечёркивает все три варианта Чангюна. — Я не настаиваю. Но я был бы не против. Я догадываюсь, что учёбу и работу ты раскидываешь по другим дням, чтобы в субботу сделать себе полноценный выходной. И мне приятно, что ты этот «выходной» тратишь на меня, — добавляет Минхёк, и Чангюн удивляется, что Минхёк так верно это просёк, хотя он никогда не рассказывал об своем графике детально.

— С тобой очень интересно, — повседневно признается Чангюн.

(Небо голубое, трава зелёная, «с тобой очень интересно», я очень сильно в беде).

— Я думаю о тебе так же, — в тон отвечает Минхёк, и открытая нежность в его голосе — это что-то новое.

Минхёк же из тех, у кого в эритроцитах: состоять в отношениях с городом, перебивать и уметь вовремя вспоминать о фильме, прежде чем всё впадёт в неловкое молчание, в ожидании шага друг от друга и в сомнениях, а нужно ли его прямо сейчас делать.

Поэтому он разворачивается к экрану ноутбука обратно, устраиваясь удобней на подушке и расслабляя спину, облокотившись на диван позади себя.

А сейчас почему ты все ещё остаешься там? — напрашивается у Чангюна, но он не хочет навязываться, его вполне устраивает и то, что он сидит рядом с ним и к нему можно протянуть руку.

Засмотреться так происходящем на экране, задуматься так о происходящем внутри и в итоге пропустить тот момент, когда Минхёк поворачивается к нему в ожидании ответа, а Чангюн уловил только «…согласен же?».

Чангюн прикасается к его волосам с левой стороны пробора, делая вид, что стряхивает/поправляет что_угодно — нет смысла озвучивать и придумывать, когда Минхёк прекрасно улавливает ключевое «делая вид». Было бы проще, если бы Минхёк этот момент как-то прокомментировал словами, а не только лёгким дёрганьем плечами как от едва уловимой щекотки.

Если ты уже понял, что влюблённость не может долго находиться на минимальной громкости, когда-то она потребует к себе внимания, громко заявит о себе в твоих действиях, и тебе остаётся только надеется, чтобы это случилось в подходящий момент, – ты в беде.

— Я прослушал твой вопрос, — честно говорит Чангюн, опуская руку, перед этим формально поправив его прядь волос.

Чангюну не свойственно так цепляться даже к человеку, в которого он безумно влюблён. Но впереди ещё неделя без единой возможности спровоцировать прикосновение, поэтому его рука тянется по любому поводу к Минхёку быстрее, чем он это осознает умом.

«Случайные прикосновения» очень просто делать в такой маленькой квартире.

И ещё проще делать, если не ты один к ним стремишься.

— Я предложил посмотреть вторую часть в следующую субботу, — сообщает Минхёк каким-то сдавленным голосом.

Следующую субботу.

Чангюн находит между ними все больше схожести.

Минхёку тоже нравятся вещи между строк.

Тоже нравятся какие-то «секретные» фразы, которые он разделяет только с определённым человеком, а для всех других это всего лишь слово.

И если слово «суббота» для тебя — укол эндорфинов, генерация всех видов волнения, ведь у тебя не просто «суббота», у тебя с кем-то секрет, общее выражение и вещь между строк — ты в беде.

— Давай.

Минхёк кивает, пробегается взглядом по Чангюну, словно пытаясь найти в его внешнем виде что-то, о чём можно ему сказать, но в итоге молча отворачивается обратно к экрану.

А через пару минут поднимает согнутую правую руку, чуть разворачиваясь в сторону и опираясь локтем об бедро Чангюна как на удобную подставку.

Мало того, что у Минхёка острый локоть, так он ещё и наваливается всем телом, и Чангюн реагирует рефлекторным выдохом-шипением.

Минхёк поспешно отстраняется от него в ту же секунду, пробормотав что-то извиняющееся, и Чангюн видит, как выпрямилась в напряжении его спина.

— Подожди, — едва слышно говорит Чангюн.

И он хочет добавить «я понял, что ты хочешь сделать, и я не против», но ему сейчас не даются толком слова вслух.

Поэтому проще через действия: он соединяет свои колени вместе и кладёт руку на заднюю часть шеи Минхёка, медленно ведя ладонью вверх, глубоко зарываясь в волосы. Чангюн делает это быстрее, чем сможет обдумать всё со стороны «нормально/зря».

Словами сейчас слишком пугающе откровенно, а через действия можно идти равномерно, импульс за импульсом.

Чангюну хватает одного жеста, чтобы Минхёк подвинулся к нему впритык и перекинул руку через его колени, полуобнимая и удобно устраиваясь на них.

— Лучше? — в тихом бормотании спрашивает Минхёк, одной ладонью накрывая сверху колено Чангюна, а второй удерживая его голень, тем самым ещё более цепляюще прижимаясь к нему.

Чангюн искренне не может понять, нахрена он сдался Минхёку.

(Это вроде и есть его «шаткая самооценка»).

И ты все ещё думаешь, что можешь за другого решать, нужен ты ему или нет, — отчитывает  
себя же Чангюн.

А у тебя там счёт проёба о его мыслях и намерениях скоро за двухзначное число перевалит, — любезно добивает себя Чангюн.

Поэтому, ещё раз заменяя словесный ответ прикосновением, Чангюн слабо давит всей ладонью на затылок, прежде чем Минхёк, правильно поняв его жест, опустит голову, упираясь подбородком в свою руку, сжимающую Чангюна за колено.

Неизвестно как долго Минхёку будет удобно сидеть в такой позе, но пока он молчит, почти не двигается и ощутимо расслабляется в мышцах с каждым новым осторожно-нежным массажным кругом по его волосам.

Чангюн пропустил все сюжетные ходы, кроме тех, где Минхёк окутывает его теплом.

Только это сейчас важно, и он взамен невесомо царапает его кожу головы и плавно возвращается кистью обратно на вверх волос, ласково путая пряди вокруг своих пальцев.  
Минхёк чуть склоняет голову в сторону, явно намекая, чтобы поглаживания задели ещё и ухо и легко прошлись сбоку по шее.

Охренеть, — периодически думает Чангюн, следуя его бессловесной инструкции.

Удивительно, но за двадцать минут фильма у Минхёка не нашлось ничего, что можно было бы прокомментировать, и Чангюн думает сказать шутку «если бы я знал раньше, что тебя можно успокоить как щенка, я бы сделал уже это на «Выходе через сувенирную лавку»».

Только это вообще не звучит как шутка.

Даже если бы хотелось, Чангюну тоже не о чем было прокомментировать фильм. Он понятия не имеет, что там происходит, всё его внимание обращено только к экспериментам, с какой именно силой и давлением обращаться с волосами Минхёка так, чтобы у него тяжелело дыхание и он на пару секунд резко сдавливал ладонями его ногу.

Пока, промежуточный вывод в том, что по-настоящему Минхёка тащит чередование давления.

Чангюн не знает, свидание это всё в итоге или нет, но уже примерно понял, как сбивать его дыхание.

(Это ли не успех и провал одновременно.)

Если ты думаешь, что идея ввязаться в это всей своей душой, похоже на нечто настолько ценное, что может легко ранить, но потом же и вылечит, и ты видишь в этом красоту — ты в беде.

(Это, вроде, и есть его «чувствительное настроение»).

— Почему ты все ещё сидишь на полу? — общий вопрос, но с чётким намёком, и Чангюн не придумал ничего лучше прямой формулировки.

— Потому что я так хочу, — и когда Чангюн окончательно закрепляет, что новой конкретики о своих мотивах ему сообщать не собираются, Минхёк добавляет: — И потому что мне приятно, когда ты меня трогаешь.

Чангюн крепко сжимает его волосы у самых корней и тут же расслабляет ладонь.

Минхёк вздрагивает, напрягаясь, но как только Чангюн, шумно выдохнув, возвращается к неторопливо-поглаживающим движениям пальцев, податливо обмякает у него на коленях.

Чангюн говорит:

— Извини

Минхёк отвечает ему:

— Можешь сделать так ещё раз.

===

Эта квартира — та самая альтернативная Вселенная, в которой Чангюн нуждается.

И, поэтому, возвращаться сейчас обратно в другой мир он воспринимает как драму.

Он не хочет в тот мир.

В тот мир, где Минхёк не замирал, глубоко дыша, пока он рисовал пальцами по задней части его шеи все существующие и не существующие геометрические фигуры.

В тот мир, где Чангюн не ощущал себя всемогущим только от того, что за полчаса тактильных экспериментов он правильно понял, как именно играть с Минхёком на всех контрастах силы и давления. Как именно собирать его волосы в кулаке так, чтобы это было острой и приятной тягой, и Минхек рвано выдыхал, вжимаясь телом в его колени. И как именно после этого провести по волосам ловкой аккуратностью, чтобы Минхёка еда заметно торкнуло, но тут же и успокоило подобной нежностью.

В тот мир, где нельзя было плавно водить раскрытой ладонью сквозь пряди от макушки до затылка, то захватывая волосы, то поглаживая шею, то царапая кожу головы, то мягко сжимая мочку уха, и слушать вздохи, и слушать сбитые звуки, и слушать полустоны, и слушать-слушать-слушать.

Чангюн прекрасно понимает, от чего именно их двоих спас будильник напоминающий про ночную рабочую смену, и, смотря на блестяще-растерянный взгляд Минхёка и его взъерошенные волосы, он догадывается, что и для Минхёка это тоже не секрет.

Чангюн не хочет обнадёживать себя тем, что всё закончится их отношениями, но и хочет сильно надеяться. Он старается всему давать время, не давить, но и не плыть по течению, и при этом ориентироваться и на реакцию Минхёка на него.

— Будь аккуратен, — поправляя ворот верхней куртки, просит Чангюн, потому что до этого получил ответ на вопрос о планах на неделю с содержанием информации, что трафареты часто используются в местах, где надо удрать быстрее обычного, и дальше таинственное «точно, как давно я их не использовал».

— Волнуешься за меня? — навеселе спрашивает Минхёк, и он поразительно ведёт себя так, будто ничего.не.было.каких-то.пятнадцать.минут.назад.

— Да, — серьёзно относится Чангюн, осознавая полноценно: — Я за тебя переживаю.

— Прощальные объятья? — фальшивый несерьёзный тон, видимо, чтобы сбить. — Только у меня сейчас холодные руки.

Минхёк говорит это хитро, не особо скрывая проверку.

У Чангюна нет желания острить на это, все его желания переводятся в прямое действие, и он обнимает Минхёка за плечи, улыбается, как только чувствует уже привычное ответное крепкое объятье.

— Я только сейчас вспомнил, что все ещё в твоём свитере, — говорит Чангюн, дальше мозг советует «не говори этого, это звучит двусмысленно, не вздумай это подавать даже как шутку», но Чангюн продолжает: — Мне снять его или ты сделаешь это сам?

Он чувствует вибрацию, когда Минхёк смеётся громче, чем на то предполагала ситуация и разжимает руки.

— В следующий раз, — говорит Минхёк, отходя на пару шагов и, несмотря на беззаботный тон, его взгляд очень внимательный. — Я надеюсь, ты будешь носить его всю неделю, — по Минхеку на секунду становится заметно, что у него тоже есть бегущая строка «не говори, не говори этого», но он тихо добавляет: — Носить и думать обо мне.

Охуеть, теперь мы разговариваем так, — предлагает включенный автопилот в подаче словарного запаса Чангюну.

— Ммммм, — приподняв брови, задумчиво тянет Чангюн, и как-то его задалбливает разбираться, где открытое заигрывание, а где стиль общения Минхёка, поэтому он думает, что если сейчас первый озвучит неозвученное, будет над этой ситуацией, и ему станет легче: — Давай честно, это очень сильно похоже на флирт.

— То, что на улице холодно, и я тебе свитер сказал оставить? Это забота.

Минхёк сопровождает фразу повседневной интонацией, такой дружелюбно-невинной, что Чангюн на секунду ему верит, чувствуя укол неловкости от того, что вообще подумал в таком контексте.

Но в следующую секунду он думает "нихрена ты не спрыгнешь с этой темы", потому что у него в аргументах есть их сегодняшний день, все их фразы, взгляды и прикосновения.

— Нет, твоё поведение сегодня похоже на флирт. Я понимаю, ты из тактильны…

— Сегодня? — удивлённо перебивает Минхёк, и Чангюн ждёт, что в нём сработает его характерное «нападение как защита», но Минхёк говорит: — Ты реально только сегодня заметил? Ты же шутишь, верно? — с надеждой смотрит на него Минхёк, и Чангюн не понимает, он театрально отыгрывает это всё, или реально его это растерянно поражает. — Давай я после каждого намёка, начну добавлять «это намёк», чтобы тебе было проще.

А.

Ну.

Что делать конкретно в случае, если Минхёк не увиливает, а прямо соглашается, бонусом ещё и наезжая, Чангюн не продумал, а импровизация, его любимая и дорогая сердцу импровизация, сейчас его подводит.

Остаётся вариант вынести себя за скобки этой ситуации.

— Разве намёк, определённый, что это намёк, считается уже за полноценный намёк? — полную. несусветную. чушь. несёт Чангюн, потому что не получается вынести себя за скобки этой ситуации, а внутри тихо ноет и приятно тянет.

Как же хорошо, что напротив человек, способный подхватить любую полную. несусветную. чушь.

(Этому человеку Чангюн на балконе заливал про «ты иногда такую чушь несёшь, ахаха, я тащусь просто»).

— В случае с тобой, прямая фраза — уже тонкий намёк.

— Потому что я тупой? — уточняет Чангюн: интересно же, как там, может, есть какие-то правки в его психологическом портрете по версии Минхёка.

— Иногда да, — беззлобно соглашается Минхёк, улыбаясь, и он вроде расслаблен, но чувствуется, что наготове что-то выкинуть.

— Справедливости ради, ты тоже иногда тормозишь, — замечает Чангюн, думая, а, в принципе, нормальная тактика «лучшая защита – нападение», зря он к ней был так скептичен.

— Я иногда торможу? — как-то резко переспрашивает Минхёк, складывая руки на груди, а его улыбка и выражение лица сменяются на эмоцию «пиздец ты наглый».

И Чангюн, прекрасно видя, что Минхёк сейчас в том «ударе», в котором Чангюну вообще бы не приставать к нему по части диалогов, решает топить себя уже до конца:

— Иногда да, — ещё и фразу возвращает.

— Ты прям хорошенько подумай, — сощурившись, настойчиво предлагает Минхёк.

— Уже.

— И все ещё уверен в этом?

— На все сто.

— А в чьём свитере ты сейчас уходишь и чей именно рисунок на руке после душа обводишь?  
Мммм, — на пару секунд ловит жёсткий тупняк у Чангюна даже автопилот, смотря в ехидное выражение лица Минхёка.

Вообще, вся эта взаимная щекотка нервов отдаёт Чангюну особым кайфом, притупляет загоны по сомнениям и сама собой толкает в более свободную и уверенную модель поведения.

— Я ухожу в свитере человека, который лежал у меня на коленях и тихо стонал оттого, что я просто гладил его по голове, — спокойно отвечает Чангюн.

Ему легко далась эта фраза, он уже и в теории, и на практике проверил, что не только Минхёк тут способен заигрыванием загонять в угол, так что, если у него есть влияние, почему бы его не использовать.

— Ну, я не стонал, — тут же качает головой Минхёк, заметно выбиваясь из прошлой самоуверенности, а в его взгляде читается «ты, конечно, очень охренел».

— Ну, а я тогда не пялился на тебя в универе, — чуть передразнивая его тон, добродушно говорит Чангюн, и замолкает, давая Минхёку пару секунд, чтобы придумать ответную реплику. — Всё? — уточняет он, потому что ответа так и нет. — Тупик? — с особым удовольствием возвращает он Минхёку его насмешливость.

— Выметайся из моей квартиры, — с нарочито интонационным «как же ты бесишь», диктует ему Минхёк, но его фраза сильно смягчается из-за широкой улыбки.

— Как скажешь, — легко соглашается Чангюн, опуская голову, чтобы наконец-то расслабить лицо и так же широко улыбнуться.

Чангюн кладет руку на ручку двери, нажимая на неё и, вспомнив, оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть в упор на левое запястье Минхёка, пока Минхёк это не заметит и не проследит за его взглядом, останавливаясь на своих наручных часах. Чангюн ничего не говорит, только коротко улыбается, когда Минхёк поднимает на него голову.

А потом что-то происходит.

Что-то магнитное и в миг обнуляющее веселье минуту назад.

Минхёк, удерживая Чангюна пронизывающим взглядом, размеренными движениями поднимает левую руку с часами на уровень груди. Второй рукой он удобно расстёгивает замок на железном ремешке часов, а после плавно освобождает запястье и складывает часы в правую руку, закрывая её в кулак.

Чангюн думает, что ничего сексуальней в своей жизни не видел.

И перед тем, как уйти, вслух делится этой мыслью с Минхёком.


	7. 7.

У каждого же учителя есть свои любимчики, верно?

Даже не так.

У абсолютно всех есть свои любимчики.

В любой компании, в любом коллективе, в любой группе людей всегда есть те, кому сходит с рук чуть больше, чем другим. 

Справедливо ли это? 

Если кредит доверия обоснованный, то всё справедливо.

(Это вписывается в жизненную философию Хёнвона).

А если кто-то затесался в «любимчики» просто за счёт того, что быстро расположил к себе — это, наверное, не до конца справедливо.

(Но это вписывается в Минхёка).

— Штраф? — вполне буднично в стиле «ожидаемо, но все равно раздосадованно» тяжело вздыхает Минхёк, как только видит Хёнвона в пяти метрах от себя. 

Будь это не Хёнвон, Минхёк бы дал дёру.

Очень быстро и через свои — как обозначил их Хёнвон — муравьиные тропы по городу. 

Но он вроде как «любимчик», и Минхёк об этом в курсе, в ответ играет честно, и если уже «туки-туки-туки Минхёк-и», то он не препятствует оформлению штрафа, без лишних споров (но с лишними репликами) шуруя к машине. Конечно, по дороге он ноет-шутит-ноет-негодует на всю правовую систему, ущемляющую свободных людей, но жалуется так по-дружески задушевно, что Хёнвон в какой-то момент чувствует себя по дороге не в участок, а в бар на Хондэ.

— Я сегодня выходной, — Хёнвон ещё и слова растягивает медленнее обычного, чтобы окончательно скинуть с себя рабочий образ.

Минхёк поднимает на лоб прозрачные квадратные очки, оставляя их поверх черной облегающей шапки, и опускает вниз висеть на шее бандану, которой он закрывал нос от запаха баллончика.

— Что ж тебе в выходной дома не сидится?

— Ммм, ещё у меня сегодня поздний ужин, — улыбка Хёнвона с оттенком очаровательного ехидства, словно это не информация, а такое «кстати, между нами, знаю, где находится один секретный тайник». Минхёк не успевает ответить, как Хёнвон флегматично-беспечно добавляет: — И я уже видел тут твои работы. А так как ты любишь основательно «обживать» новые местности, я и предполагал, что рано или поздно мы с тобой столкнемся. 

(Он ведёт себя так же, как и Минхёк ведёт себя с ним — как приятель, с которым так быстро завязалось общение, что вы сначала сказали друг друга имена, а потом бац — и половину своей жизни вдогонку к имени; затем вы не пересекались полгода, но как только встречаетесь, всё тот же — бац).

— Тут? — повторяет Минхёк, переключая на бессмысленное-встречное: — А работаешь в другой части города. Ездить очень неудобно? 

— Твоя прописка тоже далека от работы, — недолго держит Хёнвон образ простого чувака, вышедшего за быстрорастворимой лапшичкой в ночи и столкнувшись со своим знакомым.

— А я как раз переехал, — взамен и своим тоном «знаю, где есть хитрый тайник» делится Минхёк.

— Ой, поздравляю с новосельем, — от души отрывает Хёнвон.

— Ой, спасибо, — прижимая руку с баллончиком к сердцу, дурачится в ответ и Минхёк. — Ну ладно, — после небольшой паузы, Минхёк спокойно улыбается, наклоняясь вниз, чтобы взять рядом с рюкзаком крышку баллончика краски и закрыть его. — Пойдём выписывать штраф, по дороге уже поговорим.

— Серьезно, забей, — тихо, но со слышимой строгостью гнёт своё Хёнвон, не двигаясь с места, и встречает начатую надпись Минхёком дотошно присматривающимся взглядом. — Я сегодня просто прохожий, — добавляет он, спокойной мимикой давая пока нейтральную оценку работе, но черт его знает, понял это Минхёк или нет.

Пока он только понял, что над ним не прикалывались, и сейчас он в лёгкой перезагрузке от этой новости.

— Подожди-подожди-подожди, — явно ожидая подвох, тараторит Минхёк, улыбаясь «не, я не поведусь на это», — присяги и правовой кодекс действительны тоже исключительно в рабочие дни?

Минхёк, конечно, нашел метод переговоров, через которые он влетает в ещё более «выгодные» условия, взвывая Хёнвона к чести и напоминая про долги перед Родиной.

— Ну, поехали в участок, если так хочешь, — тоном «повыпендривайся у меня тут ещё» парирует Хёнвон.

Минхёк в ответ саркастично щурится:

— Уже боялся, что ты не предложишь, — а затем прыскает от смеха, поправляя черные перчатки, заляпанные несмываемыми разводами краски, рабочие и с таким неубиваемой плотной тканью, что служит сразу «на века». — Спасибо, — говорит он уже серьезно. — Не в штрафе дело. Нет настроения возиться с этим всем.

Любимчики_это_нормально.

Вообще, Хёнвон не относится к этому легкомысленно. Он сам по себе, и без рабочих обязанностей, был человеком, взводившим в культ идею разделять всё в жизни по полочкам.

(Исключительно в мыслях, в предметном реальном мире Хёнвон был не так хорош и не считал прям уж беспорядком то, на что другие закатывали глаза).

Поэтому ему по-детски любопытен весь творчески-уличный беспредел таких как Минхёк.

Это же как кино смотреть. 

Моральный компас Хёнвона не всегда же этично указывает стрелкой на «правила», и, может, консервативность воспитания, дисциплинированность полицейской академии, а затем и требовательность работы сыграли своё, но он видит в Минхёке, с баллончиком в руках и сверкающим взглядом, безбашенный юношеский период, которого Хёнвон был лишён. Который он всегда хотел, но не так чтобы по-настоящему, а так, ну, на пару вечерочков и чтобы без последствий, а поутру проснуться обратно в чётко последовательном мире. 

— Так ты… — Хёнвон запинается. — Почему не продолжаешь делать надпись?

Минхёк, шмыгнув носом от холода, чешет костяшкой большого пальца лоб чуть выше правой брови, поднимая им край шапки с одной стороны.

А потом смеётся, качая головой и стебя Хёнвона усмехающимся взглядом «оу, в нашу курилку отличник зашёл». 

Да, примерно таким свободно чувствующим себя в городе и хотел быть Хёнвон.

Во сне или в школьном спектакле, но не в жизни. В ней Хёнвона не хватит надолго в подобный стиль.

И если уже рискнуть, кардинально меняя себя на час, Хёнвон выбрал бы не минхёковские замашки.

(При всем уважении к Минхёку).

Хёнвон бы разгулялся на все свои моральные догмы, выбрав тот самый тип хип-хопа характера, бьющий электричеством изнутри, когда можно не смущаться, горланя на улицах, размахивать руками, брать наглой харизмой города и находиться в прекрасном нарциссически-демонстративном состоянии.

— При тебе рисовать граффити то же самое, что курить при маме, — Минхёку весело-весело, а Хёнвон до этого момента не видел его в настолько «ударном» настроении.

(Возможно, потому что раньше штрафы он оформлял, а не отменял).

— Хватит, — в лёгком раздражении закатывает глаза Хёнвон, ему быстро надоедает, что всё сводится к акценту на его должности; он же тут искренне хочет пообщаться без всех этих социальных положений в обществе. — Мы уже с тобой не чужие друг другу люди, — добавляет он в шутку.

— Конечно, после стольких-то повесток в суд, — без какой-либо злобы поддакивает Минхёк, но соглашается и возвращается к надписи, ловким щелчком пальцев снимая крышку с баллончика (так, что она со стуком падает ему под ноги). — Ты как-то похудел, — вскользь оценивает Минхёк внешний вид Хёнвона, повернув к нему голову и как шейкер тряся баллончик в правой руке.

— А как тут не похудеешь, бегая за всеми вами? — возмущается Хёнвон в ворчливо-старческой манере, и Минхёк по-детски озорно улыбается.

— Да ладно, ты закреплён за тихим районом.

— Ты там каждый месяц что-то выкидывал.

На самом деле явно чаще. И явно это место было Минхёком любимо за близкую расположенность к своему дому, и ему куда проще было совершать ночные атаки на городские стены, оставаясь в по-родному знакомой местности.

— Я самый лайтовый представитель нашей стрит-артовской расы, — утверждает Минхёк, переставая трясти баллончик и грустно вздыхая: — У меня даже арт-группировки нет. 

Хёнвон не хочет снова выяснять разности сторон их баррикад.

— Из-за чего не спится? — поэтому переключиться на тот стиль диалога, где они сделали вид, что Хёнвон временно (на ночь) безработный.

— «Сейчас многие посещают церковь в свободное от грехов время», — с придыханием от гордости за свою идею говорит Минхёк.

— Ты совсем охуел, — флегматично замечает Хёнвон.

— Это спорно, — кривится Минхёк и снова смеется.

Очень громко и звонко, Хёнвон еле себя удерживает от «люди вообще-то спят, тише ты».

Минхёка Хёнвон бы не назвал ярким экстравертом, даже держа в уме тот факт, что в участке Минхёк умудрялся оставаться в курсе главных сплетен лучше, чем Хёнвон.

И Хёнвон прикидывает, что попытка вести себя дружелюбно в ужасно дискомфортной и (первое время) пугающей ситуации — это элементарный защитный механизм, а вне подобных историй Минхёк в разы уравновешенней.

— Извини, если я показался грубым, — сразу (и максимально! вежливо!) оговаривает Хёнвон, поздно поняв, что тут человек искусство же делает; своё личное искусство; вероятно, внутри он безумно хрупок и уязвим к любой, даже шутливой, критике.

Минхёк дорисовывает линию у буквы, начиная новую, и Хёнвон даже в плохо освещенном переулке видит, как он довольно улыбается.

— Все в порядке. Ты не говоришь ничего лишнего, — Минхёк обрывает линию на середине, опуская руку с баллончиком вниз и разворачиваясь к Хёнвону. — Меня пару раз ловили другие и, — [тут Минхёк протяжно голосит усталое «ааааа»] — столько тупых вопросов: а зачем вы это делаете? А что, у вас дел других нет? Что вы хотите и кому доказать? — Минхёк закатывает глаза и тяжело выдыхает. — А тебе вроде как… Все равно? — с сомнением заканчивает он.

Хёнвону не то чтобы всё равно. Он просто один раз об этом задумался, сделал свои выводы-причины, почему надписи появляются, и, в общем и целом, остался к стрит-арту равнодушным.

— Смысл же в том, чтобы пустить сигнальную ракету во Вселенную, да? И Вселенная тебе ответит? — Хёнвон задумчиво хмурится, пряча руки в карманы куртки, и зевает как спросонья, не прикрываясь, а только опустив подбородок за высокий воротник куртки. — Разве вы не этим занимаетесь? — задаёт он третий вопрос, после протяжного зевка; да, у него накопились многие «почему?». — Все эти надписи разве не направлены на такие «сигналы»?

Выводы-причины Хёнвона завязаны на самом себе. Он лично любит всю эту фишку с «мысль материальна», поэтому путешествия в формировании чужих причин делать стрит-арт и привели Хёнвона к близкому ему мировоззрению.

— Как поэтично, — с лёгким издевательством улыбается Минхёк, но в его тоне Хёнвон не чувствует негатива или реальной грубой насмешки.

Наоборот, кажется, они тут прям друзьями-друзьями становятся.

— Так правильно или нет? — допытывает Хёнвон, он очень не любит размытые слова, не понимая — «садись, пять» или он сейчас себя выставил дураком перед всем классом.

— Понятия не имею, как это всё поделить на «правильно» и «неправильно», — возвращается к обычному тону и голосу Минхёк. — Это тебя учили, что есть «добро» и «правильно» — это твоя профессия. А есть «зло» и «неправильно» — это нарушающие закон. Меня как раз учили, что всё неоднозначно, так что я как-то… — Минхёк пожимает плечами, — …не умею так разделять, — он немного молчит, и добавляет: — Но твоя мысль мне нравится.

И Хёнвон знает, что это сказано не из вежливости.

Поэтому он подбивает поговорить на ещё пару тем, а Минхёк охотно трещит ответы на его вопросы, в середине беседы межстрочно вкидывая мнение, что они тут явно надолго заболтались, поэтому, может уже всё же дойти до того «секретного тайника» (вредных закусок и дешевого чая из маленьких магазинчиков).

Они заходят в обитель лучших полуночных перекусов [(с) Хёнвон] в пяти минутах от места их встречи.

Ничего из предложенного Хёнвоном в еде Минхёка не заинтересовывает, поэтому они оба берут классические готовые треугольные сэндвичи и выходят обратно на улицу, останавливаясь у входа в магазин.

Минхёк снимает одну перчатку, потянув зубами за ткань на указательном пальце и сминая её в свободной от стаканчика кофе ладони.

И вроде как выражает «давай, веди, куда дальше».

Хёнвон (кстати, чувствуя себя невероятно охуенно с супер-химозным 0,5 латте в руке), хочет подать идею посидеть на скамейке как раз недалеко от магазина, но вспоминает, что граффити ещё не закончено, поэтому без организационных слов направляется в сторону их встречи.

(Чтобы Минхёком это было расценено как еще один довод, что Хёнвон реально не против посмотреть на вандализм в онлайн режиме).

Минхёк находит пару деревянных ящиков, вынесенных к «запасному выходу» продуктового магазина в соседнем доме. На них не холодно сидеть, а сбоку хорошо просматривается надпись (Хёнвон уже уловил, что у стрит-артеров какой-то кайф вдумчиво потупить пару минут в свою же работу, а потом отпустить её на всю жизнь).

Хёнвон садится рядом (делая это очень осторожно, потому что ещё не наловчился чиллить на сомнительных деревянных полуразрушенных ящиках, а в темных переулках находить вайб «вот бы тут кофеёчек попить, параллельно задницей пытаясь поймать баланс во всём теле на шаткой «башенной» конструкции из двух ящиков».

(Хёнвон + его хип-хопское альтер-эго все ещё соулмейты).

Минхёк же абсолютная рыба в воде в таких декорациях. Он просит подержать Хёнвона свой стаканчик чая и достает из рюкзака (вытряхивая на землю вместе с кучей мелкого и гремящего барахла) вторую куртку.

Это огромный (издающий «шух-шух» звук) балахон, больше подходящий для дождевика, чем для полноценной верхней одежды. Такой широкий, что его хватает на двоих, когда Минхёк накрывает им их колени.

С коллегами по работе, которых он знает уже два года, Хёнвон чувствует большую неловкость, чем чувствовал с Минхёком в первую их поездку в участок.

— Значит, у вас есть типа арт-группировка? — припоминает Хёнвон, как бы между прочим.

— Я отказываюсь давать тебе эту информацию, — тут же оттарабанивает Минхёк, забирая у него свой бумажный стаканчик.

Хёнвон смеётся, потому что это вроде шутка такая, но и понимающе спокойно кивает, потому что в этой вроде шутке точно скрыто «всё, конечно, хи-хи ха-ха, но я всё ещё помню, кем ты работаешь».

Они заходят в разговоре к теме сеульских уличных художников, которых оба знают лично (с очень разных сторон, да).

— Как вы вообще всё это придумываете? — не выдерживает Хёнвон после очередного разъяснения смысла работы, которую он понял сложнее, чем требовалось (но вообще в этом и была её суть: чтобы велись на обманку и усложняли надпись в смыслах).

— Просто… Разговариваем друг с другом, — теряется Минхёк, ему сложно подробничать про совместные проекты; на его счету серьёзных не так много, а Хёнвон заваливает вопросами про всё в общем, а не про личную деятельность на улицах конкретно Минхёка.

— Тот парень, — ещё раз вспоминает Хёнвон художника, которого они уже вспоминали, и выяснили, что Минхёк видел его только уже по факту его стрит-артовских инсталляций, а Хёнвон по факту его проверки документов, — он приклеивал песок на слово «мы» и оставлял фразу в стеклянном кубе, наполненном искусственным снегом. Такая инсталляция на улице. 

— Мммм, — быстро кивает Минхёк, улыбаясь от узнавания. — Ты знаешь про это! Куб только дня три продержался на улице, но я успел увидеть. Мне повезло, он был недалеко от моей работы. Ну… Через семь остановок вроде. Хотя я все равно шёл пешком, и мне казалось, что это довольно близко.

Хёнвон ещё планирует научиться с Минхёком правильно задавать вопросы так, чтобы прилетали строго чёткие ответы, а не куча ненужной информации, на которую Минхёк легко отвлекается.

— Если честно, то я не понял смысл этого куба, — возвращает к главному Хёнвон.

— Типа песочные «мы» среди снега, просто же, понимаешь? Под "мы" каждый свою группу людей представляет. Кто-то только близких, кто-то всё человечество в общем, — сбито тараторит Минхёк, размахивая свободной рукой. — Получается, «мы» — песок среди снега вокруг. «Мы» отличаемся тем, что по весне не растаем. Немного поддерживающая вещь, конечно, этот кубик — усмехается он.

— Круто, — с умным видом выносит вердикт Хёнвон.

Ладно, всё и тут оказалось не так многоэтажно, как он себе уже настроил и, запутавшись в своих же догадках, ничего не понял.

— А ты что бы хотел написать? — по предвкушающему голосу слышно, что подобный вопрос у Минхёка как тест на определение вероятности совпадения в дружбу. — Представь, — продолжает он голосом, чуть-чуть напоминающим интонацию голоса хипховского альтер-эго Хёнвона, — нет работы, нет обязаности, полная свобода, можно написать что угодно и где угодно. Что это будет?

На самом деле у Хёнвона много вариантов, но он делает вид, что задумался, на деле просто выбирая из трёх вариантов менее пафосный:

— «С Богом, похожим на меня, ты не прожил бы на земле и сутки. Да, именно ты».

Минхёк удивленно смотрит на него в таком ступоре, что, кажется, даже пар от его станкачика останавливается и замирает.

— Приходи, дам краску, — с каменным лицом обещает он спустя полминуты тишины, и Хёнвон снова скрывается до носа под длинным воротом куртки.

Любому отличнику-в-душе-анархисту приятно, если «один из прикольных чуваков с последней парты» выражает ему респект.

…

(Да, ни один томик Шиллера на книжной полке Хёнвона не подозревает, какими выражениями апеллирует его внутренний голос).

Хёнвон в этом разговоре та еще рубрика «10 тупых вопросов», но лучше спрашивать очевидные вещи, чем зайти на ту тему, где Минхёк и рад бы — как ночной друг — рассказать про какой-то «секретик» своей работы, но у Хёнвона тоже есть очень определенный «секретик» работы, и даже сам Хёнвон ещё не до конца отпустил это напоминание, что уже говорить о Минхёке.

— А личные послания кому-то конкретно можно оставлять? — восьмой тупо-очевидный вопрос от не шарившего в стрит-арт культуре Хёнвона, потому что долгое время все эти надписи на стенах ассоциировались только с желанием признаться в чувствах.

— Это как-то… — без восторга и даже немного разочаровано мыслями Хёнвона бормочет Минхёк. — Я сейчас скажу, что их надо говорить лично человеку, а не писать на стенах, и ты…

— Оу, какая прелесть, — утрированным умилительным голосом причитает Хёнвон, радуясь, что можно было отвести от себя удар.

— Нет, ну, подожди-подожди-подожди, — Минхёк трясёт головой (немного выливает от резких движений на куртку чая) и вытягивает руку в жесте «стоп», давясь улыбкой, потому что и сам чувствует, насколько сейчас пафосно ляпнет: — Смысл в том, что ты хотя бы можешь сказать напрямую и лично что-то. А как я всему городу лично скажу «единственная ошибка — думать, что есть ошибки»?

Где-то через полчаса Хёнвона всё-таки догоняет паранойя, что он так несмышлённо и грубо лезет в чужие творческие струны души. Надо было как-то подготовиться, а не тратить такой удачный момент на примитивнейшие вопросы.

— Черт, — выдыхает Хёнвон, с видом «только вот сейчас дошло». — Ты сказал «как круто, что ты не задаешь лишних вопросов», а я сейчас сижу и делаю именно это.

(Он сказал «чёрт», чтобы Минхёк думал, что это все доступные ему маты).

(На самом деле ни разу).

(Хёнвон — хип-хоп, аминь).

— Если честно, то мне это и нужно, — Минхёк мешкается, подбирая слова; а у него хватает времени, пока Хёнвон снова пытается уловить ебливый баланс на этих блядских хуящиках (вот, например, доступные маты Хёнвону). — Я так долго не мог поговорить о стрит-арте, что теперь мне хочется обсуждать его часами, — он делает паузу и затем немного мягче продолжает: — У меня есть один друг, который, когда слушает, что я говорю про улицу и граффити, смотрит на меня, как будто я какой-то магией обладаю. И я начал ощущать, что делаю что-то не только мне интересное и таким же помешанным на городе, как я, но и другие в моих и чужих записях могут найти что-то, что им захочется обсудить. Их надо просто научить смотреть по сторонам.

В его манере говорить и двигаться сейчас столько аккуратной трогательности и волнительного доверия, и из-за этого Хёнвон чувствует себя скованно и неловко.

Вроде не Хёнвон тут искренность развёл, но чувство неудобства заполнило именно его.

Он пытается держать границу вежливости, но и не углубляться в минхёковские загоны.

Так ему кажется сделать правильно.

— Ну, на магию вне Хогвартса это не тянет, — шутливо замечает Хёнвон, взглядом указывая на надпись. — Думаю, тебе льстят, — по-доброму подкалывает он, потому что тут очевидно есть за что подколоть.

Минхёк широко улыбается и шутливо толкает его своим плечом так, что Хёнвон снова теряет баланс и чуть не выливает себе на руку охрененный химозный латте 0,5.

— Нет, — с улыбкой, но твёрдо утверждает Минхёк, пока Хёнвон смиренно принимает в свою жизнь кофейное пятно на рукаве его любимой куртки. — Нет, — повторяет Минхёк уже не так уверенно и очень тихо, тряхнув головой. — Я не чувствую, что он мне врёт.

О.

Хёнвон слышит в его голосе робость, слышит, что он задел Минхёка чем-то очень мелко-детальным, но это отдало колебанием внутри так, что в итоге теперь надо переклассифицировать диалог из «про искусства в административных нарушениях» в «про беды в жизни».

И.

Хёнвон тем более хочет спрыгнуть с этого разговора, но, чисто по-человечески…

Господи.

Пиздец.

Как.

Любопытно.

— А тебе именно его мнение так важно или не хочешь чувствовать себя обманутым?

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — нарочито отмахиваясь, сбрасывает Минхёк.

— Без проблем, забыли, — учтиво принимает его позицию Хёнвон.

Личное всё-таки.

Да и он не собирался вникать и в душу лезть.

Правда, ещё любопытней стало, но ладно, раз Минхёк не хочет, Хёнвон совершенно точно ничего хитрого не сделает, чтобы через десять минут услышать:

— Нет, понимаешь, в чём с Чангюном главная проблема, — прислоняя ко лбу пустой стаканчик, плывет по своим мыслям Минхёк. — С ним надо выбрать правильную дистанцию, чтобы не быть слишком навязчивым, но и не быть не существующим. А я понятия не имею, как это сделать, — как-то чересчур загруженно объясняет Минхёк.

Минхёк, хоть и минутами мыслит вслух, не особо какие-то подробности выдает.

Точнее.

Хёнвон делает всё, чтобы у него было именное такое ощущение, потому что Хёнвон со своим хип-хопным альтер-эго уже втянулся в сериал и хочет знать, что там дальше.

— Общаться в другие дни — это разве быть навязчивым? — хмыкает Хёнвон.

Он пытается по большей части быть нейтралитетом, но когда Минхёку сильно важно — с радостью и поосуждает незнакомого ему чувака.

— Не всё так просто, — хнычет Минхёк, дубася себя по лбу пустым стаканчиком, — у нас создается очень важный и очень наш мир, и такая атмосфера… Ну, такая… — [периодичный стук уже смятым стаканом по лбу и периодическое усталое хныканье]. — И я боюсь, что если, предлагая встречи в другие дни, начну нарушать принятый порядок, это всё исчезнет. И я стану обычным другом.

Слишком тонкие вещи вызывают у Хёнвона желание распутать их как можно быстрее. 

Но клубок из ниток странных взаимоотношений конкретно в своём случае он не будет распутывать часами.

Хёнвон изначально ничего не запускает.

(Только если это не предметный реальный мир, да-да).

— А что плохого в том, чтобы быть другом? — в логичном замешательстве и Хёнвон, и его альтер-эго, и его химозный 0,5 латте, и его освоенный баланс.

— Ну… — в резком тупике замолкает Минхёк, медленно расправляя в руках смятый стаканчик в изначальную его форму. — У меня другие планы, — скованно бросает он в тишину.

— Аааааа, — догоняюще тянет Хёнвон, и, видя, как Минхёк опускает голову, ещё внимательнее разглаживая бумажные стенки стаканчика, флегматично заканчивает фразой: — Я нихера не понял. Какие планы? — Минхёк толкает его плечом во второй раз, уже специально сильно, и Хёнвон принимает это за положительный жест.

Его вообще не напрягает в этой истории графа пола человека, рассказывая о котором у Минхёка меняется голос.

Где-то вторая поездка «эконом-класса» в отделение с Минхёком у Хёнвона прошла под шум не радио, а разговора Минхёка по телефону.

Минхёк вроде и пытался в разговоре перенести выяснения на более подходящее время и место, но на другой линии придерживались позиции «нет, здесь и сейчас», и из-за этого Минхёк легко забывался в ссоре на пару секунд, допуская в своих репликах прямо сообщающую информацию о его личной жизни.

Поэтому.

Все принятия ориентации Минхёка у Хёнвона прошли за всего лишь одну поездку.

И тут точно так же, как и с темой граффити: один раз Хёнвон понял, как и почему не все люди разделяют его ориентацию, и остался к этой теме равнодушным.

Какая разница парень или девушка, если, судя по тому, что он слышит от Минхёка (и тогда в машине, и сейчас в балансе с ящиками), проблемы везде одинаковые.

— А у тебя как с личной жизнью? — спрашивает Минхёк немного в сомнениях и быстро добавляет «если что можешь не отвечать», и Хёнвон это понимает.

То, что Минхёк про себя всё рассказывает, как-то привычно в той раскладке, что напротив него сидит всё же полицейский.

Но Хёнвон тоже всегда играет честно, поэтому расслабленно улыбается. Он не чувствует какую-либо опасность в том, чтобы рассказать личное в ответ.

— У меня полгода назад закончились пятилетние отношения. И сейчас я… — «заебался бояться начинать новые» — должно было быть дальше, но Хёнвон почему-то говорит: — Жду, когда на стенах города укажут стрелкой на подходящего человека.

— А у тебя есть… Критерии? Типаж?

Ааай, — хмыкает Хёнвон, смотря ему в глаза, — Минхёк так пытливо и с интересом спрашивает, что реально ему хочется слить все сплетни и про себя, и про других.

— Я бы хотел встретить кого-то с аналогичной моральной основой.

Минхёк зависает.

Хёнвон смотрит на него с выражением лица «не понял ты ещё эту жизнь».

— Чего?

— Чтобы мы совпадали во взглядах на жизнь, — поясняет Хёнвон, он-то всю сознательное существование потратил на то, чтобы прийти к конкретно таким запросам. — Мы можем не совпадать в увлечениях, в стиле одежды, но должны совпадать в принципах.

— Это звучит так же, как та надпись, которую ты не понял, — выдыхает Минхёк, видимо, ожидая какие-то другие анкетные требования к кандидатке. — Хочется усложнить смысл сказанного, но всё очень просто. 

Хёнвон чокается своим химозным латте 0,5 с нервно-измятым 0,4 стаканчиком Минхёка.

А когда они расходятся спустя два часа, оборачиваясь, зовёт его по имени.

— Мм? — разворачивается к нему и Минхёк.

Хёнвон указывает рукой на свежую надпись, и, перед тем, как улыбнуться и пойти в своём направлении, честно сообщает:

— Я не вижу здесь порчи городского имущества.


	8. 8.

Минхёк любит смайлики.

(Милые изображения, дополняющие сообщения и помогающие определить чужую интонацию — как к ним можно быть равнодушным?).

Но Чангюн из всей палитры смайликов выделил в «избранное» как раз те, которые нейтральный нейтралитетный нейтралитет.

Минхёку, что получая бесцветные эмоции смайликов, что получая сообщения без них, одинаково сложно распознать, с каким именно настроением Чангюн отвечает ему на (уже внесенные в традицию) сорок два сообщения. 

Может, дело в утренних часах субботы, и Чангюн ещё не успевает толком включить голову, поэтому ответы от него отдают вежливо-бессмысленным поддержанием встречного разговора (типа «да-а-а, сегодня что-то пасмурно»).

Может, Чангюн не видит смысла разводить текстовый диалог, если буквально через пару часов его можно развести в режиме физического онлайн.

А может, субботний спам из повседневных наблюдений для него уже нечто, с чем он — без особого энтузиазма — смирился, и нашел в ответе на плюс-минус двадцать сообщений новую обязанность из раздела «это не то, что ты хочешь, это то, что надо делать». 

Но вот в прошлый раз он текстово «звучал» тоже немногословно, но не так тяжело в подборе слов.

Хотя смайлики были такие же.

…

Ладно, да, Минхёк немного накрутил себя за эту неделю и провёл каждому смайлику такой психоанализ, что если не получится в архитектурном, он может попытать удачу в презентации курса со слоганом «скажи свои часто используемые смайлики, и я скажу кто ты по жизни». 

Когда Минхёк улавливает, что, кажется, немного зашел за границы «адекватного нервяка перед объектом симпатии и попытки прочитать его намерения», и уже вовсю обживается в состоянии с названием «мнительный параноик”, Минхёк сам себе заявляет «ну а как ему ещё себя вести после завершения их прошлой встречи?».

Что ещё ему было делать, если не предъявлять себе такие вещи как: ты упустил идеальный момент, и теперь ваше искрящее напряжение сойдет на «нет», потому что впереди шесть дней молчания.

Конечно, Минхёк мог бы написать в течение недели. 

Мог_бы.

Если бы не уверовал, что не имеет права отвлекать человека, который а) подстроился под время встречи удобное именно Минхёку; б) живет всю неделю с маховиком времени, чтобы всю субботу вникать в бытовые и не очень закидоны Минхёка.

Минхёк знает, что если дать ему волю, там будет не сорок два сообщения, а сто сорок два.

(И пока на них ответишь, появится ещё десяток). 

Но, вообще, Чангюну не надо отвечать на каждое, можно просто прочитать весь этот поток, прореагировать на пару штук (особо важных), а затем рассказать что-то и о своих делах. 

Буквально в трёх-четырёх сообщениях. От него же не требуются дотошные отчеты. 

И надо бы это всё очень обсудить, — решает Минхёк. 

Следом он прикидывает, какими именно словами до Чангюна прям! наверняка! дойдет то, что он может забить на формальную тактичность, и ничего не будет для Минхёка обидным, если он получит более короткие ответы, но при условии, что они будут искренними.

(А не «да-а-а, сегодня что-то пасмурно»).

Хёнвон пару дней назад (уже когда пил химозный горячий шоколад), на минуте двадцатой всего текстового невроза-заёба Минхёка о том, как он относится к сообщениям, не выдержал и перебил фразой «ты очень-очень-очень сильно запариваешься на мелочах там, где не надо».

Если бы Минхёк не был так зациклен на мелочах, он бы и в третий раз не поступил на архитектурный.

Хёнвон ну вот вообще ничего не понимает в этом.

У Минхёка тут строятся взаимоотношения — ещё и, кажется, романтические взаимоотношения — и он не телепат, чтобы быть уверенным, что для Чангюна всё так же, как и для него. 

Он только учится его понимать, правильно переводить его невербальность, запоминать, как и с какими словами к нему лучше подходить, если хочется добиться от него личного рассказа, и как строить диалог, чтобы даже некомфортные темы оставались в комфортной беседе.

Это долгая работа, и поэтому на начальном этапе, когда он ещё не способен выёбываться проницательностью о мыслях Чангюна, он будет очень сосредоточенным в обдумывании деталей его поведения.

И да, может, где-то он перегибает палку в своей одержимости, и да, может, есть определенные причины, почему именно к Чангюну он так аккуратен и внимателен.

(Тут Хёнвон взял стаканчик химозного какао, и Минхёк молча оплатил его).

В одном из сообщений Чангюн напечатал «я тоже не верю, что эта неделя закончилась», и Минхёку показалось, что дело именно в этом.

Поэтому он пишет в ответ «знаю место, где хорошо спасаться от переутомления», а следом скидывает свой домашний адрес.

И Чангюн присылает самый нейтральный из всех смеющихся смайликов, почему-то подумав, что это шутка.

===

Улица тонет в тёмно-сером цвете туч и сильно шумит стеной ливня. 

Чангюн, прежде чем сесть за стол, смотрит через окно, флегматично комментируя истеричность погоды фразой «вау, апокалипсис». 

И в следующие пять минут исчезает в качестве собеседника, впиваясь взглядом в открытку, которой Минхёк похвастался как подарком из Норвегии, присланным находящимся сейчас там знакомым.

Открытка самодельная, внешняя сторона в толстых слоях краски: можно потрогать подушечками пальцев и почувствовать каждую линию в отпечатке кисти. Чангюн вполне ожидаемо залипает на технику, и поэтому не сразу замечает оптическую иллюзию в рисунке: если посмотреть издалека, тонкие ручейки, ползущие вверх, превращаются в ветви дерева.

Минхёк, после того, как включил маленькую лампочку над вытяжкой (и включил маленькую переносную настольную лампу за столом), садится на диван и три раза полуспойлерит секрет открытки «посмотри на неё издалека, там же не только реки». Чангюн кивает (тоже три раза), слушает, но не слышит, и по итогу его встреча с деревом сопровождается фразой «о, тут же ещё и второй рисунок». 

Несмотря на то, что Чангюн не ощущается человеком, которого надо срочно бросаться оберегать и защищать, он весь состоит из мелких и тонких ранимостей. Минхёк не может ещё перечислить все до единой, и, наверняка, никогда не сможет, но уже о некоторых узнал напрямую, о некоторых догадался, а о некоторых подтвердил свою догадку напрямую.

И сейчас Минхёк явно видит, что был прав в своем сообщении про «переутомление».

Чангюну даже вроде и предъявить нечего: он здесь, что-то отвечает, немного запоздало, но реагирует и точно не врёт в своих словах. Во время приветственного объятья он был задумчивым, но не грустным, и заметно расслабился в мышцах, стоило Минхёку расстегнуть его куртку и пробраться руками к спине, поглаживая её только через один слой одежды.

И вроде всё это да. 

Но всё равно ощущение, что по-настоящему не достучаться, не пытайся, а лучше представь, что он под защитой высоковольтной цепи, поэтому если приблизишься, тебя это только долбанет током, и по итогу — тебе будет больно, а ему стыдно за это.

Открытка была просто картоном бумаги, но Чангюн держал в её за угол так обессиленно в руке, словно она платиновая; всматривался в неё так нахмурившись, словно на ней написан философский трактат, а у него сильная мигрень, усиливающаяся от этого ещё больше; сутулясь, наклонялся к ней так близко, словно своими смыслами она накидывала ему ещё большее давления на плечи.

Минхёк рекламирует отдых в Норвегии, пересказывая чужие слова, добавляя свои интонации, но в какой-то момент обрывается на полуслове.

И когда Чангюн поднимает на него взгляд, пытаясь понять причину внезапной тишины, Минхёк с полной уверенность закрепляет, что все чангюновские перезагрузки во время «общения» с открыткой случаются по причине сильно задолбленного состояния, логичного в таком сумасшедшем долгом режиме учёбы-работы. 

И, кажется, Чангюн так сильно потонул в этом всём, что у него не хватает сил подумать о вариантах выхода из такого режима. 

Есть силы на две работы, есть силы на въёбывание в диплом, есть силы приехать сюда и вникать в жизнь Минхёка, но нет сил признать вслух, что…

— Ты очень устал, — констатирует Минхёк, потому что сам Чангюн такими определениями к себе явно не собирается разбрасываться. 

Не было случая, чтобы Чангюн сказал «если причина моей усталости недостаточно уважительная, значит, это все чушь, и на самом деле я не устал», но Минхёк откуда-то уже знает, что это явно одна из его заморочек.

— Нет, я в порядке, — сдержанно говорит Чангюн.

Он выпрямляет спину, складывает ногу на ногу, кладет локти на стол, а открытку двигает прямо перед собой и вслух комплиментит выбранное автором стилизованное оформление.

(Да, именно такими словами).

То есть, всем внешним видом полностью отрицает утверждение Минхёка.

(То есть, наоборот подтверждает его).

Минхёк пробует в:

— Ничего страш...

Тут же получая в ответ твердо перебивающее:

— Я просто задумался.

Ты же мог перенести встречу, — думает Минхёк, но не говорит вслух: в этой фразе считывается признание «я вижу, что ты выжат из сил, почему ты просто не отлежался дома?». И Чангюна, особенно сейчас, это окончательно разозлит.

Минхёк обдумывает ещё пару словесных разъяснений своей мысли — простых и замудренных, туманных и прямых — выбирай любого стиля.

Но в первичной реакции ему свойственно не это.

И, — решает он, — за столько часов Чангюн уже должен был быть готов к тому, что лично ему в этой ситуации свойственно подняться с дивана, подойти к столу, зацепить свободный стул и поставить его рядом с Чангюном. Минхёк просит развернуться к нему и точно угадывает, что Чангюну это не особо понравится (это же предполагает встречу глаза в глаза), но он выполнит просьбу, иначе ещё больше закопает себя в тупом показе как у него все окей.

Но он себя закапывает и тем, как демонстративно спокойно оставляет открытку на столе и разворачивается на стуле так, чтобы быть прямо напротив Минхёка. Его руки расслабленно лежат на коленях, но пальцы сгибаются в слабые кулаки, а взгляд остреет, и в этом всем тоже есть что-то показательное «вот, пожалуйста, я ничего не скрываю, что ты хочешь ещё проверить?». 

Минхёк, немного отодвигаясь на стуле назад, старается не соприкасаться с ним коленями, тем самым хоть и нарушая чужое личное пространство, но при этом останавливаясь у самой черты телесного контакта.

Далее по плану идёт на маленькой ситуации объяснить большую мысль.

— Можно я заварю тебе чай? 

Минхёк выбирает самое повседневное «можно».

— Ммм, — глухо и протяжно тянет Чангюн, рассматривая его чуть сощурившись (видимо, по лицу пытается угадать, в чём смысл вопроса, но настольная лампа и свет над вытяжкой дают слишком мало освещения и обламывают игру в профайлера). — Я сделаю это сам, как раз пока ты ищешь остальные открытки, — в итоге выбирает самое повседневное «нельзя» Чангюн.

Если бы он просто согласился, как соглашался раньше, Минхёк (пусть и на короткое время, но) отстал бы от него.

Но нет, надо же показать, как всё у тебя нормально, как всё у тебя да, и ты точно не ускользаешь от любого вида «протянутой руки», и ты точно не устал, и ты точно не понимаешь, к чему начался этот сеанс минхёкотерапии.

— Я могу найти остальные открытки и после того, как заварю тебе чай, — пока ещё упрямство Минхёка звучит в контексте «встречных предложений по ходу бытовой части времяпровождения».

— Это опять какой-то кодекс гостеприимства? — полушутит Чангюн, его голос звучит легче, мимика подвижней, поза расслабленней.

В общем обкатывает все свои актерские навыки, только бы Минхёк перестал создавать эту странную атмосферу терапевтического кабинета. 

(Потому что для этого нет ни одного повода, пора бы уже уяснить).

— Будь тут всё ещё только гость, я бы не спрашивал. Я бы уже открывал банку с заваркой, — он говорит размеренно, но тише даже своего обычного «тише». — И чайник бы отобрал, если бы кто-то удумал, что может в моей квартире выполнять мои обязанности, — Чангюн на это поднимает брови, чуть улыбаясь от воспоминаний о той ситуации, и Минхёка так греет его приятная реакция, что он смелеет в откровенности: — Но сейчас это касается лично тебя и лично меня.

Минхёк умеет терпеливо выжидать, ему хватило в жизни болезненных ситуаций, приводящих его к непреклонному выводу, что будет только хуже, если он попытается схватить кого-то, кто не дал чёткое «я не против быть тобой схваченным».

Чангюн или не до конца понимает сказанное или делает вид, что не понимает, но он никак не реагирует внешне, а вслух переводит тему на самого Минхёка, обращая внимание на его довольной заспанный вид:

— Ты недавно проснулся?

— Меня вырубило на минут десять как раз перед тем, как ты пришел, — легко признается он.

Минхёк поприветствовал мир в пять утра, до девяти спрашивал себя, почему вся вулканическая тематика ему казалась такой увлекательной (крутой), а на пятой документалке осталась такой же, но с приставкой «не» (хотя всё ещё звучит круто — в-у-л-к-а-н-ы), сделал пару заметок, отправил сорок два сообщения, лег спать обратно, затем проснулся в одиннадцать, из всех домашних шмоток нашёл те, которые буду выражать «ой, это первое что упало с шкафа, удивительно, что оно так мне подходит» (потому что ему до сих пор сильно неловко и радостно одновременно за прямое внимание Чангюна к его внешнему виду), затем выпил три чашки кофе, чтобы до часа дня оставаться в состоянии соображать, но круто улетел в сон, и проспал бы ещё так часа два, если бы не дверной звонок.

Неделя задалась не совсем уровня хард, но Минхёк бы не отказался от читерства, через коды как-то облегчая и игровую арку «конец квартала на работе», и игровую арку «подготовка к конкурсу», и два дополнительных квеста «ночные вылазки в город» (можно было пройти неделю и без них, но без них Минхёк ощущает себя багом, а не фичей).

— Ты хотел поспать днём? Сегодня было не лучшее время для встречи? — эмоции на лице Чангюна сменяются на легкую встревоженность, он явно не хочет приносить своим присутствием в этой квартире какие-либо неудобства.

Минхёк, желая ещё на старте остановить формирование беспокойства, отрицательно качает головой и накрывает сверху двумя ладонями его руки.

На самом деле, Минхёка можно читать по рукам, и от этого будет толка больше, чем если удариться в расшифровку его смайликов.

Дело не в хиромантии и разборе всех лабиринтов линий.

Дело в том, что его руки всегда договаривают за него, или говорят вместо него, или дополняют сказанное за ним: сжимают, гладят, разжимают, прижимают, поправляют волосы, крутят лезвие художественного скальпеля или расстегивают молнию на чужой куртке.

И сейчас он хочет очертить пальцами вокруг костяшек Чангюна, но Чангюн не даёт тот второй импульс, обозначающий, что это прикосновение ему нравится, поэтому Минхёк оставляет все как есть: прячет под своими ладонями его руки и смотрит на него в упор без какого-либо стеснения, повторяя:

— Я могу заварить тебе чай?

Чангюн слабо улыбается, опускает взгляд, а затем плавно разжимает кулаки под руками Минхёка и переворачивает свои раскрытые ладони внутренней стороной так, чтобы немного проскользить вперед и полуобнять пальцами Минхёка за запястье.

Если ты понимаешь, что сотни прикосновений никогда не дадут тот эффект полноты и органичности, которое даст одно легкое, но верное — ты в беде.

— Чего ты добиваешься этим вопросом? 

Вот. 

Он уже понял, что от него чего-то добиваются.

Уже не всё потеряно.

Осталось объяснить что именно.

Будь напротив Минхёка кто угодно другой, он бы растормошил, втопил, на крайний случай, выхитрил бы нужное признание.

(Кто угодно другой, с кем контакт кожи с кожей, теплое давление и продолжительное прикосновение, не является для Минхёка одним из источником его беды).

Минхёк нерешительно запинается на начальном слоге попугайного повтора вопроса и осекается.

Не так.

Надо быть более конкретным.

Минхёк не может контролировать чувства, которые Чангюн у него вызывает.

Он может контролировать только их проявление.

Поэтому его голова полна сомнений, как бы правильно подобрать то-самое-чёртово-волшебное-слово, после которого Чангюн не уйдет или не закроется.

— Разрешения, — говорит Минхёк.

Это примерно вписывается в его представления о намерении «сказать конкретно». 

Нет, он понимает, что недоговаривает, и понимает, что пора бы это уже сделать; но есть параноические волнения по поводу того, что его та самая «большая мысль», скрытая за «маленькой ситуацией», Чангюна может напугать.

— Разрешения на что? Чай заварить? — но пока он вообще не въезжает, смотрит со смесью изумления и вопросительности, и это как-то даже очаровательно. — Я все ещё не понимаю.

Потому что ты тупой, — с нежностью думает Минхёк.

(О том, что это сам Минхёк выбирает слишком туманные формулировки даже не вносится вариантом на обдумывание).

— Не в чае дело. Разреши мне позаботиться, — произносит Минхёк, и неосознанно мягко давит своими ладонями на его сверху, ответно сгибая пальцы в захвате; это придает уверенности, ведь пока он удерживает его руки, Чангюн не сможет уйти, и, в любом случае, выслушает всё до конца: — Разреши мне это делать, потому что я разрешаю тебе устать. Разрешаю тебе передохнуть. Разрешаю тебе быть со мной любым. 

Немного сбито, много рискованно, но раз уж тут выяснилось, что «Чангюн» и «намёк» — это почти антонимы, то окей, лови прямым текстом, и теперь делай с этим что хочешь, но включи в своё «что хочешь» определенный ответ: либо «да», либо «нет».

Свет настольной лампы сглаживает лицо Чангюна так, что становится ещё более обманчива его реакция. Минхёк точно определил испуг пару секунд назад, но сейчас всё искажается в неопределенной мелкой мимике.

Поэтому Минхёк всё ещё доверяет только осязанию. Доверяет тому, что Чангюн ни разу не дрогнул под его руками в попытке высвободиться, оставаясь полностью расслабленным в теле, и создавая впечатление, что физически он себя как раз уже и отпустил, а на уговоры Минхёка поддался еще раньше того, как Минхёк эти уговоры начал вслух.

Проблема с головой.

— Спасибо, — у Чангюна приглушенная, искренняя и потрясенная интонация; Минхёк так концентрируется на звучании, что слова уходят на второй план, и он не сразу включается. — Но, правда, у меня ничего серьёзного не случилось.

Сквозящее деление проблем на «весомые» и «остальные». Минхёк догадывается, что в «весомых» так мало пунктов, что теперь нужно объяснять ему, что «остальные» так же нуждаются в поддержке, как и «весомые».

В большинстве своём люди как раз во время «серьёзного» не так стыдятся своих слабостей, чем во время того, что они считают «мелочью в глазах других».

— Я хочу позаботиться о тебе, даже если случилось что-то и «несерьёзное».

Вот сейчас он уйдет, — пессимистично прогнозирует Минхёк.

Сейчас он охренеет от того уровня чувств, которые он вызывает, потом ещё добавит, что не надо к нему относится как к беспомощному и уйдет, потому что всё это пугающе звучит с учетом того, что они друг друга видят в четвёртый раз (если не считать все неудачные встречи).

Все возможные причины его ухода у паранойи Минхёка теряют актуальность, потому что Чангюн улыбается.

— Звучит как-то… Клятвенно, — нервный смешок сбавляет атмосферу одностороннего выяснения отношений, и Минхёк ответно делает то же самое. 

Чангюн откровенно вглядывается в него, а затем освобождает из-под его руки свою левую ладонь, чтобы аккуратно дотронуться до его лица. Прикосновение чуть сильнее того, чтобы это была щекотка, но легче того, чтобы это было ощутимое давление. Он проводит большим пальцем под левым глазом Минхека, скользя вниз по щеке, и плавно заканчивает линию на челюсти.

Минхёк не умеет долго оставаться в прикосновениях невесомым и «на кончиках пальцев». Даже когда он легко гладит, в какой-то момент не выдерживает и сжимает, прижимает, царапает или сдавливает.

Прикосновения Чангюна, в повседневности и когда он над ними не особо задумывается, противоположны по своему стилю, и Минхёка порою размазывает с этого.

— У тебя неделя была не легче, — заключает Чангюн указательным пальцем рисуя две дуги вверх под левым и правым глазом Минхёка, прямо намекая на покрасневшие белки глаз и темные круги под ними. — Я скажу «разрешаю» только, если это будет взаимно.

— Это взаимно, — поспешно заверяет Минхёк, он только «за» и вообще своей репликой отвечает не только на озвученное предложение. — И у тебя очень холодные руки, — добавляет Минхёк, с ним-то сейчас все окей, поэтому ему хочется вернуть весь акцент на Чангюна.

Минхёк ловко просовывает свободную ладонь под его руку так, чтобы мягко убрать от своего лица, и, оставив в своей, неторопливо переплести их пальцы вместе.

— Потому что у тебя в квартире холоднее, чем на улице, — беззлобно и нарочито ноюще замечает Чангюн, не сопротивляясь и следуя по задающими Минхёком движениями пальцев.

— Может, стоит выпить горячий чай? — невзначай предлагает Минхёк, резко прекращая скольжение пальцев друг о друга и опуская их соединенные руки к себе на колени.

Чангюн спокойно кивает:

— Сделаешь мне его?

===

Дождь снаружи достигает максимума в звуке, громко барабаня, отдавая гулом в ушах, но по-своему остается приятным. Как оставались приятными крупные свинцовые тучи и прямые стрелы дождя. Из-за этого спальня Минхёка превратилась в маленькое и безопасное убежище; в нём есть обволакивающий уют, в нём есть умиротворяющий запах крепкого чая, в нём есть электрический разноцветный свет от ноутбука, в нём есть ворох трёх пледов на покрывале кровати.

И в нём есть момент, когда Минхёк ловит приступ старшекласснического смущения и предлагает (неуверенно ставит перед фактом) посмотреть фильм в кровати, потому что на диване неудобно, а кровать больше, на ней можно валяться, ну и там дальше шли ещё слова и слова, накинутые сверху, чтобы первые предложения не висели в воздухе так одиночно неловко.

Вообще.

Минхёк вслух звучит вроде довольно повседневно в этой всей своей замечательной идее, но про себя ужасно беспокоится.

Хотя, это же нормальное решение.

Он вообще только так фильмы смотрит с друзьями, а не мучается со стульями и диваном на кухне.

Но когда дело доходит до того, чтобы эту мысль озвучить вслух, он слышит себя со стороны и думает: чёрт, а мало ли, это звучит как предлог, и вообще звучит странно, на фоне их прошлой встречи ещё и двусмысленно, и вообще как о нём подумает Чангюн, когда сначала он предлагает всеобщую заботу, а потом так же заботливо тащит в постель.

Но Чангюн — возможно сделав вид, что это предложение выглядит нормальным — спокойно и без лишний слов выбирает на кровати сторону ближе к стене, закидывает под спину одну из подушек и сгребает в руки один из пледов, больше обнимая его, чем накрываясь им.

Я бы так остался на неделю, — думает Минхёк, как только располагается на кровати и облокачивается спиной назад, поставив на колени ноутбук и соприкасаясь своим плечом с плечом Чангюна. 

— Тебе не нравится вторая часть или хочется что-то другого жанра? — пытается понять Чангюн, потому что Минхёк ещё на кухне отклонил идею посмотреть второго «Человека-паука», но не назначил замену.

У Минхёка нет на это ответа.

Я бы так остался на неделю, потому что это, кажется, очень правильная идея, — все ещё думает Минхёк, впившись взглядом с загрузку рабочего стола на ноутбуке. 

В пятницу Минхёк бродил по супермаркету, обходя стеллажи за стеллажами, рассматривая продукты на полках, и не мог определить цели своего нахождения в магазине, потому что думал только о том, что вот-вот, совсем скоро, через пару часов, наступит суббота.

И Минхёк, бессмысленно переворачивая ряд стеклянных маленьких бутылочек с колой логотипом к себе, задумывался, как в эту субботу найдёт повод ещё раз подтолкнуть все ситуации к тому, чтобы Чангюн прикасался к нему: начиная с повседневных жестов, например, чуть заденет его локтем, проходя мимо, и заканчивая чувствительным и цепким хватанием за плечи, если, например, во время прощального объятия Минхёк заберётся руками под его свитер, оставит одну ладонь на пояснице, а второй будет водить вверх и вниз по его позвоночнику.

Минхёк найдет повод, если, конечно, Чангюн не опередит его и не найдет этот повод быстрее.

Минхёк смотрит на него, понимает, что проебал время ответа уже очень давно, но невозмутимо говорит:

— Не хочу сейчас смотреть фильм, где всё гремит и взрывается.

…и параллельно думает, как же ему очень нужно сейчас дотронуться до щеки Чангюна; и чтобы тогда он повернул голову в сторону и коснулся губами внутренней стороны его ладони.

Он же делал так в прошлый раз: доверительно подставлялся под любые движения пальцев, и ему было приятно и хорошо, а Минхёку это поселило навязчивое желание, которое теперь он крутит в голове как кубик-рубик.

Теперь он хочет так ещё раз.

Теперь он хочет смотреть и запоминать каждую деталь того, как Чангюн нежно играется с его ладонью.

Теперь он хочет затрогать его так, чтобы Чангюн закрыл глаза и на пару минут согласился бы жить в мире, где нет ничего, кроме ласкающей его руки.

Теперь он хочет остановить пальцы на его левой щеке, и, когда Чангюн по инерции повернет голову в ту же сторону, желая, чтобы пальцы проскользили по его лицу дальше, заменить их своими губами. А затем медленно, не отрываясь, вести ими прямую линию поперек его щеки и в нужный момент раскрыть рот навстречу, потому что в фантазиях Минхёка, Чангюн всегда к этому моменту кладет руку ему на шею и быстро реагирует на начало поцелуя, как только их губы встречаются.

И, может, поэтому, если ты всю неделю так кинолекторил у себя в голове, конечно, предложения с содержанием слов «я, ты, постель» щекочут внешнюю сторону горла, и ты уже тут не в беде.

Ты и есть — беда.

— А какой ты фильм хочешь посмотреть? — может, Минхёк уже ушел в «желаемое за действительное», но голос Чангюна кажется ему ленивым и в обратном отсчёте до состояния «сонный».

Фильм.

Ну, Минхёк хочет такой фильм…

До, после и во время которого засыпают в одной кровати, и через послеобеденный сон восстанавливаются от трабл-недели.

Потому что он чувствует, как сил у него остаётся всё меньше и меньше, его собственный недосып и усталость валятся на организм, стоит ему только расслабиться в этой кровати и тёплой тёмной комнате.

Может, ужастик. Минхёк бы нашёл подходящий кадр, чтобы резко схватить его за руку во время напряженной музыки с выкриком «бу!», а Чангюн спокойно посмотрел бы на него, как на идиота, но потом бы раскололся в тихий смех; тогда Минхёк ослабил бы хватку на его руке и, раз уже этот первый шаг к физическому контакту произошел, он нашел бы нужные импульсы, чтобы Чангюн вместо второй части фильма смотрел сны у него на плече.

Может, что-то очень нудное и скучное, чтобы Чангюна сразу начало отключать, и Минхёк бы с ним согласился, склонил бы голову к его подушке со словами «какая же хрень, меня тоже от неё в сон тянет, давай выключим и поспим час?».

(Точно нельзя включать комедию, там могут шутить лучше, чем шутит Минхёк, а такая конкуренция ему сейчас не выгодна).

Чангюн затихает и молча ждёт фильм. 

Выпил чай на кухне, там же съел печенье и сейчас без каких-либо протестов терпеливо ждет кино.

Минхёк немного теряется, не прогнозируя настолько полного смирения с происходящими мероприятиями в этой квартире.

Он был настроен доказывать и аргументировать дольше, чем оказалось нужным это делать.

— Есть сайт, который выбирает фильм рандомом, — рассказывает Минхёк, удерживая ноутбук на коленях и, после ввода пароля, слышит усмешку Чангюна, такую тихую и очень ему свойскую, что Минхёк начинает улыбаться быстрее того, как вообще узнает причину такой реакции. — Что?

— Картинка на обоях, — объясняет он, интонационно имея в виду что-то вроде «ну конечно, что ещё у тебя могло быть, как не ночной вид Сеула с высоты полета», и тут же вспоминает: — Как твой трафарет?

— Я вырезал, но ещё не использовал его.

— А ты покажешь мне фотографию уже перенесенного его на стену? 

— Хочешь, самому первому? — предлагает Минхёк, и он надеется, что Чангюну так же важна эта мелочь, как важна ему, ведь есть что-то трепетно-особенное в том, чтобы конкретному человеку сообщать первому о своих работах.

— Хочу, — тут же отвечает Чангюн, и Минхёк чувствует его прямой взгляд на себе.

— Я делаю только одну фотографию работы, чтобы повесить её на свою доску, — предупреждает Минхёк, взглядом указывая на уже знакомую достопримечательность в спальне. — Так что, чтобы увидеть фото, тебе придется ещё раз прийти ко мне.

— Тем более хочу первым.

— Договорились,— быстро соглашается Минхёк, стараясь сконцентрироваться на странице поиска и придумать какое название фильма туда вводить, а не отдавать всю голову под управление чувству приятного, но сбивающего волнения.

— А как твой музей вулканов? — следом спрашивает Чангюн.

Минхёк не против это обсудить (сразу после восстановительного сна), но он понимает, что Чангюну неловко из-за своей откровенности на кухне, когда Минхёк не только настоятельно рекламировал печенье, но и раскрутил его на отчёт произошедшего на неделе. Поэтому Чангюну необходимо, чтобы они на время отошли от внимания к его делам и к нему самому, и Минхёк рассказал и о себе.

— У меня есть задумки, — без подробностей отвечает Минхёк, открывая через избранные вкладки киносайт, где вбвать название не надо, а можно просто выбрать фильм по постеру. — Но я расскажу о них позже, — улыбается он, повернув голову в сторону Чангюна; затем он делает паузу, чтобы звучать повседневно, но при этом оставаясь серьезным: — Неделю назад я не сказал тебе спасибо за то, что я вообще отправил заявку на этот конкурс. Ты видишь во мне перспективы, которые я либо не вижу, либо вижу, но не уверен в них.

— Невозможно быть всегда уверенным в себе.

— Поэтому нужно, чтобы иногда кто-то был уверен в тебе за тебя, — приходит к выводу Минхёк.

Чангюн выразительно молчит, довольно лайтово (что обидно) выдерживая гляделку, и когда Минхёк начинает подозревать, что его вывод для него оказался так себе, медленно говорит:

— У меня сейчас вообще нет сил ярко реагировать, — и разбавляет фразу легким смешком, — но если бы они были, знай, ты меня сейчас ужасно смутил.

Минхёк улыбается еще шире, внутреннее цепляясь за то, что Чангюн наконец-то признал вслух свою усталость.

Минхёк тыкает на рандомный фильм, второй в графе «новинки сайта», ставит поменьше яркость экрана и располагает ноутбук в стороне от себя. Можно было бы между ними, но у Минхёка планы на то, чтобы как раз между ними не было никакого расстояния. 

Вообще, Минхёку не хочется разговаривать, ему хочется разделить с Чангюном тепло и сонливость. А потом аккуратно обнимающе закутать его в общий с ним плед (тут до Минхёка доходит, что надо было оставлять на кровати одно одеяло, а не все три). 

Ему важно не душить собой и своей заботой, а поддержать и быть полезным ровно в той степени, в какой нужно Чангюну, а не в какой нужно Минхёку.

Фильм в ноутбуке живет сам по себе и ни одной репликой или звуковым эффектом не мешает их разговору.

Нет, конечно, для вида, первые пять минут фильма прошли в тишине, но потом решение тихо продолжать диалог между собой (при этом не мешая фильму и дальше самостоятельно существовать) оказалось самым удобным.

Минхёк берёт в руки телефон с прикроватной тумбочки, чтобы найти нужную картинку в галерее и открыть её.

— Как тебе? — Минхёк хотел бы придать тону голоса более безразличны оттенок, но откровенно считывалось в звучании «как тебе эта безвкусная херня?».

На картинке чертеж двухэтажного здания, неприметного цвета и, на первый взгляд, в стиле тех, которые отдают в городе под юридически-правовые службы. Чангюн чуть склоняет голову в сторону его плеча, лучше рассматривая и щурясь от высокой яркости экрана телефона.

— ...нормально? — Чангюн пытается быть честным, но спрашивает вопросительно, беспокоясь, что такой оценкой может обидеть.

Это логичный отзыв, он очень далек от какого-либо отношения к архитектуре, но если его попросить внимательно всмотреться, ему хватит наблюдательности отметить что-то интересное.

Но сейчас речь не про детали, сейчас речь про первое впечатление.

— Скучно же? — уточняет (подсказывает правильный ответ) Минхёк.

— Нейтрально.

— Значит, скучно, — выносит вердикт Минхёк, и Чангюн верно принимает решение не спорить с ним. — Это победитель прошлого конкурса. И вот я, как исключительно, — подчеркивает он, — всего лишь житель города, посмотрел на это здание и подумал, что мои чувства, как, исключительно, — повторяет он прошлый акцент, — всего лишь жителя города, очень задеты.

— Ммм, — принимающе, но не разделяя такое критичное отношение, кивает Чангюн.

— Он ещё и человек неприятный, — в форме ленивой сплетни продолжает Минхёк.

— Ещё бы ты думал иначе, — саркастично тянет Чангюн, но делает это очень тихим голосом.

Минхёк не сразу слышит сарказм в его фразе, с каждой секундой сон утягивает, а мозг даже на сигнал сделать какое-либо движение реагирует запоздало. И, с одной стороны, сон и был его финальным боссом в этой обстановке, которому он с радостью проиграет, но с другой — он планировал засыпать не первым.

— Я могу отделять работу от человека, — слабо оспаривает намёк Чангюна Минхёк. — Но тут чистое отражение, — заверяет он, и трёт глаза пальцами.

Это должно больше было взбодрить, но даже на секундную полную темноту перед глазами мозг среагировал «всё, давай, выкл тело, выкл голова, выкл-выкл-выкл».

— Ты можешь подождать, когда он построит здание и добавить туда граффити, — по тону Чангюна непонятно — он сейчас шутит или даёт мудрый совет, но его голос звучит уже где-то между границами дрёмы и реальности.

— Это невероятно прекрасная идея, — полностью поддерживает Минхёк.

И как же ему сложно убрать руку от лица и открыть глаза.

— Фильм же можно выключать? — замечает Чангюн, и Минхёк слышит, что он улыбается в этот момент.

— Нет, я внимательно смотрю, — бессмысленно возражает Минхёк, и специально поворачивается на бок, чтобы быть лицом к экрану ноутбука и не показывать Чангюну свои отъезды в дрёму.

Минхёк демонстративно поправляет подушку под головой, так чтобы было удобней, и затихает на пару секунд.

Он посылает во Вселенную запрос на материализацию мысли о том, что вот-вот сейчас все их разговоры закончатся, а звуковая дорожка фильма станет самой результативной колыбельной.

(Предложи Минхёк лечь спать в открытую, Чангюн сто процентов развел бы три темы: «тебе надо отдохнуть, а я забираю твое выходное время», «всё в порядке, я сегодня выспался» и, самая топовая – «я же говорил, я не могу заснуть в чужом доме»).

Так что, — решает Минхёк, — лучше не выслушивать все его отрицания, а загипнотизировать так, что он закроет глаза быстрее, чем сгенерирует свою беспокойную словесную суету.

Комната плывет в атмосфере сна, заполняющим плотным туманом, забирая к себе всё вокруг: начиная с двери и заканчивая оконными стёклами.

Минхёк состоит на сорок процентов из полудремы и на шестьдесят из необходимости тянуться к теплу и делиться взамен своим. Он чувствует, как Чангюн двигается ближе, чтобы накрыть его пледом до плеч, и не хочет отпускать его от себя. 

— Я все ещё не планирую засыпать, — противоречиво фразе слабо бормочет Минхёк.

Чангюн что-то отвечает, вместе с тем оставляет ладонь на его плече, но Минхёк не может расшифровать слова, и с каждой секундой всё хуже и хуже может точечно определить место его прикосновений. У Чангюна очень лёгкая рука и, поэтому, тягучие в своей ласке движения по плечу, лопаткам, шее и волосам становятся невесомыми, но сохраняют свой умиротворяюще-изучающий оттенок.

Минхёк чувствует себя очень особенным и важным: к нему подбирают пароль каждый раз несмотря на то, что подобрали пароль уже в прошлый раз и многое поняли.

(Но что-то же может меняться от ситуации к ситуации, поэтому надо перепроверить).

И, на самом деле, Минхёк у него этому учится.

(Одна из тех «определенных причин», почему он так аккуратен по отношению к Чангюну).

Это всё новые чувства.

То, что теперь у них установленные трогательно-заботливые отношения (где можно трогать и заботиться, да). То, что убаюкивающие движение Чангюна так ритмичны, что эффектом похожи на мелодии, которые комфортом снимают мигрень после трудного дня. То, что его запах успокаивает так же, как и защищающий тактильный гипноз «всё вокруг проваливается в сон, засыпай и ты». 

Минхёк достает руку из-под пледа, заводя назад и слепо находя ладонь Чангюна, чтобы прикосновением остановить его движение. 

— Будь здесь, — там должно было быть «пожалуйста», но это сейчас весь доступный лимит Минхёка.

Он тянет его за руку так, чтобы заставить обнять себя за пояс со спины, и, как только Чангюн это понимает и бесшумно устраивается рядом, Минхёк ладонью прижимает его руку к своему животу. 

Никуда не уходи, ничего не делай, обнимай меня, уже заснули оконные стёкла, заснула доска с фотографиями, заснули все три пледа, а ты бери с них всех пример, — тоже должно было там быть, но это уже полный абсурд дрёмы и ощущения макового поля из Волшебника Изумрудного города.

Минхёк не может определить через сколько минут (или часов) его принужденно выкидывает в реальность, но может определить резкую в своей громкости череду раскатов грома и то, как неудобно опустело пространство вокруг него.

Это очень раздражает.

Минхёк хмурится, недовольно тихо мычит и с трудом заставляет тело выйти из оцепенения и начать ерзать, сбивать с себя одеяло, желая перевернуться к другой части кровати.

— Я здесь, спи ещё, — пустота рядом исчезает, возвращается крепкое тепло со спины, дыхание в заднюю часть шеи, окутывающий запах и голос, существующий и в дреме, и в реальности.

Ладонь Чангюна утешительно скользит по его руке от плеча и до локтя, сглаживая неприятное впечатление от резкого пробуждения.

— Надо убрать ноутбук с края, могу задеть ру... — хрипло бормочет Минхёк, рефлексным автопилотом вспоминая об этом и открывая глаза.

Он дезориентирован и хочет подняться, но Чангюн надавливает рукой на его плечо, направляя обратно, и Минхёк возвращается головой на подушку, чуть поправляя её угол под щекой.

— Там уже нет ноутбука, засыпай, — он говорит нежно уговаривающим тоном, поэтому Минхёк принимает его слова за очень весомый аргумент и дальше позволяет ему оттачивать свои шаманские тактильные заклинания.

Надо уметь передавать заботу о себе кому-нибудь другому, — Минхёку просто не хватает сил для произнесения этой фразы, но она уже твердо сформировалась в голове.

Со своей стороны у Минхёка всё честно. Его полностью устраивает, что между ними уже видны очертания того, что в один момент он может всё доверить и сказать «окей, разрузливай и веди меня», а в другой момент Чангюн может перед ним спасовать и признать, что у Минхёка есть сила и влияние для оказания помощи.

— Ты тоже засыпай, — едва различимо в слогах просит Минхёк и закрывает глаза, как только Чангюн возвращает руку на его живот и вжимается теплом тела, касаясь лбом затылка.

В следующий раз Минхёк просыпается уже вместе с вечерними сумерками, с запахом свежести из приоткрытого окна в спальне и с тишиной, сильно ощутимой на контрасте после оглушительного ливня. Его будит шутливое дерганье-поглаживание за ухо, и негромкий повтор его имени.

Он видит Чангюна перед собой, тот сидит перед кроватью на полу, сложив локти на том месте, где раньше лежал ноутбук.

— Уже шесть, — сообщает он, как только Минхёк достаточно тянет на человека проснувшегося и зафиксировавшего свое внимание на нём.

Минхёку не нравится это чертово временное напоминание и осознание, что он проспал более трёх часов.

— А ты так и не заснул, — понимает Минхёк, добавляя с тихим ворчанием: — Зато всю комнату мне убаюкал.

— Комнату? — с недоумением переспрашивает Чангюн (а, точно, его воображение не выходило в ту фазу, где представляешь как засыпают оконные стёкла). 

— Ты отдохнул хоть немного? — спрашивает Минхёк, нахмурившись и с выражением отчетливого сомнения.

— И чувствую себя лучше, — сразу опережает следующий вопрос Чангюн, не вызывая ощущений, что он сейчас врёт.

— Правда не можешь заснуть с кем-то рядом? — Минхёк помнил про это, но самоуверенно решил, что конкретно на него это правило не распространяется, он же теплый, комфортный и вообще прелесть.

— Ты спрашиваешь уже во второй раз, — ровным голосом напоминает Чангюн, видимо, ему не особо хочется возиться с этой темой в диалоге.

— Дело в доверии?

— Если я скажу да, это будет выглядеть так, будто я тебе не доверяю.

— А ты мне доверяешь? — этот момент интересен Минхёку и не шутливо, но сейчас он чувствует, что лучше это сказать в легкомысленном тоне.

— Конечно, нет, — и Чангюн вполне ожидаемо отвечает так же в шутку.

Минхёк смотрит на его губы, почти собирается решительностью, чтобы положить ладонь ему на затылок и приблизить к себе, потому что он сейчас близко, потому что сейчас самый идеальный момент, и он смотрит так, словно всё уже (наконец-то) понял. 

Но Чангюн опережает его действие фразой:

— Я сделал тебе чай. Идём?

===

В детстве Минхёк не мог усидеть на месте, а интереса к занятиям, которыми пытались удержать его внимание учителя и родители, хватало на пару минут. Но даже в десять лет он постепенно затихал, стоило ему начать внимательно присматриваться к городу, находя любопытными здания, которое никто бы не назвал интересными ни среди взрослых, ни среди его сверстников.

В двенадцать лет (педагогически понаблюдав, с помощью чего конкретно можно собирать его яркие выплески активности в один поток сосредоточенности), родители подарили три тома фотографий и чертежей архитектурных сооружений со всего мира. Это не сильно повлияло на поведение Минхёка в целом, но значительно внесло в жизнь часы, когда его было ни слышно, ни видно, а во время ужина приходилось отбирать книгу со скандалом («ты сейчас заляпаешь едой все страницы, доешь и будешь уже читать дальше»).

В пятнадцать лет Минхёк мог накидать своеобразную карту Мародеров не только по своему району, но и по трём соседним, исследуя их через все маршруты: и тайные, и популярные, и как пройти «короткой дорогой», и как сделать лишний полукруг. Он никогда не спешил в своих прогулках ни в ходьбе, ни в темпе мысленного потока. Часто останавливался для того, чтобы сделать фото, но забывал про это, вглядываясь в фрагменты не только домов, но и в целом — разбирал улицы и магазины, как детали Лего, и собирал в голове их обратно, но чуть-чуть по-своему. Его это завораживало-очаровывало-вдохновляло, и он уже полюбил город настолько, что хотел с ним прямого диалога, хотел тоже что-то сообщать и влиять, а не только слушать и млеть. И да, в другое время, он всё ещё говорил за пятерых, всё ещё двигался за шестерых, и всё ещё первое слово, которым его характеризовало большинство, было «громкий», затем шло «импульсивный», и бронза у «сначала ляпнет что-то и только потом подумает над сказанным».

В итоге золотое сечение пало на профессию архитектора, которая выучила выдержке и усидчивости, обеспечиваясь мотивацией из его же самовыращенных заёбов на общей структуре городов. Архитектура дала прямую инструкцию, что делать со всеми своими потребностями и желаниями и как направить их на техническую продуктивность.

И вот в чём была беда с Чангюном.

В какие-то моменты Минхёк знает, что на Чангюна можно надавить, и он сделает так, как Минхёк хочет. Его можно подоставать, не имея в виду под этим ничего злобного, подразнить, не имея в виду под этим обидного, поотчитывать, не имея в виду ничего высокомерного. С ним можно шутить и играться, с ним можно рассуждать и спорить, с ним легко дурачиться, его просто смутить, его иногда хочется учить жизни с высоты своего опыта и, если требуется, оберегать от неудач.

Но в какие-то моменты Минхёк перед ним замирает, затаивает дыхание, теряется, робеет, тормозит в движениях, слушает его мысли, прислушивается к его мнению и в целом — слушается его.

И, связывая всё друг с другом, Минхёк может себе (и только! себе) дать честный ответ на вопрос, почему он быстро оказался на той стадии, где «разреши мне о тебе заботиться и, пожалуйста, приходи ко мне в любом состоянии, даже в том, в каком ты сам к себе приходить стыдишься».

Он не ставит знак равно между Чангюном и Сеулом или Чангюном и архитектурой, и тем более Чангюном и стрит-артом. Он лишь быстрее понимает, к чему всё идёт, когда замечает, что живой человек вызывает у него – помимо всего прочего – очень знакомые реакции, которые раньше могли вызывать только города.

Поэтому.

Минхёк, даже включив верхний свет на кухне, всем своим расслабленным видом, хриплыми и с ехидными смешинками интонациями в голосе, сохраняет атмосферу закрытого и очень теплого мира в своей квартире.

Он сидит за столом, смотрит на стоящего с другой стороны стола Чангюна и хочет как-нибудь кратко и не смущающе сообщить, как ему сейчас хорошо и спокойно, но не может придумать для этого подходящую форму слов.

— Ты же хотел сегодня пересаживать цветы, да?

Чангюн спрашивает буднично, и Минхёк на пару секунд искренне верит, что слушал свои мысли так долго, что пропустил огромную часть их разговора, в котором он какими-то там планами на два комнатных растения поделился.

Потом (через полминуты тишины, в которой его никто не торопил самостоятельно догонять в чем суть вопроса) Минхёк соображает, что Чангюн соединил в сумму «пересаживать цветы» первое слагаемое «бумажный широкий пакет с логотипом магазина садоводства под столом» и второе слагаемое «два пустых глиняных горшка, стоящих на подоконнике рядом со столом».

Минхёка радует, что Чангюн, видимо, реально отдохнул, если уже два не самых маленьких растения, (не стоявшие до сегодняшнего дня на столе), перестали им игнорироваться.

Он вообще как-то к ним неравнодушен и общается с ними, как с рыбками в аквариуме, с которыми нельзя толком повзаимодействовать, но их можно разглядывать, не отвлекаясь от разговора с собеседником-человеком.

Ну, возвращаясь к теме, «хотел пересаживать цветы» — это громко сказано.

Правильней будет сказать: Минхёк был «вынужден это сделать из-за прямой угрозы», потому что цветы арендодательницы квартиры, и она донесла четкую мысль, что если Минхёк за ними не будет ухаживать так же внимательно, как за всякими студентами последних курсов у себя в гостях, то она вспомнит про удобное расположение квартиры к центру, а значит справедливо можно будет поднять кварплату.

После такой её замечательно идеи, Минхёк пообещал ей селфи с его новыми друзьями-ценителями-фотосинтеза (а так же скрин регистрации на сайте «greenpeace_forever_in _my_heart.com».

(В целом, ему не сложно было весь месяц жизни в этой квартире наливать чуть больше воды в стакан, чтобы хватило и для утоления своей жажды, и для того, чтобы оставить «допить» растениям).

— Мне сказали, что им уже тесно в этих горшках, и теперь их надо переселить на пмж в другие, — с титанической скукой сообщает Минхёк.

(Арендодательница ещё так просто забила на минхёковское «я понимаю, что вот-вот их надо пересадить, но давайте я подожду, пока вы вернетесь в город, а то ещё куплю не то, сделаю не так», и заказала через интернет-магазин все нужное, бонусом присылая поэтапную инструкцию по пересадке).

— Хорошо, давай, — поддерживает Чангюн, хотя Минхёк ничего еще не предлагал, и вообще не планировал это делать вместе, потому что... ну... как-то пункт «копаться в земле» не рассматривался для добавления в список «идеальных идей для неофициальных свиданий».

Может, Чангюн уже принял за аксиому, что если в этой квартире появляется какое-то дело, то он автоматически становится соучастником.

— Ты разбираешься в этом? — логично возникает вопрос у Минхёка на такой энтузиазм к травологии.

— Не-а, — отвечает Чангюн, не поднимая голову от листьев, и звучит при этом так просто, как звучала арендодательница в словах «с тебя квартплата за этот месяц и профессиональная пересадка моих любимых растений».

Минхёк складывает ногу на ногу, расслабляется на стуле и смотрит на него с откровенным подозрением.

Пока он не понимает, в чем конкретно подозревает, но на всякий случай смотрит, и, не сбавляя уровень подозрения, делает глоток крепкого чая.

— Они прикольные на ощупь, правда? И такие стильные, эта их пёстрость выглядит как белые разводы на зелёных листьях, — понимающе звучит Минхёк, замечая, что Чангюн как-то особенно завис над ним и бережно водит по крупным листьям указательным пальцем так, словно они рассыпятся в пепел, нажми он чуть сильнее.

Минхёк — да, ладно, он немного неряшлив к зелени в доме — эти пёстрые зелено-белые листья старался лишний раз не трогать, у них как-то сразу не заладился коннект, и растение всем своим цветением показывало, что если его не трогать — будет лучше.

— Это монстера вариегатная, — Чангюн называет куст по имени и опускает руку.

Минхёк как-то не ожидает, что они — монстера что-то там и Чангюн — настолько быстро задружились, что уже обменялись личной информацией друг о друге.

Он понятия не имеет, откуда Чангюн знает позывной этого салата, но знает, и это так замечательно. Наверное, написание работ для разных специальностей, а также общность его профессии обеспечивают ему заполняемость головы неожиданными фактами из рандомных областей.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Минхёк не скрывает усмешку «господи-да-что-ты-такое» вместе с тем, как расплывается в умилительной улыбке.

— Через поиск по фотографии, — отвечает Чангюн, и по глазам читается, насколько ему неловко и приятно одновременно, что Минхёка так впечатляет его умение грамотно гуглить. — Ну, фотографируешь объект, загружаешь фото в поисковик, и он находит про него информацию, — добавляет он, и Минхёк еле сдерживает смех с того, как он отводит взгляд и разъясняет таким «между прочим» тоном.

Затем Минхёк спрашивает, как вообще так может закрутиться жизнь, что тебе захочется загуглить комнатные сорняки, которые ты впервые видишь. А Чангюн, принимая теперь все удары на растения как личное, выразительно смотрит в тихом возмущении и бормочет под нос «а почему тебе вообще это никогда не приходило в голову, ты же с ними живешь?», но громче говорит, что просто проверял приложение, пока ждал закипающий чайник.

— Вау… — многозначительно оценивает Минхёк и салютирует чашкой, отдавая этот тост Чангюну.

— Неужели она тебе не сказала их названия? — удивляется Чангюн уже после того, как выслушал жалобную историю «Минхёк и не сдавшиеся ему требования арендодательницы»

— Сказала, но я не запомнил, — отмахивается Минхёк. – Мне-то зачем названия запоминать?

— Потому что при пересадке могут быть какие-то особенности, — тихим занудством бормочет Чангюн, опустив голову, и Минхёк на это широко улыбается.

— Да это просто трава, она у меня больше месяца уже растет, — легкой безмятежностью заявляет он. — Всё с ней нормально и без королевского ухода, — добавляет с фырканьем. — Что их там пересаживать? Перекидываешь из одного горшка в другой, досыпаешь землю, поливаешь и всё.

Тогда Чангюн его спокойно информирует:

— Вот эта «трава» стоит 650 долларов, а вот та, — кивает он на второй цветок, — примерно 400 долларов.

Минхёк молчит.

Затем переспрашивает.

Обрабатывает ещё раз сумму.

Затем одаряет растения взглядом «это вы-то столько стоите?».

— …я даже дышать на них не буду, — сдавленным голосом обещает он.

Минхёк действительно мало что знает о природном мире, он вовсю за урбанистику, равнодушно обходя в университете темы для докладов типа «растения в архитектуре зданий и сооружений».

Дома мама (разумно) не доверяла поливать цветы, а в школе он один раз так добесился в догонялки с одноклассниками, что перетоптал половину клумбы (потом принужденно весь свой ценный выходной потратил, чтобы вернуть всё, как эстетично-благородно было).

Вот уже тогда зарождались крохотные психтравмы, полученные от взаимоотношений с растительным миром.

Но вообще, если цветы существуют исключительно в фильмах или книгах и на них завязана какая-то художественная история — Минхёк даже «за».

Это прикольно и он их запоминает легче, чем другие моральные выводы, завязанные на животных или предметах.

Например, он хорошо помнит идею притчи, рассказанную учительницей мимо темы урока, но с искренним желанием дать напутствие подрастающему поколению.

Сюжет не помнит, из главных героев сто процентов какой-то монах и глупый путник, но вывод там был в том, что никто не сажает семена в холодную зиму.

Логичная вещь и практичная вещь.

Никто не сажает семена в холодную зиму.

Они просто не прорастут.

Это все было метафорой к тому, что ты не можешь поселить в себе чувства и дать им прорасти, если у тебя внутри лютая зима. Тебе может давать жизнь шанс за шансом, но ничего внутри не приживется, если ты к этому не готов.

И это сейчас Минхёк так сблизился с притчами.

Тогда, в четырнадцать лет, Минхёк н-и-х-р-е-н-а не понял смысла, и тупо радовался, что им удалось заговорить учительницу, и она отошла от темы урока (ещё и замаячила надежда от домашки ускользнуть).

И дойдя до этой истории через ассоциативную память и образовавшуюся минутную тишину, Минхёк перекидывает на сегодняшний день (и на сегодняшнюю его привязанность, ту, что стоит рядом с цветами и убирает желтые мелкие листья, упавшие вниз горшка), и — прикольно, — но этот пример работает.

Не будь Минхёк к этому готов, в нем бы не проросли такие чувства.

Он не искал их специально, но позволил им жить внутри, как только они чуть-чуть заискрились. Он разрешил себе не проделывать что-то с ними (разумно контролировать и направлять), а посмотреть, что они будут проделывать с ним.

Минхёк обещает, что вот как только он допьет чай, так сразу готов будет предоставить пятизвездочное обслуживание в пересадке, и ещё три саркастичные шутки накидывает, потому что Чангюн с них мило усмехается.

Хотя, шутки вообще так себе.

Но он улыбается и, разблокировав телефон, что-то ищет (Минхёк, чувствуя прилив комедии, шутит, что не будет предварительно приносить клятву на учебнике по биологии).

— Ты тут всё ешь? — Чангюн поворачивает телефон экраном к Минхёку, и там набор из трех блюд, вполне нейтральных по составу.

— Ем, — растерянно отвечает Минхёк, возвращая ему телефон.— А что? – слабо спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Чангюн скользит пальцами по экрану дисплея.

— На столе же легче пересаживать их? — отстраненно отвечает он, не отвлекаясь от телефона, затем добавляет. — Думаю да, на полу неудобно будет, а тут хватит места.

— Ты заказал доставку? — доходит до Минхёка.

Как и то, что он совершенно забыл про еду.

Как сам забывает про неё, пока коллеги не начнут ныть за полчаса до обеда «скорей бы скорей бы», так и тут забыл.

Сначала не так серьезно воспринял слова Чангюна, что ему сложно с кем-то заснуть, затем забыл про еду, но как же громко обещал «доверься и я за тебя обо всём подумаю и во всём помогу».

Нет, Минхёк помнит, что кивал и был всеми руками «за» идеи взаимности подобной помощи, но он полноценно примет это в расчёт только тогда, когда проработает один ма-а-аленький моментик наезда на самого себя.

Потому что сегодня это он должен был не засыпать, а защитно укутывать одеялом.

Это он должен был организовать вкусную еду, потому что вкусная еда заставляет себя чувствовать лучше (а вкусная еда, о которой другой позаботился вдвойне лучше).

Чангюн блокирует телефон, возвращаясь к одному из горшков, чтобы продолжить убирать с него мелкий лиственный мусор, и спокойно ведёт разговор про организацию пересадки дальше:

— Надо что-то постелить на стол.

— Сколько с меня? — вздохнув с подтоном «ладно, допустим, я с собой это как-то поработаю», сразу спрашивает Минхёк.

— Есть газеты или ненужные бумаги? — без проблем взаимно игнорирует его Чангюн, одной ладонью крутя горшок так, чтобы рассмотреть растение со всех сторон, а второй сжимая в кулак уже собранные сухие листья.

— Сколько? — настаивает Минхёк.

— А где крышка от него? — спрашивает он, взяв в руку новый горшок и показав его Минхёку, чтобы тот наглядно понимал, о чём речь.

— Я серьезно, — Минхёк повышает голос в требовательности, и Чангюн смотрит на него пару секунд растерянно-виновато, но быстро возвращается к упрямому взгляду.

— Нисколько, — спокойно говорит он.

— Скажи мне цену, — ещё более четко в своей непреклонности повторяет Минхёк.

Чангюн вздыхает, смотрит на него с просьбой «просто согласись со мной», но быстро сдаётся, понимая, что чем дольше Минхёк молчит и сверлит взглядом, тем больше начинает злиться.

Поэтому пытается договориться:

— Давай это будет как ответ на твои четыре пиццы?

— Нет, — сразу отклоняет Минхёк.

Те четыре пиццы должны остаться подарком, который просто так и не требует от человека ответного подарка.

Поэтому нет, не сдвинешь с этого мнения, не уговоришь, и не будет всё, как ты хочешь, — имеет в виду Минхёк, громко поставив чашку на стол и скрестив руки на груди.

— Тогда давай в следующий раз ты просто угостишь меня обедом? — тут же предлагает ещё один вариант Чангюн.

— О, так хорошо, — вмиг меняет Минхёк тон на обычный.

Это его устраивает.

Так звучит куда лучше.

И он улыбается.

Чангюн смотрит на него с сомнениям и выражением «серьёзно, вот это на тебе прокатило?», но как только Минхёк вопросительно молча докапывается до такого взгляда, уходит обратно в наблюдение за растениями.

Ещё минут пятнадцать его гармонии с ними, и они заберут у Минхёка пальму первенства за внимание Чангюна к объекту в этой квартире.

— Просто сегодня должен был угощать я, а не ты, — все же не может не ляпнуть Минхёк.

Наверное, он уже задолбал его этим.

И Минхёк знает, что в какой-то момент его забота справедливо может показаться невыносимой и удущающей, но он видит его раз в неделю, поэтому днём за днём желание окружить его приятными вещами растёт все сильнее 

Чангюн вздыхает.

Этим своим вздохом, обозначающим «ладно, слушай».

— Зачем устанавливать очередь? Чай может заварить тот, кто ближе стоит к чайнику или тот, кому легче это сделать. Ты устал не меньше моего, поэтому нет ничего страшного в том, что из нас двоих заказал еду именно я, — с каким-то журфаковским демократичным скиллом разложить всё по полочкам и с попыткой склонить к своему мнению как к единственному верному топит Чангюн. — И вообще, зачем, — говорит Чангюн, — ты, — говорит Чангюн, — так всё, — говорит Чангюн, — усложняешь? — говорит, блять, Чангюн.

— Ладно, — сдавленно признает Минхёк, притворяясь, что делает глоток чая.

Как-то отрезвляет и сбавляет обороты, когда конкретно Чангюн говорит ему, что уже как-то ну слишком накручено до сложно. Ещё и плюсует здравым решением ситуации.

Минхёк моет чашку, находит в своей комнате ненужные черновики, чтобы постелить их на стол, обещает (вслух и себе) больше не возвращаться к этому, потому что всё же идёт постепенно и хорошо, Чангюну важно его мнение, он слушает его советы, и даже поступает по ним.

Это особенно ценно для Минхёка — постоянно убеждаться, что он интересен Чангюну и что он выносит из их встреч для себя что-то новое.

Чангюн расспрашивает о его работах в городе, и что он думает о своих\чужих работах в городе, но остается равнодушным отдельно к стрит-арту. Чангюн вряд ли и пять стилей архитектуры назовёт, но детально пытается вникнуть в его рассказ о конкурсе. Чангюн иногда вбрасывает «я недавно видел\читал\слышал то, что тебе должно понравиться, это же твоя тема», и эти «находки» никак не связаны с его личными интересами, но напрямую связаны с интересами Минхёка.

И, на самом деле, Минхёку эти моменты сентиментальностью выкручивает все нервы.

Он старается отвечать Чангюну тем же, но ощущает, что делает это недостаточно, что у него не получается выразить ему и половины правдивого интереса.

Один день в неделю слишком мало для этого, Минхёк не успевает себя вовремя затормозить в рассказе, и поддается на все перевороты темы в свою сторону, тем самым часами рассказывая про свою жизнь и не успевая как следует расспросить в ответ.

Иногда Минхёк думает, что не заслужил такого слишком хорошего к нему отношения со стороны Чангюна.

Но чаще всего он думает: да-да, это всё мне, моё, про меня, для меня, я буду это взаимничать и оберегать.

Когда весь стол закрыт газетами, Минхёк ставит на него пакет с землей и разрезает большими ножницами его верхушку. Он ещё раз повторяет весь гениальный план про «перекинуть из одного горшка в другой», но добавляет к этому действию обязательное прилагательное «уверенно», словно если они сделают это «уверенно», ни один листик не пострадает.

Чангюн стоит рядом, молчит, но смотрит на Минхёка без особой веры в разумность и светлость его идей, поэтому открывает телефон, чтобы, очевидно, прогуглить другое решение проблемы.

— Она мне скинула инструкцию, — сдается Минхёк, краем глаза увидев, что у Чангюна уже скачивается какая-то научная работа про монстера что-то там.

Чангюн посылает ещё один тяжелый взгляд в его сторону и тихонько подвигает один из горшков с растением ближе к себе и подальше от Минхёка.

Как это будущее сено так прочно пробралось к Чангюну под опеку, Минхёк не особо понимает, но, открывая переписку с арендодательницей (та с аватарки тоже смотрит на него как на безнадежного идиота), он зачитывает сообщение в тоне «вот тут почти всё как я говорил».

Но Чангюну оказывается немного всё равно на минхёковские попытки в интуитивную фитологию, и он вслух повторяет всё то, что услышал из сообщения, подавая это как план к действию.

(Минхёк производит сейчас впечатление того, кому надо прям объяснить и прям повторить и прям проконтролировать, а потом, вероятно, прям забрать и прям переделать всё нормально).

Чангюн с тонким намёком спрашивает, может, Минхёк хочет молча посидеть и поучиться теоретически.

Минхёк отвечает, что нет, не хочет и сразу лезет двумя руками в ближайший горшок. Там же надо «разрыхлить землю», чтобы достать растение.

И в секунду ощущает, как в этот момент у Чангюна рухнуло сердце, и он едва успевает остановить его.

Минхёк закатывает глаза.

Чангюн вот нашел в чём развести ювелирный подход. Будь эти растения такие неженки, они бы уже сдохли на второй день пребывания Минхёка в этой квартире.

А так он в них даже чай пару раз выливал и ничего, фотосинтезируют ещё, даже маленькие листья не опали.

(Просто немного пожелтели).

(Но так же даже симпатичней).

Следующие десять минут проходят проще, потому что Минхёк успокаивается в своем энтузиазме решить всё на раз-два, согласившись и доставать растение из первого горшка медленней и аккуратней, и подготавливать дренаж и землю во втором более внимательно по пропорциям, и утрамбовывать землю в новом «доме» растения, задумываясь над действиями, а не «как получится».

Вообще, всё оказывается не так плохо. Их диалоги в итоге свелись к минхёковскому уточнению «ну, вот так нормально будет?» и чангюновскому объяснению, почему именно так нормально не будет.

Минхёк пару раз коротко наблюдал за ним, и он вроде делает всё то же самое, что делает Минхёк, только у него получается аккуратней, бережней к растению и вообще с оттенком медитации.

И Минхёк уже собирается похвалить его за это, но ловит второй приступ старшеклассничества, давит улыбку, низко склонив голову и почему-то ужасно стесняется кидаться в тишину комплиментом.

То, что можно было не пачкать землей руки, а найти садовые перчатки, которые у него дома хранятся в огромном количестве из-за постоянных тусовок с баллончиками красок и городскими побелками, до Минхёка доходит только когда он относит к мусорке на кухне два старых горшка.

(Сегодня официально не его день как продуманного и внимательного хозяина квартиры).

Минхёк заходит на порог ванной как раз в тот момент, когда Чангюн смывает водой с ладоней мыло. Он поднимает голову, услышав шум движения, и смотрит на Минхёка через зеркало.

Может, из-за истощающей недели и игры света в ванной, но Чангюн выглядит непонятней, глубже и спокойней обычного.

Может, из-за сегодняшнего размеренного настроения, резонирующего по сравнению с прошлыми встречами, но его движения кажутся такими знакомыми и привычными, как если бы Минхёк видел их каждый день в течение долгого времени.

Чангюн коротко улыбается через зеркало и выдерживает прямой взгляд пару секунд, пока Минхёк не улыбнется в ответ. После он сразу опускает глаза на кран, выключая воду и поворачиваясь в сторону полотенца, чтобы вытереть руки.

Они сталкиваются в проходе; Минхёк, держа руки с закатанными до локтя рукавами перед собой, мягко просит «отойди», а Чангюн, не двигаясь, откровенно разглядывает его, с каждой секундой становясь менее таинственным, чем казался Минхёку через зеркало.

Минхёк точно знает, что Чангюн сейчас его поцелует.

(И он не уверен, что знает что-либо ещё о происходящем).

Поэтому, как только Чангюн отмирает и подходит ближе, чтобы положить ладони выше его локтей; Минхёк, расслабив кисти, опускает руки вниз, и прикрывает глаза, немного поддаваясь лицом вперёд.

С одной стороны, Минхёк все ещё считает Чангюна глупым: даже после всего оговариваемого и невербального произошедшего между ними, в нём чувствуются сомнения касательно взаимности их желаний. Но с другой стороны, Минхёку приятно от того, что он так внимательно следит за вызываемой реакцией на его действия.

Улыбнувшись, Минхёк полностью закрывает глаза, чтобы это сработало сигналом, и чувствует, как Чангюн не спеша ведет руками от его плеч выше, останавливаясь на шее, чтобы свободно обхватить её ладонями и поглаживающее очертить кадык большими пальцами.

Через полминуты Минхёк капризно думает прервать медлительно-пыточную ласку пальцами под его подбородком и нижней челюсти, чтобы торопящей фразой «ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока не поцелуешь меня» сразу швырнуть его к своим губам. Но Чангюн глубоко выдыхает, расслабленно спускается руками вниз шеи, чуть надавливает на ямку между ключицами, и плавно возвращается вверх, останавливаясь и прижимаясь к коже крепким теплом раскрытых ладоней.

От его прикосновений ощущается покалывающее волнение, и все фразы не озвученно теряются в горле Минхёка. Чангюн оставляет одну ладонь под его скулой, а вторую кладет на затылок, сгибая пальцы, чтобы немного щекотно царапнуть кожу, а затем легко вплестись ими в волосы.

Минхёк нетерпеливо хмурится и снова хочется сказать что-нибудь направляющее, но Чангюн аккуратно касается губами его рта, а после немного отстраняется, чтобы убедиться, что не сделал ничего неправильного.

Он вряд ли успевает что-либо проанализировать, потому что Минхёк сразу тянется к нему и продолжает поцелуй.

Сдержанно и без ощутимого давления: то захватывая верхнюю губу, то слабо прихватывая нижнюю, то расслабляясь, позволяя то же самое сделать Чангюну, то прерывая его, перехватывая темп, чтобы мягко выдразнить этим, чтобы он чуть улыбнулся, но остался увлеченно поддерживать эту игру.

Минхёк первым же и не выдерживает, приоткрывает губы Чангюна языком, и, услышав его мягкий удовлетворённый звук, где-то на грани слабого стона и тихого вздоха, соглашается дольше остаться в сладкой неторопливости, чтобы заставить его звучать так ещё раз.

Он мягко касается языком его нёба, наклоняя голову, чтобы удобней было углубить поцелуй, скользя по его языку, пока Чангюн вцепляется в волосы на затылке, а вторую ладонь опускает вниз, по ходу движения свободно задевая пальцами подбородок, шею, ключицы, грудь и останавливаясь на поясе. А после замирает в приятной напряженности, как только они находят общую комфортную скорость и водят кончиками языков по ртам друг друга.

Приходится изучать и запоминать, как и что нравится другому, и Минхёк соврал бы, если бы утверждал, что подобная сосредоточенность в чуткости прикосновений — его привычное поведение.

И ему безумно нравится, что сейчас его руки бездейственны, и он может реагировать только ртом и наклоном головы подстраиваться под движения.

Он не может сжимать его руками, но может вести поцелуй, касаться зубами губ, царапая их с едва ощутимым нажатием, ускорять темп скольжения языков, и слышать еще один вздох и чувствовать, как Чангюн дрожит. Минхёк выдыхает глухим звуком, на что Чангюн ещё теснее вжимается в его тело и в его рот.

Целовать того, кого неделями хотелось поцеловать, и того, кто послушно отвечает, плавится, и тянется все ближе и ближе — самая легкая вещь, которая только происходила с Минхёком.

Сложность в том, что поцелуй заканчивается.

И Минхёк не успевает толком отстраниться и открыть глаза, как Чангюн неожиданно сбито и резко говорит ему прямо в губы:

— Когда ты во второй раз заснул, я вставал, чтобы закрыть окно. Я думал, что ты ещё раз проснешься, как проснулся из-за того, что я убирал ноутбук. Но ты только повернулся в мою сторону, а когда я лег обратно, накрыл меня одеялом.

Для затуманенного разума Минхёка это всё звучит слишком непонятно.

— А что в этом не так?

— Ничего, — тут же обрывает Чангюн, убирая руки с его тела и отводя взгляд.

И до Минхёка доходит:

— А ты ещё меня называл запаренным на мелочах из-за чая, — и расплывается в нежной улыбке.

Господи, — тащит Минхёка, — да его так тронуло всего лишь то, что его накрыли одеялом, не выходя из состояния сна.

— С этим всем что-то надо делать, — подаёт охрененную идею Чангюн. — Мы же можем поговорить?

Минхёк не успевает за всеми скачками его решительной и взволнованной интонации в словах: то он фиксируется на деталях, то на общем.

Но, хорошо, Минхёк не против.

Не против всё обсудить.

Так же как и не против открывать окна, если есть, кого согревать.

Его так тянет сказать эти две мысли вслух, потому что все его приступы старшеклассничества затихли, и он может быть более свободным от полной уверенности во взаимности.

Но тут вроде как атмосфера делового переговорного процесса.

— Давай поговорим, — кивает он, сказав это спокойным тоном, что особенно ощущается на сильном контрасте с подавляемым невротично-мелким хаосом в голосе Чангюна. — Только сначала мне надо вымыть руки, — напоминает он, чуть поднимая их вверх, и с паузой добавляет: — Тебе ведь тоже хочется, чтобы я перестал быть ограничен в их движениях?

Ладно, даже рядом с аурой серьезного настроя, у него сейчас проблемы с тем, чтобы молчать и не поддаваться эйфорийной свободе оттого, что теперь официально можно чувствительней трогаться и откровенней шептаться.

Ему так нравится говорить подобное вслух, тут даже намёка хватает, чтобы вся чангюновская показательная попытка в собранность вылетела из их диалога.

— Хочется, — принципиально и немного нагло подтверждает Чангюн, но у него взгляд…

Ну, такой взгляд, когда мысленно ставишь заметку перестать переоценивать свою смелость и стараешься покинуть ванну быстрее, чем заставят ещё что-нибудь воспринимать.

(Минхёк сам не замечал, что широко улыбался все время, пока смывал грязь земли с ладоней).

На кухне Чангюн стоит рядом со столом, спиной к нему, и нападает с прямолинейным вопросом сразу, как только Минхёк выходит из ванны, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Я слишком тороплюсь?

Забавно, — отмечает Минхёк, — у Чангюна есть какие-то условные формальные сроки, после которых можно сказать «вот тут я тороплю события», а «вот тут вовремя».

Если уже говорить строго в них, то, наверное, Минхёк их торопил куда сильнее, если он всю неделю от первой встречи и до второй прокручивал в голове сценарии, как обратить на себя внимание не только со стороны «привет, помоги со статьей».

И, в качестве результата своих безошибочных (по его мнению) действий и слов, получил на прощание «кажется, может, я ошибаюсь, но, вероятно, есть подозрение, что это все немного похоже на флирт».

(Да, Минхёк услышал фразу примерно так, как бы Чангюн там ни старался в уверенность).

И Минхёк с этого одновременно умиляется и мысленно фейспалмит.

Потому что весь смысл и был как раз в том, что это — флирт.

Потому что Минхёк проигрывал в голове чангюновскую реплику раз за разом в течении недели, невольно улыбаясь, но мысленно закатывая глаза и причитая: господи, да как ещё с тобой разговаривать, чтобы ты окончательно убедился, что мне хочется твоего внимания и мне приятны твои прикосновения.

Но Минхёк был готов трогать и говорить, пока это не дойдет.

— Я знал, что этим всё закончится с самого начала, — говорит Минхёк (ну не «знал», а «хотелось к этому всё привести», но это мелочи, лучше пусть Чангюн думает, что он тут дохрена интуит).

За двусмысленность всегда приходится расплачиваться, поэтому Минхёк вовремя себя тормозит, когда его снова тянет ответить легкомысленно и намекающе. Он не хочет, чтобы его дразнение перешло черту заигрывания, и он уже звучал так, словно пытается ускользнуть от называния вещей своими именами.

— С самого начала? — переспрашивает Чангюн, складывая руки на груди, но не в строго закрытой позе, а слабо обнимая себя за локти. — Поэтому из кафе ушёл? — шутит он.

Чангюн не так понял.

Минхёк с самого начала замечал, как делает всё, чтобы быть к нему ближе. И с каким бы любопытством Чангюн не рассматривал его квартиру, фотографии, кадры фильма или вид из окна, в итоге Минхёк обернет все ситуации так, что продолжительней всего Чангюн будет смотреть ему в глаза.

Минхёк не отвечает на нервную шутку, но улыбается на неё и приближается к Чангюну, делая это так естественно, в стиле «я вообще не к тебе, я идут к плите, чтобы рядом с ней аккуратно трижды сложить полотенце на кухонную тумбочку, и, вау, какая маленькая у меня оказывается кухня, раз ты сейчас на расстоянии вытянутой руки справа от меня».

И чем это ещё могло закончиться?

Но с подобной спешкой у Минхёка личная драма.

Если опираться на правило «раз — случайность, два — совпадения, три — закономерность», то у Минхёка есть некоторые закономерности в общении с романтично привлекательными ему людьми.

В один момент (когда «совпадение» превратилось в «закономерность»), Минхёк словил себя на том, как слишком рано закрепляет в голове, что человек чувствует к нему то же самое, что чувствует к человеку он.

Сейчас Минхёк уже научился останавливать себя в быстром формировании мнения за другого, и уже — по крайне мере он хочет в это верить — перестал быть таким спринтером в забеге от старта «привет» до финиша «итак, как мы назовем нашу собаку?».

— Если дернешься, собьешь локтем горшок с цветком, — негромко предупреждает Минхёк, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и смотря в глаза так, что Чангюн не реагирует на условный рефлекс, чтобы самому проверить уровень опасности для растений.

— Тот, что за 400 долларов? — продолжает он бессмысленный диалог.

— Нет, он за 650.

— Монстера вариегатная.

— Для меня теперь их название — это число стоимости, — улыбается Минхёк, положив руки на плечи Чангюна и делая шаг назад, чтобы потянуть его к себе и отвести от края стола.

Чангюн расцепляет руки на груди и оставляет их у Минхёка на ребрах, не сжимая, а только удерживая его рядом с собой. Давая понять, что он не пытается схватиться за него, и всё будет в порядке, если Минхёк захочет прервать объятье в любой момент.

И подобная тонкая предупредительность успокаивает.

Минхёк кладет ладонь на его щеку и надавливает под ухом, привлекая к себе за шею ближе, поворачивая голову так, чтобы столкнулся носами, улыбнуться и оставить крошечное прикосновение к уголку губ.

И сделать это ещё раз, уже в другой части рта, и, как только Чангюн начинает крутить головой, желая получить полноценный поцелуй, Минхёк специально уклоняется, прислоняясь губами ниже его щеки.

Чангюна это должно было поддразнивать, но он расслабляется и спокойно улыбается, позволяя Минхёку оставлять легкие поцелуи по его лицу так, как тому этого хочется.

Но, когда слышит звонок входной двери, резко недовольно жмурится.

— Надо открыть, это, наверное, доставка, — озвучивает очевидное Чангюн, но не спешит расцепляться и прикрывает глаза в ожидании.

— Надо, — бессмысленно согласно шепчет Минхёк, а затем торопливо прижимается к нему, твердым скольжением перемещает ладонь с шеи на затылок, и, выслушав второй звонок в дверь, крепко целует.

И это заставляет понять, что самый идеальный момент для того, чтобы его поцеловать, был не когда он напомнил снять часы перед сном, не когда он стоял на балконе и допытывал про существовании надписи, не когда он обнимал за плечи и поддерживал идею подать заявку на конкурс, и даже не тогда, когда он разбудил его, дотронувшись до уха.

Идеальный момент был каждый.

===

Минхёк (самоответственно) пытается высчитать ту дистанцию, находясь на которой он не слишком прилипчив, но и не даёт забыть, что они вообще-то тут бессловно договорились изменить формат общения.

Но потом еда заканчивается, а его полный ответ про конкурс ещё даже не на экваторе, а на той стадии, где надо сопровождать уже наглядным материалом, поэтому Минхёк вихрем двигается на диване впритык к плечу Чангюна, рассказывая подробности-подробности-подробности и сопровождая это быстрым перелистыванием на телефоне фоток-фоток-фоток.

Несмотря на то, что в голове Минхёк уже трижды нарисовал границы=>перешел границы=>стер границы, в жизни он старается (ну правда) вести себя сдержанней.

(Вообще, мысль «веди_себя_сдержанней» — это его мантра на протяжении всего времени общения с Чангюном).

После показа половины своей галереи на телефоне (там уже было не по теме конкурса, там уже было «позавчера вороны на мусорке катали яблоко друг другу, как мячик, вот видео, я снимал и угорал»), предложение досмотреть наконец-то фильм Минхёк геолокацией определяет на диван (чтобы слово «кровать» вообще больше сегодня не звучало от него).

По Чангюну видно, что он всё просекает и подыгрывает своим «ммм, фи-и-и-льм, конечно, давай», поэтому идея отвлечь его от кинокадров на минуте пятнадцатой Минхёку чувствуется полностью взаимной.

Он планировал это сделать на короткое мгновение, но Чангюн, не отпуская от себя, вытягивает руку вперед и вслепую пытается закрыть ладонью крышку ноутбука, стоящего на стуле перед диваном. 

(Но попадает он по ней только тогда, когда Минхёк, так же вслепую, направляет его руку своей в нужную сторону, а затем чуть отстраняется, спокойно улыбаясь, как только они устанавливают зрительный контакт). 

Чангюн о чём-то по-доброму язвит (в том же тоне, что и «ммм фи-и-и-ильм»), но Минхёк не дослушивает его, аккуратно привлекает к себе обратно и уверенно ведёт в прикосновениях и движениях так, чтобы в итоге лечь вместе на узкий диван, разделить одну маленькую подушку и спутаться ногами. 

Минхёк просовывает руку между подушкой и головой Чангюна, устраивается на боку, почти прижимаясь лопатками к спинке дивана.

И пять звезд из пяти, насколько в таком положении удобней поддерживать в поцелуях легкий и медленный темп, с разной периодичностью прерываясь, чтобы негромко переговариваться о чём-то, по сути, бесмысленном, но это всё, что нужно: бесмыслить, трогаться умом, трогаться телом и ещё раз бесмыслить.

— Хватит так рекламировать этот диван, — сопротивляется принятию мира с определенной мебелью Чангюн, после адресованного с издевкой вопроса «но теперь-то ты заметил, насколько диван удобный?».

— Хватит называть его бесполезным и мешающим.

(У Чангюна к дивану были не такое грубое определяющие прилагательные, но у Минхёка тоже есть объекты на этой кухне, наезд на которые он считает за личное оскорбление).

— Он занимает одну треть всего помещения.

— Я тебя сейчас толкну, и ты полетишь с него, раз он тебе так не нравится, — угрожающим шепотом заверяет Минхёк, но противоречит словам и держит руку за спиной Чангюна так, чтобы наоборот подстраховать от падения.

— Давай. Но я же не один полечу, — добродушно отзывается Чангюн, обламывая тактику запугивания, одновременно с этим ведя тремя пальцами по позвоночнику Минхёка непрерывную длинную линию; и, дойдя до задней части шеи, останавливает руку, чтобы прижаться к коже всей ладонью.

Минхёк ежится, на секунду нахмурившись и вжимая голову в плечи.

— Оказывается неприятно, когда холодными руками трогают? — с довольной насмешкой замечает Чангюн, перемещая руку в сторону, чтобы раздражать температурой от прохладной ладони ещё и сбоку шеи.

— Приятно, — естественно перечит Минхёк, но тут же изворачиваясь, чтобы легко коснуться губ Чангюна и добавить: — Так же, как и тебе тогда было приятно.

— Это не правда, — с широкой улыбкой в ответ перечит Чангюн, прикрыв глаза.

— Давай проверим ещё раз, — в тоне Минхёка равные части нежности и веселья, он расслабляет руку, чтобы свободно скользить по спине Чангюна, не скрывая в улыбке, что собирается сейчас выбрать рандомную секунду и резко добраться до края чужой кофты.

(Он не планирует делать это по-настоящему, это только для того, чтобы его вслух попросили так не делать и долго целовали, уводя от затеи).

На самом деле, Минхёк не думал, что так быстро уговорит Чангюна не делать ничего всё оставшееся до будильника время, кроме как целоваться, водить руками по телам друг друга, размеренно дышать и привыкать к установившейся близости.

У тебя красивая улыбка, — хочет сказать Минхёк спустя ещё полчаса.

— У тебя красивая улыбка, — говорит вслух Минхёк спустя секунду свою мысль.

Вообще, он должен был отвечать на вопрос о теме своего диплома.

Но сейчас плевать на тему своего диплома, он потом может и старые селфи с защиты прислать в любом количестве сообщений. Сейчас важно то, что улыбка красивая, и это нужно говорить вслух. 

(Пока на горизонте не показался очередной приступ страшеклассничества).

Чангюн отвечает неразборчиво, вроде там и слов никаких нет, а только набор звуков.

Наверное, он ощущает себя совсем в ловушке, Минхёк держит его и физически, обвивая руками и ногами, и словесно ловит в тупиках. 

Но Минхёк уже закрепил, что раз десять Чангюн так промолчит, а на одиннадцатый скажет что-то, взволнующее на всю следующую неделю. Но пока он ничего не придумал, можно продолжать говорить правду, а чтобы его совсем не сковывать стеснением, эту правду можно упаковывать в лукаво-ласковый тон и смотреть-смотреть-смотреть, какую реакцию в нём это вызывает.

Я очень надеюсь, что ты планируешь рано или поздно всё же согласиться остаться на сон, — хочет сказать Минхёк.

— Как поживает мой свитер? — говорит вслух Минхёк.

В этот раз он должен был отвечать про любимый район в Сеуле.

Но в жизненные принципы уже не вписывается давать оценку чему-либо, находясь на расстоянии смешивающегося дыхания.

— Принесу в следующий раз, — заверяет Чангюн, минуя подробности уживания чужого свитера в своей жизни.

— Принесёшь взамен свой? 

Чангюн не сразу врубается в смысл, растерянно приоткрывая губы, как будто в уме переводит фразу с иностранного языка на родной, а когда понимает контекст, с тихим смешком спрашивает:

— У тебя фетиш какой-то?

Пока тут путешествие от точки «надо как-то оригинальничать», до точки «хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то напоминающее обо мне; взамен тоже хочу такую вещь; свитер — подходит». 

Потому что будет хорошо, если это будет вещь, которую можно носить с собой. 

И будет совсем замечательно, если это будет вещь, которую можно носить на себе. 

Минхёк, как бы не старался рулить в субботах в сторону чего-то необычного, чтобы Чангюн по-особенному запоминал проведенное с ним время, все равно оказывается в «шаблонах». 

И до обмена подарками с переподвыподвертом очень естественно и иррационально тянет в классическую романтику.

(Тоже приступ старшеклассничества, только в другой форме).

— Я не знаю, фетиш у меня или нет, — честно признается Минхёк. — Давай и это проверим.

Чангюн поднимает голову к нему на встречу, приткнувшись к его губам, но Минхёк не делает ответных действий, оставаясь неподвижным и не закрывая глаза.

— Что-то не так? — настороженно тихо уточняет Чангюн, и Минхёку до внутреннего скуления приятно, что он так тщательно обращает внимание на любое изменение в нём.

— Ты надевал свитер в течение недели?

(Немного, да, заклинило).

— Надевал, — Чангюн ещё не считывает, что тут очередная игра, и принимает начинающийся допрос с наивным тоном «это же очевидно, ты чего?».

Но потом Минхёк расплывается в довольнейшей улыбке, на которую Чангюн цыкает, демонстративно тяжело вздыхая, и поджимает губы в выражении «господи, опять это начинается». 

Ещё и отодвигается, насколько это возможно в тесном объятье. 

— В универе носил, да? — почти нараспев произносит Минхёк, зная, что это раздразнит ещё больше.

— Нет, — Чангюн сразу отбивает это ровным голосом.

— На работе?

— Дома.

— Дома, — повторяет Минхёк; ему очень нравится это слово в таком контексте, поэтому он идёт по цепочке дальше: — А обо мне думал в этот момент?

— Конечно, он же связан с тобой.

(Вообще не на того напал с увиливанием.)

— Думал обо мне? — повторяет Минхёк в доставучей интонацией.

— Я уже ответил.

— Значит, дома.

— Да.

— В постели?

— Я не сплю в нем, если ты про это, — ему легче поддерживать подобные диалоги смелыми признаниями, наполняя их ровной обыденностью в тоне голоса.

Словно нет в этом всём разговоре ничего особенного.

— Я не про сон, — Минхёк чувствует, как его уже заносит на поворотах реплик, поэтому пробует выболтать ответ через другую сторону: — О чём вообще ты думаешь… — но запинается, не решаясь произнести «после встречи со мной», поэтому заменяет на: — после субботы?

Чангюн отвечает не сразу, заметно ослабевая и теряя защищающее однотипное звучание голоса. 

— После субботы я думаю «скорей бы наступила следующая», — его тон хрупкий и странный, отдает Минхёку ощущением приятного иглоукалывания изнутри. — А ты?

— Я скажу после того, как она закончится.

Чангюн теперь уже более основательно отыгрывает все мимические и интонационные детали своего недовольства, но Минхёку удается увлечь его в поцелуй ещё на этапе «упрямо поджать губы».

— Дело не в свитере и не в том, куда и как часто я его ношу, — едва слышно выговаривает Чангюн, быстро забывая про свои претензии и возвращаясь в бескостную мягкую расслабленность. — Я часто вспоминал о тебе и раньше.

— Даже когда не было свитера?

— Даже когда не было нарисованной на руке карты. 

Минхёк улыбается.

И, кажется, не он один тут хочет как можно изобретательней, а всё в итоге сводится к самым очевидным проявлениям влюбленных жестов и слов.

А вообще, мило, Чангюн начинает разыгрываться в стиле полушепота, смелеть и взаимно пытаться смутить, называя вещи своими именами.

Хочешь попробовать совсем прямо — пробуй, всё равно не переиграешь в общем счёте, — думает Минхёк, и это вызывает у него не чувство азарта, а щекотливо-нежное дрожание в нервах.

— Значит, часто вспоминал обо мне в универе?

— Да.

— На работе?

— И дома.

— И в постели?

Один из лучших апргрейдов личности Минхёка был, когда он освоил приём «флиртующая шутка».

(Но ему, правда, безумно интересно узнать).

Чангюн даёт пару секунд поликовать, а затем свободно отключает в их диалоге игривость, произнося мысль серьезно, но в том самом хрупком и странном тоне:

— Я часто вспоминаю какую-то забавную вещь, которую ты сказал. И к этому никогда нет повода. Я могу просто идти по улице, могу записывать название темы лекции, могу стоять в очереди в супермаркете, но что-то щёлкает... И я всегда улыбаюсь в этот момент. И ощущаю, что хорошо тебя знаю, несмотря на то, что мы недавно познакомились.

— Если много времени проводишь с человеком в мыслях, кажется, что и эти часы считаются за реальность, — немного отстраненно рассуждает Минхёк, используя такой аккуратный тон, когда признаются в сокровенном о себе, а не предполагают такое сокровенное о другом.

— У тебя ко мне так же? — прямолинейно спрашивает Чангюн, и Минхёк пару раз моргает, полноценно въезжая в весь уровень происходящего.

Он прекрасно понимает, что конкретно они имеют в виду под этим диалогом с самого начала, но он не рассчитывал так быстро сойти с края возможности недоговорить и остаться в большей моральной безопасности.

Вообще, размазывание прямыми словами о своих чувствах у Минхёка в категории любимых видов прелюдий, в которой он всегда пытался перехватить инициативу и начать говорить обо всём первым. 

Но в какой-то момент слова, оставаясь такими важными и весомыми, даже в речевых поступках, дошли до границы своей ограниченности. Минхёку их нужно дополнять, чтобы получилось передать всё более правдиво, нужно утягивать в таких разговорах в нирванную тактильность, из-за которой теряются часы и приятно ноют губы.

И теперь диван Минхёку не так уж и нравится, ему не хватает места, чтобы подмять Чангюна под себя, сжать коленями его бедра и делать всё, чтобы ничто существующее в мире не посмело забрать его внимание, которое положено сейчас только Минхёку.

Тут тоже «да, заклинило».

И беда в том, что.

Минхёк уже достаточно истрогал, чтобы убедиться, что если он будет вдавливаться в тело Чангюна своим, тягуче целовать его шею, мягко прикусывать кожу под губами и гладить по бокам одними только пальцами, то вскоре Чангюн чувствительно дёрнется; и тогда можно будет крепко сжать его руками за пояс, останавливая движение плотным прижатием к себе. 

Потому что от этого он дёрнется второй раз, а потом ещё больше станет абсолютно ручным.

И вот этот момент лучше всего подходит для того, чтобы подробно и на ухо объяснить, что вообще тут происходит с точки зрения Минхёка, с какими он тут прогнозами и картинками живёт от субботы к субботе, и попросить оценить, на сколько процентов теперь наивно звучит вопрос «я тороплю события?». 

Минхёк хочет проверить свою фантазию, не в такой страсти, не в такой откровенности, но ему нужно сопроводить свои слова чем-то подобным.

— Подними голову, — просит Минхёк, легко проводя носом по изгибу подбородка Чангюна, и вынимая руку из-под его подушки, чтобы опираясь на локоть, чуть съехать вниз. 

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — акцентирует Чангюн, немного растерянно, немного нахмурившись, и немного начиная волноваться за решительность в формулировке такой искренности.

— Потому что ты ещё не сделал то, о чём я прошу, — ласковой твердостью в голосе указывает Минхёк, оставляя отпечаток своей улыбки у него на скуле.

Даже если бы Чангюн и хотел поспорить (или послушать, как его на это будут уговаривать), узнать продолжение ему явно любопытней.

Поэтому он двигается на диване, чуть облокачивается спиной назад, приспосабливаясь под чужое тело так удобно, что Минхёку остается только прислониться к нему, положить одну руку поперек живота и ещё раз повторить «я всё расскажу, давай, поднимай голову».

— Два дня назад я говорил о тебе часами с одним полицейским, — тут же была честная сделка, поэтому Минхёк в этом признается, как только наклоняется к открытой шее; и у него перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько Чангюн уступчиво реагирует на его словесные указания.

(И немного уже начинает крыть от мыслей-идей, как можно использовать эту информацию дальше).

— С полицейским? Как же это романтично, — шутит Чангюн, приоткрывая глаза и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Минхёка, а второй ладонью медленно гладит его между ключицей и шеей, в какой-то момент поддевая большим пальцем край ворота кофты, чтобы касаться уже теплой голой кожи.

— Я все ждал, когда он скажет мне «замолчи ты уже», но он это не сделал, и это было очень мило с его стороны, — продолжает Минхёк, губами проводя линию вдоль скулы и оставляя поцелуй под ухом. 

— Значит, ты меня не скрываешь, — бормочет Чангюн, чуть подрагивая в дыхании и голосе, как только губы Минхёка свободно скользят по его коже на шее, ещё не кусая и не целуя, а только ощутимо прикасаясь.

— Почему я должен тебя скрывать? — шепчет Минхёк, дойдя до кадыка и поглаживающе ведя ладонью выше пояса, чтобы расположить её на ребрах и чувствовать реакцию на свои действия ещё точнее; Чангюн так и не решается ответить, но Минхёк быстро догадывается: — Думаешь, ты не существуешь для меня в другие дни? — он улыбается и трётся носом о его шею; Минхёк с этим точно угадал, и угадал только потому, что у него такая же была паранойя касательно себя в голове Чангюна. — Да у меня весь твиттер в курсе тебя, — необдуманно пробалтывается он, продолжая мучить и запоминать, что Чангюн хрипит сквозь закрытый рот, если не прикасаться к некоторым участкам кожи, а только греть их дыханием; но, стоит только выждать нужные секунды, а затем провести языком или коснуться крепким поцелуем, Чангюн размыкает губы в гортанном звуковом выдохе.

— У тебя есть твиттер? — ещё и как-то диалог поддерживать умудряется.

Минхёк коротко кусает в шею (в жесте «замолчи»), оставляя губы в месте укуса, пока Чангюн, зажмурившись и засмеявшись, слабо сжимает в кулаке его волосы.

Раскрывая рот, Минхёк скользит языком по шее и несильно кусает ещё раз, под губами ощущая мягкое скуление из полуоткрытого рта. Он чередует поцелуи с царапающими укусами, стараясь не оставлять след и не спешить, контролируя силу сжатия зубов.

И всё идёт по задуманному Минхёком сценарию ровно до того момента, как его начинает приятно коротит от быстрых, но мягко-аккуратных перемещений руки Чангюна с его волос на затылок, затем на заднюю часть шеи, к плечам и лопаткам; и, как только Чангюн и второй ладонью полностью залазит под воротник кофты, только уже со стороны спины, Минхёк надавливает языком на вену сбоку шеи, одновременно отвечая таким же шумом из звуковой смеси.

Чангюн льнёт к нему всем телом, крепко сжимает его волосы, а другой рукой тянет за плечи с таким просящим и долгим хныканьем, что голосовая вибрация отдает прямо Минхёку в рот, и он сильнее засасывает кожу на шее, продолжая вылизывать её языком и удерживать в зубах до тех пор, пока Чангюн с открытым стоном не разожмет пальцы, выпуская его волосы.

Минхёк возвращается к его губам, пытаясь ещё вернуться к контролю и чёткому пониманию, что сейчас происходит; но не может контролировать ни собственный стон в поцелуй, ни быстрый сдачу нициативы, ни собственное рассыпание от того, что Чангюн так податливо к нему тянется, так наслаждается им, а из его горла вырывается такое невозможно нежное нытье.

И все это заслуга Минхёка.

И, получив такой фидбэк, мозг и тело Минхёка подкидывают новые и новые идеи, что ещё можно Чангюну предложить; и что ещё с ним можно сделать, чтобы он дрожал и гладил Минхёка по голове, пока Минхёк обожает его и все те реакции, которые происходят между ними.

Та часть мозга, что отвечает за поддержку приличной репутации всё же выходят на связь, и Минхёк плавно снижает холерический темп поцелуя и успокаивающе мягко водит рукой по телу Чангюна.

— Ты очень чувствительный, — говорит Минхёк, чтобы этот вывод закрепил точку в острой физической близости на сегодня.

— Да неужели, — нарочитая язвительность, и Минхёк за неё щипает в бок.

Чангюн изворачивается, выдыхает с тихой и непроизвольной улыбкой, когда Минхёк подается навстречу так, чтобы он неизбежно столкнулся своими губами с его щекой.

— Ты всегда так остро реагируешь на прикосновения? — спрашивает Минхёк, расслабляя руку на его поясе; он ставил точку в том, чтобы перестать его трогать руками, но оставил за норму делать что угодно словами. — Или ты так реагируешь только на те, которые тебе очень нравятся? — Чангюн тяжело выдыхает и двигается под ним, пытаясь как-нибудь переключить его мысли, но Минхёк крепче вдавливается своим телом в его, придавливая свободной рукой поперек пояса, и контрастно ластится лицом, оставляя поцелуи легким прижиманием губ ниже по скуле. — Разве я не имею право знать, если причина во мне? — Минхёк чувствует его сбитое дыхание, чувствует его учащенное сердцебиение, чувствует его ладони под своей кофтой на груди и спине; и только зафиксировав все это Минхёк не сдерживает удовлетворенное гудение из закрытого рта. — Пожалуйста, ответь мне, — мягко просит он, рассматривая блестящие исцелованные губы, растерянно-смущенную полуулыбку, и взгляд, в котором читает, что ничего Чангюн не собирается говорить. — Ответь, — требовательно и громче просит Минхёк, заявляя: — Я буду кусаться.

Последняя фраза Чангюна откровенно смешит и выводит из молчанки.

— Если я не отвечу, ты будешь кусаться?

— Наоборот, если ты ответишь, — говорит Минхёк уже тоном с попыткой договориться; и на самом деле, задуманная им мысль взята из потока интуиции и ощущений, в котором он тонет и смелеет с каждой минутой всё больше и больше. 

Улыбка Чангюна спадает, и он говорит уже явно просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать:

— Это же не логично. 

— Логично. Потому что ты же именно этого хочешь, — шепчет он и коротко мычаще выдыхает, как только Чангюн сжимает рукой его плечо, а затем перемещает назад её и давит между лопаток. — Тянешь к себе — указывает как раз на это Минхёк, склоняя к нему голову и коротко целует в губы, — закидываешь голову назад, как только я попрошу, и гладишь меня под одеждой. Разве это не жест одобрения?

Минхёк так себе закрывается в эту субботу по репутации «быть_сдержаней», он помнил об этом когда просил поднять голову, но потом туман-ещё-тепло-ещё-вжатие-ещё-вцелование-ещё-стон-ещё-ещё-ещё.

И Минхёк уже начинает думать, что он завёл в то состояние, где Чангюн не взвешенно принимал каждое решение о прикосновении, а просто плыл по предлагаемому приятному течению.

Минхёк понимает как и почему работает такое притяжение, стоило им только стать смелее в беззвучном общении друг с другом. Но это в мыслях он может делать с Чангюном что угодно хоть прямо сейчас, в реальности же он не хочет торопиться, не хочет создать о себе впечатление легкомысленного человека. 

А тут ещё и отношений официально нет; Минхёк понятия не имеет, какая их система принята у Чангюна, каким словом он хочет обозначать Минхёка и, вообще, что там по совместимости в аналогичных моральных основах.

У них не было толкового разговора даже про «увидимся или хотя бы услышимся в другие дни недели?», и если Минхёк сейчас предложит проверить ещё что-нибудь из его головы, то да, вероятно это будет то, на что Чангюн согласится, потому что он, оказывается, очень сговорчивый и абсолютно быстро отключает голову.

Но потом-то он её включит, и черт его знает, в каких оттенках он увидит произошедшее.

Хотя, может, Минхёк просто лишний раз параноически перестраховывается в этом всём, потому что у него нет словесной гарантии, что для Чангюна это всё так же, а получить её сейчас он не решается.

(Как и прямо спросить про их статус отношений).

— Ты же знаешь все ответы на свои вопросы про мою чувствительность, — утверждает Чангюн с интонационным полутоном «прекрати меня мучить этим».

— Я хочу услышать от тебя.

— Так слушай. Я всю вторую половину дня рассказываю.

— Ни слова про это не было.

— Были звуки, — просто говорит Чангюн, и впервые за вечер так резко давит рукой на шею Минхёка, рывком приближая к себе. — Много подтверждающих звуков, — повторяет он. 

— Я не расслышал их, — теряясь и с неконтролируемым тяжелым выдохом автоматически перечит ему в губы Минхёк.

— Потому что их заглушали такие же твои, — с ласковой издевкой отвечает Чангюн, полностью расслабляя руку на шее.

Ты сам ему снял зажатость и дал пример подобных разговоров, теперь разбирайся ещё и с этим, — отчитывает себя Минхёк, ощущая в ловушке уже себя.

Он коротко сцеловывает эту тему, потому что ему нечего ответить, но много что есть сделать, а все последующие действия он внёс в неблагоприятные для своей репутации.

Минхёк отстраняется, проводит пальцами по лбу Чангюна, убирая прядь волос за ухо. Это теплое в своей сути и нежно движение, у Минхёка получилось сделать его на «кончиках пальцев».

Он устраивается на диване так, чтобы не сильно наваливаться телом, но и удобно продолжить лежать рядом, прислонившись лбом к виску Чангюна.

И как только Чангюн достает руки из-под его кофты, взамен этому обнимая его так, чтобы беззвучно уложить его голову на своё плечо, Минхёк обозначает словесно, что не собирается особо двигаться все оставшиеся сорок минут до будильника, но сейчас будет очень много расспрашивать.

(Не двигаться, кроме того, что будет переплетать пальцы и скользить ими между пальцев свободной руки Чангюна, иногда переключаясь на поглаживание запястья и середины ладони, но стараясь быть нетребовательным в своих прикосновения, чтобы не сбивать его с мысли.)

И в какой-то момент Минхёку кажется, что идея про «никто не сажает семена в холодную зиму» Чангюну бы тоже очень понравилось.

== 

— Ты сильно занят на следующей неделе?

Минхёк хотел куда-нибудь пригласить или спросить, можно ли уже удобно обустраиваться в личных сообщениях. Но Чангюн с грустной и ироничной усмешкой зашнуровывает второй кроссовок и, выпрямляясь, пытается подобрать лучшее определение:

— Как бы объяснить… — он так трёт лицо рукой, словно этот вопрос его жестко триггернул, но он с этого не печалится, а истерично угорает. — Я искренне надеялся, что за окном всё же был апокалипсис.

И Минхёк это понимает как «рано быть слишком навязчивым и мешаться».

То, что Чангюн с таким графиком жизни находит силы и время быть с ним всю субботу, — это уже много, — повторяет он раз за разом.

— Если что, адрес, где хорошо спасаться от переутомления всё тот же, — добродушно напоминает он.

И смотреть на Чангюна напротив последние десять минут перед его уходом всегда оказывается более смущающе, чем стонать ему в шею и двигаться под его рукой так, чтобы он понял, что ладонью можно и нужно спуститься ещё ниже ключиц Минхёка.

— А какие у тебя планы? — в такой же манере «господи, вот эти последние минуты просто пиздец какие смущающие», ответно спрашивает Чангюн.

На самом деле у него не так и забито по времени. Но он хочет быть в равных условиях по занятости, потому что Минхёку (и только Минхёку) кажется, что так будет комфортней.

Поэтому он увиливает общими ответами, накидывая сверху так много страшных архитектурно-рабочих терминов, чтобы Чангюн, ничего не поняв, воспринял это как нечто серьезное и важное.

Чангюн кивает, поправляет ворот куртки и не успевает что-либо сказать, как Минхёк решительным порывом, но в тоже время осторожно спрашивает:

— Как у тебя дела с твоим другом?

Он кругами мысленно ходил с этим вопросом целый день, но то отвлекался, то не было подходящего момента. В монологе с названием «я не устал», когда Чангюн перечислял причины, по которым он все же «устал», было такое вскользь упомянутое напряжение, что Минхёк не может перестать об этом...

Кажется, это лучше всего определить словом «переживает».

Он не может перестать об этом переживать.

— С Чжухоном?

— Ты не говорил его имени.

— Да, это он, — нервно усмехается Чангюн. — Ну, мы разговариваем, — кивает он, добавляя: — Пока только по мелочи и в общем чате, но разговариваем. Даже виделись. Ему не очень комфортно оставаться со мной наедине, хотя он все понял и со всем согласился. Но общается со мной, как со знакомым, а не как с другом. И тем более не как с близким другом. Сидит и смотрит этим взглядом «давай, выкинь еще что-нибудь, я готов».

— Нужно время.

— Всем нужно время, да, — с неясными эмоциями соглашается Чангюн и настоятельно закрывает тему, обращая внимание на стоящий около полки для обуви средних размеров плетенный крепкий мешок до верха забитый разбитым стеклом разного цвета. — Даже боюсь спросить зачем тебе столько стекла.

— Не мне. Мой друг делает из него одну инсталляцию недалеко отсюда. Он оставил у меня материал на пару дней, чтобы каждый раз не тащить его через весь город.

Чангюн вслух удивляется, как он и этот мешок не заметил, когда зашёл в квартиру. Он же бросается в глаза сразу же, а разноцветные стекла блестят даже при тусклом верхнем свете прихожей.

Крутя в пальцах случайно выбранный осколок красного цвета, Чангюн спрашивает, в чём смысл, и в шутку обещает, что никому не расскажет, а «хранить» секреты на журфаке тоже учили все четыре года.

— Мой друг хочет сделать огромный деревянный стенд, вырезать в нем формы оправы для очков и заполнить каждую пару очков разными цветами «линз» из стекла. Люди будут подходит и каждый сможет посмотреть через очки на аллею впереди. Но каждый будет смотреть «своим» выбранным цветом. В этом мысль, — Минхёк уже научился объяснять подобные вещи спокойно, а не тараторя от радости, что кто-то этим интересуется. — Условно говоря, я вижу вот так, — взяв с мешка два осколка стекла и, выбрав один, он на пару секунд приближает синий осколок к своему правому глазу и показывает на примере, потому что Чангюн точно не до конца ещё въехал, к чему всё; Минхёк заменяет синий осколок желтым, только вытягивает руку вперед, чтобы приблизить к правому глаза Чангюну: — А ты вот так, — Минхёк улыбается. — Очень простая мысль о том, что никогда не знаешь, в каких оттенках видит другой.

Чангюн молчит-молчит-молчит, мучает взглядом осколки стекла в ладони Минхёка, а затем ровно произносит:

— Никогда не знаешь, в каких оттенках видит другой, — поздним эхом повторяет он за Минхёком. — Но можешь узнать, как посмотреть «зелёным», — и, так как Минхёк не особо «приём» в информации, Чангюн переводит в уже приводимый пример. — Соединяя твой синий и мой желтый, получается зеленый. Понимаешь, базовая цветовая гамма...

— Всё, тихо, — быстро прерывает Минхёк, наконец-то улыбаясь и соображая всю мысль. Минхёк молчит-молчит-молчит, мучает взглядом осколки стекла в ладони Чангюна, а затем ровно произносит: — Как я и говорил, в стрит-арте каждый находит свой актуальный ему смысл, — и что делать с этим всем дальше Минхёк не понимает, и как сформулировать напрашивающийся вопрос не понимает, но пытается тоже проще и откровенней: — Для тебя актуально сейчас «зелёный»?

Господи, как это тупо и странно, — мысленно сжигает себя на костре стыда Минхёк.

— Мне кажется, я очевиден, — отзывается Чангюн, он спокоен, но немного застенчив, и со звоном кидает стекло обратно в мешок. — Ты уже должен знать, что во мне происходит, — с тоном «так будет правильно» говорит Чангюн, не отводя с Минхёка сосредоточенного взгляда. — Мне нравится, что ты приглашаешь меня к себе домой, рассказываешь о своей жизни и спрашиваешь моё мнение. — (обычно людям тяжело откровенно признаваться, смотря в глаза, но Чангюн, кажется, наоборот с помощью этого закрепляет свою уверенность). — Я хочу быть в твоей жизни. Разделять твою жизнь. Но только в том случае, если и тебе хочется и, главное, нравится разделять со мной и мою жизнь тоже.

В момент, когда Минхёк хочет попросить упростить жизнь и чаще рассказывать о своих чувствах, Чангюн это делает в форме, которая ну нихуя не упрощает.

Упрощало бы «не хочешь выпить кофе во вторник?».

Упрощало бы «я безумно в тебя влюблен».

Даже гребанное «я теперь дрочу только в твоем свитере» упрощало бы в разы жизнь.

А не, блять, «давай разделять жизнь друг друга».

— Звучит…Клятвенно, — говорит Минхёк, и Чангюн пару секунд тормозит, а потом, видимо, вспоминает, что ему только что вернули шутку, и решает на это так по-детски возмутиться, потому какого чёрта весь день, как только начинает задвигать важные вещи, Минхёк отвечает тем же только тогда, когда Минхёку удобно это сделать.

Минхёк с легкой полуулыбкой смотрит на результат своих двух слов (т.е. на чангюновское причитание бормотанием «хватит всё сводить к шутке», колючий вид и скрещенные руки на груди).

Смотрит и думает, что не боится рискнуть и встать настолько близко.

Те слова удивили его слишком вдумчивым подходом, но не оттолкнули предполагаемой ответственностью.

И Минхёк тянет в своё объятье, потому что в нём Чангюн затихает быстрее, и нет смысла тратить вечно недостающее время на что-то другое.

Отстранившись (после, по ощущениям, секунды, а по факту — пяти минут тишины), Чангюн находит левую руку Минхёка, и, держа за ребро ладони, поднимает её между ними, чтобы очень аккуратно снять с его запястья часы.

(Делая это, по ощущениям, часа два, а по факту — полминуты).

Может, всё происходящее до и новый вид близости делает этот момент возбуждающим, но Минхёк чувствует от этого жеста интимности больше, чем если бы Чангюн сейчас полностью его раздел, используя при этом не только руки, но и свой рот.

— Кейзер, Коус, Ким Прису, Коди. Еще четыре имени на «К», — говорит Чангюн, держа часы в одной руке и осторожно перекладывая их в раскрытую ладонь Минхёка.

— Это уже было, — улыбается Минхёк, сгибая пальцы так, чтобы удержать не только часы, но и руку Чангюна поверх своей. 

— А я правильно называю их?

— Да.

— Я четвёртое выдумал. Нет никакого стрит-артера по имени Коди.

И, кажется, его взгляд вспыхивает каким-то блеском, когда он улыбается.

Подловил на том, что Минхёк хотел тогда быть настолько перед ним всезнающим гуру, что не мог сказать на что-то «я не знаю».

— Я возьму себе такой псевдоним и будет.

— Серьезно? Ради того чтобы быть правым?

— Иди уже отсюда.

У Минхёк тёплый смех, он рассоединяет их руки, сжимая в кулаке часы, и подходит впритык, желая поцеловать на прощание, но Чангюн, не двигаясь и твердо смотря в глаза, прерывает напоминанием:

— Ты обещал сказать, что ты думаешь после субботы.

— Но я не сказал, после какой именно субботы, — растягивая гласные, включает вредное дразнение Минхёк.

И, конечно, он сейчас повыпендривается и скажет, что думает; но пытаться прижаться к губам Чангюна своими в течении почти минуты и попадать по разным участкам его лица, потому что Чангюн активно уворачивается от прикосновений, кажется Минхёку очень необходимым и нежным в своём веселье.

—Ответь мне, — едва слышно выдыхает Чангюн, сдаваясь и переставая вертеть головой, прикрывая глаза от первого же касания к губам.

Минхёк обхватывает ладонями его лицо, путаясь пальцами в волосах около ушей, заканчивая поцелуй, чтобы можно было честно и очень тихо сказать:

— Я думаю, почему мы не делали это раньше? Мы потеряли слишком много времени.


	9. 9.

Топ-10 рандомных фактов про Хосока:

1.У Хосока такие ярко-красные волосы, что от них можно прикуривать.

2.В игре «пей, если ты делал…» Хосок проигрывает в два счёта.

3\. Хосок знает, почему небо голубое, трава зелёная и как с помощью изоленты и отвертки починить все предметы в доме, но не знает, за что ему это всё.

(Релейчу тебя, пиздец как релейчу тебя, — каждый раз говорит ему Кихён, как только он вслух напоминает про третий факт).

— Что это? – Минхёк вопросительно обращается к Кихёну в первый раз за десять минут встречи, но уже в его тоне Хосок слышит то по-хорошему вредное настроение, которое другими людьми воспринимается как «доставучее», а у Минхёка это выражение любви.

— А на что похоже? – отшивает вполголоса Кихён вопросом на вопрос.

— На светильник, — отчеканивает Минхёк.

— Значит, это он и есть, — бормочет язвительностью Кихён.

— А почему ты с ним так долго мучаешься?

Кихён явно тригерится от слова «долго» (ведь он должен был решить поломку за пять минут), явно задевается словом «мучаешься» (ведь он должен был с закрытыми глазами решить поломку за пять минут), явно обижается на сочетание этих слов (ведь он….), улавливает мнимый наезд на свои технически-конструирующие навыки и смотрит на Минхёка взглядом «да, я не всемогущий, и что тут такого?!»

Минхек засовывает руки в карманы спортивных штанов, сутулится и тянет вслух «просто интересно», но Кихён его игнорирует, возвращаясь к разобранному по частям светильнику, и Минхёк уже ищет поддержки у Хосока одними губами, очень выразительно спрашивая «чё с ним?».

Хосок знает, и чё с ним, и почему это «чё» лучше бы не трогать, но не знает, как объяснить все «чё» Минхёку так, чтобы Кихён не услышал и не почувствовал спиной, как Хосок, размахивая руками, передаёт мудрость «да не вороши ты сейчас это осиное гнездо».

— А зачем ты сюда приехал? – вопросом на вопрос важничает Кихён, не особо планирующий такого зрителя как Минхёк в первом ряду своих драматичных этюдов «разборки с незамысловатой техникой».

Ведь ещё десять минут назад.

Всё было тихо и спокойно.

Он привёз к Хосоку в гараж светильник в коробке, накрытой тряпкой, прижимая к себе так жалобно, что Хосок был уверен – под коробкой котёнок, брошенный, потерянный, и уже был готов оказывать зверью всю первую психологическую помощь.

Под коробкой оказался светильник в форме диско-шара.

(Лучи психологической помощи перенаправились на Кихёна).

Хочешь кров – вот моё захламлённое кучей вещей помещение, которое я называю «мастерской в стиле лофт-помещения», а все остальные «гараж, в котором он хиккикоморит, потому что это напоминает детские шалаши и тайники».

Хочешь пищу – я возьму еду на вынос из ближайшего Макдака.

Что хочешь?

Кихён сказал, что будет чикен-карри и включил две лампы над столом.

Дома инструментов у Кихёна в разы больше.

Навороченней, современней и привычней. То самое «чё» он сюда приперся, Хосок думает ровно до того момента, как Кихён, вытирая рот от соуса карри, прямо не признается, что уже чинил светильник и навороченными, и современными, но привычное «работает» не становилось.

Хосок сказал «давай я посмотрю».

Кихён ответил «конечно, прекрасная идея», и не подпускал к светильнику ни на шаг.

Так прошел час: Кихён кихёнил в своём упрямстве, Хосок… ну, тоже нормально время проводил: то на беседу вытягивал, то залипал в телефон, то периодически проверял «ты там окей?», когда слышался грохот инструментов и прогнозировался грохот лба Кихёна об стол.

Или полёт светильника в стену.

А потом пришел Минхёк.

Не внезапно, не с какой-нибудь коробкой моральной травмы, а впервые в жизни «вовремя и как договаривались».

И прогноз прицела в стену сменился на прогноз прицела в него.

4\. Хосоку по наследству передалась аллергия на цветение и желание тащить к себе в дом всё, что валяется без дела. Крючки, гвоздики, вещи из раздела «винтаж», вещи из раздела «отдам бесплатно, только заберите», граммофоны по частям, баллончики, бисер, разного материала палки и трубы.

(Минхёк в этом списке тоже значится).

5\. В Хосоке есть чёртова тяга к аккуратности и порядку, поэтому его, по сути, хлам, выглядит на своё название (на своё название «мастерская в стиле лофт-помещения», а не какой-то там шалаш-гараж).

И, правда, ему приятно, когда этим помещением пользуется не только он один, а и тот же Кихён, обозначающий проблему как «в последнее время светильник бесится так, что у меня скоро эпилепсия будет», поэтому берёт в аренду на «десять минут» все инструменты Хосока, а после продлевает аренду на час.

(А ещё немного позже оговаривает «на ещё полчаса, но на Минхёка с вопросами мы не договаривались»).

— Я заберу дверь и не буду мешать, — врёт Минхёк, потому что он тут приехал через полгорода на окраины не ради того, чтобы побыть мишенью, послушать шипение Кихёна и уехать через пять минут. – Даже машину для этого одолжил.

Хосок потягивает колу из стаканчика с логотипом Макдональса, сидя в одном из двух одинаковых кресел в стиле «винтаж» так, что и он в шмотках с китайского рынка не менее в стиле «винтаж».

— Я увижу подтверждение того, что фестиваль существует, и отдам дверь, — в свою очередь отвечает он, взглядом указывая на пустую канистру перед собой, на которой на шахматной доске (импровизированный стол) осталась ещё целая картошка и не открытый кетчуп.

Это приглашение сесть рядом, отстать от Кихёна и во всех-всех-всех подробностях доказать, что тяга сделать какую-то арт-инсталляцию у Минхёка с официальным поводом.

Дело всё в чём.

Рядом со «стильной мастерской» в своё время была заброшенная стройка двух домов, дошедших в своём росте вверх только до второго этажа. Выглядело как никому не нужные руины, на которых удобно выбивать соглашение на проведение фестивалей стрит-арт культуры. Стен много, художников чуть поменьше, условная судейская комиссия и свой зритель всегда найдутся, поэтому через соц.сети распиарить подобное мероприятие, при грамотном подходе, не составило труда.

Но Хосок пришёл не по зазывающему объявлению в инсте «гоу смотреть, что такое граффити».

Хосок целенаправленно шёл из точки «дом» до точки «второй дом», чтобы посидеть в одном из винтажных кресел, поиграть в сегу, недавно найденную на барахолке, и ни о чём не думать.

И хотел пройти мимо цветастой толпы, за сутки устроившей из серых стен рисунки змеиными техниками граффити и карикатурные изображения, но пришлось встать напротив одной из стен, где фраза была в доступном его понимаю шрифте, и сильно подумать.

6\. На самом деле, в первую встречу Хосок нашёл Минхёка больше забавным, чем странным.

Остальные художники давно закончили свои работы, и уже вовсю что-то втирали про сделанное пришедшим попялиться на их уличное искусство (ну или могли дополнять кистью или баллончиком ещё пару деталей), один Минхёк своё граффити не рисовал, а закрашивал.

(И не особо скрывал, что делает это потому что п-с-и-х-а-н-у-л).

Но как-то не в полную силу психанул. Не бесповоротно. Пару букв оставил, и из них новое поверх слоя краски начал писать. Получилось лучше прежнего. Сейчас Хосок уже не помнит, о чём была надпись до, и о чём была надпись после, он помнит, что вслух сказал, что купил бы эту стену с этой надписью.

(Ему хотелось поддержать, чтобы тогда-ещё-незнакомый-Минхёк больше не психовал).

Хотел купить, чтобы ещё раз закрасить, ну, или дописать что-нибудь своё, — Минхёк так и не узнал причину, потому что отказался что-либо продавать, обозвал правила фестиваля охуевшими и час рассказывал, что здесь только за компанию, а так бы никогда в жизни на подобном не появился, потому что стрит-арт не должен жить в специально разрешенном месте.

(Сейчас Минхёк уже немного подправил свою категоричность, но).

Но тогда в ответ Хосок, который до этого вообще не задумывался, как он относится к стрит-арту, принялся спорить и вслух находить свою не менее категоричную точку зрения. В итоге никто ничего не купил, в разные углы мнений по поводу искусства разошлись, но тема под конец переключилась на то, в чём были оба согласны.

(А оба согласны были поныть про свою жизнь).

На второй день поверх закрашенной линии было «есть краски, но нет таланта», и это цитата Хосока с первой встречи, и это причина, почему Хосок подумал, что всё же у них ссора и конфликт, поэтому тактично промолчал и просто пожелал Минхёку хорошего фестивального дня.

На третий день Минхёк написал «возможно, единственное достоинство этой надписи в том, что ты обратил на неё внимание», а Хосок в ответ открутил чашку термоса с напитком, который он обозначил подходящим, чтобы унести в своё логово и подумать о вечном, но на деле нёс для повода ещё раз поговорить и вообще извиниться, если чем задел, он же, ну, не планировал задевать, он планировал просто отстоять своё мнение.

Хосок же сам по себе человек мягкий.

Хосок не делает резких движений и не разговаривает резкими фразами.

В компании может как и поддерживать разговор, так и мягко сидеть в углу и так же мягко улыбаться, если обратить на него внимание.

Может мягко приобнять за плечи и мягко помочь с какой-то проблемой.

Но так же мягко сломает руку, которая сунется в дела слишком дискомфортно для него или для его друзей.

(За причинённое болезненное ощущение Хосок тут же мягко извинится).

У Хосока тоже была своя правда, и Минхёк с ней считался.

Хосок не любит, чтобы стены были в грязи от краски. Не любит, чтобы у каждого проживающего в доме не собрали письменное соглашение, что вот придёт кто-то с баллончиком и начнёт за свой жанр граффити пояснять.

(Это Минхёк очень чётко уяснил, когда похвастался надписью в новом для себя шрифте, а Хосок ответил «красиво», а затем добавил «но теперь верни всё обратно».

— Мне нравилось то здание таким, каким оно и было, — пояснил тогда Хосок.

— А до появления надписи ты вообще его замечал? – легко отбил Минхёк, но «четко уяснил»).

— Фестиваль… — тянет Минхёк, отходя на (безопасное) расстояние от Кихёна, и клюёт на приманку картошкой фри, быстро оказываясь во втором кресле, рядом с Хосоком. – А вот если нет никакого фестиваля? Тогда всё? Наши полтора года дружбы в никуда? Что выше: принципы или дружба? – юлит, паясничает и из пакета себе ещё и биг тейсти присваивает вместе с картошкой.

— Дружба, не мешающая принципам, — выбирает Хосок.

— И принципы, не мешающие дружбе, — поддакивает со своего места Кихён.

Минхёк даже интерес к бургеру теряет, беря пакет картошки в одну ладонь и отказываясь от кетчупа, спокойно спрашивает следом:

— У тебя с Чжухоном такая же?

— С Чжухоном? – переспрашивает Кихён, явно вопрос был задан ему, Хосок с Чжухоном пересекался пару раз, и до рассуждений, каково соотношение принципов в их дружбе, разговор не дошел.

— Ммммм, — согласными звуками подталкивает Минхёк на продолжение разговора.

— При чём тут Чжухон? – логично просит пояснения Кихён.

— Встречный вопрос.

Кихён бегло поворачивается к Хосоку, потому что по нему легче понимать, что имеет в виду Минхёк. Хосок отрицательно качает головой.

— Он редко задаёт встречные вопросы, — плюсует сопроводительным письмом, и Минхёк никак на это не реагирует, жуя палочки картошки и смотря в спину сразу отвернувшегося Кихёна.

— У нас с Чжухоном... — Кихён замолкает, быстро переключаясь на ремонт светильника и плохо концентрируясь на глубоком анализе. — Я не знаю, — сбрасывает он, имея в виду «подожди с этим сейчас».

— Ну ладно, — тоном «ваще похер» соглашается с такой позицией Минхёк. — Я заберу дверь? – уже направляет доставучесть к Хосоку, и взглядом указывая на неё, снятую с петель, прислоненную к одной из стен и оставленную специально для Минхёка.

Правда, оставленная с одним «но».

А именно:

— Я увижу буклет фестиваля? – и всё ещё ноль преклонности.

— А ты думаешь, они прям каждый день? – закатывает глаза Минхёк.

— А тебе прям каждый день надо что-то с городом сделать? – ноль преклонности [2].

Минхёк всерьёз раздумывает, разваливаясь в кресле так лениво и свободно, словно он клиент, ожидающий, когда его дорогущий светильник соизволят починить, и он, докинув к стоимости ремонта ещё и на «чаюху мастерам», скоро на таком же расслабоне поедет дальше на свой важный «движняк».

Может, Хосок видит его таким уличным пацаном с задиристыми замашками за счёт контраста его поведения, его спортивного костюма, его странных разговоров про вандальные шляния по ночам на фоне ОХРЕНЕНОГО винтажного кресла.

— Не каждый день, но часто, — приходит к выводу Минхёк, после четырех палочек картошки фри.

— Не лучше мысль сконцентрировать и уже в специально отведённом месте? – перед этим вопросом Хосок подготовился и тоже для должного образа надел очки из проволоки без стёкол, которые валялись у него в нагрудном кармашке рубашки, сделанные вчера просто со скуки.

Взял бы ещё книгу, как раз валяется недалеко «Все о вышивании крестиком», но она на рабочем столе рядом с Кихёном, а там всё ещё цапнут, если подумают, что Хосок к столу подошёл советы по светильнику давать.

— Я не пишу на памятниках и местах исторической значимости, что ещё ты хочешь? – это было обсуждено миллион раз, но у Минхёка в руках стандартная пачка картошки фри, куча времени в запасе и настроение потрындеть, поэтому лови в миллион первый.

— Не ты решаешь, что для меня значимость, — лови и ответ в миллион первый раз.

7\. У Хосока с Минхёком есть общая черта, которая проявляется по-разному.

Хосок умеет находить в других схожесть с собой больше, чем находить разность. Поэтому ему просто понять позицию кого угодно, даже если у этого «кого угодно» и Хосока расход по мнениям. И тем более ему не сложно найти компромисс с человеком типа Минхёка, который тоже не боится общаться с теми, кто не всегда с ним согласен.

Они оба очень чувствительны к критике (Минхек конкретно к теме стрит-арта), и это помогает понять, как именно друг другу аккуратно выражать свои мысли.

Да и в какой-то момент Хосока начало увлекать конкретно с Минхёком общаться на детском непринужденном азарте.

Кихён с подобным Минхёком, который желает тут же сразу всем и всё доказать, долго не возится и просто либо игнорирует, либо начинается злиться (сделав это даже в первую встречу, когда Хосок их только познакомил, и можно было быть более удобным и вежливым). Но нет. Кихён при первом споре открыто сказал, что ему плевать, кого там Минхёк посчитает в итоге победителем, потому что он не соревнуется тут, MIC drop.

8\. Хосок же может поддерживать это часами.

Хосок способен вовремя остановить перепалку Кихёна и Минхека.

Кихён способен вовремя остановить перепалку Хосока и Минхёка, если они сталкиваются втроём, и тех уносит выяснить эстетическую ценность художественных направлений.

(Минхёк же не способен задуматься, почему если «ситуация: перепалка», то он стабильно один из участников).

— Кихён, а как ты думаешь? – внезапно раскатисто горланит Минхёк.

— Почему эта хрень не работает... – Кихён (теоретически) может собрать огромного робота, который отпиздит любой человеческий мешок, но проёбывает в битве со светильником. — Это нормально, — утверждает Кихён, хотя у него никто не спрашивал. — У каждого учёного есть слабое место.

— А у Чжухона какое? – быстро вникает в проблематику кихёновского загруза Минхёк. — Он же тоже ученый.

Минхёк же явно понимает, что уже это никак не тянет на «ну, а кстати, раз мы заговорили об этом», поэтому, вероятно, это попытка заебать, пока не получит чёткий ответ.

Кихён слишком сосредоточен, чтобы вникнуть даже в душеёбский стиль получения информации, поэтому тормозит, а после второй раз пользуется ответом «я не знаю», раскручивая изоленту так, чтобы освободить два провода и придумать с ними что-нибудь другое.

— Ты если о чем-то хочешь спросить — спроси прямо, — советует Хосок, наклоняясь к креслу Минхёка.

Минхёк наклоняется к нему навстречу, отвечая таким же шепотом:

— Продолжай шептать, пусть думает, что у нас секреты от него.

Хосок самоустраняется

Ладно, он не хочет решать всё по-взрослому, а хочет проверять терпение Кихёна от одного до «ДА БЛЯТЬ ЧТО ТЫ ОТ МЕНЯ ХОЧЕШЬ?».

Пусть.

Минхёк же в курсе, что, в случае чего, из них двоих Хосок именно Кихёну будет помогать прятать тело.

— Кихён, ты был бы против, если бы в здании, где ты работаешь, кто-нибудь что-нибудь написал на одной из стен?

Поднявшись с кресла, Минхёк, все ещё удерживая в ладони пакет с картошкой, подходит к двери, которую он точно-точно сегодня заберёт с собой.

— Мне было бы все равно, но я понимаю тех, кого бы это возмутило.

— Мм, — тянет Минхёк, постучав костяшкой свободной руки по центру двери, чтобы побесить Кихёна ещё и глухим звуком стука по дереву. — А Чжухон был бы против?

— Нет, ты издеваешься, — Кихён повышает голос, загораясь куда лучше, чем маленькие лампочки, которым он хочет продолжить жизнь. – Почему тебе так внезапно это интересно?

— Он крутой блогер на ютубе, конечно, мне любопытно, — говорит Минхёк двери, а не любому живому объекту рядом. – К тому же мы говорили про здания, где работают ученые.

— Здания, где работают ученые, — в фейспалме повторяет Хосок, перемещая очки с переносицы поверх челки так, что они смешно поднимают ему волосы и визуально делают безумным ученым больше, чем Кихёна на грани припадка.

— У тебя вроде есть источник фанючества на Чжухона, — напоминает Кихён. – Ах да, это же мой друг-хамло, с которым невозможно договориться, — Кихён дважды тактичный, но трижды любящий подъёбы, особенно, если его уже достали.

Резкая и нелогичная тишина кажется неуютной даже двери и светильнику.

Хосок прогнозирует, что ничего хорошего не скрывается за словом «хамло», поэтому уводит разговор в то, где скрывается «крутой блогер на ютубе»:

— Кстати, я давно не видел Чжухона, — делится он.

— Взрослая жизнь: невозможно собрать всех друзей даже на личном празднике, — очевидит Кихён, отвечая Хосоку в разы спокойней, он же тут не виноват, чтобы и на него шипеть. Он берет пару секунд на обдумывание, оставляет провод в стороне и оборачивается через плечо на Минхёка. – Если тебе так интересно, я могу вас познакомить, — предлагает он.

У Минхёка какой-то нервный смешок, значения которого не может понять ни Хосок, ни Кихён.

— Мне очень интересно, — негромко говорит Минхёк, Кихён даже перестает двигать предметы по столу, чтобы услышать его голос. – Но я не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время.

— Ну… - Кихён озадаченно поворачивается, рассматривая Минхёка в полный рост, будто расценивает, подходит ли по размеру ему одежда, а потом заключает в стиле «тихое рассуждение вслух»: — Если ты не будешь говорить определенные вещи в разговоре с Чжухоном, тогда время вполне подхо…

— Определённые вещи — это моя ориентация, — нарочито добродушно поясняет Минхёк Хосоку, тем самым стараясь скрыть своё легкое вспыхивание недовольства.

Кихёна это сбивает с толку:

— Ты в курсе?

— У меня же есть свой источник фанючества по Чжухону, — в ответ напоминает Минхёк.

— И он тебе это рассказал? – это Кихёна сбивает с толку ещё сильнее. 

В мимике Минхёк уже перестал скрывать своё вообще_не_легкое вспыхивание недовольства.

— Ты, кажется, сейчас обидел чем-то, — очень тихо сигналит Хосок Кихёну, потому что он-то как перестал понимать о чём речь на первых репликах, так и не понимает, но дать оценку мимике Минхёка он может, даже если тот будет говорить на иностранном языке.

— Конечно, он поделился этим! Почему тебя это так удивляет? Неужели он ничего обо мне не рассказывает? — прозвучало слишком напирающе, возмущенно, и Кихён теряется, Хосок ещё больше солидарен с дверью в вопросе ловкости\неловкости происходящего; и Минхёк спешит переключить тему, резко бросая всё изучение двери и спрашивая у Кихёна: — Тебе можно выносить запчасти с работы?

(Кихён ебал все эти перемены в настроениях и темах разговора).

— Какие запчасти?

— У тебя в руке, — указывает Минхёк палочкой картошки, и возвращается обратно в кресло по соседству с Хосоком.

— А кто тебе сказал, что это те самые запчасти с коробки «брак», которые таинственно исчезли и не доехали до переработки? – хмыкает Кихён, настолько гордый собою, что моментально забывает, что он там хотел высказаться по поводу суматошности Минхёка. – Как говорил Рик: «Жить — значит рисковать всем. В противном случае ты просто вялая кучка беспорядочно собранных молекул, плывущих по течению Вселенной».

— Ты смотришь «Рика и Морти»? – удивляется Минхёк. – Я думал, тебя раздражает вся космическая тематика.

— Это всё из-за того дня, когда мы отмечали повышение Чжухона и были вынуждены разделять его интересы в мультиках, — Кихён делает паузу, выдерживает два скептических взгляда в свою сторону и оправдывается с видом, что не оправдывается: — Да, я втянулся после десяти серий. Чтобы посмотреть, чем все закончится, мне ждать очередного повышения Чжухона?

Минхёк переглядывается с Хосоком, решая в безмолвном и солидарном диалоге, что Кихён сложноватый человек.

Хосок хмыкает, думая про себя, 9. почему вот букмекеры не принимают ставки на выпендрёжи, за которыми скрывается истинный интерес? Хосок бы уже давно не тут сидел.

Когда через полчаса Хосок смотрит, как идеально дверь вместилась на заднем сидении Шевроле, хозяина которого, — Хосок надеется, — Минхёк предупредил о грузоперевозках (ну или хотя бы потом соизволит почистить салон от пыли с двери), Кихен рядом полноценно включается в произошедшее за сегодня:

— А чем прикол двери?

Его волосы растрепанные, двумя руками он держит коробку (в ней светильник Шредингера: или сломан, или починен) и смотрит Хосоку в глаза с выражающим усталым прищуром «поясни мне за этот абсурд, я уже ноль по соображалке».

— Думаю, им, — под этим словом Хосок имеет в виду странные арт-группировки, в которые Минхёк принципиально не вступает, но поддерживает, — нужны доски. Уверен, они её распилят. Он же специально уточнял, чтобы материал не был плотным.

— М-да, — вздыхает Кихён.

Смотрят они на Минхёка как на подростка, отправляющегося в детский лагерь, и точно знают, что тот в лагере будет отжигать, но до последнего верят, что хотя бы не сильно ярко.

— Завтра дождь? – Минхёк слышит, о чём они там нравоучают за спиной, поэтому громко обращает на себя внимание с вопросом, который у Хосока в личном топ-пожалуйста-нет.

Хосок работает синоптиком.

И Хосок не хотел бы заносить этот факт в свои рандомные факты, ведь какая разница, где и кем он работает, куда важнее, что от волос прикуривать можно и очки замечательные из проволки за двадцать минут делает.

— Ты думаешь, у меня в голову встроена антенна, которая принимает сигналы с вышки, и я могу тебе сходу сказать?

— Завтра дождь?

— А зачем в одном районе архитекторы строят сто одинаковых домов?

— А как называется профессия человека, который отвечает в прогнозе погоды за то, чтобы выйти на улицу и отправить в отчете «ну, по ощущениям +14 примерно»?

— Завтра будет дождь, — сдаётся Хосок.

Минхёк стоит рядом с машиной, открыв дверь с водительского сидения, и смотрит на Кихёна, который прижимает к себе светильник как нобелевскую премию: гордо, но не скрывая в уставшем взгляде, сколько всего ему это стоило.

— Можно мне инсайдерскую информацию? – спокойно и прямо спрашивает Минхёк, как только Хосок на пару секунд уходит в «лофт», вспомнив, что должен и ещё что-то отдать.

— Нет, — спокойно и прямо отвечает Кихён, с него хватит на сегодня попыток эту инсайдерскую информацию получить путём приплетания имени к любой теме. – Увидишь Чжухона и сам его достанешь расспросами и про его работу, и про его страхи, и про то, как он относится к тому, если на стене его института кто-то нарисует граффити.

Хосок в это время открывает дверь машины с пассажирского сидения и кидает туда бумажный пакет с крупными кисточками, которые Минхёк так и не успел отсмотреть на то, что ему нужно\не_нужно, поэтому Хосок решил отдать все.

— Я про другое, — усмехается Минхёк в тоне «да все ты понимаешь».

— Кисточки грязные, но я упаковал их в пакетик, так что салон не должны испачкать, — оповещает он.

— Я не понимаю про какое «другое» ты говоришь, — начинает заводиться Кихён, — давай конкретно, а не вокру…

— Чангюн рассказывает обо мне?

Кихён молчит, а потом хитро и выстебывающе смотрит на него.

— А что? – тянет он, с нотками ехидного смеха, и Минхёк закатывает глаза, отыгрывая роль взрослого человека, который вообще-то не к сплетням подталкивает, а лишь интересуется: — Нет, — прозвучало как-то слишком быстро в своей резкости, и Кихен поспешно исправляет поясняюще-мягко: — Но это нормально для него.

— Я в курсе, — тоже прозвучало как-то слишком быстро в своей резкости, и Минхёк тоже поспешно исправляет поясняюще-мягко: — Я просто спрашиваю.

— Он никогда и ни о чем «просто» не спрашивает, — ещё одно сопроводительное письмо от рядом стоящего Хосока.

— Знаю, просто пытаюсь слететь с этой темы, — шепотом делится Кихён, чуть качнувшись в его сторону. – Я уже понял, что не существует человеческой души, Бога и Минхёка, которому что-то бывает «просто» интересно.

— А ещё НЛО не существует, — пожимает плечами Минхёк, кидая безобидную ответку и садясь в машину.

Кихён по щелчку возмущается:

— В смысле не существует?!

— Ты вроде другой точки зрения придерживаешься, — припоминает Хосок: сложно не запомнить, что у Кихёна есть свой оппонент по детскому непринужденному спору, и они периодически выясняют кто круче: Капитан Америка или Капитан Джек Воробей, исследователи космоса или исследователи океана.

— А ты вроде не одобряешь стрит-арт на улицах, а ему кисточки даришь, — быстро находит слова Кихён, чтобы сравнять между ними счёт, подмечая: — Неужели не знаешь, что разрешённые фестивали у него максимум раз в год?

Хах.

10\. Хосок знает.


	10. 10.

Страннее людей, которые ни во что не ставят смайлики, только люди, которые ни во что не ставят сюрпризы.

(Приятные сюрпризы, естественно).

Не розыгрыши, не шутки на грани психологической травмы из-за предательства близких, а милые сюрпризы.

С ними же какая фишка: выёбываться, планируя их, зачастую так же приятно, как если кто-то выебнется и придумает подобное (тоже, естественно, милое) в твою сторону.

Ну, вот такие взгляды на них у Минхёка в последнее время; он знает, что это не совсем правильно — ждать ответного жеста или поступка от другого в его сторону с желанием просто поднять настроение, но Минхёк честен с собой и, поэтому, да, он хочет, чтобы и ему тоже оказывали подобное внимание.

Его память телефона за понедельник-вторник-среду приютила новый вид исходящих\входящих сообщений, и да [2], в основном постепенное привыкание к звукам уведомлений — и есть причина, почему у Минхёка вообще появилась тяга к рассуждениям о пользе сюрпризов.

Переписке было далеко до определения «объёмная», сообщения оставались верны определению «короткие», но то, что Чангюн в своих пожеланиях каждый раз подбирал новое прилагательное рядом со словами «утро» и «ночь», было милее, чем приятные сюрпризы (и даже милее, чем смайлики, которые он наконец-то начал юзать).

Доставка\получение уведомлений, от которых начинаешь улыбаться раньше, чем вообще проверишь, какое сообщение они принесли, — это пока все доступные обновления в их текстовом общении, но Минхёка это (!пока что!) устраивает.

Пару раз Чангюн дополнял сообщения общим вопросом, и Минхёк старался сжать смысл своих новостей так, чтобы это оставалось правдой, но подобная правда не грузила подробностями. И, может, это выглядит довольно скупо, но судя по часам, в которые Чангюн ему пишет и через которые Чангюн ему вообще отвечает на что-либо, последнее, что сейчас нужно — скидывать фотографии органайзеров и рассказывать, как второй день не можешь выбрать.

А очень хочется.

Минхёк, как бы тут все не было замечательно, никогда не согласится поддерживать подобное ограничение на постоянной основе, но (!пока что!) он делает скидку на дипломы-работы-привыкание-к-новому-виду-сущестования-Минхёка-в-жизни, и рассчитывает, что это всё — максимум — только на пару недель; а потом их общение само собой трансформируется в то, где соблюдаются общепринятые правила романтических отношений.

(Хотя вроде ещё никто не давал своё четкое согласие на слово «романтические отношения» рядом с союзом «с» и именем «Минхёк», как и не сообщал полноценное представление о том, что, по его мнению, в правила «общепринятых романтических отношений» входит).

Но даже несмотря на это, Минхёк не чувствует причин накручивать себя и относиться к их сближению, как к чему-то сложному и запутанному.

А ещё, кажется, когда вообще никаких сообщений не было, Минхёка выламывало тоской меньше, чем когда они появились и начали дразнить ежедневным напоминанием, что человек-то у тебя есть и на связь он-то выходит, но ты ни поговорить с ним толком не можешь, ни увидеть его.

Поэтому Минхёк подумал: раз, ну, они оба сошлись на том, что хочется, чтобы у другого был «чудесный день» и «теплые сны», будет же только той самой формулой серотонина, если, например, в четверг он зайдет к Чангюну на работу и пожелает «хорошей смены» вслух, а не текстово.

Этот жест — по конвертации валют банка Минхёка — стоит минуты две времени Чангюна, но отдаст эффектом до конца следующего дня.

Минхёк идёт сугубо от себя.

Внезапный «привет» от человека, к которому он не равнодушен, его зарядил бы так же сильно, как заряжает сама мысль об этом (это было в понедельник).

И до четверга он живет исключительно на этом топливе.

Минхёк знает адрес заправки, помнит рабочий график Чангюна, прикидывает, что вряд ли в двенадцать ночи будет огромный поток людей (и вряд ли он вообще есть), и поэтому, ну, безопасно же это всё звучит.

(И мило).

Минхёк так считает с понедельника по четверг, так же считает, когда видит Чангюна сквозь прозрачную витрину заправочного магазина, не изменяет мнение, когда открывает дверь и улыбается тому, что Чангюн вообще никак не реагирует на посетителя, видимо, имея на это полное право, раз на его кассе табличка «не работает», и он возится с какими-то документами, а его коллега — девушка — выпрямляется ровной струной и здоровается.

Девушка — у неё был ярко красный ободок, и для Минхёка это весь список черт, отличающих её от шкафа позади неё — тараторит зазубренно-фальшивую приветственную фразу, на что Минхёк даже не кивает (а мог бы хотя бы на вежливом похере) и не отвечает вслух, чтобы раньше времени не использовать свой голос.

И целенаправленно останавливается у второй кассы.

— Какая у тебя милая кепочка, — улыбка Минхёка расплывается в таком же нежном подъёбе, как и его тон голоса; он до детского нетерпения предвкушает-ожидает-мечтает, что произвел впечатление где-то на одиннадцать по десятибалльной шкале.

(И, а-а-а-а, как же он выстебет бело-зеленую униформу вдоль и поперек, как только появится возможность).

Чангюн резко поднимает голову, на пару секунд замирает, зафиксировав, кого он видит перед собой, а далее его ровный тон во фразе «спасибо» полностью резонирует с его испуганным видом, и он демонстративно опускает взгляд обратно на бумаги, одним штрихом черкнув на листе ручкой, и аккуратно оставляет их рядом с папкой, снова посмотрев на Минхёка.

Если поэтично, то Минхёк видит, как у Чангюна в груди крыльями бьётся в панике маленькая птичка, а он стоит и делает вид, что ничего подобного.

Но сейчас Минхёк не особо в поэтичном настроении, поэтому он обозначает реакцию Чангюна словами «в ахуе» и списывает подобное на шоковой эффект от (милого) сюрприза.

(Сюрпризы, они же такие — всегда ходят под руку со словами «вау» и «охренеть», с образами трепетных метаний воображаемых птичек в груди).

— Я когда-то говорил адрес работы? — сомневаясь, уточняет Чангюн, а «красный ободок», поняв, что на Минхёке можно не обкатывать привычный скрипт общения с посетителями и вообще забить на его существование, заигнорила его больше, чем он заигнорил вежливость.

Минхёк ответил бы полной взаимностью и тоже перестал бы её замечать в помещении, но Чангюн периодически бросает на неё короткий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к Минхёку, и это сложно не учитывать.

— Адрес не говорил, но про то, что находится рядом как-то упоминал, — Минхёк всё равно светится ярче всех заправочных лампочек вместе взятых и межстрочно самодовольно требует, чтобы на подобную смышлёность обратили внимание, а он бы ещё добавил, что ему даже google maps не потребовалось открывать, чтобы понять, какой это район и где находится заправка.

(Раньше Минхёк не рассматривал вариант, что с помощью своего задротства по Сеулу он сможет кого-то склеить, но Чангюн ведётся уже четыре субботы подряд).

— У тебя что-то случилось? — с тихой настороженностью выговаривает Чангюн.

Ну, Минхёк и рассчитывал, что там долго будет доходить, что у него не было повода прийти сюда, кроме как «просто чтобы тебя увидеть».

— Я был тут недалеко, — врёт Минхёк, а его ночные вылазки вполне логично обосновывают его метосположение в противоположном от своего дома районе города в начале первого ночи. — И захотел зайти к тебе.

Минхёк улыбается.

Тут же уже всё очевидно и понятно, даже если очень хочется протупить.

— Зайти ко мне, — согласно, но абсолютно бессмысленно повторяет фразу Чангюн, и Минхёк ещё раз не может проигнорировать, что внимание Чангюна он сейчас разделяет с «красным ободком», которая даже не смотрит на них и выходит из зоны прилавка в зал, чтобы навести порядок в кофейной зоне.

Но Чангюн реагирует на её движения лучше, чем на то, что Минхёк тут вообще-то улы-ба-ет-ся.

— Всё в порядке? — немного растерянно, но прямо спрашивает Минхёк в той громкости голоса, чтобы услышал его только Чангюн.

— Всё в порядке, — он моментально даёт ответ и выпрямляется в спине так, что вот ещё реплика-другая, и скрипт общения с покупателями на Минхёке всё же прогонят.

Обстановка, ситуация и ожидания Минхёка объединяются в одну группу «кажется, стало очень неловко», и Минхёк вкидывает немного дурачества, чтобы как-то вырулить из этого:

— На самом деле я тут не из-за тебя, а из-за сникерса, — заверяет он, и, не сводя взгляда с Чангюна, вытягивает руку в сторону, чтобы забрать первый попавшийся в ладонь батончик чего-угодно и небрежно кинуть его на прилавок между ними.

— Только это не сникерс, — теперь батончик интересней, чем то, что Минхёк тут шутит.

Минхёк засовывает руки в карманы куртки и одним тяжелым вздохом пытается выразить желание получить объяснение, почему сейчас все выбранные модели их разговора работают со стороны Чангюна с каким-то сбоем?

Всё равно будет так, как хочет Минхёк, и это решил (естественно) сам Минхёк, поэтому он почти одними губами передает главную мысль «да плевать мне», и как только Чангюн задерживается на нём взглядом дольше четырёх секунд, всё ещё не двинувшись и не приняв решение, как именно сейчас себя вести, Минхёк улыбается своей обычной и повседневной улыбкой, в которой нет ни попытки втянуть в шутку, ни попытки сообщить о чём-то без слов.

И вроде как это срабатывает, Чангюн в приветливой вежливости улыбается в ответ (Минхёк находит это смешным), немного скованно берёт в правую руку батончик (это, оказывается, кит-кат), чтобы пробить его по кассе, что-то там нажать на сенсорной панели компьютера, и что-то ещё, что-то ещё, его движения на рабочем автоматизме, и Минхек откровенно разглядывает, потому что ему приятно, что из-за него он так смущающе тороплив и так забавно пытается это скрыть.

Чтобы не вступать в очередной спор на тему «кто, когда и за кого должен платить», Чангюн называет сумму тем деловым тоном, о существовании которого в чангюновских голосовых инструментах Минхёк даже не знал.

Это слишком неестественно, слишком комично, учитывая всю ситуацию, поэтому Минхёк трактует это всё по-своему и так, как ему хочется: воспринимает это как шутку.

Минхёк не собирается говорить или делать что-то, что со стороны может быть расценено как нетактичное публичное проявление чувств, но даже в подобных социальных границах Минхёку хочется выцепить Чангюна в их мир на двоих хотя бы на пару секунд.

И Минхёка до умиления забавляют его попытки в серьезное поведение, поэтому он не даёт Чангюну положить сдачу на прилавок, а ловит его руку в свою, легко накрывая внешнюю сторону ладони так, чтобы скользяще провести пальцами по его костяшкам и плавной ловкостью в итоге забрать протянутую купюру.

Внутри зажигаются новые лампочки просто от того, что он смог прикоснуться к нему украдкой и сделал что-то, о чём знают только они вдвоём; Минхёка растащило бы это с лампочек до открытия собственной компании по организации мощных фаер-шоу, если бы Чангюн не одёрнул руку, словно это прикосновение было чем-то…

Неприятным.

Пугающим.

Дискомфортным.

И он так нахмурился, втупив в компьютер, что ещё и

Раздражающим.

У Минхёка слетает улыбка, коротким замыканием лопаются лампочки, искря током в вопросительных и восклицательных знаках, что очень чётко можно было бы увидеть в его глазах, если бы Чангюн вообще на него посмотрел.

В горле уже формируется вопрос, но он кажется неуместным, как только Минхёк получает гребаный.кассовый.чек, который Чангюн рабочей привычкой кладёт на стойку между ними.

Единственное объяснение всему этому, которое у Минхёка проканает за «нормальное», — это то, что он передышал краской, переработался, убил свою голову недосыпами, и всё происходившее ранее — это трип «желаемое за действительное», а в реальности их с Чангюном связывает только вот этот кассовый чек.

И сейчас Минхёк домогался до абсолютно незнакомого продавца на заправке, который всё это время не шутил с ним от смущения, а которому действительно было неудобно внимание Минхёка к нему.

— У нас скоро пересменка, — сообщает Чангюн (отстранённо), параллельно собирая разложенные листы в одну стопку, чтобы убрать в широкую папку (суматошно). — Подождёшь минут пятнадцать?

Такой расклад Минхёка немного отпускает в мыслях, что он творит что-то неправильное и незаконное.

В магазине есть кофейная зона с тремя столиками, и он соглашается больше никого не смущать и смотреть в новостную ленту соц.сетей «минут пятнадцать», а ещё он будет кофе и будет говорить о том, что будет кофе, тоном торопящего покупателя, если Чангюну тут очень нравится чеки оставлять между ними.

Минхёк не хотел, чтобы это звучало раздраженно, он хотел вернуть Чангюну его же деловую отстранённость, чтобы это звучало как 1:1, но его обслуживают настолько до дотошности учтиво, соблюдая всю этику, что Минхёк бы подумал, что «красный ободок» — начальница, перед которой Чангюн выслуживается.

Но Минхёк точно знает (из выторгованных «ну не может быть всё так скучно на работе, расска-а-а-ажи мне» субботних рассказов), что это не так.

Но, допустим, это можно решить потом.

Минхёк никогда так не радовался активному рабочему чату, который забрал пятнадцать минут времени, дал переключиться со скрежета изнутри от неясности происходящего на доступные муторные и абсурдные ЦУ от заказчика (в чате устроили соревнование, кто мемом выразит возмущения по этому поводу лучше).

Минхёк отвлекается от телефона в тот момент, когда «красный ободок» уже стоит переодетая в верхнюю одежду, поправляет рюкзак и прощается с Чангюном коротким объятьем, ну и там был ещё какой-то обмен шуточками между ними вдогонку, но тут вообще Минхёку всё равно, он тупо терпеливо ждёт, когда уже шуточками начнут обмениваться с ним.

Чангюн накидывает куртку поверх своей униформы (так выбесил своей деловитостью, что уже даже стебать отвратительную жилетку нет настроения), и рукой указывает Минхёку на то, что лучше всего выйти на улицу.

(А потом взглядом указывает, что ещё лучше Минхёку свой бумажный стаканчик с выпитым кофе занести в мусорную корзину рядом с кофемашиной в зоне самообслуживания, а не оставить на столике, и Минхёк на это закатывает глаза, но ожидает, что вот сейчас-то всё будет нормально и они перестанут вести себя так топорно друг с другом).

Они останавливаются прямо у выхода заправочного магазина, и Чангюн наконец-то оказывается напротив, а его лицо выражает что-то привычно спокойное, а не только паническую деловую собранность (или может победа в конкурсе «лучший мем для выражения тупого заказчика» так задабривают настроение), и Минхёк чувствует себя более расположенным к сотрудничеству, чем когда его атаковали всеми мимическими и голосовыми «отстранённостями».

— Пожалуйста, не делай больше так без предупреждения, — первое, о чём просит Чангюн, вместо «привет», «извини за этот спектакль», «я рад тебя видеть» ну или хотя бы «о, какой милый сюрприз».

Пожалуйста, не делай так больше.

Минхёк пытается разобраться с единственной найденной (за время создания мема) причиной такого нервного холода в общении (которое он ошибочно сначала принял за шутку). То, что это всё сугубо из-за внутреннего рабочего порядка:

— У вас всё очень строго на работе с посторонними разговорами?

— Нет, — сразу отрицательно качает головой Чангюн. — Просто… Не надо так делать.

Ладно, — думает Минхёк.

Хотя на самом деле нихуя не ладно, — следом думает Минхёк, но идея сейчас начинать разборки ему кажется неправильной.

Он обещает себе, что через дня два затребует полный отчёт о произошедшем, но сейчас, хорошо, мы не будем тратить на выяснения то драгоценное время, в которое ты наконец-то не ведешь себя так, словно ещё одна моя улыбка, и ты накатаешь на меня заявление за сексуальные домогательства.

На самом деле Минхёк был настроен расспросить всё от и до прямо сейчас более решительно, но потом что-то его сильно смягчило. Может то, что Чангюн снял рабочую кепку и взъерошил волосы так, что челка закрыла глаза, а после всё же улыбнулся, и в этом жесте было то, к чему Минхёк уже успел привыкнуть и по чему скучал на протяжении всей недели; это вернуло его к тому Чангюну, который приходит к нему домой; вернуло к желанию обнять его без предупреждения и не только в стенах своей квартиры, потому что он же имеет на это право 

— Тебе повезло с коллегой, — подмечает Минхёк, переключая тему и проверяя, была ли конкретно в ней проблема. — Если ко мне на работу заходиткто-то из друзей , это воспринимается, словно они зашли узнать как дела у всего отдела. 

Минхёк (не)много преувеличивает; история, где он поговорил со своим другом меньше, чем поговорили с ним его коллеги, была единожды, но отпечаток оставила.

— Да, — Чангюн нервно усмехается, поворачивает голову в сторону, осматривая парковку, и продолжает говорить тоном, который начинается на букву «о» и заканчивается на «тстраненный», и который Минхёка доводит за секунду. — Она из тех, кто не навязывается в общении и не особо интересуется чужой жизнью.

Странная информация, и почему-то это первое, что Чангюн выбрал в определение к ней, но, господи, всё, хо-ро-шо, пусть всё будет именно так непонятно, пока Минхёк не нашёл в себе силы пытаться за пять минут выяснить, что вообще с Чангюном происходит во внешнем реальном мире.

На самом деле, на 40% Минхёк раздраженный из-за того, что всё (очень сильно) пошло не по плану, но в оставшихся 60% ему просто хорошо от того, что всё же удалось выловить привычного ему Чангюна, и хочется под конец встречи запомнить это, а не неловкую ролёвку в продавец-покупатель.

— Я пойду, — говорит Минхёк. — Не хочу тебя отвлекать, — и достает руки из карманов куртки, планируя, что свои вторые шестьдесят процентов сейчас одним жестом повысит до хотя бы семидесяти.

Чангюн — это всё ещё что-то странное, немного нервное, немного отстр-ну_вот_то_слово_да, немного взволнованное, и как там дальше делятся все эти качества по процентному соотношению, Минхёк плохо улавливает, но сможет сказать более точно, как только он доберётся до него руками.

— Хорошо, — говорит Чангюн. — Я рад был тебя увидеть, — и коротко улыбается, но разворачиваясь в сторону двери.

И это хуже, чем положить чек посередине, хуже, чем обратиться к Минхёку со всеми формальностями, хуже, чем не улыбнуться в первую секунду «милого» сюрприза, хуже, чем постоянно оборачиваться на свою коллегу, а не смотреть Минхёку в глаза.

Это всё херня, в которой Чангюн ещё как-то сможет оправдаться, чего не скажешь про:

— Ты не обнимешь меня? — растерянно бормочет Минхёк, он чувствует, как этот вариант, где всё окончательно идёт не так, как ему хочется, запускает детский механизм яркого и шумного реагирования.

(Местами капризного).

(Про подобное реагирование Минхёк заливал, что перерос это и научился так не делать, и все те случаи на выпускном концерте — последние в его жизни).

Чангюн кладет ладонь поверх дверной ручки, смотрит на Минхёка со смесью сожаления и вины, движением головы и взглядом указывая на верхний угол навеса магазина:

— Тут камера.

— И что? — Минхёк хмурится. — Ты только что обнимал свою сменщицу, стоя посередине магазина. У вас там явно вообще не одна камера стоит.

— Ну это… Совершенно другое, — сильно неуверенно и не особо внятно объясняет Чангюн и отводит взгляд.

Минхёку это всё не просто «не нравится», он сам не замечает, как начинает мыслить, слишком сгущая краски и вознося в гипер, поэтому он определяет это как то, что он совершенно точно и чётко «ненавидит».

Когда Чангюн говорил, что привык тщательно скрывать определенную сферу в своей жизни, Минхёк думал, что речь про словесное сообщение друзьям имени, а не про бегающий взгляд, нервные движения и невозможность сконцентрироваться на диалоге только потому, что человек, в которого ты влюблен, стоит напротив тебя в мире, где есть не только четыре стены квартиры этого человека.

— Что значит «другое»? Почему ей можно тебя обнять, а мне — нельзя? — как только Минхёк это проговаривает вслух, становится еще обидней, чем когда он проговаривал это в мыслях.

Чангюн молчит, хотя Минхёк дал ему на ответ больше полминуты, прежде чем открыть рот и начать спокойно (нет), стройно в тоне (нет), объяснять (наезжать), какая же это всё хрень, если ему даже нельзя обнять на прощание.

Где-то с сильным перегибом, но за три минуты Чангюн выслушал, что никто его тут не собирается трогать так, что камера магазина посчитала бы странным, никто тут не без мозгов и все тут прекрасно понимают про уровень допустимых публичных прикосновений. И, — вслух делает ставки Минхёк, — неужели будь тут кто угодно вместо него, друг или знакомый, в этом не было никакой проблемы.

На последнее Чангюн вздыхает, поджимает губы и открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но его растерянность от верной догадки так очевидна, что он не решается закопать себя ещё больше, и в итоге молчание — это пока всё, что он может предложить

Минхёку тут же с ещё большим жаром становится интересно, а что там дальше: они только в квартире наедине смогут нормально разговаривать, а за её пределами должны вести себя как люди, которые когда-то вместе учились в одном университете, узнали друг друга и поддерживают пустой разговор? А что насчёт посиделок в компании друзей? Там тоже нельзя упоминать имя Чангюна в одном предложении со своим именем? И как вообще у Чангюна раньше всё было устроено, если он паникует даже о том, что кто-то увидит, что они просто разговаривают?

Тут надо было уже остановиться. 

Но одно за другое, приправленное разбитыми высокими ожиданиями от встречи, и тот момент, что Чангюн молчит, не перечит, не даёт свою версию случившегося, и никак не защищается от выговоров Минхёка, позволяет разгуляться в накручивании эмоций так, что уже теряются границы, и вспоминается, что не Минхёк тут задвигал неделю назад про «разделение жизни», и где тогда обещанное?

— Я не существую только по субботам, и я не буду смиренно ждать, когда же тебе будет удобно поделиться своей жизнью и выслушать про мою. И мне не пятнадцать лет, чтобы я во все эти тайны играл. Ты либо неси ответственность за всё, что наговорил мне, либо в следующий раз просто молчи так же, как молчишь сейчас. Потому что я расценил всё, что между нами произошло, как то, что теперь у меня есть право видеть тебя в любой день недели! — Чангюн бросает взгляд снова на камеру наверху, и Минхёк разворачивается, раздраженно смотря на неё. — Да что тебя так в ней волнует?! Она и ещё и звук пишет?

— Неважно, — сразу обрывает Чангюн, и то, что он наконец-то что-то сказал, Минхёка отрезвляет, и он выдыхает в своем монологе, уже более четко увидев, куда его занесло только от того, что ему отказали в объятии (ну и там ещё из-за всякиех "мелочей" по недосказностям). — Извини, но мне сейчас надо работать, — Чангюн ещё и разговаривает с ним очень мирно. — Давай поговорим обо всём, когда я приеду к тебе, — есть что-то умоляющее в том, как он это предлагает, и теперь Минхёк чувствует эти маленькие иголочки раздражения от контраста, что он тут так орёт, а с ним пытаются договориться. — И я действительно хотел бы тебя обнять, но… — Чангюн ещё тише, ещё более мирно и искренне, и неуверенно обрывается.

— Но ты это так и не сделал, значит, не очень и хотелось, — остановиться Минхёку хорошо было бы минут пять назад, сейчас просто бы «заткнуться».

Но понимает он это только тогда, когда сталкивается с Чангюном взглядом.

И.

Оказывается, раньше Минхёк на самом деле не слышал по-настоящему чангюновское «отстранённо», и лучше бы он послал прямым текстом, или сказал бы что-нибудь очень обидное и едкое, но только не молчание с тяжелейшим разозлённым взглядом, кивок в смысле «окей» и резкое дерганье дверной ручки на себя.

Дверь закрылась раньше того, как Минхёку ёбнуло в голову ещё чем-то ядовитым дополнить свой ответ только потому, что Чангюн одним взглядом оставил за собой последнее слово, а это расценивалось Минхёком как «укусил», и обида внутри срочно требовала ужалить в ответ дважды.

По дороге домой Минхёк мысленно проектирует замок с названием «Я прав», каждый кирпичик-аргумент, состоящий из гордости, проверяя на стойкость и скрепляя все это цементом фирмы «ну, а как иначе?».

Дома Минхёк ругает и обвиняет себя, потому что какого чёрта он отчитывал Чангюна, как подростка, забирая у него десять минут перерыва, под камерой, пишущей звук и видео, и даже не подумал, насколько этим может подставить.

И тут же сносится под землю былое величие замка «Я прав»: прежде чем на Чангюна наезжать, на-вер-но‐е, надо было послушать сначала его объяснение причины такого поведения.

И когда уже вокруг одни руины, а у Минхёка ни замка, ни правды, ни тупой гордости стоять на своём до конца, его прибивает осознанием, что там, в их диалоге, еще и была фраза «значит, не очень и хотелось».

И её автор сам Минхёк.

И он настолько идиот, что сказал её вслух, а не посмаковал эту мысль на расстроенных эмоциях по дороге домой только в своей блять голове.

Типа «раз ты, Чангюнни, все свои страхи и начальные попытки жить открыто не решил за три секунды, потому что вообще-то Я стою напротив тебя, значит, Я тебе не так уж и нравлюсь».

Типа «и да, раз Я тут появился, даже ещё без чётких объяснений, на что Я рассчитываю и что хотел бы тебе предложить, ты уже должен менять свою жизнь так, словно и жил всегда по этим правилам».

Это.максимально.отвратительная.фраза.которую.он.мог.только.найти.в.этой.ситуации.

И, — это уже дополняет выветренные эмоции и свежий воздух разума, — Минхек так сконцентрировался на себе и своих взглядах, что не подумал про самое очевидное и про то, а как вообще выглядит мир человека, который всю жизнь скрывался и прятался.

Можно было подобрать много слов к тому, что Минхёк сейчас чувствует, но в сухом остатке — это чувство «плохо».

Особенно всё отвратительно в шкале «вина» и в шкале «стыд».

И, — это уже в Минхёке сентиментальничают и изводят мысли в три часа ночи, — он оценивает, насколько сейчас будет нормально написать сообщение с текстом «я надеюсь увидеть тебя в субботу».

Это так же «плохо», как и его состояние, как и шкала «эмпатия», как и шкала «тактичность», но он нажимает «отправить».

(Конечно, это сообщение остаётся только на уровне «прочитано»).

===

У Минхёка есть определенная доля самодовольства (но он называет это интуицией), которая отлично справляется с тем, чтобы не давать пессимизму пустить корни в предположения о том, что будет дальше.

Иными словами, он знает, что Чангюн всё равно придёт к нему.

Допускает, что это может случиться не в эту субботу, но точно придёт.

Или Минхёк просто надеется на это так сильно, что не оставляет мирозданию никаких вариантов, кроме как следовать его тактике.

Он совершает все предсубботние ритуалы: наводит порядок в квартире, наводит порядок на голове и наводит эмоциональный порядок в речи.

Минхёк уже успокоился в (само)обвинениях, за пятницу разобрал–собрал–ещё–раз-разобрал произошедшее со всех сторон, и выводом закрепил надёжнейший план: сначала вы–слу–ша–ть и только потом вы–ра–зить свои мысли по поводу услышанного.

Вообще Минхёк отходит быстрее, чем кто-либо из его друзей. На какие–то чужие фразы в его сторону, сказанные на эмоциях, может сначала ярко среагировать, но через пару часов (или дней) продолжит общаться с человеком, словно ничего не случилось, и ему будет вполне нормально, если в некоторых случаях и по отношению к нему применяет подобный приём.

Но когда это касается тех, кто Минхёку в категории «очень», начинаются проблемы от того, что эти люди — из категории «очень» — обладают силой цепануть его сильнее как в положительных чувствах, так и в отрицательных.

Чистые качели: если высоко в «приятных» эмоциях вперёд, так же высоко в «неприятных» эмоциях и назад.

И, правда, Минхёк с этим пытается сделать что-то всю жиз… Ладно, не всю, а только последние три года, когда повзрослел до того, чтобы желать что-то с этим делать, а не ставить перед фактом «я такой, принимай это».

В теории у Минхёка всё получилось взвешенно и мудро.

На деле произошла вот эта фраза:

— Квартиру на камеры будешь проверять?

…это первое, о чём он спросил, да.

Сначала услышал звонок, почувствовал невероятное облегчение, открыл дверь, затем помолчал, ему помолчали пару секунд в ответ, и он не смог увидеть в лице Чангюна ни одну четкую эмоцию, и это задело, потому что он тут вообще-то с открытой грудной клеткой и повышенным уровнем чувствительности к произошедшему, какого чёрта это внешне не взаимно.

Поэтому и съязвил раньше, чем включил мозг.

Теперь к прошлому «надо извиниться за крик на заправке» прибавляется «надо извиниться вообще за всё», но Минхёку, немного растерянному от моментальной потери контроля при такой сконцентрированной подготовке к встрече, сейчас кажутся отвратительными все идеи, где он что-либо говорит.

(Потому что вроде как «говорить» — это очень сильно не его).

Минхёк болтлив во всём, что не касается фразы «прости меня». Будет виновато смотреть, сожалеюще виться вокруг, пытаться загладить всё через непрямые поступки, но сказать вслух — проблема.

И если раньше Минхёк к этой части относился как «не вспомнит, пока не заболит от неё», сейчас он её ненавидит на постоянной основе.

Ту часть, которая за пятницу поджала уши, согласилась, что Минхёк — ключевое зло, и это он должен говорить первым прости–извини–пожалуйста, но как только эта часть встретилась с нечитаемым и непонятным взглядом Чангюна, Минхёк ещё раз ощутил себя глупо от того, что он тут переживает до открытого и продолжительного нервяка, а на него в ответ смотрят обычным взглядом.

Поэтому и съязвил раньше, чем включил мозг [2].

Ну, не успел он за одну пятницу выпустить к своей самозащите обновления так, чтобы она работала без подобных багов.

Всю пятницу Минхёк жил с инструментальным радио, потому что там не перебивают его мысли и не скажут что-то смысловое и тайное по знакам (еще бы в песне строчкой ненароком тебя осудили «бесчувственный ты невротик, который всё испортил»). И это — дружба с инструменталками — вкупе с сильно помешанной уборкой рабочего стола (если поддерживать порядок на столе, это поможет поддержать порядок в мыслях — чушь, но Минхёк старается) не столько успокаивают его, сколько погружают в меланхоличную криокамеру.

Минхёк не думал в таких сравнениях, если бы сейчас не почувствовал, что начинает оживать, а первичная ядовитая реакция — это отголосок молчаливых переживаний внутри себя и невозможности получить ответ прямо в ту же секунду, как он пришёл с заправки домой.

И на самом деле он только тогда по-настоящему был готов выслушать другое мнение.

Все эти мечущиеся переживания так очевидно отражаются в его нерешительно–топорных движениях при скрещивании рук на груди и во взгляде абсолютно искреннего тихого испуга от собственной реакции, что, кажется, это единственная причина, по которой Чангюн в ответ его спокойно уговаривает на разговор, а не спокойно посылает.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом не через порог? — ещё и с нескрываемым сожалением уговаривает, и на Минхёка это действует с одной стороны защищающе, потому что с его состоянием пытаются разобраться, а не прут с обвинениями, но и одновременно отвратительно, потому что конкретно сейчас он не считает, что заслужил такой бережности.

Минхёк говорит (едва слышно) «можем», пропуская Чангюна в квартиру, отходя назад, чтобы не мешаться ему, и дальше всё идет в привычном порядке вещей, если принять за привычный порядок вещей их первую встречу в этой квартире.

Минхёк отходит на максимально далёкое расстояние, оказываясь спиной у напольной длинной вешалки позади себя, и, наверное, он совсем смиренно виновато выглядит, потому что Чангюн, когда снимает куртку и хочет повесить её как раз на ту вешалку, встречается с ним взглядом и чуть улыбается, находя в нём что-то, что его самого разбирает на понятные и откровенные эмоции.

— Дай мне её повесить, — у Чангюна какой-то мягкий смешок к просьбе; ощущение, что он ожидает, что сейчас встретит тот тип упрямства, который его забавляет, и он не против этого.

Забавляет, блять, а не откровенно злит и бесит.

Минхёк нихера не понимает, что у Чангюна за работающее на всю катушку милосердие.

— Я не мешаю, — у Минхёка ужасно сдавленный хриплый голос.

Вешалка стояла в самом углу, с одной стороны стена, с другой стена шкафа, к ней никак не подойти с другой стороны, кроме той, которую Минхёк закрывает собой, и он как раз точно мешает. Это получилось случайно, но как только Минхёк просёк, что может сделать так, что Чангюн будет вынужден близко подойти к нему, эгоистично решил, что не будет препятствовать этому совпадению, а будет только поддерживать его.

У Минхёка есть определенная доля самодовольства (но он называется это интуицией), которая отлично справляется с тем, чтобы не давать пессимизму пустить корни в предположения о том, что будет дальше.

Иными словами, он знает, что Чангюн всё равно придёт к нему, а затем всё равно подыграет и встанет на том близком расстоянии, которое нужно для того, чтобы перекинуть свою куртку Минхёку за плечо и попытаться дотянуться рукой до крючка. Минхёк не убирает скрещенных рук с груди, не сводит с него прямого взгляда и, честно, не планирует сейчас ничего ни говорить и ни уж тем более делать.

Не делать ничего даже в ту секунду, когда Чангюн тянется вперед так, что ему приходится опереться ладонью на плечо Минхёка, чтобы удержаться от падения на него всем телом, и Чангюн не сдерживает ещё один из–того–стиля смешок, когда не попадает петелькой куртки в крючок, и куртка с грохотом падает на пол, как только он отпускает её.

Минхёк всё ещё смотрит на него в упор, с этой тупой невозможностью выговорить «прости».

Чангюн не ведёт себя так, словно тут есть напряжение; и для Минхёка это удивительно странно, даже с учётом того, что он из тех людей, кто может сделать вид «ничего не случилось, продолжаем общаться как раньше».

Чангюн, проводив взглядом куртку, отстраняется, чтобы встать ровно, но не убирает ладонь с плеча.

И ему оказывается достаточным сделать одно поглаживающее движение, чтобы Минхёка насквозь прострелило тоской, виной, зудящей совестью, и он подался вперед, рывком сжимая Чангюна двумя руками и загребая в кулаки ткань водолазки на спине. 

Первые секунды довольно тяжело обнимать человека, с которым клубок лихорадочных недосказанностей сплетён с клубком уже открыто выраженных эмоций. Это кажется иголочно, нелепо и трясёт тревогой внутри значительно сильнее, но Минхёк сознательно на это идёт, потому что вроде как просят прощения и прощают не только умом, но и лёгкостью в прикосновении.

— Я не хотел сделать ничего плохого, — говорит Минхёк, наклоняя голову так, чтобы сказать фразу прямо шею Чангюна. — И я всю неделю скучаю по тебе.

Всё ещё не «извини», всё ещё не ясно, как Чангюн воспринимает все эти резкие переходы от язвительности, до «пожалуйста–послушай–меня–я–хотел–как–лучше» и другие оправдания, пока только ясно, что Чангюн без каких-либо возражений принимает одностороннее объятье.

Возможно, Минхёк это придумал, и на фоне его стискивающей силы ему кажется в прикосновениях Чангюна слабый ответ.

Возможно, из-за того, что его горло немеет для фразы «извини», он не хочет допускать, что его тоже могут желать обнять.

Чангюн делает аккуратное отстраняющее движение, и Минхёк в ту же секунду поспешно отпускает его, потому что хорошо, ты не хочешь больше этого прикосновения и вежливо его выдержал, я не настаиваю, я ещё и в сторону отойду, чтобы точно тебе не мешаться.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — тихо утверждает Чангюн, поднимая с пола свою куртку и возвращая её на вешалку. — Но нам надо обсудить это.

Говорит Чангюн вместо того, чтобы сказать «я тоже по тебе скучаю».

И Минхёк это принимает без каких-либо лишних огорчений.

Он бы тоже по такому себе на заправке не скучал. 

— Можно мы сначала… — Минхёк запинается не от волнения, а от того, что не знает, как бы назвать то, что он хочет хотя бы час побыть с ним не думая о произошедшем: — …привыкнем друг к другу?

Хочет, чтобы эта фраза была взвешенным разруливанием, но выходит так, словно он выигрывает время перед тем, как выяснится, что больше на подобные сцены Чангюн подписываться не собирается.

Выигрывает время, чтобы за пару часов поменять о себе впечатление, оставить другое. Напомнить, что да, он вспыльчивый, его может унести и отдать желанием подчинить своей модели поведения, но с ним можно договориться. Напомнить, что он умеет быть спокойный и неторопливым, и те тепло и уют, которые у них сами собою получались в каждую субботу, — очень ценное для него топливо, которое ему очень нужно как отдавать, так и получать. Но да, у него есть проблема в том, что он спешит и начинает относиться к человеку так, словно человек уже его.

Чангюн соглашается «привыкнуть друг к другу».

Видимо, под этими словами Минхёк может иметь в виду что угодно, он всё равно согласится, потому что и сам не хочет начинать с порога разбираться в лабиринтах головы друг друга.

И Минхёк неосознанно улыбается, почувствовав, что метод «веди себя с мирозданием так, что ему не останется ничего, кроме как согласиться с тобой» и тут не дает сбой.

===

Они должны говорить про общее дело, любое общее дело, Минхёк сканирует кухню, суетливо пытается обнаружить нужный для этого объект, который поможет отвлечь Чангюна, увлечь его и там уже через повседневные диалоги переключиться на «важные разговоры». Но сначала напомнить, что Минхёк не только самозащитная лавина эмоций, Минхёк ещё тут уютно и поддерживающе дурацкие повседневные идеи приносит.

Вот например, — с грохотом ставит Минхёк пачку на стол, проговаривая вслух, что это и зачем это — смесь для имбирного печенья. Смешаешь с водой — получишь тесто — закинешь в формочки — закинешь в духовку — получишь рождественское настроение.

Это всё, что Минхёк нашел у себя из запасов в верхних кухонных ящиках.

Это займет руки, можно будет обсуждать дежурные темы, привыкать к звучанию голоса другого и прочее-прочее-прочее.

— Тут написано, что это может сделать и дошкольник, — говорит Минхёк, заглядывая в пачку и находя там пакет сухой смеси; он лезет в пачку рукой, удается достать только формочки с ёлочкой и месяцем, а до самой чудо-смеси дотянуться не получается. — Интересно сколько воды на это нужно?

— Обычно же на обороте пиш… — Чангюн не успевает закончить, как Минхёк нервным движением дёргает пакет так, что весь текст с оборота разрывается (ещё и второй слой сдирается с упаковки), но зато пакетик с сухой смесью оказывается у него на столе.

— Важна только практика, — выкручивается Минхёк упрямой шуткой, мельком посмотрев на Чангюна.

Он стоит в паре шагов от него, прислонившись поясницей к одной из кухонных столешниц, и энергетически ощущается таким комфортным в этом пространстве, что Минхёка флешбечит тем днём, когда они вырезали трафареты.

Смесь в миске не принимает форму теста, уверенно удерживаясь только в форме густого супа цвета цемента, как бы Минхёк не уговаривал пойти её на сотрудничество с помощью венчика и оптимизма в отношении своего умения готовить.

— Мне кажется, ты делаешь что-то неправильно, — подаёт голос Чангюн, и у Минхёка в животе всё перетягивается жгутами от того, как мягко он к нему обращается.

— Это готовая смесь, что вообще может пойти не так? — хмыкает Минхёк, одной рукой продолжая венчиком водить круги по дну миски, а другой хватая почти до конца разорванную упаковку и, поворачивая её другой стороной, вглядываясь в яркие картинки. — Аааа, уже всё пошло не так, — понимает он, увидев первую же картинку, на которой нарисовано, что нельзя заливать смесь холодной водой, и вообще надо всё делать дозированно, и вот точные граммовки, но ты их разорвал между собой, и теперь сложно понять написанное. — Как это может быть для детей, если тут больше пяти этапов, — и у него нет сил разбираться в инструкции из нескольких картинок для дошкольников, это сейчас всё слишком сложно. — Для детей должно быть всё просто, — ворчливо продолжает он. — Типа «пункт первый: открыть пакет», и «пункт второй: высыпать печенье на противень и ждать магии», а тут они хотят, чт… — он прерывается, почувствовав движение рядом.

Завозмущавшись на инструкцию, он не обратил внимания, как Чангюн сделал пару шагов вперёд, чтобы плавно вырвать у него из руки пустую упаковку печенья.

В следующую секунду Чангюн уже стоял там же, где и был изначально — по правую сторону от Минхёка — и пытался соединить разорванные части так, чтобы был виден текст.

Этого хватает, чтобы Минхёка выбило из сюжетно-ролевой игры «всё_как_обычно», и он уже на старте отказался её вывозить, трещать про инструкцию к печенью и искать в разговоре темы, дугой обходя главную.

Чангюн довольно быстро чувствует прямой взгляд, направленный на него, и, подняв голову, вопросительно всматривается в ответ, опуская коробку вниз.

Минхёку было бы удобней, будь Чангюн едким, закрытым и язвящим с порога.

А лучше — вообще бы не пришел.

Это, — по мнению Минхёка, — было бы правильным отношением к тому, каким катком Минхёк прошёлся по теме, которую Чангюн ему доверил с особой своей болезненностью.

А сейчас несправедливо, что Чангюн ведёт себя так шелково и подстраивается под очередные желания Минхёка.

Справедливым был только тот момент, когда он ничего не ответил на сообщение.

Минхёк, не отводя взгляда, выпускает из пальцев венчик, и он быстро тонет вместе с ручкой в глубокой миске с недотестом.

Минхёк думает, что если извинится, то тем самым подтвердит, что был не прав, а он ведь прав в своей позиции. Выбрал не тот тон, занесло в эмоциях, но в целом через спокойную рефлексию в ту–пятницу–криокому он пришел к тому, что не бояться лучше, чем принимать настолько радикальные меры предосторожности.

С Чангюном не срабатывает обкатанные схемы решения подобного раньше: отвлечь, увлечь делом, а затем мимоходом загладить вину.

Дело не исключительно в самом Чангюне, дело ещё и в том, что в самом Минхёке привычные ходы в схожих ситуациях перестали быть актуальными.

И так совпало, что через пробы и ошибки Минхёк дошел до других принципов, а Чангюн оказался тем, перед кем демонстрация своей уязвимости — и в отношении к своим увлечениям и в отношениях между ними — не равняется стыду за свою излишнюю чувствительность.

Потому что, по итогу, Чангюн понимает, чего Минхёку это стоит, и принимает это как нечто весомое.

А значит, эти рискованные и местами травматичные из-за особой откровенности шаги того стоят.

— Прости меня, — говорит Минхёк то, что должен был сказать ещё раньше. 

Чангюн моментально в это включается, выпаливает явно заготовленную и обдуманную фразу:

— Нет, ты не виноват, это я вин… 

— Не спорь, — перебивает Минхёк, ему трудно это даётся, он чувствует, как не может побороть острое волнение, но решительно не хочет создавать себе какие-то отговорки. — Не спорь со мной, — повторяет он уже мягче; сейчас надо продолжить говорить, надо продолжить свою мысль, но Минхёк боится опять зайти в эмоциональные не-туда; он не контролирует сумбур в голове и не может выстроить его в четкую мысль, которую Чангюну нужно знать. — Прости меня, — ещё тише повторяет Минхёк, потому что это единственное, что выстроилось.

Надо было написать вчера сообщение.

Огромное сообщение, в котором он бы объяснил, что на самом деле не такой уж и чудесный, несмотря на все ту поддержку и заботу, которую он умеет оказывать, он может встретить язвительной фразой, о которой пожалеет в следующую же секунду.

(Эта мысль заняла бы примерно сообщений тридцать).

Ещё надо было бы обязательно написать, как хорошо, что Чангюн увидел его во время подготовки к выпускному концерту, увидел, как он боится открыто претендовать на высокие достижения в своей профессии, увидел, как он злится, если неосторожным словом задеть его увлечения, увидел, как он может легко уступить или как вообще его с мнения не сдвинуть.

(Эта мысль заняла бы примерно сообщений пятьдесят).

Затем Минхёка уже так унесёт, и начнется вся исповедь про то, что он очень старается быть хорошим перед ним, но не выдерживает в этой нарочитой идеальности и одного дня в неделю, потому что у них так выстраиваются встречи, что всё откровенное становится сложно скрывать.

(Тут проще: сообщений двадцать).

Далее надо зафиналить рефлексией в стиле, что он может оказывать поддержку и держать за руку, а ещё может кричать на всю заправку о том, что прав, и упустить из внимания, что он — идиот, если отчитывает человека за его страхи. Но это всё Минхёк, и он искренне пытается с этим что-то делать, исправлять или корректировать свои закидоны, но этот процесс не произойдет в одну секунду. Но «перед тобой я становлюсь лучше не потому, что ты мне что-то советуешь, а потому, что мне самому хочется подходить с большей осторожностью, когда я чувствую, что меня хотят понять и поддержать в том, какой я есть, а не в том, каким бы меня хотели видеть и переделать».

(Сообщений сорок плюсом).

В конце было бы одно сообщение: «и хорошо, что ты это всё увидел и ощутил мой характер на себе, потому что если ты «тоже», тогда ты должен понимать сразу на что подписываешься».

(Как круто Минхёк тут уже порешал, что Чангюн согласится на это подписаться в том контексте отношений, какие хочет Минхёк).

— Я не злился на тебя, — говорит Чангюн после паузы, окончательно убеждаясь, что может говорить и его сейчас не перебьют. — Я злился на себя. Я должен был себя повести иначе, но я растерялся. Я был на смене сразу после поездки, не спал больше суток, поэтому до конца не мог сконце…

— Поездки? Ты куда-то уезжал на этой неделе? А куда? А зачем? — Минхёк хмурится, нервно тараторит в проговаривании фразы, и неясное неудобное чувство, которому он ещё не может дать определение, уже потихоньку заполняет его.

— Давай я расскажу потом, — Чангюн явно предлагает это не из желания выкрутиться из темы, а из желания не концентрироваться на этом, чтобы не уйти от главного.

Но главное для Минхёка сейчас то, что у Чангюна что-то происходит в жизни, и он даже намёком не в курсе об этом.

— Мммм, — тут Минхёк тоже выбирает вариант вовремя промолчать, чтобы ничего не сказать.

И это супер считывается по его лицу и мимике, поэтому Чангюн ждёт пару секунд, кивает в жесте «хорошо» и понимает, что отклониться от темы проще, чем и её закинуть на «потом», если уже Минхёк так на неё взъерошился потоком вопроса:

— Мой научный руководитель пригласил меня в проект, который курирует его издательство. Как стажера, типа «ну, попробуй», и я был в Кванджу, потому что там живёт человек, который мне нужен был как раз для материала.

Как туманно, без конкретики и сугубо по делу, но Минхёк облегченно выдыхает и загорается яркой улыбкой. Во-первых, это очень хорошие новости, во-вторых это чувство перекрывает прошлый выясненческий нервный настрой Минхёка.

— А ты ещё этот вариант называл утопическим, потому что это звучало как слишком идеальный расклад, — припоминает Минхёк, и тихой радости у него внутри столько, сколько бывает за самого себя. — Но это сработало. И ты это заслужил.

— Подожди, ещё ничего не сработало и мне много чего над... — Чангюну неловко и приятно одновременно, он бормочет в каком-то формальном тоне вежливого отрицания, когда «прекрати, да ладно тебе… говори ещё».

— Нет, это уже достижение! — нетерпеливым восторгом перебивает Минхёк, а потом до него доходит один момент и улыбка медленно угасает: — А когда ты узнал об этом всём?

— В понедельник, — Чангюн даже не заминается, не сообразив, к чему был вопрос.

…и улыбка окончательно сходит на «нет».

А в голове с треском обрушиваются полочки, на которые Минхёк с особой тщательной заботой аккуратно расставлял каждое придуманное ограничение в общении с Чангюном, искренне веря, что делает только лучше тем, что не надоедает ему в сообщениях и звонках в другие дни помимо субботы, которая официально его день в жизни Чангюна.

И теперь он здесь.

С десятками однотипных вопросов.

Почему тебе не захотелось тут же позвонить мне, чтобы поделиться такой новостью?

Почему ты пишешь мне «приятных снов» и «доброго утра», но не пишешь, что происходит в твоей жизни?

Почему, когда ты стоишь напротив, мне кажется, что ты у меня есть, но как только наступают эти шесть промежуточных дней — я никак не могу тебя интерпретировать, как бы мне не казалось, что уже умею?

— Почему ты мне не рассказал? — на озвучивание выбрался максимально прямой вопрос.

Чангюн молчит, а потом уточняет в таком невинно-недоуменном тоне, что либо он чудесный актёр, либо реально не вникает:

— Разве я не рассказал только что?

Охрененно сделали печенье, отвлеклись и нашли время для детального разговора, но Минхёку очень сильно неприятно что-то не понимать и из-за этого подозревать худшее.

— Почему ты не рассказал об этом, когда это только случилось?

Всё ещё по Чангюну либо плачет актёрская школа, либо психотерапевт, который ему что-то прояснит про человеческие взаимоотношения:

— Мне просто не пришло в голову этим поделиться, — честно отвечает он.

— Со мной? Конкретно со мной тебе не пришло в голову поделиться изменением в своей жизни?

Сколько там вообще прошло секунд между тем, как Минхёк достал из себя прощение, пообещав быть терпеливым, не спешить, и тем, как его снова тянет выяснить, как вообще у Чангюна что-то в жизни устроено.

— Я мало кому об этом говорил. И вспомнил об этом по случаю, — и теперь он говорит очень твёрдо в своём тоне, и, кажется, реплики две и он разозлится.

— По случаю, — бессмысленно повтором закрепляет Минхёк, и он-то в это верит, но всё ещё не укладывается в пазл вся система сообщений о своих делах у Чангюна с другими людьми.

Хотя, ладно.

Минхёку сейчас плевать на то, как он там с другими людьми общается.

Минхёка сейчас интересует только он сам. Поэтому громко хочет начать заявлять.

Но вовремя тормозит.

Не так же бесполезно он тут работу над ошибками проводил.

— Я думал, что в прошлую субботу мы… — Минхёк запинается, не уверенный, что знает, какое слово тут вернее всего подобрать, и выбирает вариант для начала выйти из такого прямого взгляда Чангюна, предполагая, что на более дальнем друг от друга расстоянии разговор получится удержать в рациональности значительно дольше. — Я думал, что в прошлую субботу стало понятно, что я испытываю к тебе симпатию, и мне показалось, что это взаимно, — не самое честное и смелое выбирает Минхёк, поворачиваясь к столу так, чтобы Чангюн не видел его лица. — Сильную симпатию, — немного уже честнее дополняет Минхёк, начиная медленно собирать в руку разбросанные по столу пару карандашей и три ручки. — По крайне мере, с моей стороны это так, — уже тише и почти себе под нос, но Чангюн его слышит, и реагирует сразу же.

— С моей тоже.

(Какое обнадеживающее «тоже», — хмыкает Минхёк).

Тогда у Минхёка возникает вопрос, который он подаёт с паузой, и таким тоном, когда становится отчетливо слышно, что даже занимание рук тем, чтобы аккуратно разложить собранные предметы рядом со своим ежедневником не спасают его от зарождающихся искорок огня.

— А все люди, которые находились с тобой в сильной взаимной симпатии, узнавали о твоих делах строго в один день в неделю? Или только со мной так?

(В работе над ошибками ещё есть ошибки, но курс Минхёк держит верный).

— Не только с тобой, так у меня было со всеми, — говорит Чангюн, а затем делает паузу, за которую Минхёк пытается смириться с тем, как ему неприятно и больно получить такой ответ, но тут же решает, что правду услышать лучше, чем успокоиться ложью. — Со всеми была примерно одинаковая схема, — продолжает Чангюн, а Минхёк медитативно распределяет собранные карандаши и ручки в линейку по цветовой гамме рядом с ежедневником. — Мы никому не рассказывали о том, что происходит между нами и кем мы друг друга считаем, когда остаемся наедине. Если пересекались в одной компании, делали вид, что едва знакомы, и не особо друг другу интересны. Например, так с одним парнем мы попали в общую компанию, с которой ездили на три дня загород. И за все три дня мы друг на друга даже не посмотрели, а разговаривали при всех только по делу. Поэтому, — с нажимом говорит Чангюн, и, в целом, в его речи слышно, что он произносит несколько раз обдуманные слова; и Минхёку в какой-то степени приятно, что Чангюн не пришёл к нему с хаосом из мыслей, предлагая самому Минхёку разобраться в этом всем. — Из-за того, что мне был не доступен человек, пока мы не найдем время, чтобы остаться наедине, я привык, что мои дела — это мои дела. Можно было переписываться, но из-за того, что я с первого курса начал работать, как и по специальности, так и… — он усмехается в каком-то стёбе самого себя, — так и делать перспективную карьеру на заправке, — немного тише говорит он. — Я не мог вести в интернете переписку, которая была бы похожа на полноценное общение. Мне не хватало времени, сил, а в каких-то случаях вообще интереса это делать. Вживую мне проще.

Минхёк не помнит, на каком слове монолога он развернулся к нему лицом, и на каком слове его накрыло чувство «да это пиздец» от того, что он слышит.

— Но так же нельзя! Что за идиотизм не разговаривать в компании? Не хочешь говорить кому-либо, что вы встречаетесь, можно же просто сказать, что вы друзья, и проводить вместе время без всех этих конспираций! — Минхёк ненавидит каждого, кто внёс в жизнь Чангюна вот эти тупые правила, и поэтому припечатывает тоном вердикта, словно вот это его мнение — это общее единственное мнение в категории «правильно». — Почему ты вообще на подобное соглашался? Это даже неуважительно по отношению к самому себе.

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, — с сожалеющей улыбкой произносит Чангюн, и по нему видно, он очень хотел бы подать Минхёку другой вариант своего опыта и выставить себя жертвой обстоятельств, но: — Я не соглашался, я это первый предлагал. Потому что никто не хотел, чтобы мир вокруг узнал обо мне. Никто не хотел рассказывать обо мне друзьям и уж тем более семье, даже как о своём близком друге. Не я один прятался и находил в этом комфорт.

Минхёк значительно теряется и сам ловит себя на том, что, да, изначально он защищал одну сторону, но сейчас он искренне готов защищать противоположную, только потому, что на ней оказался Чангюн, и Минхёк ничего не может поделать с предвзятостью своей судебной системы, когда дело касается его.

— Но разве не хочется по-другому?

— Мне не нужно было по-другому, — сразу отвечает Чангюн, но затем быстро поясняет: — По-другому слишком... — «страшно», понимает Минхёк, но он так и не говорит это слово, продолжая дальше: — Я знаю, как неправильно, но я ещё не знаю, как сделать всё правильно и безопасно для всех. Было пару раз, когда у меня появилось чёткое представление о том, как должно быть, если у меня с человеком всё идёт к чему-то серьезному, но я не считал, что это хорошая идея, потому что чётко видел, что люди, с которыми я был, не могли об этом думать. Они не могли это даже назвать отношениями, потому что отношения — это же то, что между парнем и девушкой, они встречаются, затем съезжаются, знакомят семьи друг между другом, женятся, у них образовывается своя семья, стабильный быт, все их планы включают в себя друг друга, и мир это одобряет и поощряет. Но мир ещё не предлагает такие ступени событий, где у парня вместо девушки — другой парень, мир говорит, что да, это может быть, но это будет чем-то другим, нестандартным и по-своему неформальным. И поэтому я и не ждал, что кто-то предложит мне что-то… В каком-то смысле «традиционное» по шагам в отношениях.

Минхёк понимает две вещи и не понимает одну.

Понимает, что Чангюн так боялся услышать, что с ним не особо всерьёз, что и сам начал относиться к этому без лишней драматизации на этот счёт. Вроде это всё мило конечно — и оказания помощи, и поцелуи, и поддерживающие слова, но это всё только тут, в этих стенах.

Понимает, что тоже для Чангюна выглядел человеком, «недоступным в другое время, кроме ____» поэтому, конечно, Чангюн будет идти по проверенному пути в том, как себя с ним вести.

Не понимает Минхёк только, как он, блять, вовремя не увидел первое и допустил второе.

— Я просто… — он спешит оправдаться, чтобы не попадать в этот список «у меня со всеми примерно одна схема», ведь Минхёк тут про то самое «по-другому». — У меня были причины не писать тебе. Тупые, но причины. Я бы не хотел, чтобы было всё вот так. Я никогда в жизни не соглашусь на подобные отношения, когда человек вроде и есть, а вроде его и нет.

Понятно, к чему всё идёт, и какая огромная недосказанная тема между ними, поэтому, пока это не прозвучало официальными отношениями — всё ещё чёрт знает, как Чангюн захочет это характеризовать — Минхёк сразу ставит перед фактом, что ты-то конечно мне очень да, и ещё лет пять назад я бы бездумно подписался под любую ебнутую эмоциональную авантюру по разгону чувств, но сейчас — нет. Никаких секретов от друзей, игры в незнакомцев в социуме и туманных обозначений кто мы друг другу.

— Ты очень доступно объяснил эту мысль в четверг, — напоминает Чангюн.

И никак больше это не комментирует, хотя Минхёк ждёт согласия с его позицией или её отрицания.

— Но ты ещё ничего не объяснил мне, — и наконец-то в Минхёке находится нужное равновесие между эмоциями и разумом, чтобы спокойно подойти к теме произошедшего: — Никто бы ничего не понял, если бы ты просто поговорил со мной, как поговорил бы с любым знакомым, который зашёл к тебе на пять минут.

Минхёку начинает казаться, что он проводит интервью, к которому Чангюн просто пиздец как тщательно подготовился, поэтому способен равномерно справляться с любым вопросом:

— Мне казалось, что только по тому, как я на тебя смотрю, понятно, что между нами. А если ты меня обнимешь, это станет ещё более очевидным. Я испугался, потому что я знаю, как себя вести с тем, с кем я взаимно скрываюсь, но я не знаю, как себя вести с тем, кто не просто меня замечает в толпе, а кто даже открыто уделяет мне внимание. Я понимаю, всем плевать, понимаю, что я всё себе надумал из-за страха и из-за того, что долгое время врал даже близким друзьям. Но со мной это было всю жизнь, я стараюсь, но я не могу сразу вести себя так, как я бы хотел.

Чангюну Минхёк повторяет «извини меня», а самого себя мысленно называет (ещё и ещё раз) полным идиотом.

Полным идиотом, которому рациональным десятимнутным разговором объяснили, почему все рвения доказать, что он прав, могут сворачиваться и успокаиваться.

Вряд ли Чангюн ставил себе такую задачу, но на Минхёка это оказало именно такой эффект.

Теперь Минхёку понятней всё с частью «почему это случилось», но всё ещё не ясно с частью «и что мы с этим будем решать».

— Я бы хотел знать, если у тебя что-то случится в тот же момент, когда это произойдет, — он начинает с самого простого: хотя бы давай начнем с этого, потому что прошлая встреча доказала, что мы можем сколько угодно друг другу говорить про «быть в жизни другого», но на деле проёбываемся даже в таких элементарных вещах, как написать сообщение.

На такое предложение Минхёк получает «хорошо», и он уверен, что это «хорошо» было очень охотным и нужным не только Минхёку.

Минхек молчит, привыкая к секунде, когда уже что-то изменилось, наступил штиль, и вроде как есть ещё куча всего, что можно обсудить, но вот тут точно нужен перерыв, поэтому он меняет тему, только уже не чтобы убежать от серьезного разговора:

— Печенье уже не спасти? — он немного неловко улыбается на то, как Чангюн сначала не понимает, а затем так выразительно поднимает брови вверх, растягивает гласную «аааа» и опуская взгляд на пачку из-под печенья в руке.

— Если у тебя есть мерный стаканчик это можно попробовать.

— Я все ещё понятия не имею, что есть в этой квартире, а чего нет, — улыбается Минхёк возвращается к своему обычному тону.

Он подходит к одному из верхних шкафчиков, открывает дверцу, ничего на полках не напоминает ему мерного стаканчика, но все напоминает об «запланируй уборку». Он закрывает дверцу и поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы о чем-то спросить, но забывает вопрос, зависнув на мысли, как охрененна эта ситуация тем, что Чангюн на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стоит рядом и пытается вычитать с разорванной упаковки, как готовить печенье, если вы дошкольник, и как его не испортить, если вы Минхёк.

В эту секунду Минхёку на уровне физической потребности хочется прикоснуться к нему, сжать, погладить, обнять и удерживать свои руки на его теле столько времени, сколько будет необходимо, чтобы потребность утихла.

Минхёк протягивает руку вперед, чтобы взять чашку, которая стоит на столешнице рядом с Чангюном, с идеей выдать её как за достойную альтернативу мерному стаканчику. И что-то на уровне рефлексов подсказывает Минхёку между тем, как дотронуться до чашки, и тем, как поднять её со стола, на две секунды уткнуться губами Чангюну в висок и свободно отстраниться, планируя, что он сейчас повернется, и можно будет вручить ему эту чашку.

Только Чангюн чуть дергается от неожиданности, видимо, настолько вчитавшись в текст, что не замечал до этого Минхёка так близко рядом с собой.

И как-то он не спешит смотреть ни на него, ни на достойную альтернативу мерному стаканчику.

Минхёк неловко усмехается, начиная себя чувствовать немного глупо, и прижимает пустую чашку к себе как стресс-игрушку:

— Мне надо предупреждать, прежде чем тебя поцеловать.

— Не надо, — едва слышно бормочет Чангюн, всё ещё не смотря на него и продолжая рассматривать коробку. — Я хочу к этому привыкнуть.

И Минхёк сдерживает себя от напрашивающегося «ты быстро привыкнешь».

Он остается стоять рядом, опираясь одной рукой о столешницу и откровенно рассматривая Чангюна, пока тот откровенно делает вид, что такое внимание ни черта не сбивает с попытки разобраться с очень_важной_инструкцией.

(Да и Минхёк не верит, что он столько минут может тупить в ЦУ для дошкольников).

На самом деле Минхёк начинает это как нечто забавно-шутливое, но потом слишком засматривается на него и его манеру делать вид, что он сконцентрирован, а не смущён, и невольно вспоминает, как его вело и расслабляло, стоило Минхёку до него только дотронуться.

Минхёк повторяет это в голове снова и снова.

Когда он целовал его в ванной, у него были сухие и теплые губы, он был слишком разобранным в новом чувстве, чтобы даже полноценно ответить на дразнения, но всё равно пытался это сделать.

— Тут странная инструкция, — нарушает тишину Чангюн, поддерживая легенду, что он тут пришел к определенным выводам в своём исследовании, — они поделили пакет на две части, но упаковали всё в один и не...

— Я бы хотел писать сообщения тебе каждый день, — перебивает Минхёк, потому что он уже так плывёт в трепете от своих воспоминаний и планов, что похер ему на все эти формально-отвлекающие темы.

— Я… — Чангюн поворачивает на него голову. — Могу на что-то долго не отвечать, и…

— Я понимаю.

— Хорошо, — он отвечает в обычной манере, но немного приятно взволнованной, а затем признается с особой осторожностью: — Я пытался всю неделю собрать какие-то заметки, чтобы отправить их тебе в начале субботы, как ты это делаешь.

— Почему не отправил? — тут же спрашивает Минхёк, и Чангюн опускает взгляд.

А, точно.

Потому что ты наорал на него на всю заправку, заставил стыдиться и вдогонку лекцию зачитал о том, как надо жить в этом мире, поэтому сегодня ты без заметок, Минхёки.

— В общем, — Чангюн тактично делает вид, что этого вопроса не было, направляя взгляд на стол с по-цветовому перфекционистически разложенными карандашами, — я понял, что все мои заметки состоят из… Я что-то вижу или о чем-то новом узнаю, и мне становится интересно, чтобы ты по этому поводу сказал. Как бы ты отреагировал.

Если у тебя появляются мысли, которые ты хочешь отправить только определенному человеку и эти мысли такие повседневные, короткие и дурацкие, но почему-то легко и приятно с ним делиться — ты в беде.

И если мир кажется таким огромным и любопытным, и тебе хочется разделить это любопытство не просто «с кем-то», а с «кем-то» конкретным — ты в беде.

И если ты смотришь на чей-то профиль так внимательно, что у другого не остается никакого варианта, кроме как посмотреть на тебя в ответ — ты в беде.

Они встречаются взглядом, и для Чангюна, обычно спокойно выдерживающего подобные гляделки, что-то сейчас срабатывает в Минхёке поводом для быстрого смущения, поэтому он сразу сдаётся, растянув гласные в «хватит это делать».

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь предупредить, — почти одними губами произносит Минхёк.

Чангюна это смешит, и он, с едва слышным выдохом, тянется к Минхёку навстречу, чтобы поцеловать его коротким прикосновением.

Минхёк обхватывает ладонью его подбородок; и улыбается, на пару секунд отстранившись и установив зрительный контакт, а затем направляет его голову к себе так, чтобы мягко столкнулся губами ещё раз.

Уличное искусство учит тому, что все вещи не вечны, всё разрушится, закрасится и снесётся. А если ничто не вечно, значит, мы можем менять всё, как захотим.

И что-то поддается корректировке легко, а что-то придется взламывать в себе годами.

И Минхёк, за всеми этими распутыванием чужого и своего опыта, причин и следствий разных реакций на те или иные события, не посмотрел со стороны, что, действительно, за очень короткое время Чангюн меняет в себе то, что было стабильной и каменной стеной.

— Что с моим печеньем? — Минхёк не успевает открыть глаза и убрать руку с чужого лица, но уже формирует шепотом вопрос.

Чангюн издает очередной смешок в этом стиле «да ты серьезно», гладит его от лопаток вниз, останавливается на пояснице и поддается головой вперед, словно хочет продолжить поцелуй, но вместо этого продолжает бессмысленный диалог:

— Я не думаю, что с ним можно что-то сделать.

— Давай сходим за новой пачкой, — сразу предлагает Минхёк и старается сказать самой простой из всевозможных своих интонаций. — Магазин недалеко.

— Тебе так хочется именно это печенье?

— Да, хочу конкретно имбирное печенье, с которым могут справиться дошкольники, но не могу справиться я, — утверждает Минхёк с ироничным акцентом.

— Хорошо, — Чангюн быстро на это соглашается и, судя по тому, что он спокойно улыбается, ничто в нем первично не орёт тревогой о таком раскладе в распорядке сегодняшнего дня.

— Сходишь вместе со мной в магазин? — уточняет Минхёк, и он не против сейчас и подписку об этом соглашении взять.

— Да, — Чангюн всё ещё говорит тоном, в котором нет никакой проблемы.

Минхёк не хочет на этом концентрировать внимание, вдруг ещё сообразит в чём прикол, поэтому сразу перебивает другим.

— А потом посмотрим фильм?

— Какой?

— Мне всё равно, какой фильм игнорировать, — с явным намёком отвечает Минхёк и плавно разъединяет объятье, чтобы побыстрее начать весь этот процесс выхода из дома, и всё ещё не давать Чангюну понять, что он только что согласился сходить с ним куда-нибудь, где будут другие люди, и лично Минхёк считает это идеальным первым шагом разрушения только «четырех стен» вокруг них.

— Игнорировать? — повторяет Чангюн, усмехаясь, и его немного смущает всё это междстрочное и понятное, что, конечно, игнорировать, всё равно начнём целоваться на минуте пятой, потом начнём говорить, потом снова целоваться и закончим только тогда, когда зазвенит будильник. — Это разве не должно быть таинственным намёком? — шутит он.

— Я тебя вижу раз в неделю, — говорит Минхёк, беря в руки разорванную пачку и кидая её в мусорку в двух метрах от себя, чтобы глаза не видели (ну и чтобы впечатлить: круто же попал). — Ты шесть дней для меня таинственный, у меня нет сил на это в субботу.

Чангюн улыбается.

И Минхёк ещё раз думает «очень быстро привыкнешь».

===

По дороге в магазин у Минхёка появляется то потерянно поэтическое настроение, и он мысленно сравнивает Чангюна с музыкальной шкатулкой с кучей струн внутри. И если одна расстроилась, то нужно протянуть к ней руку так, чтобы не задеть больше ни одну из струн. Чуть неосторожно двинешь рукой — половина струн порвётся и шкатулка захлопнется. И неизвестно ещё, как потом её снова уговорить открыться.

И Минхёк понимает, что некоторая туманность, свойственная Чангюну — это его желание окутать себя большей загадочностью, чем у него есть, может, из-за простого желания оставаться интересным, может, это такая программа защиты, может, всё вместе, но в любом случае Минхёк с этим считается и, если уж очень нужно, подыгрывает.

Он забалтывает, закидывает вопросами, прямыми вопросами вынуждает активничать в диалоге, потому что Чангюн всё ещё не понимает, к чему весь этот крестовой поход в магазин, и хорошо бы и дальше не понимал.

(Если всё пройдет хорошо, Минхёк не выдержит в громком ликовании: вот-вот, посмотри, как ты повёлся и как в итоге всё хорошо для тебя обернулось, так что нет ничего страшного, если в реальном мире я буду находиться рядом с тобой).

Можно было бы сходить куда-то ещё — не в маленький магазин, а уже в большой супермаркет или по классической программе кафе-кино, но Чангюн определился как музыкальная шкатулка, поэтому надо очень постепенно и осторожно увеличивать радиус социального мира вокруг него.

— А ты тут местная знаменитость, да? — с определённой иронией отмечает Чангюн после того, как Минхёк «здравствуйте» с выходящим из магазина посетителем, «привет» с продавцом и «обмен дружелюбными встречными фразами» с посетительницей, выбирающей крупы.

— Это же магазин около моего дома, конечно, я тут всех знаю, — как избитую аксиому подает Минхёк по ходу продвижения к стеллажу с печеньем и прочими штуками, цепляя две жестяные банки колы.

И по вздоху Чангюна понятно, что вот лично он вообще не шарит за контингент в магазине около дома.

— Доставка, — поясняет Чангюн, без слов считывая очевидный вопрос Минхёка «как же ты так умудрился». – Это удобней и экономит время.

(Не)удивительно, но у Минхёка и на «доставку» находится своё мнение, но он не успевает его озвучить, увидев в магазине свою соседку по площадке, а тут уже надо продолжать поддерживать идеальные взаимоотношения (она же ещё и «глаза и уши» его арендодательницы), поэтому он «добрый-день-как-поживаете-я-отлично-прям-как-мои-цветы-кстати» с ней на три-четыре реплики, и Чангюн незаметно ускользает в другой ряд магазина.

И появляется рядом, когда Минхёк уже заканчивает разговор и не может выбрать между кимбапом с тунцом и кимбапом с курицей, поэтому загребает к себе сразу два варианта.

— Тебе пойдёт такое? — уточняет Чангюн, на пару секунд прикасаясь к плечу Минхёка и, как только он оборачивается, держит упаковку с задней стороны так, чтобы не закрывать пальцами всю внешнюю.

Тут Минхёку немного становится совестно, потому что, судя по всему, Чангюн искренне верит, что все капризы Минхёка на химозной смеси для печенья связанны с честным желанием получить рождественский вкус и взять реванш перед инструкцией для восьмилеток.

— Пойдёт, — без уговоров соглашается Минхёк, мельком (и больше для вида) глянув на пачку.

— Но это другое, — предупреждает Чангюн, чуть приблизив пачку к Минхёку, чтобы ну ты прям получше посмотри.

— Пойдёт, — ещё раз беспечно повторяет Минхёк, складывая контейнеры с кимбапами друг на друга и прижимая к себе, чтобы они не упали (потому что корзины он привык ни во что не ставить).

— Это даже не печенье, а вафельный торт.

— Да, отлично.

— Только его готовить не надо. Он уже готовый.

— И отлично, — улыбается Минхёк, и его мягкий тон останавливает все дальнейшие предостережения Чнагюна.

Он (зачем-то) еще пару секунд молча пытается сам догнать, почему всё так произошло, но догоняет только то того, что на это легче забить.

Забить, а затем ещё минут пятнадцать поддерживать общий выбор еды, замаскированный под весёлый бред, и ни мимикой, ни жестами не реагировать на то, что Минхёк сейчас рядом и они не разговаривают общими фразами, которые обычно советуют прогонять во время изучения нового языка.

(На самом деле, Минхёку совсем немного, но льстит, что Чангюну кажется, что он палится даже во взгляде на него).

(Это так же приятно, как было в тот раз, когда Чангюн не верил, что — вот новость — оказывается, не все вокруг в университете сходили по Минхёку с ума).

— Не прокатит, — сразу предупреждает Минхёк, как только до кассы остается пара шагов. Он удерживает в руках все четыре контейнера с готовой едой, сверху которых ещё две банки колы и пара мелких снэков, и Чангюну, держащему в одной руке только вафельный торт, проще достать телефон и невзначай открыть приложение с банковской картой.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — отмахивается Чангюн и, не скрывая своих намерений, даже не блокирует телефон.

Он изначально это подает как игру, чтобы, видимо, не влететь во второе серьезное разбирательство на тему того, кто кого и по какому поводу должен угощать.

— Давай сделаем проще, — Минхёк пытается, но хитрость в тоне очевидна. – Платит тот, кто первый успеет это сделать. Так пойдёт?

Чангюн секунду обдумывает это, а потом доверчиво ведется:

— Звучит честно.

Конечно, честно.

Это же Минхёк предложил.

Минхёк ему ласково улыбается, а затем делает шаг, поворачивает голову в сторону продавца и без улыбки речетативит:

— Хёну, привет, как жизнь, у меня тоже всё хорошо, не верь ему, верь только мне, оплата по карте, дай сюда терминал, это срочно и важно, — и с грохотом скидывает на прилавок всё, что было в руках так, что пачка мармеладок падает, но Минхёк шустро наклоняется и швыряет её обратно.

На самом деле, в этом магазине стресс-тест для Чангюна чуть больше, чем просто случайные покупатели, но Минхёк не планирует об этом сообщать даже после того, как они выйдут отсюда.

Хёну смотрит на Чангюна, Чангюн смотрит на то, как растоптали его веру в честную игру, и аккуратно ставит упакованный торт рядом с бардаком из продуктов.

И Хёну, и Чангюн что-то требовательно хотят от Минхёка.

— Во-первых, — тоном учителя специально медленно произносит Хёну, — сначала всё надо посчитать.

Минхёк нетерпеливо ноет вслух:

— Я уже всё посчитал, — тараторит он, быстро-быстро распределяя руками все покупки по одной в ряд, зная, что всё равно Хёну не поверит ему на слово, но попробовать стоит.

Хёну ме-е-е-едленно раскрывает большой зеленый пакет, чтобы разложить на прилавке и сразу собирать в него проведенные по кассе продукты.

— Во-вторых, — продолжает он, — их надо упаковать.

Чангюн молча стоит рядом (Минхёк чувствует на себе его взгляд-возмущение), но даже при большом желании, он не сможет быстро отодвинуть Минхёка от прилавка и оплатить покупку.

— Давай-уже-терминал, — подгоняет Минхёк, как только остаются два шоколадных батончика, и, достав из кармана карточку, стучит её пластиковым уголком по прилавку.

И смотрит на Хёну взглядом настойчивого приглашения в общую с ним приступную аферу.

То есть вообще не работающим на Хёну.

— Я не услышал слово «пожалуйста», — говорит он, берет терминал в руку и не спешит протягивать Минхёку напротив.

— Ой, — закатывает глаза Минхёк; нет, ну сейчас бы повыяснять, что вежливо, а что нет: — ну хва…

— Пожалуйста, — четко и спокойно перебивает его Чангюн, впервые за всё время разбирательств с покупками что-то сказав, и Хёну так выразительно смотрит на него, одобрительно кивнув, что, кажется, Чангюну тут плюс балл и солнышко на полях тетради от него прилетело.

— Что-то ещё? – в вежливом спокойствии уточняет у него Хёну.

— Да, — кивает Чангюн, поднимая телефон, — терминал, чтобы оплатить.

— Подожди-подожди-подожди, — лезет в их разговор Минхёк, рефлексом выставляя руку вперед так, чтобы закрыть ею Чангюна и как-то остановить тот момент, что он сейчас договорится, на что Чангюн легонько давит ладонью на его предплечье, и Минхёк опускает её вниз, снова обращаясь к Хёну: — Не принимай у него оплату, — каким-то вороньим раскатом просит (требует) Минхёк.

Хёну переводит взгляд с одного на другого, ждет пару секунд, и довольно мило и по-доброму усмехается. Как усмехаются в стиле «ааа я понял этот прикол». 

Хёну называет своё имя, и протягивает руку, Чангюн в ответ называет своё, и закрепляет рукопожатие. Минхёк же просто поддерживает рядом образ суетливого азартного чувака, чтобы не спугнуть этот момент.

Чангюн уже понимает, что Хёну для Минхёка что-то куда большее, чем просто продавец в магазине около дома. И поэтому Хёну к нему более сконцентрирован интересом, но даже мысленно не лезет раньше времени в чужие взаимоотношения, поэтому его «изучение» Чангюна вроде как не должно напрягать.

По крайне мере, Минхёк на это надеется.

— У вас тут намечается какая-то товароведенческая солидарность, я чувствую себя в неравных условиях, — лезет [2] Минхёк в их разговор, давя на несправедливость и размахивая в воздухе своей карточкой перед Хёну. – Я могу оплатить покупки, и вы продолжите?

— А я могу не только «пожалуйста» сказать, но и взять что-нибудь у кассы плюсом, — негромко замечает Чангюн.

— Я тоже это могу! – громко замечает Минхёк.

— Я могу не посмотреть на ценник и доверчиво оплатить по той цене, которую вслух укажет продавец, — и он говорит так плавно, что с этим хочется согласиться раньше того, как вообще врубишься в то, что он сказал.

Минхёк тупит со следующей репликой, поворачивая на него голову, чтобы посмотреть со смесью «да ты охренел» и «обожаю».

Тут Минхёка накрывает осознанием, что Чангюн выбрал журналистику не наобум, и проебался только с самим Минхёком в том, чтобы с ходу о чем-либо сторговаться.

Ну, лично Минхёк бы сейчас сделал всё, о чем он просит: хочешь оплату по карте, хочешь, вообще не плати, но Хёну улыбается так, что веселье в его взгляде передаётся через тонкие лучики у края глаз, и он облокачивается локтями рядом с пакетом, держа терминал как какой-то приз, и обращается в сторону Минхёка:

— А ты что предложишь?

Минхёк сюда не торговаться пришёл.

— Неужели чьи-то скиллы дурить людей могут разрушить нашу с тобой историю? — Минхёк пришёл сюда давить на чувства.

— О, кстати, я могу заплатить наличкой, и у меня крупная купюра без сдачи.

Хёну оставляет терминал в стороне.

В следующую же секунду вытягивает раскрытую ладонь вперёд в сторону Чангюна, а свободной рукой хватает с бокового от себя стеллажа две упаковки печенья и кидает на прилавок ближе к Чангюну, раз он тут ещё и про дополнительные покупки говорил.

— Чувствую себя преданным, — пытается поддеть Минхек наезжающим тоном, пока Чангюн достает из кармана деньги и аккуратно размещает на ладони Хёну обещанную сумму. — Я же тебе столько помогал!

— Его предложение для меня было выгодней, — поясняет Хёну.

Тогда угрозы.

— Он-то неизвестно когда в следующий раз придёт, а я тут каждый день.

— Заходи, как будет время, — легко предлагает Хёну.

— О, конечно, спасибо, — Чангюн ещё и кланяется вежливо.

(То есть ещё плюсик по этикету добивает).

— Его с собой брать не обязательно, — шутит Хёну, указывая взглядом на Минхёка.

Чангюн усмехается, Минхёк щурит глаза и угрожающе шепчет «подъёб засчитан, но подожди».

— Всё, хватит, идём уже, нам ещё готовить печенье для дошкольников, — устало вздыхает Минхёк (и да, ему настолько всё равно на печенье, что он даже забывает, что там торт).

Он забирает пакет с прилавка и чуть толкает Чангюна в плечо, жестом указывая направление к выходу так поспешно, что Чангюн едва успевает попрощаться.

— Было приятно иметь с вами дело, — из вредности и, закрепляя сговор с Хёну напоследок говорит Чангюн.

Хёну отвечает ему тем же, а затем сталкивается взглядом с Минхёком, который спокойно ему улыбается и подмигивает:

— Увидимся.

Чангюн, как только они оказываются на улице, вполне ожидаемо называет Минхёка выпендрёжником, потому что заметил это подмигивание, и, кажется, в его тоне ещё было немного ревности, но Минхёк тянет с самодовольной улыбкой «неее», и это ещё более выпендрежно, о чём ему сразу сообщают.

Минхёк не может быть более светящимся, чем обычно, и ждёт, что вскоре Чангюн обратит и на это внимание или что-нибудь скажет о Хёну, чтобы Минхёк продолжил и вкинул про их отношения, но, кажется, его наконец-то кроет осознанием произошедшего, и оставшийся путь домой он делает всё, чтобы не быть говорящим.

А в лифте, перед зеркалом, вообще замирает, словно впервые себя видит и куда-то вылетает из «здесь и сейчас». Минхёк не понимает почему, но точно знает, что и не нужно ничего говорить, поэтому, облокотившись спиной на закрытые двери лифта, так же смотрит в зеркало.

На этаже третьем Чангюн вроде и не смотрит сугубо на себя, как и не смотрит только на Минхёка, и до Минхёка доходит, что он смотрит на них вместе.

И Минхёк прерывает молчанку, потому что его догадка кажется ему на сто процентов верной, и он хочет что-нибудь с ней сделать:

— Я надеюсь, ты видишь то же, что вижу я.

Чангюн поворачивается к нему с вопросительным взглядом, это понятно, что ему сложно так быстро переключиться со своей задумчивости на фразу, которую можно по-разному трактовать. Он делает это как раз в тот момент, когда лифт останавливается, и Минхёк отталкивается спиной от дверей перед тем, как они открываются.

— Я не уверен, что понял тебя, — говорит он.

Минхёк делает пару шагов назад, чтобы выйти на лестничную площадку и коротко улыбается вместо ответа.

===

Контрол-фрик, надумывание-фрик, хочу-комфортно-поговорить-о-возможно-не-самых-комфортных-тебе-вещах фрик.

Это всё Минхёк.

(Окружающих спасает только то, что это всё — Минхёк не на постоянной основе, а только в моменты зацикленности на процессе сближения с человеком, с которым хочется как лучше, но иногда получается как не в самых лучших тонах характера Минхёка).

Минхёк переодевает хлопковую толстовку на белый свитер крупной вязки, специально выбирая на несколько размеров больше и максимально приятный на ощупь.

(Немного читерство: он хочет быть подкупающим в мягкости даже в одежде; чтобы хотелось прижиматься к нему и оставаться в кольце рук как можно дольше).

До чего Чангюн додумался по дороге в квартиру и что именно закрепил, тупя в зеркало, Минхёк так и не услышал от него, но во время распаковки продуктов и расставления посуды на столе, Минхёк поставил ему семёрку по шкале определения хорошего настроения.

(-3 балла чисто за невозмутимость).

Лично Минхёк отдал себе восьмёрку, сняв -2 балла за то, что их отношения всё ещё в подвешенном состоянии, и он по этому поводу не особо огонёк.

Поэтому, прежде чем поставить десятку, его тянет обговорить пару моментов.

Пару крохотных моментов.

О себе и о Чангюне, о себе и Чангюне вместе, о себе, который сейчас расскажет, в каком именно формате они продолжат общаться, и о Чангюне, который сразу согласится так попробовать.

(Оптимизм рулит, да).

Минхёк не торопится сесть за стол, для него этот стол с приставкой «переговоров», поэтому он то и дело находит себе новые и новые дела, пока Чангюн терпеливо наблюдает за ним со своего привычного места за «столом переговоров».

(И не ясно, как выносит всё это суматошное мельтешение перед глазами).

В итоге он просто зовёт его по имени, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы суета закончилась, а Минхёк подошёл к нему со спины и положил две ладони на лопатки, проводя вверх к плечам и надавливая на них массирующим поглаживанием.

Чангюн наклоняет голову назад и трётся затылком о его живот, а после протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться левой кисти Минхёка и вслух попросить его полудетским усталым нытьём «сядь уже рядом, я хочу есть».

(Вряд ли он был бы так забавен, узнай про приставку «переговоров»).

Но конкретно в эту минуту Минхёк тоже забивает на «переговоров», и всё, чего ему хочется, — подоставать его; потому что он податливо ответил на прикосновение, потому что он мило себя ведёт, да и просто потому, что Минхёк давно этого не делал.

— Мне не нравится твоя водолазка, — важным шёпотом сообщает Минхёк, наклоняясь к шее Чангюна, чтобы демонстративно через ткань оставить на ней легкий укус. – Так неинтересно.

— Я неделю ношу вещи с высоким горлом, потому что один раз уже было слишком интересно.

— Это ещё не слишком, — усмехается Минхёк, не ожидая, что от собственной фразы больше смутится сам, чем это удастся провернуть с Чангюном. – Но при мне можно это и не делать, — вшепчивает он специально нарочито томно, чтобы в шутке скрыть реальное, и, оттянув пальцами край водолазки насколько это возможно, прикасается губам к открытому участку кожи.

Чангюн шумно выдыхает, и этой реакции хватает, чтобы Минхёк отпустил ткань, выпрямился и вернулся к изначальному плану.

За столом («переговоров») он выбирает сесть по отношению к Чангюну по диагонали: это ближе чем сидеть напротив, но удобней, чем сидеть рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.

Минхёк всё ещё старается не слишком прямо лезть к нему со всеми своими охуенными предложениями, со всеми своими охуенными движениями, со всеми своими охуенными попытками крепко удерживать его только в своём внимании.

Но у Минхёка всё ещё (не)большие проблемы с тем, чтобы найти ту золотую середину. Он либо излишне аккуратен и отходит так далеко, что делает этим только уже (как было с сообщениями), либо противоположно делает что-то сильно торопящее (как было, как есть и как ещё будет).

(Тут даже оптимизм не спасает, Минхёк точно понимает, что явно ещё что-то нехотя выкинет).

Но через десять минут у Минхёка забирают одеяло «инициатива» и тянут на себя.

(И он не сразу верит в то, что слышит).

— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает Минхёк, поднимая глаза от тарелки, в секунду остро прошибаясь тонким волнением, схожим с тем, какое он испытывает каждый раз, когда наносит надписи на стену: на границе адреналина, что вот-вот его могут поймать.

Их разговор плыл по новостям за неделю, Минхёк что-то рассказал, Чангюн на это ответил так, что тема сама собой сошла на «нет», затем наступила пауза, за которую Минхёк задумался о своём, а затем услышал обращенный к нему вопрос.

— Я пригласил тебя на ужин в среду, — он повторяет в той же свободно-будничной манере. — Вряд ли смогу удивить тебя каким-то необычным местом в Сеуле, но если что, подыграй, пожалуйста, — он самоиронизирует явно потому, что нервничает, но продолжает в этой форме «ммм, да, кстати, чё у тебя там в среду?»

Единственное, что вырывается у Минхёка как ответ это:

— Почему?

Рефлекс: тупо спросить, почему Чангюн открыто идёт на такой шаг, если Минхёк уже загрёб к себе всю ответственность по выходу из четырёх стен, ведь из них двоих конкретно у него нет в этом проблемы.

— Почему я приглашаю тебя поужинать? – не понимает Чангюн, хмурясь из-за неуверенности в том, что предлагает уместное. — Так делают пары… — (Минхёк готов поспорить, что он вовремя себя остановил, чтобы в конце не добавить «вроде»). – Пары ходят куда-то вместе… Так?

У Минхёка на лице застывает полулыбка, но взгляд всё ещё не принимающий информацию полноценно.

— Пары? – Минхёк переспрашивает, потому что хочет услышать это ещё раз.

Минхёк переспрашивает, потому что ожидал услышать что угодно, но не адекватное и понятное ему слово.

Чангюн похож на того, кто будет плавать в неопределённости и недомолвках, но с видом, будто так всё и задумано (особенно, если к этому прибавить его прошлый формат отношений).

Но не то, что он после всех разбирательств спустя пару часов (и мини-стресс-теста-с-Хёну) прямо назовет их «парой».

— Ты же это слово хотел от меня услышать? – с колебанием спрашивает Чангюн, и это звучит так, словно он вышел из роли на секунду проверить «у меня такой был текст?»; Минхёк теряет улыбку, округляет глаза и глубоко вздыхает, настолько в ахере от этой формулировки, что он даже не успевает что-либо сказать, как Чангюн поспешно, но довольно ровно в голове, оправдывается: — Я просто не знаю, как это обозначается в твоём мире.

«В_твоём_мире» горит и кричит для Минхёка.

— Мы живём на каких-то разных планетах? – саркастично уточняет Минхёк (и об этом он пожалеет через минуту). – Будь я девушкой, ты бы так же сомневался, можно ли нас назвать «парой»? – дополняет первый укол Минхёк (и об этом он тоже пожалеет через минуту).

— Я не думаю, что я бы сомневался в том, как это называется, будь ты девушкой, – честно признается Чангюн в определенном раздражении и совершает много мелких хаотично движений: оставляет палочки в стороне, поправляет волосы, трет лоб, бегает взглядом во всей кухне и зачем-то перекладывает салфетку с правой стороны от себя на левую.

(В то время, как Минхёк перестал двигаться ещё на приглашении поужинать вместе).

Через ту самую минуту-когда-он-начинает-жалеть-о-сказанном, до Минхёка доходит, что опять втопил эмоциями там, где надо было подождать и понять, почему Чангюн так себя ведёт. Минхёк отмирает, часто моргает, оставляет и свои палочки на тарелке, ставит локти на стол и с глубоким выдохом старается снизить участие своих нервов в этом разговоре.

— В чём тут проблема? — Минхёк не успевает словить полную нирвану и продолжает идти со свойственной ему напористостью, но делает это в мягкой уверенности и не повышает голос. — Нет никакой разницы. Мне не надо быть девушкой, чтобы ты был моим парнем.

(У Минхёка тут бессознательная идея фикс: быстро вбить в голову Чангюна, что слово «ты» иногда будет идти в связке со словом «мой», и, правда, будь это осознанной идеей фикс, Минхёк конечно же остановил бы себя в этом, испугавшись, что сейчас задушит собственничеством).

— Я понимаю, — быстро говорит Чангюн, и дальше никаких пояснительных предложений.

Понимает, но на деле сложно.

И, кажется, приставка «моим» к слову «парень» его тоже ввела во что-то странное.

И, скорее всего, ему там, в этом странном, не очень комфортно.

И, наверное, надо было спросить, а не утвердить этот момент.

Минхёку безумно тяжело понять, какие механизмы у Чангюна работают в сфере «отношения», почему он не боится их в целом, о чём вскользь упомянул, когда Минхёк пробил его трабл с каминг-аутом перед друзьями, но для него остается катастрофой обозначать отношения такими же словами, какие он бы использовал, носи его отношения гетеросексуальный уклон.

Минхёк пробует зайти с понятного ему примера:

— Есть же много знаменитостей, которые открыто при…

— Всё, пожалуйста, хватит об этом, — Чангюн перебивает не резко, дотрагивается ладонью до руки Минхёка и смотрит ему в глаза с чётко считываемым акцентом на слове «пожалуйста» и слове «хватит».

Не, ну, если так постоянно убегать от этой темы, то, конечно, в реальности и посмотреть на другого будет страшно, — решает Минхёк, двигая рукой так, чтобы быстро и крепко переплести их пальцы вместе.

Чангюн бросает короткий взгляд на их руки и уже понимает, что не прокатит ни «пожалуйста», ни «хватит», но всё равно отчаянно ожидает завершения.

— К этому тоже надо учиться привыкать, — маскирует под мягкий совет жёсткий уговор Минхёк. – Хорошо, ты никому и ничего не рассказывал, и виделся с человеком сугубо у него или у себя дома, - в тоне «я это уяснил» и в подтоне «давай поговорим спокойно» подводит Минхёк к вопросу: - Но ты же думал о том, что будет дальше? Например, ты допускал, что вы когда-нибудь съедетесь, и будете жить вместе? И это ничем не отличается от гетеросексуальных пар.

Чангюн шипит какую-то смесь звуков, вроде там можно разобрать «перестань меня этим мучить».

Может, действительно «хватит», и лучше подождать, пока Чангюн придёт с желанием разбираться или сам разберется и придёт с готовыми ответами, но Минхёк считает, что это то, что надо прояснять и решать с самого начала.

— Ещё раз: ни с одним, ни со вторым, мы даже не здоровались друг с другом прилюдно, — Чангюн в итоге собирается и говорит, ещё и внезапно громко, с острым раздражением. — Меня никто вслух не называл своим парнем, бойфрендом или партнёром. И я тоже этого не делал. Это не значит, что у нас было легкомысленное отношение друг к другу. Это значит, что мы просто никак это не называли, — он четкий, последовательный, его энергетика давит и глушит, и перебить его сейчас кажется невозможным. — О каких тогда планах «съехаться» ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Это было теоретически, — ровным голосом напоминает Минхёк.

И его не пугает то, что они сейчас могут поссориться или он доведёт Чангюна до крика (что сложно представить, потому что Минхёк уже увидел, что тот наоборот скорее уйдет в молчаливую злость).

Но лучше пусть кричит, продолжает до боли сжимать руку (не замечая этого) и с каждым словом терять стройность звучания голоса, потому что так Минхёк хотя бы будет понимать, что у него внутри происходит.

— Если теоретически, — Чангюн быстро продолжает говорить, уже достаточно заведённый, чтобы не просто отмахнуться двумя-тремя словами, — то это надо будет давать какую-то легенду родителям, друзьям, а после и на работе, потому что рано или поздно, но все узнают, что ты живешь не один. И поэтому, нет, я не думал об этом.

Думал, — сразу понимает Минхёк.

У него уже заготовленный перечень страхов.

Перечень причин, почему нет, значит — думал.

Он не задумывался об этом серьёзно, так, чтобы у него были варианты, как это всё решить, но задумывался на первом уровне и уже столкнулся с этим.

— Друзьям никакую легенду сочинять не надо, а надо говорить всё как есть. На работе, если быть осторожным, никто и ничего не узнает. Если начнут что-то подозревать, есть много вариантов, как можно выкрутиться, — вот Минхёк об этом задумывался серьёзно, и, если очень Чангюну захочется докопаться, может ещё и шаблоны фраз для выкручивания под разные ситуации предоставить.

Но пока Чангюн молчит, давая себе время остыть, и смотрит немного сконфужено.

— А родителям ты что собираешься говорить лет в сорок? – спрашивает он уже спокойней, но градус протеста к минхёковскому «всё просто» в нём всё ещё высокий.

— Правду, — честно произносит Минхёк и чуть улыбается, как только Чангюн всматривается в него с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Правду? – по-доброму насмешливо и так, словно Минхёк самое наивное создание и очень не хочется разбивать надежду. — Мой лучший друг уже неделю третью переработать правду не может, а он из тех, кто до этого принимал во мне любую дурь. И это я ещё не представляю, что будет, если он меня увидит рядом с парнем, — ответная улыбка Чангюна короткая, но искренняя, он как будто сожалеет, что вынужден усложнять суровой реальностью воздушные замки Минхёка: — А ты собираешься сказать правду людям старого воспитания?

— Да, — лаконично подтверждает Минхёк, легко и без какой-либо заминки.

— Почему ещё не сказал? — немного с желанием словить, немного «вот, смотри, такой смелый, но на деле ты это не сделал». — Всё же страшно?

— Ну, конечно, — усмехается Минхёк, очевидно, ему пиздец как страшно, но: — Я скажу им правду, если на то будет причина. Когда мне будет о ком рассказать. Да, это немного неправильно. Надо рассказать о своих предпочтениях раньше, но, может, я и в сорок лет всё ещё буду забывать снять наручные часы перед сном и не будет никого, кто мне напомнит, и тогда зачем их волновать? – Минхёк не планировал вносить в этот монолог момент, который так естественно и по-особенному завязался между ними; но он вырывается первым примером, потому что его кроет на этом жесте, и мозг сначала подставил этим рефлексом, а затем начал ругать «давай, напугай его ещё и намеком на то, как серьезно ты всё это рассматриваешь».

Чангюн больше вникает в смысл сказанного в целом: наверняка он сейчас в таких быстрых панических обработках их диалога, что не обратил внимание; и, видимо, поняв, что Минхёк не такая уж и оторва в своей смелости по части каминг-аута, Чангюн видит в этом понятную для него самого логику, поэтому он заметно успокаивается.

— А соседи? – спрашивает Чангюн спустя полминуты тишины, и Минхёк склоняет голову, сощурившись, не понимая о чём речь, поэтому он поясняет: — Соседи по лестничной площадке. Продавцы в магазинах у дома. Они будут видеть, что ты всегда не один. Тебе сорок лет, и ты постоянно не один. И вы ещё с этим человеком заходите в одну квартиру. Что ты тут будешь делать?

Да господи.

Минхёк усмехается и качает головой с усталой улыбкой.

Минхёк не знает, что он будет делать. У него ещё нет человека, с которым захочется в сорок лет заходить в одну квартиру и надо будет решать вопрос сплетней соседей, и могут ли эти сплетни на что-то повлиять.

У Чангюна явно в голове тьма подобных вопросов, тьма ситуаций, и не факт, что он их обдумывал раньше, большинство он вполне мог сочинить на ходу.

— И тут что-то придумать можно, — уверен Минхёк и больше ничего не говорит, потому что не хочет развивать это дальше; тогда их вечер превратится в то, что Чангюн напридумывает ситуации из рубрики «а если», а Минхёк потратит все силы на то, чтобы успокоить его в том, что он сам себе придумывает и придумывает.

— Как вообще мы начали об этом говорить? – супер загруженно выдыхает Чангюн спустя какое-то время, и подносит их соединённые руки к своему лицу, чтобы уткнуться лбом в внешнюю сторону ладони Минхёка.

Чангюн сбивает с толку, его трудно понять из-за всех этих перепадов – то он смел, ведёт себя естественно и свободно, то ершится так, что у Минхёка ощущение, что он к чему-то его принуждает.

Если они посидят в тишине ещё пару минут, штиль наступит сам собой, и оставшийся вечер пройдёт плюс-минус равномерно.

Но Минхёк же решил, что ему сегодня нужно выжать с Чангюна все откровения.

Но Минхёк же решил, что потом не ясно, когда он выловит его в желании говорить об этом.

— Неужели ты даже в мечтах не позволял себе придумать что угодно? — с очень нежной аккуратностью возвращается к теме Минхёк и говорит это так ласково, что совестно на это сгрубить или отмахнуться.

И это срабатывает: Чангюн хоть и отворачивается взглядом к окну, отвечает всё же подробно и немного, да, как будто его заставляют это сделать, и у него нет выбора кроме того, чтобы рассказать.

— Я думал это о ком-то, но не о себе, — в нем чувствуется, что он не до конца хотел в этом признаваться, возможно, он вообще никому и никогда в этом не признавался, и чувствует за это вязкий стыд. — Когда я читаю новость про какого-нибудь актера, у которого есть муж, я не чувствую, что это слово какое-то неестественное. Это просто слово из другого мира. Я понимаю, что это реальность, но это немного книжная реальность или та, которая бывает с другими в другой стране. У меня всё по-другому.

Минхёк знает, что конкретно в эту секунду Чангюн его не особо жалует, даже с учётом того, что он перестал говорить резко или докапываться до мелочей со стороны лютого негативизма.

Ему не нравится, что Минхёк вытягивает, не нравится, что ставит в ту ситуацию, когда ему надо говорить, не нравится, что он хотел дать более крутую картинку себя в глазах Минхёка, а получается он то уставший, то трусливый, то стыдливый.

Это не очень очаровывает.

Очаровывает независимость от мнения других, а не драма от грёбаной рабочей камеры.

— И как ты в своей не-книжной реальности представлял отношения? – Минхёк старается это спросить в общий поток и не давать Чангюну понять, что он пытается выяснить, с чем ему разбираться в ближайшее время.

Чангюн поворачивает к нему голову, оставив в покое свои психологические неврозы, наконец-то замечает, что тут сидит человек, который это спрашивает не просто из любопытства.

— Мы живём в разных квартирах, но периодически остаёмся ночевать друг у друга.

Даже разрешая себе в голове что угодно, он позволил себе дофантазировать только до разных квартир и ночёвок на неделе.

— И это всё? – растерянно уточняет Минхёк. — Тебе самому-то это нормально звучит?

Минхёк хотел спросить нейтрально, но в итоге в его вопросе легко понятно его личное отношение к такой жизни.

У Чангюна вид, будто ещё минуток десять подобного давления «да как так у тебя все устроено», и он ёбнется окончательно, сломается и останется сидеть за этим столом, смотря в одну точку, пока не надо будет собираться уезжать на смену.

— Это звучит безопасно, — ставит акцент Чангюн, потому что сейчас для него это выше, чем собственный комфорт. – И я так уже пробовал, так что точно знаю, что это неплохая идея.

— Неплохая идея отношений по расписанию? — подмечает Минхёк, и, чтобы не начинать по второму кругу, его вопрос остаётся риторическим.

Вообще.

В любом другом случае Минхёк бы просто принял это как особенность Чангюна и не настаивал на своём. Он легко относится к тому, что кто-то выбирает в отношениях такой вектор, какой Минхёк бы не вывез больше недели. 

Но тут жжёт, не терпит и требует корректировки, потому что Минхёк принимает на себя всё, о чём Чангюн рассуждает.

— Это была другая жизнь, — обрывает все разъяснения Чангюн, и теперь это точно окончание темы. Он молчит-молчит-молчит, а потом в по-хрупкому ломком тоне напоминает: — В этой я спросил тебя, сходишь ли ты со мной на свидание в среду.

Ладно, — признаёт Минхёк после того, как его ещё раз окатывает волна волнительного предвкушения, — переключить тему и настрой Чангюну за одну реплику удалось.

— Я не могу. Я хочу в понедельник уехать до конца недели в Асахикаву, — он двигает кистью, чтобы погладить его пальцы своими, насколько это возможно в их переплетенном состоянии «замка». — Мне сложно что-то придумать с конкурсом, не видя местности и не понимая, как и что там устроено.

— ...я совсем забыл об этом, — и слышится, что он себе выписал это ещё одним плюсом в чувство вины.

Минхёк упоминал об Асахикаве в одном из сообщений, но ему не сложно подсказать свои последние события в жизни, особенно, если тут его открыто позвали на свидание.

— Я приеду в пятницу ночью, — говорит Минхёк, и его корёжит от того, чтобы предложить встретиться в субботу, поэтому толкает соглашение сразу на: — Приедешь ко мне на выходные?

На выходные, а не выходной.

И Чангюн сразу соглашается, Минхёк даже сомневается, что он до конца понял, что речь идёт про два дня, а не про один.

Слово «пара» слишком зелёный свет для Минхёка, но тут, — оправдывается перед собой же Минхёк, — нет никакого намёка на ночёвку только потому, что у Чангюна смена с субботы на воскресенье.

Тут есть намёк на то, чтобы вернуться к нему обратно после смены.

Минхёк кивком указывает на еду, взглядом передавая, что он не зря отказался от выбора между кимбапом с тунцом и кимбапом с курицей и взял два (а сверху ещё и токпоки), не зря рекламировал порошковый кофе (с «ирландскими сливками»), поэтому теперь это надо всё съесть и всё выпить.

Чангюн кивает, понимая, что от него ждут, но немного зависает, смотря на него так, будто вот-вот скажет что-то окончательно разбивающее мир Минхёка (и не ясно в положительном или нет смысле этого действия), но в итоге что-то оставляет при себе, и только спустя время рассоединяет их замок рук, чтобы взять палочки.

— Хоккайдо потрясающий. Я тебе завидую, — говорит Чангюн, после того, как показательно съел пару кусочков кимбапа с курицей, и Минхёку до покалывающей нежности приятно, что он определенно слышит в голосе радость за поездку.

— Ты был там?

— У меня там была практика.

— Практика? В Японии? – поражается Минхёк, и уже где-то в горле таится наезд на собственный факультет, который ему никакую Японию на практику не давал, а только времяпровождения в скучном архитектурном бюро.

Зато там было вкусное печенье.

(И бессмысленно убитое время).

— Я выжал из нашего универа всевозможные программы для практики, - говорит Чангюн немного горделиво и немного вредно, Минхёк из-за этого расплывается в улыбке и опирается локтями на стол, чтобы наклониться к Чангюну ближе.

— Так ты заучка? — немного игриво и немного дразняще, он приглушает голос, подается корпусом вперёд, чтобы было ещё и немного смущающе.

— Я просто хотел собрать максимально большое портфолио за время учебы для того, чтобы работать внешатником, — поясняет Чангюн тоном как раз "заучки".

— Разве не лучше быть привязанным к одному издательству?

— Мои одногруппники думают также. Но у каждого издания есть своя дисциплина и свои правила. А мне кажется, что в журналистике нужно наоборот стремиться к независимости. Поэтому с первого курса я старался взять как можно больше статей на разные темы. И помимо практики, я успел найти халтуру в одном японском издательстве, — он немного молчит. – Две халтуры. В разных японских издательствах, — Минхёк хочет его поцеловать. – И это всего лишь за неделю, — он выражает тоном «между прочим», бросает на Минхёка короткий взгляд, проверяя, не выглядит ли он так, что он тут тупо нагло хвастается, это же не так, это же сугубо факты, он же не говорит, что статьи были шикарнейшие.

Просто делится, что за неделю в Японии смог найти две работы, параллельно закрывая практику.

— И было что-то интересное?

На самом деле Минхёк уже чувствует себя на свидании. Он даже разговаривает приглушенным «для свиданий» голосом. Они и раньше вместе ели, раньше разговаривали о своих делах, раньше внимательно следили друг за другом и раньше говорили где-то на краю игривости и (не)уловимого очарования.

Но сейчас можно вести себя в этом свободней.

— Интервью с гадалкой, — он поворачивает голову на Минхёка, чтобы его самоирония была более очевидной, и не может отвести взгляд обратно, потому что Минхёк всматриваетя в него «для свиданий» взглядом. – А ещё статья о проблемах местных рыбаков. Понимаешь всю сложность моей корреспондентской работы?

— Понимаю, что ты слишком рванул вперёд по карьере для последнего курса, — замечает Минхёк, улыбаясь, но не поддерживая шутку дальше, потому что хочет сделать особое внимание на похвале. — Меня впечатляет твоё пробивание в профессии, - говорит Минхёк и не успевает дать Чангюну пробормотать «спасибо», как не сдерживается в подколе: - Надеюсь получится и дальше совмещать журналистику с делом всей жизни.

Чангюн непонимающе моргает.

Проходит три секунды.

И он тянет «а-а-а-а-а», заливисто открыто смеется, опустив голову вниз.

— Ты про заправку, — кивает он.

Иногда он улыбается так, что хочется дотронуться пальцами до его губ и прижать ладонь к его лицу, чтобы почувствовать эту улыбку. Минхёк смотрит на него и поддерживает разговор чистым автопилотом.

— Зачем она тебе на последнем семестре? Ты говорил, что и без неё есть возможности зарабатывать деньги, так не лучше разве полностью уйти в диплом и в журналистику?

(И ненавязчиво пытается советом разгрузить его по делам).

— В ночное время мало людей и я могу спокойно заниматься своими делами. То есть делать то, что делал бы дома. Только дома у меня нет почасовой оплаты, — у него тоже есть какой-то голос «для свиданий» и улыбка краем рта «для свиданий», ну или Минхёк уже всё воспринимает именно так. – На самом деле, я думаю уйти, из-за проекта стало слишком мало времени.

Минхёк помнит, что тема проекта строилась вокруг кибербезопасности и хакерстве. Это сложно не запомнить, если замечать, как Чангюн ненавязчиво умудряется свести любой разговор про учёбу к теме возможности этого проекта и почему ему это «было бы интересно» (что переводилось как «хочу-очень-очень-хочу-чтобы-меня-выбрали-туда»).

— В чем сейчас заключается твоя работа?

— Читаю истории тех, кого взламывали хакеры, — он безумно тащится, рассказывая об этом, как бы тут не делал вид «вот простой ответ на твой простой вопрос». — Смотрю, что происходило на старых архивных форумах, где люди только-только понимали, что можно сделать, умей ты в интернете больше, чем переустанавливать винду. И изучаю журналистские заметки разных лет. Там около сотни интервью.

Из хакеров Минхёк знал только своего информатика со школы.

(И Алана Тьюринга, да).

— А потом тебе это надо всё систематизировать в одну статью?

— Да, в формате лонгрида, — и использовать проф.терминологию его до улыбки тащит.

Минхёк самособою возвращает к прошлой (не особо улыбательной со стороны Чангюна) теме: 

— Конечно, я хочу рассказывать о тебе другим людям, — отстаивает/твердит/гнёт Минхёк, потому что ну зачем из этого разводить лишние тайны. – И я не буду притворяться, что ты мне никто, когда мы столкнемся с моими друзьями, — добавляет он между прочим «а, кстати говоря, ты мне не никто, и мне не влом об этом упоминать, пока ты не привыкнешь».

Чангюн кивает, всё ещё не понятно — он просто пропускает это в категорию «обдумаю потом» или не против.

Потом до него доходит, и он уточняющее повторяет за Минхёком, а его улыбка быстро приобретает растерянно-нервный оттенок:

— «Когда» мы столкнемся с твоими друзьями?

— Сегодня ты увидел одного из них, и всё прошло хорошо, — Минхёк продолжает говорить в том же тоне, что и раньше, надеясь, что этот звуковой комфорт не даст Чангюну как-то сменить пластинку установленной приятной атмосферы диалога.

— Я думал, это твой просто знакомый… - пока всё работает, и он только сбит с толку.

— Не, мы дружим лет восемь, — продолжает Минхёк, на такой волне скользяще безоботного настроения, что Чангюн на это подкупается быстрее, чем додумается рассердиться за то, что его провели. – Это был его магазин. Хёну обычно не стоит за кассой, но иногда это делает в качестве проверки, — так как Чангюн всё ещё не нашел слов для выражения своего отношения к этой новости, Минхёк продолжает забалтывать и давать ему больше информации, чтобы успокоить тем, что «вот, ты всё знаешь, во всё посвящён, не парься насчёт того, что я мог сказать это раньше». – Я через Хёну и нашёл эту квартиру. Моя арендодательница, после того, как съехали прошлые жильцы, где-то неделю жила здесь, ежедневно заходила к нему за продуктами, они как-то разговорились, и она упомянула, что планирует уехать и ищет надежного, порядочного, ну, короче просто перечислила всю графу «личные качества» в моём резюме, — Чангюн вроде слушает, но всё равно остаётся идеальной картинкой для выражения тихого «что происходит?», и Минхёк, закинув в рот один снэк из нори, хрустит им и так же беспечно вкидывает следом: — Я Хёну и статью твою давал прочитать.

И вот это Чангюна выводит из ступора:

— Что? 

— А нельзя было? – ещё один хруст снеком.

— Можно... – кажется, Чангюн хочет попросить пару минут тишины, чтобы отсортировать всю новую информацию и понять, как он ко всему этому относится, потому что пока у него кружится голова, генерируя прямые вопросы: – А зачем ты давал ему прочитать статью?

Вряд ли ответ «да просто захотелось» его устроит, поэтому Минхёк поясняет более детально:

— Мне она нравится. А когда мне что-то нравится, я хочу этим поделиться с друзьями. К тому же, Хёну понимает в стрит-арте больше, чем я.

Чангюн в такой перезагрузке, что не обращает внимание на последнюю фразу и не задаёт ей очевидно напрашивающийся вопрос.

— Я не понимаю, что меня так удивляет, но… Но в следующий раз…

— Предупрежу заранее, — перебиванием заканчивает за него Минхёк, и Чангюн немного тормазнутно кивает. — Я буду рассказывать о тебе другим людям, — сразу на практике применяет «предупрежу заранее» Минхёк.

Чангюн выдыхает, расслабляет плечи и отводит взгляд в сторону, о чем-то подумав и не сдержав при этом какое-то только ему понятное хмыканье.

— Ты говоришь об этом уже второй раз, – бормочет он.

— Я буду называть твоё имя и рассказывать о тебе, — и в третий раз может. — Тебе это не нравится? Не нравится, что мне хочется рассказывать другим, почему я нахожу тебя удивительным?

У Чангюна ошарашенно вырывается тихий повтор первых букв слова «удивительный», и дальше 404 error.

Не ясно, как он объяснял себе желание Минхёка рассказывать о нём, но точно про «удивительный» ему в голову не приходило.

— Я восхищаюсь твоей смелостью, — признается он, звуча каким-то общим итогом всей бури слов и эмоций, устроенной между ними за эти полчаса с легкой подачи Минхёка.

Своей смелостью Минхёк тоже гордится, только признать это слишком самодовольно, а отрицать это слишком ложь, поэтому он отбивается с улыбкой:

— Прекра…

— Просто скажи «спасибо», - нетерпеливо перебивает Чангюн, и Минхёк со спокойной улыбкой произносит «спасибо».

Но не отказывается от идеи сбавить оборот серьёзности и жестом просит наклониться к нему.

Чангюн вряд ли ожидает, что там будет что-то важное, в нем есть настороженность и взгляд «если что, я тебе сейчас не прям так уж и верю», но просьбу выполняет.

— Я очень хочу переодеть тебя во что-нибудь другое, меня бесит эта водолазка, — шепчет Минхёк внезапно очень по-тихому плавно и пальцами ведёт горизонтальную линию по шее Чангюна, завершая её тем, что шутливо щекотит под скулой так, как обычно чешут котов.

— А я хочу, — начинает Чангюн, охотно давая себя увлечь в (бес)осмысленный флирт, — чтобы ты вот это, — он дотрагивается до своей чашки, чуть двигает по столу, звуком давая понять, о чём речь, потому что Минхёк вряд ли сведёт сейчас с него взгляд, даже если он эту чашку скинет со стола, — перестал называть кофе.

(Всё-таки, когда он в магазине хмыкнул на всю минхёковскую рекламу порошкового кофе, он имел в виду примерно то же, что имеет ввиду, когда хмыкает на всю минхёковскую рекламу дивана на кухне).

В ответ Минхёк наклоняет голову вниз и уже второй раз тянет горло водолазки Чангюна (тут тоже и в третий раз может, если на его предложение «переодеть» не будет чёткого «да, конечно»). Минхёк ласково кусает кожу рядом с кадыком, а после утыкается носом в место укуса, рассмеявшись в шею, потому что одна из причин его хорошего настроения как раз в том, что он может свободно это сделать.

(11\10, кстати, если вспомнить про шкалу хорошего настроения).

— Он такой же на вкус, как из турки, — просто так спорит Минхёк, отпуская ткань водолазки и отстраняясь от Чангюна.

— Ты хоть раз пробовал сваренный в турке кофе?

— Миллион раз!

— Ммм… Миллион, — протяжно повторяет Чангюн.

Его ухмылка с насмешливым изгибом, и Минхёк одновременно бесится и хочет спровоцировать на неё ещё раз.

— Так, ладно, идём, сейчас убедишься, — организационно подбивает Минхёк, хватает Чангюна за запястье и тянет на себя, чтобы поднять со стула и заставить следовать за доказательствами.

Через минуту грохот турки по кухонному столу звучит как сильное заявление.

— Ты пока расскажи про своих Мистеров Роботов, — командует Минхёк, насыпая в турку кофе из жестяной банки, и его тон звучит как, ну, можешь поболтать вместо радио мне под руку.

Но на самом деле он не имеет ввиду такую сильную беспечность.

Чангюн стоит рядом, он опускает голову вниз, выбирая себе рандомные маленькие ёмкости для специй, которые у Минхёка стояли ровным рядом в специальной подставке.

(А ещё он тихо смеется всё это время).

— Моих Мистеров Роботов можно поделить на четыре группы, — он начинает говорить только тогда, когда Минхёк уже налил в турку воду и поставил её на конфорку. — Те, кто делает это просто потому, что любят хакинг, — это баночка с базиликом. — Те, кто делает это для денег, — баночка с паприкой. — Те, кто делает это для защиты государства, — банка с гвоздикой.

— То есть тоже ради денег, — вклинивает своё Минхёк, не дослушав про четвёртую группу.

— Не всегда. Чаще всего реально патриоты, — плавной быстротой поясняет Чангюн, сразу продолжая, потому что если тут будет пауза, у Минхёка будет в неё вопроса два. — И четвертая категория это те, — банка с солью, — кто делает это против государства. 

Естественно Минхёк расспрашивает про то, что больше доступно его пониманию, а именно про личности хакеров, а не про особенность их дела:

— Они же те ещё хиккикомори, да? Как они вообще что-то журналистам рассказывают? – у Минхёка определенные образы с айтишниками, ну там, худи, капюшон, молчаливость, загадочность и частичная отстранённость от мира.

— Я тоже так думал, но нет, наоборот, они как будто всю жизнь ждали, кому бы это рассказать, — делится Чангюн, а у Минхёка на это ещё вопрос-вопрос-мнение-и-вопрос. — Они ещё относятся к этому как к игре. И я понимаю почему. Если бы ты открыл сайт с какой-нибудь новостью, ты бы не почувствовал ничего. Но если бы открыл этот же сайт через даркнет, ты как...

— Шпион, — определяет Минхёк, настраивая на сенсорной панели плиты слабый огонь и держит турку за деревяннуй ручку, потому что так ему легче следить за кофе.

— Шпион, — в подтоне «как хочешь» принимает вариант Чангюн, но точно-точно улыбнувшись на это сравнение.

На самом деле Минхёк второй раз в жизни варит кофе в турке, и первый делает это сам, а не наблюдает за кем-то рядом. Сама турка в этой квартире прописана на таких же правах, на каких прописаны комнатные растения, и Минхёк вспомнил о ней на внутреннем щебетании азарта что-то\зачем-то\почему-то доказать насмешливой ухмылке Чангюна.

(А ещё вытащить из-за стола «переговоров», потому что на сегодня психоанализа на тему ориентации более чем достаточно).

Минхёк даже не уверен, что обращается с туркой правильно, и, конечно, вкус будет не такой (как в восхитительной химической формуле пакетированного кофе с ирландскими сливками) но, пофиг, он найдет как выкрутиться так, чтобы Чангюн расценил это всё в качестве веселья, а не «…как же я задолбался каждый раз пытаться врубиться в то, что ты делаешь на сей раз».

— Расскажи про того парня из Кванджу, — просит Минхёк, и Чангюн вздохом выражает, что предпочёл бы получать вопросы по порядку, а не так быстро переключаясь с одного на другое.

(Но ему точно-точно льстит такой интерес).

Он отвечает не сразу. Оставляет баночки со специями в стороне, подходит к Минхёку со спины и сжимает его за пояс в объятье, мягко целуя чуть ниже затылка, в узкую полоску открытой кожи над воротом свитера.

Интуитивное чувствование ситуации у Минхёка, торопить события за Минхёком, ловить и дразнить фишка Минхёка, но в какой-то момент Чангюн делает что-то из шаманского арсенала своей чувствительности к чужому телу, и у Минхёка отключается матрица.

Чангюн был таким с первого прикосновения, он уже в самом начале умел закатать рукава кардигана Минхёка так, чтобы того накрыло ощущением физического комфорта просто от того, что Чангюн существует рядом.

(И Минхёк до глупой ревности не желает узнавать наверняка, это действует только на него, или с ним ещё кто-то (как минимум двое) смогут полностью согласиться).

Он хочет, чтобы то, как Чангюн оставил одну руку у него на поясе, а вторую положил на плечо, одновременно с этим обведя губами позвонок на шее, было только его историей.

И уж тем более он больше никому не рассказывал про хакера из Кванджу одновременно с лаской.

Чангюн описывает условия встречи («это было в полночь в каком-то переулке, так абсурдно в жизни, но так шаблонно, будь мы в кино»), погоду («очень тепло утром и дубак ночью»), запах на улице («в Кванджу всегда чувствуется можжевельник, замечал?»), его впечатление («из-за его паранойи на конфендециальности у меня сложилось от этой встречи впечатление, как от квест-рума с актером»). 

Обычно, чтобы добиться таких подробностей, его надо раскручивать наводящими вопросами, но сейчас его не остановить в детальных прорисовках, и Минхёк бы отреагировал словесно (там даже есть что сказать по поводу «да где ты в Кванджу нашёл запах можжевельника?»), но сейчас всё "словесное" с его стороны теряет смысл, как только Чангюн трётся подбородком о его плечо и легонько дует в ухо.

У минхёковского свитера-уюта широкий ворот, и Чангюн спускает его в сторону правого плеча, открывая доступ к коже настолько, насколько это позволит сделать ткань (и его движения в полном контрасте с тем, как Минхёк резко и нетерпеливо дергал горло его водолазки). Он аккуратно прижимается губами к голому плечу, гладит ладонью по низу шеи, задевая пальцами и ключицу, а второй рукой ведет от пояса Минхёка до его груди и обратно.

(И описание ландшафта Кванджу вперемешку какими-то айтишными терминами всё ещё в его речи).

— У тебя странное представление о соблазняющих фразах, — пытается спастись шуткой Минхёк, но на деле получается так себе: его сразу сдаёт неровный голос, нелепый смешок и не попадающее в такт слов дыхание.

На реплику-недошутку ему отвечают короткой и глухой усмешкой; Чангюн прижимается ещё теснее к его спине, даже не запинаясь в продолжении своей мысли; и Минхёку немного щекотно изнутри от того, что этот короткий и глухой смешок проник в его повседневность уже на уровень привыкания.

Чангюн может сейчас говорить абсолютно что угодно (что он, кажется, и делает), но Минхёк, неосознанно крепче сжимая пальцами ручку турки, заворожено повторит каждое слово. Как бы тут Чангюн не вёл сухими губами по его щеке в сторону виска, Минхек в состоянии вслушаться в звучание слов и дать им определение. 

Но какой уже смысл они несут в предложениях определять становится бессмысленным, как только Чангюн прихватывает губами мочку уха, чуть-чуть нажимая зубами на самый край, и Минхёк, глубоко выдохнув через нос, закрывает глаза, расслабляя ладонь на ручке турки.

Чангюн замолкает на полуслове, оставляет одну руку у Минхека на груди, а вторую на его солнечном сплетении; ему хватает пары секунд, чтобы почувствовать под ладонями тяжелое дыхание, и в каком предвкушении Минхёк замирает, ожидая следующего прикосновения.

Секунды тишины подбрасывают в память напоминание, что тут вообще-то вовсю замут с кофе, горячая вода, плита, вариант потом её отмывать. Минхек напрягается в мышцах и выпрямляет спину более ровно, уже начиная включаться обратно.

— Я слежу, не волнуйся, — понимает его Чангюн, дотрагиваясь ртом до его уха раньше того, как Минхек откроет глаза. 

Он говорит не тем приглушенным размеренным тоном, выбранным ранее для перечисления каждого дерева и кирпичика в Кванджу, а привычным своим.

Это звучит как «стоп игра».

Но только так Минхёк вообще врубается, что ему дали зелёный свет на то, чтобы дальше как раз не врубаться ни во что.

Это охрененно: ни за что не отвечать в реальности, пока Чангюн по его руке проводит прямую линию начиная с плеча и заканчивая запястьем, едва царапает короткими ногтями кожу кисти, а в конце накрывает его ладонь сверху своей, точь в точь повторяя расположение пальцев, сжимающих ручку турки.

Минхёку пиздец как есть что сказать, но он точно не решится сделать это вслух, потому что, наверное, это странно, — учитывая, сколько они знакомы, — признаваться Чангюну, что его теплая рука приносит счастье.

И то, что с ним можно разговаривать и словами, и поцелуями, приносит счастье, и то, что он трогает самым мягким электрическим током, приносит счастье, и то, что с ним лениво и заведено одновременно, приносит счастье.

Как бы громко не звучало слово «счастье», Минхёк искренен в этих мыслях, он всегда был из тех, кто умеет испытывать громкие слова без сильных поводов. 

И, может, через пару дней ему всё-таки хватит смелости написать об этом в сообщении.

Если перестанет ощущать неловкость за то, что его так сильно повело только потому, что он чувствует одну руку Чангюна поверх своей, а вторую руку Чангюна у себя на ребрах.

Только потому, что за последние минуты Чангюн поцеловал его в плечи сквозь свитер и поцеловал его в плечи отодвинув ткань свитера.

Только потому, что за последние секунды Чангюн поцеловал его в ухо, чтобы прошептать в него слова, и поцеловал его в шею, чтобы не договаривать предложение до конца.

(Нахер шкалу, кстати, если вспомнить про шкалу).

— Выключай, — говорит Чангюн, звуча непоколебимо уверенно, и Минхёк фиксирует легким удивлением, что у него получается давать прямые указания одновременно с мягкостью.

Минхёк сначала убирает турку с круга огня, а затем нажимает кнопку выключения, и Чангюн наклоняет голову вниз, упираясь лбом между его лопаток, прежде чем разжать руки и отойти от него в сторону.

Минхёк не очень понимает, надо ли давать какую-то словесную оценку произошедшему.

Чангюн вот никак не комментирует, а вообще всё внимание на кофе переводит, может, даже пытается подколоть своим «готово в миллион первый раз?», Минхек плохо сейчас различает тона.

Дело в том, что.

Каждые сорок секунд в мире кого-то взламывают.

Это не метафора, а реальная статистика кибербезопасности.

Кто-то в худи, в капюшоне, молчаливый, загадочный и с умением в определенную отстранённость от мира каждые сорок секунд кого-то взламывает, и никто не говорил, что это не может быть всегда один конкретный человек.

Это уже и метафора, и беда, и…

===

Через десять минут сообщается, что «я не знаю, зачем ты варил кофе в турке, мне химозный нравился больше». И взгляд к этому добавляет откровенно невозмутимый, чтобы вызвать откровенное возмущение, но Минхёк кивает «ладно» и выливает получившийся кофе в раковину.

(Минхёк сейчас на многое — праздник послушания, «ладно», чувство разобранности, завороженности и ощущения, что мир перешел на часовой формат 1 минута = 1000 медленных секунд).

Через еще десять минут — напоминание «дай мне во что переодеться, раз ты так диссишь мой выбор одежды». И Чангюну так весело–ловко, тащит, что поймал волну влияния и может вызывать замешательство. Минхёк слабо улыбается во фразе «точно».

— Я принесу ноутбук, — ставит перед фактом Минхёк уже в спальне, открыв дверь высокого шкафа, и не глядя хватая первую попавшуюся футболку, после быстро мимоходом отдает её Чангюну по дороге обратно на кухню.

(Идея остаться сейчас в комнате кажется самопровокацией, а вот идея вскользь зафиксировать, что смотреть\не смотреть фильм они будут в спальне — 10/10).

После всех блиц-вопросов на тему отношений, Минхёк чувствует себя значительно свободнее, но не так свободно, чтобы без шуток и уловок соединять предложения про «ты, я, кровать».

И Чангюн прекрасно понимает, что лучше в этом подыграть и никак не комментировать растерянность Минхёка, чем прокомментировать, вывести его из этого состояния Алисы в Стране Чудес и получить в лоб ещё пару прямых вопросов.

— Про хакеров? — с сомнением переспрашивает Чангюн; он в белой футболке, в озадаченности и, видимо, в той самооценке, когда думал, что все его рассказы Минхёк слушал больше из вежливости, чем из интереса.

Ну вообще.

Минхёку любая IT–тема не интересна отдельно от того случая, когда о ней говорит Чангюн.

(Где-то тут Минхёк полноценно понял, как можно соглашаться вырезать трафарет, когда тебе, по сути, ровно и на трафареты и на их применение).

— Мы говорили про них сегодня, — логично объясняет Минхёк; он устраивается на кровати рядом и передаёт со своих колен ноутбук Чангюну, чтобы тот рулил выбором названия фильма в строке гугла, если уже завёл в мир матрицы.

(Ну, далеко не про хакеров обсуждению сегодня было уделено времени больше всего, но у Минхёка есть основания полагать, что вряд ли Чангюн не даст дёру в ответ на шутливое предложение посмотреть документалку о правах ЛГБТ).

— Можно этот, — ноутбук возвращается обратно к Минхёку вместе с открытой вкладкой просмотра онлайн. — Я смотрел его, когда он только вышел, и он вроде был… неплохой, — в последнем межстрочное интонационное «прости, если это окажется не так», и Минхёк находит очень понятным (и милым) его волнение о том, чтобы выбрать хороший фильм.

Несмотря на (неловкие) шутки, что никто никакой фильм смотреть по итогу не будет, Минхёк остается в сюжете, периодически ставит «паузу» пробелом, сначала чтобы что-то уточнить (и зачастую ему прилетает в ответ «а ты прям уверен, что я абсолютно всё знаю?»). Поэтому он переключается на то, чтобы импровизационно наговорить блок stand up`а и про фильм, и про его мнение о фильме, и про историю не по теме фильма, но по теме его мнения.

Вообще, за час просмотра, Минхёк довольно естественно соединяет словесный диалог с тактильным диалогом, потому что просто он не понимает, как можно лежать рядом и, зная, что человек не против твоих прикосновений, не «разговаривать» руками.

Ему нравится переговариваться негромко, и кажется, что если он дойдет до шепота, это крепче замкнет их в одном пространстве уже не комнаты и кровати, а только друг друга. 

В момент киношно-сюжетной погони, на которую плохо пишется вслух stand up, хорошо уходится в микро-рефлексию, и Минхёк наконец-то признает, насколько неосознанно в его действиях отражается прошлый опыт отношений, где главная драма в том, что он вовремя не уточнил напрямую, совпадают ли его планы с планами другого человека.

Поэтому, даже убедившись в симпатии к себе со стороны Чангюна, Минхёк всё равно не смог бы сделать серьёзный шаг, определяющий их отношения уже в другом слове. Минхёк мог крутиться вокруг, ластиться, находить поводы обнять, поводы ляпнуть что-нибудь намекающее, но не повод первому поцеловать, как бы ему не казалось в какие-то секунды, что вот прямо сейчас он решительно готов это сделать.

Слово «пара» и прочие к нему синонимы Минхёк не озвучил бы вслух, даже если бы перебрал с эмоциями и начал выпаливать любые смелые мысли. Он бы имел в виду эти синонимы между строк, он бы надеялся, что их же имеет в виду Чангюн, но как только он доходил до желания взять на себя ответственность и дать чёткое определение вслух и первому, в голове появлялась стучащая мысль «ты опять ошибаешься-ошибаешься-ошибаешься, он чувствует не то же самое и думает не так же».

Минхёк уверенный в себе, но неуверенный в том, что все его действия\слова комфортны\уместны для другого, и да, в такие моменты легче было бы сразу сказать, что я вот хочу от тебя А и Б, и если ты — нет, тогда приятно было познакомиться, но нам в разные стороны. И Минхёк прогнозировал с вероятностью 95,5%, что когда встретит кого-то, кто ему понравится, первое, что он сделает — сразу отчётливо скажет обо всём.

Но как-то не рассчитал, что в этот момент ему будет не до «сразу отчетливо», он будет влюблён, и поэтому захочет тупо доверять глаголу «чувствую», а не проверять наверняка глаголом «знаю».

За полчаса до конца фильма Чангюн говорит, что на него накатывает приятная усталость, как будто он провёл день в гуляя по лесу, а теперь приехал обратно в город и просто очень хочет спать. Минхёк тихо говорит в ответ, что рад это слышать, и мягко кладет руку на его затылок, чтобы легонько надавить, ведя к себе ближе, и уложить на свое плечо.

Ноутбук остаётся в стороне, Минхёк бездумно рассматривает открытую дверь спальни, не реагируя на экран, хотя там вроде та самая рекламируемая Чангюном «охрененная развязка».

Минхёка волнует только то, когда там уже тот 25 кадр, в котором его руки станут идеально подходящими для того, чтобы грохнуться в них и заснуть, поэтому он закрывает крышку ноутбука, отправляя его в ждущий режим на середине той самой «охеренной развязки». Минхёк отодвигает ноутбук подальше, привыкает к тишине и темноте, мягко зачесывая Чангюну волосы на одну сторону, а затем расслабляюще гладит его по шее и линии плеч.

Он надеется, что неспешные действия, ровное дыхание и общее тепло тела могут суммироваться в нечто напоминающее тактильную, беззвучную и очень эффективную колыбельную.

— Почему ты выключил фильм? — но у Чангюна даже не сонный голос.

Минхёк выдыхает, останавливаясь у самой черты желания коротко сматериться и хотя бы секунду поныть по поводу этого.

— Я был уверен, что ты заснул, — не особо успешно скрывает досаду в голосе Минхёк, но параллельно уговаривая себя, что его это не расстраивает, все люди разные, комфортные условия для сна у всех разные, ну и так далее. — Я не могу поверить, что за всю жизнь ты ни разу при ком-то не засыпал, — он говорит это немного нарочито надутым тоном, чтобы его нелогичная и глупая обида была типа такой весёлой шуткой.

И Чангюн типа на это ведётся, поэтому не озвучивает своё мнение по поводу того, нахрена вообще Минхёку так болит эта тема, а делает то, что делал сегодня часами: пробует объяснить себя.

— С кем-то в комнате я чувствую странную тревогу, не дающую спокойно заснуть. Это очень выматывает, как при сильной бессоннице, — его голос звучит глухо, немного лениво. — Понимаешь?

— Нет, — сразу отвечает Минхёк.

Минхёк засыпал на парах, в автобусах и на шумной вечеринке по случаю собственного дня рождения, при этом не выпив ни грамма алкоголя, а просто тупо заебавшись за последний курс. 

Поэтому нет, он не понимает в чём тут проблема.

Тема сама собой не проходит и за пару минут тишины, Минхёка это всё грузит ещё больше, и его загнанность ощущается настолько, что Чангюн продолжает и без наводящих вопросов:

— Я никогда не делил ни с кем комнату, не оставался с ночевкой у друзей из школы, не жил в общежитиях университетов, поэтому, может, я просто избаловал себя подобным комфортом? — заканчивает лёгкой шуткой, поднимая голову с плеча, чуть улыбаясь; задумчивость Минхёка не пробивается ни шуткой, ни улыбкой, ни коротким поцелуем в губы, на который он отвечает растерянно, по инерции и не закрывая глаз.

— Дело в привычке, в доверии или в чём? — Минхёк чувствует себя тупым даже в топорном тоне, в котором задаёт этот вопрос.

Он принимает, что другие люди чувствуют другое даже в бытовых вещах, и он не считает это «другое» странным или надуманным. 

Он просто. пытается. понять. почему 2x2 равно 5, а не 4. Это же элементарные 2 и вторые элементарные 2, откуда, блять, в них такое сложное 5?

— Дело во всём вместе. Я могу абстрагироваться от людей, когда чем-то занят, но когда пытаюсь заснуть… Это требует полного спокойствия и расслабленности, и тут мне тяжело, — Чангюн наклоняет голову, чуть спускаясь вниз, чтобы было удобно оставлять мягкие бесцельные поцелуи, уводящие от темы, потому что кажется, что толка в ней нет.

Минхёк обещал больше не пугать разговорами о будущем.

— А в отношениях? 

Но никто не давал общения касательно разговоров про прошлое, поэтому он задает вопрос очень естественно.

Минхёк знает, что это абсолютно глупая и бессмысленная эмоция, но он заревнует к прошлому, если сейчас услышит положительный ответ. 

— Мы не оставались друг у друга на ночь, поэтому, я не знаю, как бы я себя повёл, — уже где-то на границах терпения, но все ещё спокойно отвечает Чангюн, проводя сомкнутыми губами по его подбородку вверх и касаясь угла рта.

— А почему вы не ночевали вместе? — уже где-то на границах «ладно, я понял», но всё ещё с желанием дожать, задаёт очередной вопрос Минхёк, сгребая ткань футболки Чангюна на спине в кулаки, чтобы он не удумал отстраниться в одну секунду.

— Так получалось, — и это явно ответ-отмазка.

Минхёк хотел бы услышать подробности, чтобы лучше его понимать, но одновременно с тем не хотел бы более детально представлять те картинки спонсорства «алогичная ревность к прошлому».

Он решается на ещё пару вопросительных предложений одновременно с тем, как звук будильника резким швырянием возвращает его в реальность.

Чангюн замирает на пару секунд, видимо тоже привыкая к тому, что временные рамки существуют, выдыхает ему куда-то в щеку и хочет опереться на одну руку, чтобы второй дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки к телефону, но Минхёк не дает это сделать, с силой хватаясь за его плечи, упрямым капризом возвращая к себе.

— Сейчас только десять. У нас есть ещё час, — успевает сказать Чангюн между тем, как Минхёк шарит руками по его телу, заставляет лечь на него сверху, утягивает в глубокий поцелуй, похожий в своей спешке на отчаянную попытку за минуту заполнить всю свою накопившуюся тоску за неделю.

— Час? – доходит до Минхёка, и он внезапно каменеет, останавливая суматошные движения.

Чангюн смеется, и Минхёка это успокаивает до полной мягкости в мышцах раньше того, как он поймёт сказанное. 

— Чтобы досмотреть фильм, да, — не понятно, кого именно пытается подколоть этой шуткой Чангюн, но Минхёку так нравится сейчас его смех, что он проводит пальцами по бокам и рёбрам, чтобы услышать его ещё раз.

Чтобы заставить Чангюна в ответ тоже щекотать; чтобы изворачиваться под ним; чтобы попытаться подняться и встретить сопротивление; чтобы кусаться и получать укусы; чтобы через пару минут постепенно остановиться в этой возне и ласкать руками без попытки выждать момент для атаки; чтобы найти губами место на его шее сбоку, где отчетливо бьётся пульс, и прижаться раскрытым ртом так, чтобы он бился ещё и под языком; чтобы чувствовать в его движениях и слышать в его дыхании, насколько он расслаблен и заведён одновременно; чтобы вернуться к его губам и не разрывать поцелуй, пока не зазвенит будильник на одиннадцать часов.

Минхёк плохо ориентируется в пространстве, ещё хуже во времени и в том, в какой момент Чангюн нависает над ним, опираясь на локти и, не разрывая поцелуй, выгибает спину под поглаживаниями; а затем плавно двигается, создавая череду коротких трений под тем подходящим углом соприкосновения, что Минхёк рефлекторным ритмом сразу отзывается навстречу.

К чему всё идет и что, наверное, сейчас не самая лучшая идея к этому привести, мозг подсказывает только после глухого стона.

(И Минхёк понятия не имеет, кому первому из них он принадлежал).

Ему хотелось бы больше силы воли, чтобы уже при первой секунде работающего мозга остановить приятное трения на член сквозь джинсовую ткань и белье; но как только он по отрывочным мыслям собирает слова в одно предложение, Чангюн выдыхает в сдавленном низком звуке прямо ему в губы.

Это пробирает возбужденной дрожью, и больше никакой силы воли Минхёку не хочется.

Хочется только, чтобы это тянущееся, томное, горячее ощущение внизу живота не пропадало, а Чангюн продолжал сидеть на нем сверху, двигаться по нему, вдавливаться в него и не стесняться быть шумным из-за него.

В момент второго включения рациональности Минхёк спешит успеть выговорить «прекращай», и это сообщение не только Чангюну, но и самому себе.

Идиотское «прекращай», которое Минхёк считает не совсем правильно подобранным словом, но его получается озвучить решительным тоном.

(Как раз в полный контраст с его же удовлетворённым мычанием из-за очередного движения и давления, растирающего по всей длине члена).

— Прекращай что? – Чангюн звучит такой искренностью в неосведомлённости, что Минхёк не сдерживает по-доброму саркастичной усмешки.

Он не верит, что Чангюн, который прислушивается к его дыханию, чтобы понять, когда наступит момент остановиться в раскачивающихся движения и сконцентрироваться только на поцелуе, прежде чем снова вжиматься в него так, чтобы каждое маленькое движение касалось его полутвердого члена, нихрена не понимает, к чему Минхёк приплетает слово «прекращай».

Это то ли наглость, то ли провокация, Минхёк не может с этим разбираться серьёзно, он уже на неё купился и повёлся. Уже разрешил себе на ещё пару (десяток) минут сойти с курса действий «надо остановиться», переходя на «хочу разъяснять, о чём идет речь, практично и мучительно долго, пока он не уяснит» (или пока Минхёк не уяснит, что нельзя говорить «прекращай» и продолжать это же инициировать).

Но Чангюн подобную заминку расценивает как «серьёзно, прекращай, мне это не нравится».

— Извини, — он умудряется в одном слове смиксовать и тон вины, и тон собранности и подтон желания сбежать из этой ситуации; ему хватает сил выпутаться из цепкий объятий и подняться на коленях над Минхёком.

— Нет, подожди, — Минхёк поднимается следом, лезет под футболку, обвивая руками поясницу и надавливая на неё так, чтобы Чангюну пришлось схватиться за его плечи и опустится обратно на его бедра. — Это точно не то, за что надо извиняться, — говорит размеренно и без какой-либо игривости. – Я бы не остановился, если бы тебе не надо было уходить через пару минут, — добавляет Минхёк и мягко льнёт улыбкой к его горлу, удовлетворённо вздыхая, почувствовав под губами секундное ответное тихое гудение, а под руками постепенный спад напряжения в мышцах спины.

— Я не сразу заметил, что делаю.

Вполне вероятно, что Чангюн всё же не врёт и тоже потерял пространство, время и поводы не ограничивать мир только осязанием.

Минхёк убирает одну руку из-под футболки, чтобы положить ладонь на его на правое колено и поднимает голову, начиная поцелуй вместе с тем, как Чангюн подается вперёд, в сторону тепла руки, чтобы ладонь Минхёка проскользила выше по его ноге, и затем мягко отстраняется назад.

Он так делает всего пару раз, но этот его периодический стиль не стесняться показывать себя молчаливо просящим Минхёку мешает соблюдать свои же установленные правила, поэтому он делает то, что Чангюн от него хочет: водит расслабленной раскрытой ладонью от его колена к паху, большим пальцем поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Минхёк уже хорошо понимает границу, на которой можно удерживать прикосновения в рамках нежной наэлектризованности, чтобы возбуждение не доходило до бессвязности.

Пока у него стабильный конфликт только со звуком будильника, Минхёк всё ещё реагирует на него панически, тесно вжимаясь, вцеловываясь и сгребая к себе-себе-себе.

Минхёк разрывает поцелуй, удерживая Чангюна рядом с собой за челюсть, пока его глубокое дыхание не успокоится, а затем улыбается, перемещая руку на затылок, чтобы ласково взъерошить волосы:

— Беги.

===

В прихожей Чангюн как-то не особо куда-то спешит, и, как только зашнуровывает кроссовки, тянется не к куртке, а к руке Минхёка, касаясь запястья и желая расстегнуть замок часов.

Минхёк смотрит на него в упор, держит руку чуть впереди, чтобы было удобней расщёлкнуть ремешок.

Судя по всему, и этот будильник был немного «заранее». 

Минхёк не смотрел на время.

И не знает точный час, когда его каждая секунда тащит происходящим.

Как только он получает собственные часы, он удерживает Чангюна за ладонь рядом с собой, чтобы надеть их на его правое запястье, размещая металлический браслет своих часов рядом с его часами с каучуковым ремешком.

— Вернёшь в следующий раз, — указывает Минхёк, и это не предложение, на которое могут быть какие-то ещё варианты ответа, кроме «хорошо».

— Сначала свитер, теперь часы, у тебя все-таки фетиш? – риторически повторяет вопрос прошлой субботы Чангюн, смотря на свою руку.

Минхёк не знает, почему это делает, о чём открыто признается вслух.

Ему просто нравится идея Чангюна в его вещах, и это торкает крохотным собственничеством больше, чем возможность поставить засос.

(Об этом вслух он говорить не собирается).

И так задумывается, что не сразу воспринимает чангюновскую фразу «значит, мои мне сейчас не будут нужны». Через пару секунд на запястье Минхёка оказываются спортивные часы, непривычно громоздкие и какие-то слишком навороченные в дизайне циферблата, по сравнению с его классическими.

Это вроде логичный жест и вполне ожидаемый, но Минхёк тормозит в реакции, а внутри что-то расхерачивается приятным, нервным и скребущим шорохом. 

Если бы Чангюн знал, насколько по-особенному ёбнуто Минхёку все эти махинации, он бы вообще предложения, близлежащие по ассоциациям к слову «часы», перестал произносить в этой квартире.

(Возможно, его бы и не было больше в этой квартире).

(Возможно, Минхёк просто слишком параноик на тему того, как может испугать своей сущностью).

— И ремень часов мягкий, если забудешь снять перед сном, будет не так болезненно, — плюсует рекомендацией к часам Чангюн; он говорит негромко, стоя от Минхёка в шаге, и из-за этой близости накрывает колючим волнением. – Кстати об этом, — продолжает Чангюн, и Минхёк волнуется ещё больше, потому что он вообще не настроен ни под каким предлогом говорить про свои странные, сформировавшиеся вместе с появлением Чангюна в жизни, закидоны на часах. – Я недавно думал, почему ты в них засыпаешь. Неужели ты не снимаешь часы, когда идешь в душ перед сном?

Минхёк рад, что услышал логичный вопрос, а не «я недавно думал, а почему у тебя так колбасит пульс от того, что я просто снимаю с тебя часы?».

— Я автоматически надеваю обратно, — объясняет Минхёк, и речь уже несёт дальше: — А часто ты думаешь о том, как я принимаю душ?

Чангюн это не воспринимает как флирт или делает вид, что не воспринимает.

— Вот теперь думаю, — невозмутимо отвечает он.

— То есть ты задумывался об этом только с практической точки зрения?

Он немного молчит, а затем отвечает вроде таким же поддерживающим несерьёзным стилем, но в этом есть определенное мягкое прекращение игры:

— Именно. С практичной точки зрения.

Что-то в его тоне или взгляде влияет на то, что будильники, работы, другие люди и прочий мир воспринимаются Минхёком теперь как просто воображаемая мысль на уровне фантастики, а в реальности этого всего временно не существует. Минхёк не хочет отпускать его с этого разговора, хочет продолжить перекидываться словами о чём угодно, только бы дальше сохранить атмосферу, которая так щекочет нервы, что сразу заводит с первой скорости на пятую, и Минхёк тоже говорит в тоне определенного мягкого прекращения игры:

— А как думаешь, чем я буду занят в душе сейчас?

Чангюна это выбивает из ровного состояния до смущённого короткого смеха.

(Ну, или они всё-таки тут шутили, и Минхёк поспешил с такими откровенными разговорами всерьёз).

Обычно Чангюн начинает улыбаться, избегает прямого взгляда и как-то из этого выкручивается, иногда плохо, иногда слишком хорошо, и Минхёка это всё очаровывает, поэтому тянет говорить подобные вещи ещё и ещё.

Но сейчас Чангюн перестаёт улыбаться, молчит и смотрит прямым нечитаемым взглядом, от которого по-странному приятно и дискомфортно одновременно.

(И под таким взглядом Минхёк теряется больше, чем если бы ему ответили, загнав в тупик).

Чангюн дотрагивается до него, совсем мягко и аккуратно, не прижимаясь, а только кладет ладонь на живот, направляя так, чтобы Минхёк сделал пару шагов назад и прочно уперся лопатками в стену позади себя.

Тянущее прошлое возбуждение пробирается по коже, вызывает покалывание и стягивает низ живота, Минхёк отвечает на разрастающийся долгий поцелуй, но с мысленным условием самому себе, что сейчас-то он точно вовремя остановится, он же уже шарит за все границы.

(Всё может проконтролировать).

А потом дрожь сверхчувствительности простреливает по телу, как только Чангюн опускает руку вниз, накрывая его пах, и это даже не ласка, а немного давления на эрекцию и трения пальцами ширинки.

И, оказывается, ну не всё сейчас Минхёк способен контролировать.

И если бы не мучающее воздержание, длящееся дольше двух недель и обострившееся в этот вечер, он бы не так сильно отреагировал, моментально твердея под прикосновением.

— Ты и сейчас скажешь, что не понимаешь, что дела...

Чангюн перебивает, просто назвав его по имени, и Минхёк замолкает, замирает и крепче сжимает его плечи двумя руками, потому что продолжение фразы в том, что «иногда тебе лучше просто помолчать», Минхёку понятно и без озвучивания.

Вероятно, так же, как Чангюну понятно и без озвучивания, что он может сейчас пожелать чего угодно, и в ближайшее время он это получит.

Он оказался не наглым и всего лишь пожелал, чтобы Минхёк заткнулся и продолжил разбираться на все составляющие под его рукой. Чтобы он не мог ни двинуться, ни разжать пальцев, вцепившихся в ткань его водолазки, а только открывать рот, подставляясь под язык и губы, потому что любое движение навстречу всё отключит окончательно.

Возбуждение бьёт новой волной, такой мелкой и точечной, накрывает, утягивая на самое дно, не даёт расправить лёгкие и врубиться, будет ли правильным сделать желаемое.

— Отпусти себя, — Чангюн держит его за затылок свободной ладонью, касаясь губами его лица, пока Минхёк закрывает глаза и приоткрывает губы в шумном выдохе. — Всё в порядке. Мне очень нравится видеть тебя таким.

— Но…

— И я хочу досмотреть до конца, — он обрывает его, прикасаясь губами ко рту и поддевая его язык своим, отвлекая поцелуем, а трение и давление его руки сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань постепенно становится дискомфортным, как ожог на чувствительной коже.

Минхёк не особо понимает, как вообще так получилось, что полчаса назад это он гладил Чангюна по волосам, пока Чангюн дрожал, изворачивался и был послушным пластилином, а сейчас дважды намекает, что лучше бы Минхёку помолчать, не возражать и успокоиться уже со своим правильно\неправильно.

Минхёк чуть морщится, и Чангюн сразу уводит руку вверх, под его свитер, чтобы гладить по животу, пока он не издаст звук, похожий на что-то среднее между стоном и просьбой.

— Мне вернуть руку обратно? — Чангюн уточняет без поддразнивания только для того, чтобы быть уверенным, что своими действиями не переходит черту.

И в его голосовом тоне Минхёк сейчас ориентируется лучше, чем в своём собственном.

Он всё ещё не может найти себе оправдание, почему перевозбуждён настолько сильно, что не может выговорить ничего, что не было бы односложным ответом на конкретный вопрос.

И.

Во-первых, Минхёк ненавидит, когда его вводят в подобный тактильно-чувственный ступор, во-вторых, Минхёк ненавидит о чём-то просить, и, в-третьих, он хочет попросить продолжить делать первое.

— Верни руку, — он говорит это слабо вместе с тем, как дергается, прерывисто выдыхая от того, что Чангюн легко проводит ногтями по его коже внизу живота.

— Я хочу дотронуться до тебя под одеждой, — говорит Чангюн после паузы в полминуты, очерчивая линию над резинкой боксеров. — Я могу это сделать?

Где-то в глубине горла у Минхёка вместе с дыханием находится нетерпеливое и хриплое «можешь».

Чангюн расстёгивает его джинсы, и Минхёк думает, какого черта это происходит сейчас, в прихожей, в одежде и в прогуле первого часа работы, если у них в распоряжении была целая квартира в течение всего дня. Но когда Чангюн стягивает чуть вниз эластичную ткань белья вместе с джинсовой, и его рука опускается на напряженный член, Минхёк ни о чем не думает, потому что это чертовски хорошо и долгожданно.

Минхёк рефлекторно подается вперед, порывисто толкаясь в руку и ощущая, что уже достаточно возбужден, чтобы ладонь Чангюна свободно скользила по его головке и стволу. Он останавливается с полуоткрытым ртом в паре сантиметров от Чангюна, и тот улыбается ему, прикрыв глаза и коротко целуя, прежде чем сделать движение в обратном направлении, аккуратной плавностью размазывая белесую смазку по всему основанию члена.

— Не так? — понимает он, потому что Минхёк, желая ощутить его руку крепче, мягко хнычет и двигает бедрами вперед. Чангюн сжимает пальцы в узкий кулак, проводит им по стволу, с нажимом обводя головку, и Минхёк кивает, слепо потянувшись вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его. — Хорошо, я запомню, — долетает до Минхёка следом, и вот там уже поддразнивание, а не уточняющий момент.

Насмешка отрезвляет, включает в Минхёке привычный рефлекс ответить на неё, но Чангюн «перебивает» его тягучим поцелуем, таким медленным, что Минхёк ещё сильнее ощущает, как он пару раз кончиком указательного пальца скользит по венке, как он водит кистью вдоль члена и на конце расслабляет ладонь, как он чуть сильнее придавливает у основания, беря в тугое кольцо, и сжимает, добиваясь рваного выдоха.

— Не издевайся.

Минхёк говорит это, потому что ему кажется, что своей фразой он вносит свой контроль над ситуацией.

Это же он решил.

Он же на все вопросы отвечает и последнее слово за ним.

Сейчас вообще указал, что делать.

И сейчас его будут слушаться и следовать любому указанию. Чангюн же даже не настойчив в своем контроле, и его всегда можно перехватить.

— Я не буду, — в мягкой серьёзности отвечает он, находя устойчивый ритм скольжения руки, который приятно раздразнивает нервные окончания. — Обещаю, я больше не буду этого делать, расслабься.

На самом деле, Минхёк, конкретно сейчас, нихера ничего тут не решает и перехватывать ничего не собирается.

И.

Всё обычно не так.

Обычно он не доводит напряжение между ним и другим человеком до того, что реагирует откровенным стоном уже даже на то, как пальцы дотрагиваются до его головки и быстро очерчивают полукруг, надавливая на уздечку.

(Обычно он не чувствует себя на грани уже после одного взгляда на то, как рука Чангюна, на запястье которой его часы, сжимает его член).

— Открой глаза, — мягко просит Чангюн, и Минхёк уверен, что он уже просёк, что чем бережней и ласковей будет его тон, тем крепче веревки можно будет вить из Минхёка.

Поэтому, да, он открывает глаза.

Чангюн резко двигает ладонью пару раз, расслабляя пальцы и останавливаясь на один умоляюще-недовольно-шипящий минхёковский вздох. А после продолжая движение быстрее, пока Минхёка не швыряет к неконтролируемому громкому надрывный стону, после которого Чангюн обхватывает головку ладонью, чтобы член упирался в её центр, и испачканным спермой оказалась только его рука.

Минхёк проглатывает судорожные стоны, позволяя себе пульсировать и дергаться, не смущаясь своего охрипшего голоса и тех синяков, которые он оставляет впиваясь в плечи Чангюна со всей силы.

Он тяжело дышит, его губы влажные и чуть потемневшие от прилившей крови. Плавая в нечётком тепле эндорфинов и серотонина, не сразу реагирует на Чангюна, который целует его в скулу, в щеку, и Минхёк расслабленно обмякает.

Внутри становится тепло-тепло, но после оргазма накрывает эта херня зовущая «блять, что сейчас произошло, как с этим жить и насколько процентов стыда надо себя чувствовать».

Спасает юмор.

— Я ощущаю себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, — рвано и на полувдохе усмехается Минхёк, ему неловко и хочется проболтать это как можно скорее. — И это нечестно... Что я один себя так ощущаю.

— Мне надо идти.

— Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать, — откровенно признается Минхёк, потому что он считает, что уже произошли некоторые события, после которых можно заявлять подобное.

У Чангюна вырывается удивлённый выдох, и он с улыбкой отвечает:

— Всё будет так, как ты захочешь.

Мозг всё ещё ватный, но Минхёк рефлекторно соображает о том, что надо дать Чангюну салфетку, закрыть за ним дверь, сходить в душ, подумать, почему ты сейчас вёл себя так, будто до этого тебя вообще никто и никогда не трогал, переодеться, но озвучить вслух получается только то, что он тоже думает, что уже имеет право говорить, после некоторых произошедших событий:

— Если ты не ответишь мне хоть на одно сообщения, я тебя урою. 


	11. 11.

**[** Первая встреча была провальная.

Не у Хёну с Минхёком.

А у команды Хёну с Минхёком.

У Хёну с Минхёком всё уместилось в два этапа: настороженность — принятие.

Настороженность: пять утра, две станции до Сеула, внезапный солнцепёк, Хёну оставляет в стороне пустой баллончик, опускает с плеч ремни комбинезона вниз, разминает лопатки круговыми движениями (подмеченными ещё с школьной физкультуры), и спиной ощущает на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд.

Поворачивается.

Видит электричку.

Она должна стоять на станции тринадцать минут.

Тут всё сходится.

Рядом с ней, у самого хвоста, стоит парень.

Информации, сколько минут он там стоит, — нет, есть только информация о том, что у парня форма старшеклассника и тубус за плечом.

Между вагончиком Хёну, заполняемым абстрактными загогулинами и электричкой со зрителем — два широких ряда рельсов-рельсов-шпал-шпал.

Это ж как надо пристально было пялится, чтобы Хёну не было всё равно, кто там так пристально пялится.

Не на Хёну, а на хёнувские абстрактные загогулины в каллиграфических мотивах.

Рядом с его вагончиком ещё ряд таких же разрисованных. Целых четыре штуки.

Их официально выделили под баллончики только с условием, что Хёну&Co сделают из них шик, блеск и «ой, ну а креативно» в глазах проезжающих мимо пассажиров.

Стрит-арт с разрешением.

Стрит-арт направленный на облагораживание города.

Хёну не мог отказаться.

И вот подобные ребята, ну, с тубусом и взглядом стуканутой белочки, — как раз идеальная целевая аудитория для подобных проектов: они это воспринимают модным, подходящим для фоточек и за счет того, что всё-таки не музейная картина, хулиганским.

Хулиганское в таком возрасте привлекает, Хёну не осуждает и не высмеивает это.

(Сам таким же был).

На своей четырнадцатой минуте электричка уезжает.

Тот, что с тубусом, остается на станции и всё ещё пялится.

Да подойди ты уже и сфоткайся на фоне, — как о совсем безнадёжном думает Хёну.

Подходит.

Фоткаться не хочет.

Хочет очень вежливо и мило спросить:

— Что ты рисуешь?

— А что ты видишь?

Хёну отшивал таким вопросом годами. Рисовал непонятно что и отшивал напускной загадочностью, некой философичностью и умностью своего вопроса на вопрос.

Потому что ну что, каждому будешь за граффити пояснять?

— Вижу теги, вижу куски и контуры. Скетч тоже вижу и круги каких-то каллиграфических надписей закрученных так, что даже и не скажешь издалека, что тут столько всего.

Хёну усмехается.

Может молодежь уже в школе стала это всё проходить, Хёну закончил её четыре года назад, и ему там не рассказывали что, например, теггинг – это быстрая подпись художника.

— Раз знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? — и по-доброму улыбается.

Забавный же, этот с тубусом.

— Мне было интересно, как ты это делаешь днём, да ещё и так близко к станции.

Ну, про свои договоренности Хёну тоже рассказывать не хочет.

Хочет тоже напустить уууу какого загадошного и философского вида, как-никак, он тут представитель андеграунда, и негоже ему признаваться в связях с «официальным разрешением».

— Потому что улица – это одна из форм проявления свободы. И я тут могу делать что хочу, — ещё и удочку закидывает.

И тогда этот, с тубусом, засовывает руки в карманы брюк старшей школы и так по-наглому самодовольно спорит, но всё ещё остается очень милым парнем:

— Да какая это свобода? Времени для того, чтобы что-то нарисовать, мало. Тебя в любой момент может словить патруль и забрать в полицию. Или вообще стукнуть по голове в какой-нибудь подворотне. И техническая свобода по нулям. Ты же не можешь с собой принести все нужные кисти и баллончики, в карман влезет только по две штуки и максимум какой-нибудь трафаретик под курткой. 

Ой, — нечитаемым и прямым взглядом смотрит на него Хёну.

Ну, это тогда уже другой разговор, — нечитаемым и прямым взглядом смотрит на него Хёну.

Тест пройден, — нечитаемым и прямым взглядом смотрит на него Хёну.

«Тот, что с тубусом», рассуждает словами, которые приходят на ум только после граффити пятидесятого.

Поэтому Хёну с ним знакомится.

А ещё подделывает голос его отца, когда он просит отмазать его от занятий на весь день, пока вагончик не будет готов.

— В первый и последний раз, — отмечает Хёну, беря телефон с набранным номером в руку.

И то, — думает он про себя, — только потому, что очень интересно, откуда такой, с тубусом, вообще взялся.

Хочется с высоты своего опыта о чем-то ему рассказать, научить, предупредить, а то полезет ещё Кванхвамун разрисовывать, или статую адмирала Ли Сунсин.

А в конце Минхёк.

Он…

Да господи, — фейспалмит Хёну, и отворачивается, чтобы оторжаться.

Он фоткается на фоне вагончика.

Аааай.

Но ладно.

В конечном итоге, граффити – штука коллективная. Кто бы что ни делал – все равно как-то друг друга дополняют: один нарисует фон, другой придёт с надписью к нему, третий дорисует им ещё три закорючки, и, особенно в вагонных и заборных холстах, всё сливается в одно что-то непрерывное.

У Хёну есть три друга, которых на фейсбуке можно определить в группу «вандалим вместе».

Они собираются в определенное время в определенных местах, на окраинах или в паре станций от Сеула, чтобы просто рисовать, теггить и дополнять идеи друг друга. Может, в будущем делать совместные проекты, они уже хорошо умеют подстраиваться под заданную тему и отверженно работать в поиске создания какой-то новой реальности.

(Да, всё вот так серьёзно и ответственно).

Хёну притащил к ним Минхёка.

Вдруг и Минхёк в это всё сказочное действие захочет попасть.

Это не самая редкая практика: граффити же — штука коллективная, кто угодно может прийти в то же определенное место и определенное время, которое совпадёт с временем и местом Хёну&Co. Кто угодно может рисовать рядом друг с другом, быть незнакомыми и необязанными что-либо говорить.

Так вот принято на свободных-не-свободных улицах.

Но никто ещё не приходил под неоговоренные, но очень понятные положительные рекомендации от Хёну.

Поэтому на Минхёка в два голоса напали Змей с Иксом.

И, по мнению Хёну, – они задолбали тогда к нему настолько задиристо придираться.

Было видно, что Минхёк смущен напором и доёбистым количеством вопросов. Он сразу сказал, что не имеет право называть себя художником, не хочет называть себя художником и вообще, он про то, чтобы просто писать буквы, либо писать буквы необычно, а не рисовать странные мясорубки линий или раскрашивать вагоны, и Хёну очень понравилась такая позиция.

Но Змей под ребра залез своими «а конкретней, а вот что ты имеешь в виду, а поподробней давай-ка». Икс до состояния «ком в горле» довел своими «нет, ну ты вообще понимаешь, что такое уличное искусство, мы тут не как специфические маляры собрались», а Метель даже толком не обратил на Минхёка внимания, и это отдало недружелюбностью в разы больше, чем если бы и он что-то сказал о своей философии.

Тогда Минхёк не выдержал и сказал, что его бы здесь и не было, если бы не Хёну. Он просто хотел прийти сюда, увидеть знакомое лицо, поздороваться, а затем свалить отсюда. Змей упорно пытался втюхать ему баллончик, Икс рядом подбивал «давай, напиши что-нибудь, можешь даже поверх моего рисунка, я хочу увидеть тебя в деле», Метель сказал «да отстаньте от него» таким голосом, будто имел в виду «там же полный ноль, что вы на это тратите время».

Хёну…

Не вмешивался и наблюдал со стороны.

Он только потом понял, что это была его ошибка: подумать, что Минхёк с этим справится, подумать, что Минхёку и надо дать отпор самому, чтобы команда не посчитала его тем, кто прячется за Хёну. Но Минхёк всё ещё был старшеклассником, на которого со всех сторон словесно напали три парня старше его на четыре года и довели до острого шипения.

(И, наверняка, он все же хотел получить помощь от того, кого из них всех единственного знал).

«Мне кажется, Минхёк не вдупляет главного», — сказал в конце встречи Змей.

«Он похож на мальчика, который рисует для своей инсты», — скептически ворчал Икс.

«У меня к нему нет претензий», просто сбросил Метель.

Хёну тогда ещё раз встретился с Минхёком и извинился за «своих», и ещё на часа четыре упал с ним в обсуждение общей темы.

Потом сказал «ты приходи ещё, они, на самом деле, классные, просто иногда зануды».

Минхёк сказал «конечно, я понимаю».

И не показывался на общих встречах в течение четырёх лет. **]**

===

— Японские вулканы? – повторяет Хёну, одобрительно хмыкнув.

5:55 утра.

Минхёк выглядит на них же: помятый, сонный, но с невероятно заразительной и предвкушающей светящейся улыбкой.

Он заходит к нему в магазин со спортивной сумкой, собирает на прилавке две упаковки с бутербродами и маленькую бутылку кока-колы.

— Японские вулканы, — смакуя каждый слог, повторяет Минхёк, облокотившись руками на прилавок. — Вот ты, услышав бы слово «японские вулканы», за сколько собрал бы вещи?

Хёну думает-думает-думает, а потом дает самый точный ответ:

— Уже собраны.

Это не шутка.

У Хёну действительно удивительным образом компактно размещается в рюкзаке стартовый набор «на случай апокалипсиса», в уме таятся все серии Дискаверьского «Masters of Survival», и врожденное знание, что с чем соединить, чтобы в этом всём был толк.

Так что – он бы мог выехать прямо из магазина, и всё равно был бы подготовлен к поездке лучше, чем Минхёк.

— На самом деле, я не поеду к вулкану, — с сожалением говорит Минхёк. – У меня мало времени и мне надо увидеть именно на ту площадку, где будет музей.

Хёну, конечно, отказывается пробивать по кассе бутерброд и колу, да и по Минхёку видно, что он этот момент заметил, и ещё больше засветился от того чувства, когда ощущаешь всю крутость с такой крышей как «твой старший брат».

— Удивительно, — говорит Хёну, садясь на высокий стул за прилавком, чтобы было удобней говорить и поддерживать зрительный контакт. – Ты уже два года про свою работу рассказываешь, а я всё не могу привыкнуть, что вот прямо здесь и сейчас, на моих глазах, строятся города.

— Знаешь, как один наш заказчик говорит? – Минхёк ставит на прилавок спортивную сумку, раскрывая боковой карман, чтобы убрать туда бутерброды. – Что мы строим себе памятники за его счёт.

Хёну улыбается.

===

 **[** Вторая встреча была чуть лучше.

Спустя четыре года Хёну как-то, видимо, слишком заинтересовал рассказами о череде командных проектов. А потом добавил, что все изменились, времени-то вон сколько прошло, так что, давай, не дури и приходи.

Минхёк сказал «конечно».

А потом с первых же секунд всем своим видом показывал, что не собирается здесь задерживаться дольше, чем на то время, которого будет достаточно, чтобы зафиксировать за собой человека, который не боится смотреть в глаза неловким ситуациям из прошлого. 

Но на его перфоманс никто не обратил внимания, потому что было очень сильно не до него.

Змей с Иксом закрашивали красивущий рисунок реалистичного лесного пейзажа на целые две бетонные стены, да ещё и в таком козырном месте – за сорок метров от главной железнодорожной станции города.

В метрах шести от них было расстелено покрывало, куда скидывали все инструменты и вещи, чтобы в темноте не составляло труда их быстро найти.

Минхёк вот на этом покрывале и сидел, с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая, как реалистичный лесной пейзаж тонет под резкими штрихами баллончиков с двух рук.

Метель сел рядом с Минхёком, протянув термос, а на вопрос Минхёка «что они делают?» ответил лаконичным «херню».

Хёну, который был в стороне и от позиции «херню», и от позиции «закрасить», со тяжелым вздохом, но тоже присоединился к покрывальной тусовке с термосом.

— Там рисунок одного художника, который должен был с нами делать совместную инсталляцию, — рассказал Хёну раньше того, как Минхёк начнёт пытать. – Мы придумали идею, разработали всё до деталей и увидели её исполнение раньше времени.

— Он сделал это за вашей спиной? – охренел Минхёк.

— На улицах проблема с тем, чтобы запатентовать идею или работу, — объяснил Метель. – Он просто оказался быстрее нас. И он даже за это изви…

— Ой, вот его извинений нам не хватало, действительно, — на секунду оторвался от закрашивания Икс, опустив платок с нижней части лица висеть на шее.

— Какие извинения, это же предательство! – Минхёк поворачивается то к Метели, то к Хёну.

— И что лучше: потратить всю краску на новую работу или на глупую месть? – риторически спрашивает Метель, тоном давая понять, какой вариант из этих двух уже выбрал он, поэтому и считает другой вариант «хернёй».

Хёну тогда уже понял, что в итоге должен сделать.

Через пару часов все разошлись по домам, Минхёк остался с ним, потому что им ехать в одну сторону, но Хёну сразу сказал, что тут на всю ночь.

Минхёк молча наблюдал, что он собирается делать, и как только увидел открытую фотографию на телефоне и раскрытую сумку с множеством кисточек и краской, почти задохнулся от возмущения:

— Почему ты это делаешь?! Он же был мудаком.

— А кто в своей жизни не был? — разумно переадресовывает Хёну, очень устало, и, на самом деле думая только о том, сменится ли гнев на милость у его жены быстрее, если он позвонит и скажет, что приедет только завтра, или лучше написать сообщение. — Если забрать его работу просто потому, что он мудак, твою или мою работу можно забрать по этой же причине.

Поэтому он восстанавливал по фотографии сложный детализированный рисунок, который сам лично считал безумно талантливым и умным.

Достойным того, чтобы люди это видели и радовались этой работе. Людям же вообще всё равно на их междусобойные разборки.

Вот ехали люди разных возрастов на электричке, и каждому был доступен смысл и возможность порадоваться этой работе. Она контекстно вписывалась в колористику, урбанистку и запрос людских потоков. А сейчас видят мазню остатками восьми баллончиков.

И да, продолжительность жизни стрит-арта ограничена, но это не делает факт уничтожения менее болезненным.

Хёну вообще в стрит-арте очень про людей и для людей был. Поэтому был не против договариваться с гос.службами на то, чтобы провести какой-нибудь фестиваль официальный, или там мастер-класс, или чему-нибудь придать более презентабельный и креативный вид.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? – с огромным любопытством спрашивает Хёну, как только Минхёк снял куртку, кинув её поверх рюкзака.

— Одному чужую ошибку исправить сложно, — пожимает плечами Минхёк.

Он остается с Хёну до полудня следующего дня.

А в конце, едва двигающейся от недостатка сна рукой, на соседней пустой стене очень красивым каллиграфическим шрифтом оставляет.

« _Единственная ошибка — думать, что есть ошибка_ ».

Хёну тогда про него много что подумал.

Они общались четыре года раз в месяц, зачастую исключительно на вылазках, он знал о его жизни урывками, но считал полноценным другом.

А еще считал его художником, каким бы там Минхёк не был отрицаловом. Он был искренним, значимым, в нём проскакивало что-то необычное, что принято называть творческой харизмой.

«Минхёк уже начал что-то вдуплять. Скоро научу, как можно заливать саму надпись с банки, а потом контурить валиком», говорит Змей после встречи.

Змей в команде отвечает за самые минималистичные, страшные, остросоциальные, напоминающие о чернухе в этом мире и как нам всем надо с ней бороться рисунки. Иногда что-то такое сделает, что смотришь-смотришь, и, кажется, земля уходит из-под ног, и всё, на что опирался, становится прозрачным.

«Он забавный. Жаловался, что его какая-то особенно дорогая сердцу надпись не продержалась и получаса на улице. А я ему говорю, а ты забиффь их быстрее, чем это сделают они, — рисуй так, словно коммунальные службы пытались это уже закрасить. Смешно же», — говорит Икс после встречи.

Икс не признает никакие цвета, кроме черно-белых, считая, что тем самым он вообще не выбирает цвет. Он любит трафареты, ненавидит бегать раскрашивать электрички и важничает на фестивалях больше всех. Про него кто-то сказал, что если у него на граффити весело, — значит всё грустно там, а если грустно — значит надо искать смешное.

«Слушай, Хёну, я уже долбанулся, или реально, в сварке есть что-то очень человеческое: две раскаленные детали прирастают друг к другу, и становятся едиными… Красиво же….А? Что думаю по поводу Минхёка?... Нет претензий», сказал Метель, даже не отрываясь от всех своих дел, наполненных глаголами рубить, варить, сверлить, ровнять, таскать, вальцевать.

Он вообще рисовать не любит, хотя делает это лучше их четверых. Он предпочитает инсталляции из всех предметов, что попадутся под руку, а если уже и надпись, то только в форме металлической или деревянной конструкции.

===

« _Как ты поймёшь, что ты тот, кем хочешь быть_ », пишет Хёну на чековой ленте, крутанув бумагу под пальцем так, чтобы надпись оказалась перед Минхёком.

— Хочу, чтобы это было ровно и красиво. Нужно грамотное соотношения этого текста на вот этих размерах, — дописывает еще пару цифр, — чтобы было вот так визуально, — дорисовывает схему. — Ты сможешь это рассчитать?

Минхёк, мельком взглянув, забирает чек к себе в карман.

Видимо, решил с этим всем разбираться уже в самолете.

— Легче легкого, — не скрывая шутливого самоутверждения, кивает он, добавляя уже спокойней: — Когда вы будете это делать?

— Планируем в пятницу.

Минхёк стучит пальцами по прилавку, а потом щурит глаза, втягивая в любимое состояния сговора:

— А мне можно приехать?

— Это загородом и меня там не будет, — сразу оговаривает Хёну; Минхёк уже не бегает от его команды, но наедине остается редко. – У Мирэ День Рождения. А на другой день перенести не можем, в воскресенье уже открытие фестиваля «Арт-хаос», и весь центр будет в работах ребят из соседних городов, а билборд на трассе это… Демо-версия, ну или «добро пожаловать», — смеется он.

— Загородом и в пятницу, — повторяет Минхёк, растягивая слова так, что вот он мысль обдумывает, но почему-то не может этот процесс в молчании делать. — Я прилетаю обратно вечером, конечно, если рейс не задержат. Но если всё будет в порядке, я могу взять твою машину, чтобы быстрее доехать до места?

Хёну никогда бы не подумал, что единственным человеком, с кем страшно оставить какой-то инструмент или открытую банку краски, будет Минхёк (сломает и разольёт), но при этом ему со спокойной душой можно оставлять машину.

Поэтому он соглашается.

Да и нравится ему это – когда Минхёк тусуется с «ними».

Уже почти шесть лет как нравится.

— Мирэ меня палит, — с огромной теплотой делится Хёну.

Ну вот настроение такое: хочется что-нибудь душевное про семью рассказать, ещё и Минхёк весь такой располагающий, рабочий день заканчивается, домой скоро.

Солнце ещё вот светит.

— Палит? – Минхёк поднимает брови вверх, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Я иногда рисую рядом с её детской площадкой. Там есть забор с белыми бетонными блоками. Вот я их закрашиваю драконами. Их уже штук семь. Знаешь, иду с работы, как раз то время, когда все спят и быстро что-то сделаю. И так деталь за деталью. Вроде неплохо получается. Если верить отметкам в инстаграме с этими рисунками, — Хёну смущенно и неловко усмехается. — А Мирэ кричит на всю площадку «ааааа, тех красивых драконов мой папа нарисовал»!

Хёну за уравнение стрит-арт+люди, поэтому, когда уже знакомые менеджеры музея современного искусства предложили в честь дня города провести мастер-класс для детей, набрать группу где-то от восьми до четырнадцати лет и выделить им штук шестнадцать фанерных щитов, чтобы дети в искусство грохнулись, не отходя от рисования мелками по асфальту, Хёну на это приглашение ответил «ну….», а Икс, стоящий тогда рядом важно добавил «дети — это замечательно, но мы тут не бесплатная рабочая сила, это надо понимать».

(В итоге, Хёну, кажется, протащился с этого всего не меньше, чем дети от восьми до четырнадцати лет + Мирэ).

— Меня вообще вся ваша семья умиляет, — признается Минхёк, и в Хёну что-то тает от гордости услышать со стороны подобное. – По тебе не скажешь, что ты теггил с пятнадцати лет. По твоей жене не скажешь, что она бы вышла за того, кто до сих пор это делает.

Хёну понимает.

— Видел бы ты, как она глаза закатывает и цокает, когда к ней патруль подходит, и ей их нужно отвлечь. Такое мастерство.

— Она выходит с тобой на вылазки?

Минхёка это удивляет, и Хёну тоже это понимает: его жена вообще не похожа на ту, кто переоденется в спортивный костюм и пойдет по стройкам бетонные блоки считать.

Она похожа на ту, которая сможет одним своим ласковым и тихим голосом успокоить капризного ребёнка, похожа на ту, которая прочитала все книги в библиотеке дважды (второй раз – за Хёну), похожа на ту, к которой на колени придёт доверительно отогреваться от насыщенной уличной жизни абсолютно любой бездомный кот. 

— Нет, мы можем идти откуда-то, и тут у меня появляется идея, и стена подходящая находится рядом, и я говорю «буквально пять минут и пойдем дальше». Она отвечает «три минуты». Ещё и так строго говорит. А в итоге стоит рядом все двадцать, а потом ещё и само граффити фотографирует. И так ещё добавит «но это всё, конечно, в тебе детство не умирает», — даже голос пародирует и смеется с того, насколько плохой получается пародия.

— И почему всё это связывают с детством? – с напускной усталостью закатывает глаза Минхёк.

— А разве нет? – Хёну вообще очень даже «за» это сравнение, как только увидел, что на том мастер-классе некоторые дети рисуют примерно то же самое, что рисовали они даже лет в двадцать, просто не так технично и ещё с не такой многослойностью мыслей. – Твой друг даже в статье это назвал «прыжком в детство», — добавляет он.

Хёну понравилась статья.

Понравилось, что автор не выбрал ни одну из сторон, но написал обо всем так, чтобы было понятно даже тому человеку, который никогда в жизни не замечал стрит-арт, что они, уличные художники, это не инфантильные чуваки, которые хотят «забомбить» весь город, они чаще всего хотят сказать или сделать что-то весомое и важное для них.

Минхёк опускает голову, нервно усмехаясь, но ничего не отвечая.

===

 **[** Третья встреча... Была.

— Минхёк сломался, — сообщает Змей, убирая со стены уже переведенный трафарет.

— Минхёк вообще-то о другом тут пишет, — спорит с ним Минхёк, повернув на него голову с шипением «ой, да что ты понимаешь».

— Минхёк использует улицу как личный дневник! – как сирена орет Змей в сторону Икса.

Тот стоит под фонарём в паре метров от стены, где змеиные пробы нового трафарета и минхёковская страница личного дневника. Икс даже отрывается от блокнота по такому случаю, вместе с этим отрываясь и от плана-эскиза комикса про маргинальных пингвинов. Хёну, находящийся у другой стены и помогающий Метели ровно держать огромный трафарет под широкой деревянной доской, голову не поворачивает, но внимательней вслушивается в происходящее.

Поэтому пока только трое – Змей, Икс и Минхёк – смотрят на надпись « _пока ты говоришь, что между нами стена, я думаю, что и её бы закрасил граффити_ ».

— Действительно, это дневничок, — выносит вердикт Икс, вставая на сторону Змея и обращаясь к Минхёку: — Тебя парень бросил?

Минхёк замирает, будто вообще старается не двигаться, надеясь, что тогда его посчитают ещё одним фонарем или стеной и потеряют к этому интерес.

Потом Минхёк всё-таки на них смотрит удивлённым взглядом, чего-то ждёт, может, пытается расценить — подъёб это такой или серьезный вопрос, но напротив никаких продолжений шуток.

Хёну ещё упрекал себя в том, что не оказал Минхёку защиту пять лет назад.

Поэтому, Хёну, когда просёк, что команда уже почти начинает понимать про Минхёка то, что ещё-чёрт-знает-как-ими-среагируется, сразу настоятельно посоветовал каждому выкинуть какую-либо идею насчет того, чтобы этот момент высмеять или заострить на нём внимание.

И это, на самом деле, его первая реакция после того, как понял про ориентацию Минхёка сам.

Он сначала хотел защитить и только потом вообще подумал, как к этому относится.

Ну.

Подробностей точно знать не хочет, но так, в целом, пусть делает что хочет, главное Кванхвамун не трогает или статую адмирала Ли Сунсин.

— Ладно, это личное, — признаётся Минхёк, утыкаясь лбом в стену, и шмыгает от холода носом. — Но больше я так не буду.

— Хёну, Минхёк бьется головой об стену! — орет Змей, специально начиная это разыгрывать как комедию.

— Нет, я просто прислонился, — скулит Минхёк.

— Отбой, уже не бьётся! — успокаивает Икс.

— Вообще, ты не парься, — бьёт по плечу Змей так, что Минхёк шугается от его удара и внезапно бодрого и громкого голоса. — Мы все делаем на улицах слишком личное. Ты зачем это так отрицаешь? Главное, чтобы это не была записка конкретному человеку, это вообще не трушно. Это уже какая-то школьная парта, а не стрит-арт.

Секунда.

Другая.

— Хёну, Минхёк опять бьётся головой об стену!

— Они либо сейчас его успокоят, либо он снова года четыре тут появляться не будет, — тихо хмыкает Метель рядом, не отрываясь от дела.

Закончилось тем, что надпись про стену Минхёк закрасил и написал « _присутствие граффити в моей жизни дает мне очень многое. присутствие же меня в граффити не дает ему ничего. и это единственное место, где я согласен на такую форму любви_ ».

Закончилось тем, что Хёну удивило, насколько каждый пытался Минхёку сказать что-то ободряющее, но не мог в силу не_близкого знакомства совсем уже в душу лезть.

«Ой, да нет отношений – нет чужих попыток стащить твою картошку-фри в Макдаке», от сердца оторвал Змей.

«Отношения — это как надпись размером 50х7м на скользкой крыше делать три ночи подряд без какой-либо страховки — это не так просто», — как бы между прочим начинает Икс, развернув Минхёка к себе так, чтобы без лишних вопросов было удобно приложить блокнот к его спине и продолжить рисовать комикс про пингвинов, и не важно, хочет этого Минхёк или нет. — «И вот на этой крыше, каждый раз наступает момент, когда я думаю — ну всё, не получится, может быть в другой раз. В такие моменты прям надо чувствовать: лучше продолжить или действительно это не та и не твоя работа», — не отпускает из разговора и спустя тридцать минут Минхёка Икс, переворачивая на блокноте шестую страницу. — «В творчестве люди куда лучше принимают за правило, что если ты что-то делаешь, то, как бы у тебя плохо это не вышло, ты все равно несешь ответственность за то, что ты сделал. Осталось ещё только во взаимоотношениях это понять», — дополняет Икс, когда Метель оттягивает его спустя час езды по ушам.

А Минхёку, перед самым уходом, говорит очень мягко и дружелюбно:

«Да как только у других к тебе могут быть какие-то претензии?» **]**

===

— Ты хорошо спишь в чужих квартирах? – внезапно спрашивает Минхёк.

Но внезапность — это как бы то, что Хёну понял и принял в нём.

— Я бы так не сказал. Первую ночь всегда тяжело.

— У некоторых птичек тоже такое бывает, — с энтузиазмом делится открытием Минхёк. – Представляешь? Им тяжело спать не в своих гнездах. Как думаешь, с чем это связано?

Хёну сейчас себя ощущает ну примерно так же, как ощущает когда Мирэ приходит с вопросом, почему в Африке не идёт снег.

Они — Мирэ и Минхёк – почему-то видят в нём гуру, который знает, как объяснить им доступными словами то, что он понимает на каком-то уровне "ну вот откуда-то знаю".

Хёну пытается соответствовать их взгляду:

— Я думаю, дело в нашем мозге. Мы заботимся о своей безопасности, и когда мы дома, нам ничего не угрожает, но когда мы в незнакомом месте или с незнакомыми людьми, например, едем поезде или летим в самолете, мы подсознательно готовы отреагировать на любую опасность, поэтому не можем заснуть глубоким сном. Но вот наш Икс может заснуть в горах, поэтому скалолазанием и увлекается. Но говорит, что проблема и на минуту закрыть глаза, если в поезде рядом кто-то едет. Думаю, тут мозг просто продолжает все контролировать.

— А на какой день место из незнакомого становится знакомым?

— Ну, смотря для кого.

Минхёк вздыхает.

Секунда.

Другая.

— Для птички, — и сообщает доверительным шепотом.

— Птички?

— Птички.

— У тебя есть птичка?

— Есть.

— Настоящая?

— Нет. Но спать не может так же, как настоящая.

Хёну ни черта не понятно, но у Минхёка такая комичная и раскалывающаяся в смех мимика, что он качает головой в жесте «господи, да ты как всегда».

Тут проще отвечать, чем врубаться.

Но Хёну всё равно такой:

— Птичка как ну…Птица, да? С крыльями?

— А Змей у нас типа прям змея?

— Ладно, понял.

(Нихуя на самом деле).

===

Четвертая встреча была уже полна мира, дружбы и жвачки.

Из-за своего эмоционального состояния на прошлой встрече, Минхёк окончательно расположил к себе через эмпатию, и о нем было принято решение заботиться, а так же давать воспитательные подзатальники, если, как обычно, он забудет пробить использованный баллончик об что-нибудь острое.

Поэтому Хёну больше перед фактом его ставит, чем спрашивает, поедет ли он к Иксу, чтобы обсудить проект с учетом того, что Икс живет в загородном доме, и там есть костер, но с Хёну мясо, поэтому соглашайся.

Икс тащит к одной из стен своего деревянного забора, и оставляет Минхёка с банкой синей краски.

Минхёк пишет « _Не с кем играть. Играюсь со стеной_ » и в этом столько «всё, отъебитесь, дайте мясо», что даже Метель его отчитывает.

— Ты типа не компанейский парень? – в итоге об этом напрямую первым спрашивает Змей. – Хёну говорит, что ты не хочешь к нам идти.

— Я не думаю, что смогу в этом увязнуть так сильно. — Минхёк протыкает баллон острым куском камня, которую находит за забором дома (это одна из главных традиций). — Если соглашусь, тогда это перестанет быть душевным делом и станет главной головной болью. А мне нравится, что не надо особо собираться силами, чтобы по дороге оставить где-то надпись. У вас там какие-то манифесты, правила, я-то более проще в этом деле, понимаешь?

Ну, Змей вроде понимает.

Хёну, который слышал разговор, тоже.

Всё как-то идет к тому, что они остаются чуть дольше, разговаривая про планы, и костер по-трушному – в бочке, и еда, и Хёну, который ловит теплое-теплое чувство, что вот ну обожает, что они вот так, режут трафареты, переводят краску, спорят, ругаются, потом мирятся, мёрзнут, и валяться от усталости, но их механизм работы вместе все ещё крутится и крутится.

А потом Минхёк так наивно спрашивает:

— «Арт-хаос» уже третий раз выигрывает Шону. Кто-нибудь вообще понимает, кто это? – Минхёк усмехается, прожевывая кусок сладкой картошки, и с паром из-за рта добавляет: — Я видел его команду, видел его велосипед, слышал разговоры о нем, видел его новые рисунки, но Шону — никогда.

Шону было очень просто узнать в работах и без подписи.

Он рисует на стенах то, что за ними.

Он передает задний городской пейзаж в точь-точь, но добавляет к этому элементы фантастического будущего так, что это выглядит как иллюминатор какой-нибудь «машины времени».

Хёну делает глоток пива, за это время все трое успевают сказать:

— Ой, да, это же сеульский Belin! — восхищенно орет Змей.

— Легенда, какие рождаются раз в столетие, — тяжело вздыхает Икс, будто огорчен, что не он та самая избранная судьбой легенда.

— Я слышал, он ростом где-то под сто пятьдесят сантиметров, — подключается и Метель.

Хену убирает с горла бутылку и говорит:

— Мне орги феста жаловались, что он ещё и не затыкается ни на секунду. Такая таратолка.

«Минхёк шутит, что граффити помогает людям с топографическим кретинизмом ориентироваться на местности. Он как скажет что-то, я в твиттер записывать не успеваю», — улыбается Змей после встречи, когда Хёну подвозит его до дома.

«Нет, ты прикинь, он сказал, что я его личный антиталисман. Потому что когда он мне помогает, то обязательно травмируется», жалуется Икс после того, как спросил телефон Минхёка, чтобы позвать его куда-то там ещё для помощи.

«Он разрешил мне оставить у него дома мешок со стеклом для инсталляции. И обещал отдать какую-то там дверь. У меня всё ещё нет к нему претензий», — сказал Метель, смотря на Хёну «очки в очки», и когда соизволил спуститься вниз для беседы со своей стремянки, на которой он закреплял железную букву. **]**

===

Минхёк поправляет волосы, а потом надевает кепку и указывает на маленький рисунок, совсем небольшое окошечко «в бедующее», которое можно увидеть на стене из окна магазина:

— Это же того Шону, да? Не вижу отсюда подпись.

— Да, буквально вчера появилась, — подтверждает Хёну, потом немного молчит и в тишину вкидывает: — Красиво.

— Красиво, — соглашается Минхёк, а потом будто отмирает. — Ещё и в моем районе! Вот же неуловимый! — и нетерпеливо хнычет, забирая сумку с прилавка. — Змей сказал, что Шону вообще не из Сеула и приезжает сюда только для своих работ.

Хёну задумчиво кивает.

У него тоже «сплетня» найдется:

— Говорят, он терпеть не может разрисованные вагоны. Считает, что это низкий уровень стрит-арта.

Минхёк поворачивается к нему, поправляя козырёк кепки, и спокойно улыбается:

— Ну, за таких красивых драконов, которые он рисует рядом с детскими площадками, я думаю, ненависть к разрисованным вагонам ему простить можно.


	12. 12.

Статистика по соц.сетям примерно такая:

Минус три фолловера [твиттер], минус два фолловера [инстаграм] в понедельник.

Тогда Минхёком управляло праздничное настроение, поглощающее любое несогласие с этим настроением в ближайших трех метрах и заставляющее строчить твиты-твиты-твиты, чтобы все-все-все были в курсе, что, да, его однострочные сообщения, без смыслового начала и вразумительного конца, непонятны, но точно! содержат радость, восторг и по-здоровому эйфорийную любовь к жизни и к себе в этой жизни.

Минус четыре фолловера [твиттер], минус два фоловера [инстаграм] во вторник.

Тогда Минхёк окончательно адаптировался в Асахикаве, и следом адаптировал и своих читателей в сообщении текстовой\фото\видео информации к каждому листочку, веточке дерева и кирпичику домов в Асахикаве.

Минхёк дошёл до лимита твитов в день, но из-за этой поездки ему пришлось дойти и до своего сберегательного счёта в банке «на что-нибудь охрененное», а так же дойти до невероятно дипломатичных урегулирований вопросов с начальством по поводу рабочей недели, поэтому «терпите мои потоки впечатлительных твитов. я, сидя все три летних месяца в душном офисе, фотографии ваших счастливых лиц с геолокацией типа «Grand Canyon, state Arizona, USA.» терпел и вам велел» отправить твит.

(Если бы Минхёк забил на «жизнь тебе для одного дана – посвятить себя архитектурному» и тоже начал бы воспринимать лето как повод отдохнуть, в этой японской самоволке без официального отпуска, отгула или командировки, а просто на честном «ну пожалуйста, дистанционно я даже сделаю в два раза больше обычного» он бы ни в какой Асахикаве не оказался).

Плюс четыре фолловера в среду, потому что Минхёк умеет правильно ставить теги, и вот жители Асахикавы очень даже like их город и эти likes в совершенно любом фильтре VSCO, даже в самом артхаусном.

Плюс два фолловера в четверг [инстаграм].

Тогда Минхёк возвращался в отель уже за полночь, рассуждая в порядке теоретического «а вот если бы» это был его город, «тогда бы» где и что он хотел бы делать. И услышал один из любимых звуков в этом мире — звук аэрозольного баллончика.

(Ну, такое бывает).

(Ты притягиваешь магнитом то, что хочешь найти, а в ответ это что-то зачастую оказывается и не против быть тобою найденным).

Иногда даже слишком не «иногда»).

Скиллов японского хватило на то, чтобы в последствии +2 в инстаграме и +10 твитов с любимой заезженной пластинкой трактата «грязный и кривой стрит-арт на окраинах будет мне в разы предпочтительней, чем стрит-арт в центре, который может быть и для привлечения туристов, и для облагораживания города, или просто как попытка спровоцировать».

В пятницу уже надо было уезжать.

(Ощущение, что ты был тут не четыре дня, а четыре месяца, тоже надо упаковывать с собой).

Метод «приезжай на местность, где будет твой объект, и трогай там всё, что сможешь потрогать, и смотри там на всё, что сможешь увидеть», метод, который вбивался в голову Минхёка с первого курса (и Минхёком воспринимался как «да о чём они вообще, только время тратить; если у тебя есть богатая фантазия, никуда ездить не надо»), метод, к которому Минхёк пришёл из-за определенной стадии отчаяния, когда, будучи в Сеуле, он смотрел на открытый на компьютере графический эскиз музея, ещё даже без конструктивных деталей, но уже неиронично гипнотизировал глазами кнопку «удалить», вот этот самый метод, в итоге оказался самым эффективным.

Минхёк думал, что ему нужно смотреть на вулканы, на видео, на фото, перед собой в парке Даисецудзан, и упускал из виду ключевое — ему не нужно пялиться на ближайший вулкан Асахидакэ, ему нужны рельеф, солнце, ветер и все урбанистические особенности города Асахикава.

Шансы выиграть конкурс всё ещё по нулям, свободное время\силы это всё ещё сжирает по-особенному жадно, но Минхёк безумно благодарен, что это всё «по нулям» да ещё и «по-особенному жадно» с ним случилось.

Он смог на пять дней заформалиниться в нужной концентрации одиночества.

Его диалоги вслух — короткие, на чужом языке, с чужими людьми, но оставались в ситуативном характере; его диалоги текстовые — чуть длиннее, на родном языке, с родными людьми, но оставались в отмахивающемся характере «я в порядке, всё хорошо, и давай уже расскажу подробности, когда приеду».

Минхёка слишком накрыла волна обожания своей жизни, своей работы в этой жизни и своих людей в этой жизни, поэтому, когда Хёну пишет «ты уверен, что хочешь после аэропорта поехать к ним?», у него отмирает в голове всё, что отвечает за «скажи жизни 'у меня нет ресурсов'».

Потому что сейчас у Минхёка есть все ресурсы планеты Земля и пара штук с планеты Ментальное здоровье.

Даже когда Хёну стоит напротив, дважды переспрашивает, точно ли нормально Минхёку вот прямо сейчас, с его утомлённым и сверкающим взглядом, с его спортивной сумкой через плечо, с которой ещё даже не оторвана багажная лента, поехать пояснять за стрит-арт, Минхёк упрямо держит ладонь перед собой, желая получить ключи, и обещает прямой репортаж с места событий.

(И площадка для отправки странных видео и фото из твиттера и инстаграма переехала в личную переписку с Хёну).

Змей, открыв багажник своей машины, очень гордо показывает, какие уроки вынес из любимой в детстве передачи (Pimp My Ride), Икс что-то пытается отвинтить в навороченном его багажнике, чтобы показать, какие уроки вынес он из своей любимой в детсве передачи ( _ **Brainiac: Science Abuse),**_ Метель же, сидя на одном колене между ними, кисточкой молча красит шнурки прямо на себе, Минхёк все это фотографирует и присылает Хёну с подписью «наслаждайся, это твоя команда».

(А Хёну спрашивает «тогда почему тебя нет в кадре?»).

Минхёк уезжает значительно позже остальных. Глупо было не воспользоваться возможностью побыть чуть дольше далеко от шума Сеула.

Глупо отказаться от возможности сесть на пассажирское сидение так, чтобы, открыв дверь машины с одной стороны, можно было вытянуть ноги вперед и упереться в землю; чтобы можно было забить на все мысли по поводу рабочих планов и чувств по поводу этих планов; чтобы можно было словить нирвану от взгляда на небо, потому что обычно, из-за огней реклам и неоновых ламп, нирвана, заставляющая отлететь от всего лишь взгляда на городское небо, ловится с перебоями.

Она же помогает плавно выйти из быстрых многокадровых смен обстановок и вернуться домой уже не только физически, но ещё и умом.

На обратном пути трасса почти пустая, приятная эмоциональная усталость от недели забирает командование у праздничного настроения, и Минхёка перестает хватать на громкость в мыслях и впечатлениях. Ему хочется упасть в это желанное пост-адреналиновое состояние до полной расслабленности; ему хочется подумать и поговорить про выходные; про выходные, в которых, к сожалению, хватает дедлайновских хвостов по работе, но, к счастью, есть фактор, влияющий на то, что Минхёк даже про день, где есть дедлайновские хвосты, думает с тупой улыбкой.

И раз этот фактор полчаса назад ответил положительно на вопрос «если ты ещё не спишь, я могу тебе позвонить?», то.

Минхёк оставляет телефон с включенной громкой связью на автомобильном держателе справа от руля, перед этим снизив скорость, хотя он даже на загородной трассе водит так, что любой, сидящий с ним в машине и выполняющий роль пассажира, рано или поздно, но теряет терпение и находит нытье «ну кто ездит за городом на 40 км\ч?».

Минхёк как-то теряет приветственное слово, больше обращая внимание на звуки ветра, машин и эхо открытого пространства.

— Я отвлекаю тебя? — сразу уточняет Минхёк, на пару секунд неосознанно крепче сжимая руль одной ладонью, сам не ожидая, что его прострелит такими острыми иголками волнения.

— Только от развязки, как же Рик и Морти справятся с Гработроном.

У Чангюна непривычная поспешная речь, и то, что он сейчас широко улыбается в ней, слышится так же хорошо, как слышатся звуки ветра, машин и эхо открытого пространства.

Возможно, это было не волнение, а просто глупый и сентиментальный трепет перед разговором.

Пусть так.

(Вообще плевать как это называть).

— Так ты не один, — тянет Минхёк, уже разобравшись, что если в разговоре звучит что-то связанное с «Риком и Морти», там где-то рядом будет что-то связанное с Чжухоном и Кихёном, потому что теперь у них этот мульт компанию образовывающий элемент.

— Сейчас я один, но ещё не дома.

— Так это улица шумит?

— С открытого окна балкона, да. Рядом с домом проезжая часть.

— Балкон? Это у тебя за полноценную прогулку считается?

Чангюна это сначала смешит, а потом он вздыхает в каком-то подтоне «если бы».

— Те, кто в два голоса кричали мне «нет, ну давай ещё одну серию», вырубились на четвертой минуте, и я не хотел разбудить их разговором, поэтому я здесь.

— Тебе бы взять с них пример, — намекает Минхёк, и он до сих пор не может ослабить хватку на руле, и до сих пор в каких-то диалогах с Чангюном ловит это внезапное, без повода и причины, литературное «замирание сердца».

— Тебе бы тоже, — мягко переадресовывает Чангюн.

И Минхёк ловит ещё одно внезапно, без повода и причины, литературное «перехватывание дыхания».

— У меня есть весомая причина этого не делать, — утверждает он, и как только слышит скептическо-насмешливое «ну конечно», весомо добавляет: — Я веду машину.

Минхёк не писал в сообщениях, что после аэропорта организовал себе ещё одно дорожное путешествие, только уже не по воздушному пространству, и ждёт, что его тут же расспросят про это.

А он даст прямой ответ.

Да, возможно, после шести увиливаний от него, но все же ответит как есть.

(Потому что у Минхёка так проявляется заигрывание, а Чангюн не только с этим смирился, но и сам тот ещё тон задает в подобном стиле).

Поэтому он спрашивает другое:

— У тебя есть водительские права? – его голос остается тихим и ровным, но он все равно как-то вклинивает в него это нарочитое удивление, просто чтобы побесить.

(…ну у Минхёка тоже хватало с какими формами чужого заигрывания смиряться, и это было бы враньем, если бы он начал утверждать, что сам к таким не прибегает).

— Конечно, у меня есть права! — подавляя триггер от их получения, повышает голос Минхёк, не забывая ещё интонацию подправить, чтобы было и с «меня оскорбляет твой тон». — А у те...

— Мммм, как круто, что у тебя есть права, — намекающе перебивает Чангюн, тяжело выдохнув в динамик, на что Минхёк коротко смеётся.

— Сколько у тебя было попыток? Одна? Две? – он широко улыбается, мельком взглянув на экран, хотя там только номер и имя. – Три? – накидывает он, откровенно веселясь. – Четыре? — смешок. — Даже не четыре? Неужели пять? Ты же заучка, как могло получиться пя…

— Я не зачука, — он шумно перебивает, и его возмущение сквозь очевидную улыбку Минхёк находит очень милым. – Всего лишь две.

— Ты заучка, — контрастно спокойно произносит Минхёк, будто утешает, ну с кем в жизни не бывает, не переживай. — Я вообще плохо представляю, как с вашей тройкой из двух ученых и одного вездесущего тебя общаются люди.

Чангюн это (правильно) считывает за комплимент и коротко смеется:

— По отдельности ты же с нами общался.

— Я обещался только с тобой и Кихёном, — произносится Минхёком достаточно аккуратно и повседневно, но это явный намек на одного блогера с космического контента ютуба.

Почему-то Чангюн перестает смеяться.

Почему-то Чангюн начинает говорить только после паузы в секунд пять.

— Чжухон самый легкий в общении из нас троих, — он неожиданно по-теплому усмехается, делая акцент на чем-то отдалённом от главного: — Поэтому он из кого угодно сделает своего фаната за пару минут.

Минхёк хочет подробности, хочет, чтобы Чангюн уже сдался, переставая обозначать общими фразами то, что между ним и Чжухоном происходит, и просто, может, поныл и пообижался вслух?

Скорее всего, ему не нужен совет, но от поныть и пообижаться вслух кто откажется?

И, раз уже зашла такая тема, Минхёк не может не рискнуть и не спросить:

— А я смогу найти с Чжухоном общий язык?

(Чангюн вроде как сам ещё не до конца нашел с Чжухоном общий язык и, судя по всему, они с Чжухоном оба поддерживают имитацию отношений хороших знакомых, проводят вместе время, общаются, но вернуться на прошлый уровень дружбы ещё проблематично).

В итоге Чангюн отвечает на вопрос прямолинейно:

— Я не знаю, Минхёк.

Не назови он по имени, он бы не так мгновенно свернул порыв «может, ты кое-что все-таки хотел бы рассказать?».

— Я соскучился по тебе, — Минхёк быстро переключает тему, но это звучит уместно и в определенном истощении.

Чангюн выдыхает в неловкой усмешке и, может, это в определенной степени самодовольно, но Минхёк принимает за аксиому своё ощущение, что эту фразу Чангюн от него ждал весь разговор.

— Хочешь, я приеду к тебе прямо сейчас?

— Не надо, — сразу отклоняется Минхёк и улыбается, ещё раз посмотрев на экран телефона. — Сначала выспись, и только потом приезжай. Я все равно буду поздно.

На самом деле.

(Если совсем эгоистично, то «хочу»).

Но Минхёк старается быть хорошим парнем, который помнит про все приколы со сном; который помнит, что впереди у Чангюна ночная смена; и который вовремя остановит вспышку «плевать на всё, хочу, чтобы ты приехал».

И это кажется довольно простой штукой: подумать о другом и подождать часов десять до встречи, а не бездумно тащить к себе.

Но.

Ломка от тоски, так усиливающаяся в Асахикаве, неплохо отвлекалась днем, но как же безумно крыла, стоило Минхёку вернуться в отель, к той кровати, постельное белье которой пахнет стиральным порошком, а не стойким, но ненавязчивым запахом, название к которому Минхёк не смог подобрать никакого, кроме имени самого Чангюна.

В понедельник и во вторник Минхёк, влюбленный в каждую секунду своей поездки, ночами до бессонницы хотел домой; потому что дома были наволочки, в которых запах сохранился особенно сильно.

В среду он подумал, что никогда в жизни не расскажет про это Чангюну.

В четверг он сказал это уже во втором сообщении их чата, переписка которого оживала только поздними вечерами и только на два часа, чтобы не отвлекать друг друга (не отвлекаться друг на друга) в течение дня.

Сначала Минхёку ни разу не понравились условия их общения на время Асахикавы.

(И, конечно же, не он их принес в диалог).

Потом выяснилось, что это было разумным решением.

Такой формат оказался подходящим для Минхёка, признающего за собой, что может так увлечься, что смешает все чувства в один комок и, по итогу, вполне вероятно, проворонит большую часть города, целый день отправляя сообщения-впечатления-игривость, и чувствуя к телефону куда больше, чем к цели изучить местность.

И Минхёк, хоть иногда и бесился с их «комендантского часа», когда, например, забирал пакет с покупками и взгляд падал на запястье с чужими часами, и хотелось обновить окно чата и что-нибудь написать, вынудив ответить чем-нибудь забавным, но, в целом, это помогло ему бродить по улицам с разными мыслями, а не с одной зацикленностью.

— Почему ты будешь дома поздно? — Чангюн это спрашивает настолько привычно, что даже юлить ему в ответ не хочется.

Но разве только чуть-чуть.

— Я проехал рекламный билборд с надписью «когда ты поймёшь, что ты тот, кем хочешь быть?».

(Он не проехал, он хватается).

— Так вот что ты делал, — понимает Чангюн; ему-то достался только под вспышками размытый фотоотчет травы, неба, металлической палки и асфальта; это довольно решаемый ребус в том, что происходит, но найти в этом конкретику можно даже не стараться. — Покажешь фотографию?

— Если в своей ленте какой-нибудь соц.сети не увидишь быстрее.

Тут уже не хвастается, тут уже точно знает, что подобные проекты — без мата, без политики, без странной абстракции, а с простой и доступной фразой — как-то принято сразу определять «необычным, но приятным» искусством, которое людям очень нравится в стрит-арт музее или на билбордах, но очень не нравится то же самое на стене рядом с их домом.

Ну, а Чангюн подписан на слишком много городских медиа разного жанра, чтобы это пропустить.

— И какой рекламы вы лишили выезжающих из города?

— Въезжающих в город, — исправляет Минхёк направление, по которому был билборд. — Там было что-то про свидание на семидесятом этаже.

— То есть вы лишили людей возможности романтики.

— А ты хочешь? – Минхёк спрашивает в форме дразнения, быстро, словно у Чангюна ограниченное время за которое нужно успеть ответить на вопрос. — Ужин на высоте семидесятого этажа?

Он в такой глубокой задумчивости отвечает, будто вообще не понял, что это (не)серьезный вопрос:

— Думаю, с семидесятого этажа должен открываться такой вид из окна, что как-то странно его игнорировать и спокойно ужинать.

— Зато пятый этаж хорошо подходит для ужина.

Чангюн смеется, и почему-то конкретно сейчас его глубокий и низкий смех напоминает Минхёку о тех бесконечных вечерах, со словесными насмешками и чтением друг друга через прикосновения.

— Да, пятый этаж подходит и для ужина, и для обеда, и для того, чтобы есть пиццу на балконе, — соглашается он в тягучем игривом тоне.

— В твоем списке не хватает завтрака.

Чангюн резко замолкает, а затем отвечает уже своим повседневным голосом:

— И во сколько мне приехать, чтобы успеть на него?

Минхёк пару раз стучит пальцами по рулю, размышляя, а имеет ли место сейчас вслух задать такой вопрос как «слушай, а вот чисто ради интереса, если бы не существовало работы, учебы и прочих дел, ты бы закрылся со мной на неделю?».

Возможно.

Неделя это слишком крутая просьба.

Тогда три дня.

(Хорошая же тактика – дать завышенную планку, чтобы потом договориться на что-то среднее).

Минхёк не такой смелый, чтобы сказать об этом вслух, но, может, это легче отправить текстово.

Что-то типа «мне очень понравилось валяться с тобой в кровати и прижиматься к твоему плечу, поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы ты просыпался у меня под рукой хотя бы теоретические семь дней, но если это невозможно, может строгуемся хотя бы до трех?».

— Я серьезно, — акцентрирует Минхёк, — сначала выспись, а только потом приезжай, — с динамика слышится несерьезный протестующий вздох, поэтому Минхёк в таком же несерьёзном требовании тараторит: – Но все это время думай обо мне.

Минхёк не считает себя зацикленным.

Минхёк считает, что если у него уже и появилась важная составляющая его выходных, то он имеет право эту важную составляющею оставить у себя на более длительный период.

— Хорошо. Как только я вернусь домой и лягу в свою кровать, я буду думать о тебе, — сообщает с полной лояльностью и в прошлой расслабленной манере, — думать, — повторяет с паузой, — думать, — пауза,— думать, — пауза, — а после всех этих мыслей засну крепким сном.

Минхёк говорит в ответ, что согласен с той автошколой, которая не выдала права Чангюну, потому что он ни черта не знает о правилах безопасного разговора с тем, что ведёт машину.

===

Конечно, на всё, на чем Минхёк важно акцентировал весь разговор, сразу забивается.

Обвинить в этом сложно, потому что он же оставил когда-то в чужой голове любой выбор времени для звонка в дверь.

Но.

— Я же сказал тебе выспаться, — упрекает Минхёк очень тихо, просовывая две ладони под большой капюшон толстовки Чангюна, чтобы переплести пальцы сзади его шеи, удерживая его лицо перед собой.

(До этого Чангюн успел ловкой аккуратностью поднять его очки вверх, создавая смешную челку на макушке, похожую на хохолок какой-нибудь птицы).

В Чангюне вроде все привычно, но Минхёк находит очаровательным открытие его новых повседневных черт. Вся эта кривая полуулыбка, домашний внешний вид, только свидетельство того, что он ещё ленивый и сонный, словно проснулся минут пять назад и пришел с соседней квартиры, сохранив в теле тепло постели и общую заспанность.

Поэтому у Чангюна никаких возражений и никаких колебаний, кроме как податливо ластиться под движения чужих пальцев, бормоча ответ невнятными мычащими-мягко-рычащими звуками, которые Минхёк сцеловывает вместе с запахом колдкрема на губах.

Потом Чангюн все же глаза раскрывает и внимание обращает:

— А что случилось с твоей ногой?

На секунду флешбечнуло, как Икс (который, вообще-то виноват, потому что) сглазил своим этим «только давай не как всегда», а Минхёк (который вообще-то не виноват, потому что) искренне пообещал «без проблем», и дальше получилось…ну как всегда.

— Неустойчивые лестницы, только не пожарные, — отсылает Минхёк, и быстро добавляет пояснение, понимая, что, отмахиваясь, никак не снижает уровень волнения во взгляде напротив: – У меня есть привычка спрыгивать с последних ступенек лестницы. Меня предупреждали, что внизу осталось много инструментов, но я спрыгнул. Я не ожидал, что приземлюсь краем кроссовка на камень, поэтому потерял равновесие, и неудачно грохнулся коленом.

Если честно.

Чангюн смог это заметить только потому, что Минхёк захотел, чтобы он это заметил. Иначе он не выбрал бы шорты и не замотал бы колено эластичным бинтом (в нем не было нужды, но Минхёк посчитал свой синяк недостаточно привлекательным).

Потому что…

Ну…

Ну, да, ну вот хочется, чтобы пожалели, в следующий раз быть аккуратней пожелали, обеспокоенно посмотрели и заботливо обняли. У всех осталось детское желание получить поддерживающие штуки во время физически травмирующих ситуаций, у всех осталось детское желание положить голову на чьи-нибудь колени и поныть, пока тебя будут окружать безопасностью и заверять, что ты замечательный, а весь мир — нет, плохой порог, как ты смеешь бить Минхёки.

Минхёк был просто честен с собой и мог признать, что эгоистично хочет весь этот пакет «ты-же-мой-несчастный-давай-я-подую-на-твою-ранку».

(Он же не врёт и не пытается манипулировать, он просто визуально подчеркнул).

«Ты же мой несчастный» Чангюн не говорит, но «тебе следует быть аккуратней» Минхёку достается в до нежности обеспокоенном тоне, и как только Минхёка начинает накрывать небольшой стыд, что он все же преувеличил травму, Чангюн перебивает его мысль, протягивая бумажный пакет, который всё это время держал в левой руке.

На пакете логотип, которому хватает доступного маркетингового дизайна, чтобы логика Минхёка сходу определила, что внутри — выпечка.

Совесть Минхёка тоже сходу много чего определила, как только Чангюн сказал «тогда держи утешительный подарок», и на последнем звуке пакет уже в руках Минхёка, пакет уже без защитной наклейки на сгибе, пакет уже был открыт.

Заявленная выпечка — есть, и какой-то шнур в целлофановом пакете — тоже есть.

— Это провод для зарядки? — Минхёк поднимает глаза от пакета с выразительной гримасой озадаченности.

(В хорошем настроении его незаметно и естественно заносит в слишком выразительную и местами комичную мимику).

— Да, — подтверждает Чангюн.

Секунда.

Другая.

Ну, это же не ограничится простым «да».

Ещё одна.

Не, это, видимо, всё пояснение.

— Для моего телефона? – самое очевидное предполагает Минхёк, добавляя к этому попытку высмотреть ответ в лице Чангюна и кивок головой, в подбивающем на рассказ жесте «ииии, дальше что?».

Дальше только:

— Ага.

…ещё одно «это, видимо, всё пояснение».

— А зачем? — самое очевидное спрашивает Минхёк, перед этим как мультяшка пару раз поморгав абсолютно замершим взглядом.

— Твой провод сломанный.

Минхёк не замечал.

— Разве?

— Он перемотан изолентой и ты ищешь угол примерно в шестьдесят градусов, чтобы был контакт.

А, ну да, это и есть определение слову «сломанный».

Минхёк каждый раз об этом забывает и вспоминает «надо купить новый» только тогда, когда ищет тот угол примерно в шестьдесят градусов. Потом находится и угол, и батарея до 100%, и как-то уже становится не до этого.

И так по кругу.

Минхёк даже сообщает об этом вслух.

Что вот по замкнутому кругу такое происходит, а с другой стороны, если круг будет незамкнутым, это уже будет не круг, забавно, да?

— Я так и понял, — говорит в ответ Чангюн, никак не прокомментировав забавно\или нет это всё; и затем, получив очередную порцию мультяшных миганий, спокойно начинает деяльничать вокруг: из взгляда прямого выходит, кроссовки снимает, куртку кидает на вешалку, и капюшон вниз опускает, пытаясь пригладить свои волосы в какое-то подобие прически.

(Но за десять минут приветствия, чужие пальцы с прядями волос наигрались так, что как он не старается, все доступные ему прически со эффектом взъерошенности).

— Как ты узнал про зарядку? — не успокаивается Минхёк, прижимая к груди открытый пакет с «утешительными подарками», увязываясь за Чангюном следом, как только он направляется в сторону кухни, по пути щелкая свет в прихожей.

Есть это ощущение дежа вю.

Ощущение сбитого с толку мышления; похожего на то, какое случилось, когда в самом начале общения Минхёку досталась бутылка вина, и пока он разбирался с тем, что он по этому поводу думает, Чангюн уже самостоятельно пригласил себя за стол на кухне.

— Я заметил ещё в нашу вторую или третью встречу,— поясняет Чангюн, с таким видом типа «да, мелочи это все, забей», — и всё ждал, когда ты поменяешь зарядку, но ты… — он останавливается на полпути к столу, заметив через открытую дверь спальни незаправленную кровать, рабочий планшет на одной из двух подушек, раскрытую толстую тетрадь, стопку отдельных от неё листов и два небрежно отброшенных клубка одеяла (одно большое и громоздкое, а второе — легкий плед). – Забываешь об этом, — заканчивает он, посмотрев на Минхёка.

У него спокойная мимика и обычный тон голоса, поэтому Минхёк не может объяснить логически, но он точно чувствует, что, на самом деле, Чангюну необходимо и приятно, чтобы на его внимательность к деталям отреагировали не иначе как «вау».

Минхёк шуршит бумажным пакетом, сминая его в ладонях, и улыбается, хитро прищурившись, как будто догадался о каком-то секрете и совсем скоро начнет этим доставать, но он говорит только:

— Мне очень приятно.

(Секрет был в том, что «ты, видимо, в такой же беде со мной, как и я с тобой»).

— Какая у тебя рабочая атмосфера, — оценивает Чангюн, переводя взгляд обратно на кровать и скрещивая руки на груди, рассматривая её, словно экспонат в музее, о котором он ни черта не знает, но делает напускной умный вид.

— Соблюдены все психологические феншуи для эффективной дистанционной работы, — со знанием дела поддакивает Минхёк, быстро включаясь в эту шутку.

— Строго выделенное место для домашнего офиса, — восхищается Чангюн.

— И под рукой все важные документы.

На самом деле, сарказм Чангюна справедлив.

Нельзя тащить планшет с рабочими программами в постель и накрывать его вместе с собою уютным одеялком. И нельзя разбрасывать вокруг черновиковые беглые чертежи, сделанные ещё в Асахикаве, чтобы брать их один за другим и переносить нужные идеи в программу.

Но у Минхёка были определенные договоренности с компанией, где им он – идеально выполненные текущие задачи + минимальный отчет, что там с конкурсом, раз так горит «ну, пожалуйста, отпустите», а они ему – пять дней японской культуры + дотошную проверку выполненной работы.

И про «что там с конкурсом, раз тебе так» Минхёк не забыл. Это было сложно сделать, с учетом того, что его завтрак-обед-ужин в Асахикаве проходил по принципу: взять что-то на вынос – прийти к месту, указанному заказчиком для постройки музея, выбрать идеальный ракурс, чтобы просматривалась вся местность, и есть с пластиковых и бумажных коробочек завтрак-обед-ужин, пялясь на пока ещё пустых 800 квадратных метров.

А вот рабочие обязанности, те, что рутинные, да ещё и под-конец-квартальные, как-то затерялись в шуме размышлений о фронтоне будущего музея.

Иными словами, Минхёк, только стоя на верху телескопической лестницы длиною в четыре метра и вырисовывая малярным валиком букву «К» вспомнил, что ему за ночь пятницы и как-бы-не-хотелось-но-утро-субботы надо сделать то, что обычно он делает восемь часов пять дней в неделю.

(Ночь пятницы отменилась сразу, как только после душа его срубило в сон меньше чем за минуту).

Поэтому, ранним утром он ответственно взял в постель планшет, черновики и кружку 0,5 с крепким кофе, решив, что надеть линзы, сесть за стол и включить ноутбук будет лишней тратой времени, и ничего страшного, если он один раз нарушит «феншуй удалённой работы» и сделает все то, о чем знающие люди твердили «нельзя».

— Я не планировал с этим долго возиться и думал, что закончу до твоего приезда, но… — он делает неловкую паузу. — Знаешь этот момент, когда исправляешь одну ошибку, но её исправление выясняет, что у тебя была не одна, а четыре?

— Как в сканвордах, если слово неправильно написал, а под его буквы уже подобрал другие слова, — соглашается Чангюн, немного отстраненно, как будто параллельно что-то обдумывает.

— Извини, что…

— Я понял, не переживай, — сразу перебивает Чангюн. — У меня тоже хватает дел, — это вроде как должно освободить Минхёка от запаренности этой ситуацией, но из-за его легкой улыбки и быстрого въезжания что-к-чему, Минхёк ещё больше чувствует сожаление, что проебался в тайм-менеджменте и теперь вынужден разбираться со всеми «хвостами».

— Можешь взять мой ноутбук, — он даже не скрывает виноватого тона, и очень хочет, чтобы Чангюн согласился на это, так же будет удобней и комфортней, особенно если набирать текст.

— Спасибо, — кивает он, следом ещё раз закрепляя вслух «не переживай», и добавляя, что он будет перебивать ровно столько раз, сколько Минхёк будет пытаться зачем-то извиниться. — И я останусь здесь, — кивает он на стол, а потом говорит в своей манере шутить без улыбки: — Ну, знаешь, мы, заучки, умеем концентрироваться на написании диплома только так.

— Диван ты диссишь, кофе в этом доме не нравится, теперь уже и моё рабочее место не мило, — причитает Минхёк, оставляя на столе пакет с выпечкой (и зарядкой), и открывая крышку рядом стоящего ноутбука, чтобы нажать кнопку включения, а после ввести пароль.

И.

Есть один моментик насчёт сдачи в аренду техники, содержащей личную информацию.

Минхёк то ли в человечество не верит, то ли конкретно в журналистскую душу Чангюна, но он больше уверен, чем нет, что, вероятней всего, его история в браузере будет прочитана. Вряд ли Чангюн полезет по файлам на компьютере, но историю точно откроет.

И с одной стороны — Минхёку ничего не мешает её удалить, но с другой стороны — он ловит себя на том, что да, ему хочется скрывать некрасивый синяк за бинтом, чтобы быть внешне чуточку лучше перед ним, это так же нормально, как и наряжаться перед встречей; но ему не хочется ничего скрывать из своей истории поиска и сайтов, а хочется оставаться бесстрашным в том, чтобы любыми способами рассказывать о себе.

— И часто ты берешь работу домой? — в форме встречного вопроса адресует ему Чангюн, садясь за стол и разворачивая ноутбук в свою сторону, разместив его на удобном расстоянии.

— Я иногда беру дом на работу, — Минхёку это кажется остроумным ответом, и он имеет в виду, что иногда может разлениться до того, что пострадает фигней все восемь часов, и потом дома сделает за три. Чангюн вроде считывает в этой игре слов правду, кивая с усмешкой «ясно с тобой», а Минхёк напоследок, мягко сжав ладонью его плечо и чуть наклонившись к его уху, спрашивает нарочитым шепотом, просто потому что интересно, что он на это ответит: — Может, все-таки пойдешь со мной?

Ему ничего не отвечают, но поднимают голову так, чтобы без какого-либо смущения посмотреть в глаза.

Минхёк теряется, отчего и тормозит в идеях крутых выходов из этой ситуации, и, видимо, в его взгляде это так очевидно, поэтому Чангюн улыбается в какой-то доброй насмешке.

Минхёку не нравится ощущать себя по-странному безнадежным аутсайдером в своей коронной игре, и выход находится в лаконичном заключении:

— Ну ладно, чертёнок, кухня — твоя.

Последнее слово все равно забирает себе, вместе с тем, как забирает из пакета со стола один из съедобных «утешительных подарков».

===

Первые минуты ещё жила идея помнитильничать, а точно ли будет комфортно находиться [условно] рядом, но при этом занимаясь своими делами.

Вторые минуты была уже идея только в «да, точно».

Как и ранее была «да, точно» демо-версия подобного времяпровождения, когда у Минхёка был трафарет с картой Сеула, которую он так и не перевёл на стены, потому что понял, что та стена, на которой он хотел бы её оставить, находится в этой спальне, а арендодательница вряд ли среагирует «да, точно можно».

А вот насчёт балконной стены можно попробовать договориться; особенно, если ещё и свои работы для зачёта с третьего курса по «дизайну-интерьера» на видном месте разложить, чтобы идеи Минхёка больше воспринимались как бесплатная консультация специалиста по стильным пространствам, а не как просто портящая имущество идея какого-то там портящего растения Минхёка.

И все рассуждения — про стены и про демо-версии — единственное, на что Минхёк позволяет себе отвлечься за последние четыре часа работы, а это обычно сигнал о желании мозга тайм-аута.

Он начинает шуметь в движениях: шелестит изрисованными\исписанными листами, стягивая их в одну сторону вместе с тетрадью, а сверху придавливая планшетом; только со второй попытки выпутывается из всех одеял, оставляя их в стороне; только спустя четыре минуты разминает затекшую шею двумя ладонями так, что она перестает ныть; взбивает подушку под спиной, сгибая одну ногу в колене, а другую, перебинтованную, вытягивая на кровати вперёд, и старается сидеть с идеально ровной спиной, иначе он расплавится отдыхом в мышцах так, что это будет не тайм-аут, а «на этом мои идеи закончились и появились оправдания, почему я не выполнил работу».

Дверь в спальне открыта, но Минхёк не видит стола и не может определить, насколько удобно конкретно в эту минуту пытаться найти слово «тайм-аут» и в чужом словаре. Он не хочет сбить с мысли, обратиться с вопросом «под руку», поэтому пишет сообщение на телефон, отправляя смайлик с дорожным знаком «стоп», считая, что это очень даже выражает его приглашение на тайм-аут.

— Мой телефон в куртке, — ровно сообщает Чангюн, сразу после короткого и громкого звукового сигнала.

Минхёк смеется, блокируя телефон и оставляя его на тетради рядом с планшетом:

— У тебя на мои сообщения стоит отдельная мелодия? — это самое логичное, что можно предположить, если он так безошибочно угадал.

— Мммм… — вообще без какого-либо участия в разговоре и явно со всем вниманием только к ноутбуку, а его голос постепенно снижается до бормотания: — Конечно, ведь если хоть на одно не отвечу, ты же пообеща… — и окончания предложения срезается тишиной.

Видимо, не затаймаутим, — смиряется Минхёк, приняв весь диалог про отдельный звуковой сигнал за шутку.

Уже прибывающий в более реальном, а не гугл-доковском мире, Чангюн спрашивает, собирается ли вообще Минхёк сегодня обедать, потому что уже два часа дня.

И Минхёк не собирается.

Сейчас еда — самое-самое главное зло.

Если к не-феншуйному рабочему месту прибавить чувство сытости, там останется недалеко и до чувства «как же хорошо звучит идея дневного сна», и прошлый долгий процесс сконтачивания с чертежами, достигнутый до того уровня концентрации, когда Минхёк не заметил бы и взрывы машин за окном, аннулируется.

Не ясно, выслушал ли Чангюн во всю схему или предпочел эту информацию сузить до «нет, я не буду обедать», но он поднимается со стола, отвечая на монолог коротким «зря», а потом, когда уже подходит к кухонным тумбочкам и открывает верхний шкафчик, делится «потому что я-то собираюсь».

С кровати просматривается часть кухонной гарнитуры – плита, одна из тумбочек и кусочек холодильника, — и Минхёк, наблюдая за движениями Чангюна, вслух подмечает, как легко он уже освоился на чужой кухне, как быстро он уже запомнил, где что лежит, и как свободно он, без уточняющих вопросов, уже способен сделать себе кофе-чай-или-что-он-там-ещё-нашел-в-рандомных-запасах-в-шкафчиках.

Потом Минхёк уже молчит во время всех махинаций с чайником-плитой-кружкой-выбором-напитка, в какой-то момент бездумно залипая и ни о чём не думая. Как в режиме перезагрузки, которая накатывает на него каждый раз на минут семь, стоит ему нажать кнопку «сохранить предварительный проект», тем самым не только сохраняя себе пару нервных клеток, но и давая сознанию официальное разрешение тупить в любые предметы быта.

Когда операционная система снова включается, он напоминает главные новости:

— Мне нужен перерыв.

— Пару минут назад он тебе был не нужен, — и даже не оборачивается, продолжая равномерно стучать ложкой о стенки чашки (очевидно, размешивая сахар), но Минхёк уже научился (пришлось) слышать, когда в ровном тоне вздрагивает уголок рта в улыбке.

— Мне не нужна была еда. Еда — это другое.

— А что тогда не дру...

— Я ни черта тебя не слышу, подойди ко мне ближе, — сразу же перебивает Минхёк, нетерпеливо и с титаническо-игриво-капризной усталостью.

— Почему я должен слу…

— У меня травма, обо мне полагается заботиться, — снова перебивает возмущённо, нарочитым милым причитанием, но в шаге от разгогольствований.

Чангюн оборачивается через плечо, посмотрев на него и останавливая стук ложкой. Он задает вопрос немного насмешливо, но в тоже время с явным интересом узнать:

— Ты правда в драку лезешь, если тебя манерным назвать?

О.

Уже в курсе.

Это не совсем то, что Минхёк бы включил в сто фактов о себе, это то, что мигом заставляет перейти от стиля речи с дурашливой к нападающей и заострить взгляд:

— А ты назови и узнаешь.

Не через свой игнорируемый школьный гештальтат Минхёк планировал доиграться до того, чтобы Чангюн всё же подошел к нему, оставляя свой чай-кофе-или-что-он-там-ещё-нашел-в-рандомных-запасах-в-шкафчиках, но результат есть.

— Я же несерьёзно, — сразу примирительно и легко фиксирует Чангюн, остановившись у начала кровати.

Избегая дальнейшего обсуждения своих отношений с прилагательным «манерный», Минхёк хочет сбить тему чем угодно, но умолкает в ещё одной «перезагрузке», как только Чангюн прикасается рукой к его левой щиколотке, аккуратно очерчивая серединой ладони её круглую косточку, а после проводит медленную линию до голени.

— Всё равно советую не проверять, — отвечает Минхёк только для того, чтобы чем-то перебить то, как его коротнуло и от щекотки, и от разрастающегося предвкушения, когда хочется притихнуть-замереть-за...

Чангюн доходит до начала бинта, накрывая ладонью колено сверху и мягко обхватывая его пальцами. 

…таиться.

Опираясь свободной рукой об кровать и поставив своё колено между ног Минхёка, Чангюн плавно подаётся вперед;

оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы Минхёк, шире разведя ноги, потянулся к нему рукой и зарылся кистью в волосы.

оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы было удобно склонить голову и осторожно прикоснуться губами к бинту на колене Минхёка, в место, рядом со своим указательным пальцем;

оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы Минхёк, хоть и не смог сквозь бинт почувствовать поцелуй, но смог почувствовать дыхание, стекающее устойчивыми теплыми волнами по всему верху бедра.

Чангюн убирает ладонь с его колена и ведёт по ноге выше, поглаживающие проскальзывая под мягкую ткань шорт.

Он доходит пальцами до края боксеров, останавливая движение руки и поднимая взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда Минхёк раскрывает губы в рваном выдохе; так засмотревшись, что тормозит с одобряющей полуулыбкой, которую Чангюн от него ждет для того

чтобы забраться на кровать и устроиться между ног удобней; чтобы второй раз коснуться губами перебинтованного колена; чтобы достать ладонь из-под шорт, большим пальцем поддеть их ткань снизу и подтянуть вверх, обнажая на бедре кожу выше бинта; чтобы в следующий раз прижаться губами уже к ней.

И чтобы Минхёка передернуло до крупного вздрагивания.

На секунду Минхёку становится неловко и за рефлекторно-сильное сжатие волос у самых корней, и за свой зачарованно-нервный вид, и за то, что Чангюн застывает после такой реакцией, не поднимая взгляда и грея дыханием кожу.

Как только он делает крохотное движение в попытке отстраниться, Минхёк тихонько отрицательно мычит, разжимая пальцы в его волосах и неторопливо-ласково зачесывает пряди назад, дожидаясь, пока Чангюн снова застынет в ожидании.

Нужен либо ответный импульс, либо словесное «не надо», либо словесное «надо», что угодно.

Из слов для разговора у Минхёка сейчас только ком в горле.

Поэтому он оставляет ладонь на затылке и направляюще давит так, чтобы вернуть горячий рот к своей коже.

Постепенно Минхёк разбирается, как Чангюном управлять так, чтобы было комфортно им двоим: как раз за разом твердой рукой мягко толкать его к очередному влажному и кусачему поцелую, как затем расслаблять кисть и нежно перебирать его пряди волос, и как в один момент сжимать их так, чтобы Чангюн чувствовал в этом только похвалу, а не коротко шипел от боли.

Постепенно Минхёку становится все тяжелее сдерживать тихие полустоны и вздрагивание бедер.

Постепенно Минхёк признает, что Чангюн разобрался в управлении другого не хуже.

(Особенно когда широко раскрывает рот, мягко прихватывая между зубами чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедра; и Минхёк дважды успевает дернуться под его медленно ласкающим кожу языком).

Но Минхёк сейчас вполне может думать.

Отдавать отчёт.

Видеть границы.

Успокаивать нервно-мышечное напряжение каждый раз, когда поцелуи становятся все выше и выше.

Но как только он окончательно закрепляет в себе это состояние, Чангюн либо попадает в определённую точку, либо его очередное изводящее и нежное всасывание кожи с последующим успокаиванием её языком отдает уже такой наэлектризованной чувствительностью, что Минхёк, неожиданно громко перемешивает бессвязные звуки и шумный выдох.

В следующую же секунду Минхёк тихо смеется, выговаривая сквозь смущенный и слабый смех хриплым голосом, который бывает, когда связки еще «спят»:

— Хватит, я не железный.

Чангюн трется щекой об оставленные крохотные отметки на чужом бедре, а затем поднимает голову, встречаясь с Минхёком взглядом.

(И его покрасневшие губы изгибаются в красивой улыбке).

Чангюн отпускает шорты в изначальное положение, целует поверх ткани, не спеша, но и не мучая этим. Минхёк спотыкается в ровном дыхании только тогда, когда Чангюн доходит до его места между пахом и тазобедренной костью, раскрывая рот так, чтобы на пару секунд зацепить кожу под тканью и так же легко отпустить её.

Минхёк выдыхает.

И, грубо нажимая ладонью на затылок Чангюна, резко поднимается к нему навстречу; и, только после того, как он оказывается рядом, смещает ладонь вниз, хватаясь за край его толстовки на спине.

Минхёк делает всё, чтобы быстро и загребуще утащить к себе, к себе, к себе, впритык к своему телу, зажать между своих коленей, закрепить бока своими бедрами и проскользнуть своим языком между губ, приоткрытых в довольной ухмылке.

Удерживая за толстовку и разорвав поцелуй на секунды две, Минхёк свободной рукой снимает с себя мешающие очки, не глядя кидая их куда-то рядом с планшетом, а после оставляет руку у Чангюна на груди, планируя поглаживающее провести вверх, за шею, и сцепить со второй в крепком объятии, но под ладонью оказывается сильно колотящееся сердце, в полный контраст с расслабленным смешком Минхёку в губы.

(Ум снова начинает генерировать ноты навязчивой идеи «закройся со мной на неделю»), и он бы это сказал, не начни Чангюн диалог первым.

— Сколько минут у тебя перерыв? — выдыхает он вопрос сквозь смех, после провальной попытки пошевелиться в тесном объятии и немного приподняться, чтобы не наваливаться на Минхёка всем весом.

— Пока ты не перестанешь мешаться.

— Мешаться? — повторяет Чангюн, рассмеявшись ещё раз; так искренне и простодушно, что Минхёк чувствует себя совсем расплывшимся от чувства привязанности к нему, пропуская мимо и последующий саркастичный комментарий, подбивающий на шутливый спор.

Это всё неважно.

Важно только то, что Минхёк хочет улететь до полной бессвязности в этом телесном магнетизме друг к другу, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы долго-долго шептать, как сильно он по нему скучает, как часто он хочет к нему и как много он думает о нём.

(И тогда, когда видит в магазине журнал, выпуски которого Чангюн коллекционирует, и тогда, когда после сладкой судороги оргазма темнеет перед глазами на пару секунд).

— Мне уже тяжело дышать, — Чангюн всё ещё возражает с мягким смехом и всё ещё пытается вывернуться в тесной хватке, поэтому Минхёк сдается, и дает возможность опереться руками по обе стороны от него, нависая сверху.

— Ты в плотной толстовке, конечно, в ней будет душно, — озвучивает Минхёк первое пришедшее в отъехавший мозг.

Но моментально включается в свой упрек, добавляя ещё и «ну как так можно», имея в виду «если в комнате три источника тепла (лучи солнца сквозь незашторенное окно, постель и сам Минхёк)».

На его обвинительный тон Чангюн отвечает ему ещё одним смехом, а потом оставляет на его лице несколько легких поцелуев, и Минхёк не находит ни одного слова для ответа на это, но находит вполне конкретную вопросительно-риторическую мысль «да какого черта ты такой ручной сегодня».

Чангюн и раньше был отзывчивым, но что-то в характере прикосновений изменилось, и Минхёк ещё не может перевести свои ощущения в точные слова.

Пока он просто смотрит, как Чангюн садится на колени напротив него, чтобы было удобней снять толстовку через голову, потому что на это намекнули, а сегодня какой-то особенный праздник послушания.

— У тебя получается? — с очень подкупающей аккуратностью спрашивает Чангюн, выворачивая рукава толстовки и взглядом указывая на листы черновиков и планшет.

Минхёк усмехается.

Чангюн разделял момент падения во всю затею с конкурсом, наверное, он даже чувствует какое-то косвенное влияние на то, что в итоге случилось «отправить письмо».

Будучи в Асахикаве Минхёк (нагнетал интригу) стеснялся что-либо рассказывать о своих идеях, они все казались товаром второго сорта и недостаточно впечатляющими. Он кормил туманными «потом» и «надо показывать лично, неудобно в переписке это делать», и Чангюн закрепил это на все пять дней.

А теперь спросил, да ещё и с такой очевидной взволнованностью во время вопроса, что Минхёк, до сих пор оставаясь неуверенным в своих промежуточных результатах, говорит:

— Я могу показать. Это ещё не готово, но… Там уже более-менее понятен смысл.

На_самом_деле.

Минхёк очень-очень-очень сильно хотел, чтобы его об этом спросили. Очень-очень-очень сильно хотел проболтать про эти чертежи, черновики и все предварительно сохраненные проекты. И очень-очень-очень сильно был уверен, что архитектурная терминология, в которую он безнадежно влетит в первой же минуте объяснения, будет скучна, поэтому…

Ну.

Это же двоякое чувство.

С одной стороны грузить этим конкретно Чангюна не хочется, потому что хочется остаться для него кем-то, кто ведёт беседы интересные для двоих (если бы кто-нибудь другой намекал «не хочешь поговорить про свою работу?», Минхёк, вероятно, закончил бы мысль уже под ночь); но в то же время, конкретно реакцию Чангюна хочется\нужно знать больше всего.

Тем более он тут кивнул, а это знак согласия, а это тогда:

— Возьми мой планшет, — указывает Минхёк, садясь на кровати ровнее, — и возвращайся, — раскрывает руки для объятья Минхёк.

Конечно, все происходит так, как он сказал.

(Если бы это не случилось, он бы ещё раз напомнил, что травмирован, и как так, мир вокруг него не вращается).

Минхёк вцепляется, сжимая руками за пояс, и удовлетворённо улыбается от ощущения тяжести/тепла чужого тела, как только Чангюн прижимается спиной к его груди, но не размякает до желеобразного состояния, продолжая сохранять что-то «заучное» в своей даже мышечной собранности вникать в чертежи.

Чангюн минут пятнадцать всматривается в две вкладки, наполненные кучей линий, в которые довольно сложно въехать без умения «читать» чертежи, но он не задаёт вопросы и не комментирует.

Может, стесняется сказать, что чего-то не понимает, поэтому пытается додуматься самостоятельно или придумать, как сделать вид, что понял о чём-либо. Может, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы рассмотреть все детали и только потом что-либо спросить. Минхёк в любом случае не торопит и ждёт, бездумно гладит под футболкой его горячую и гладкую кожу, закрыв глаза ещё на первой минуте неопределенного молчаливого изучения.

— Почему у тебя два настолько разных варианта?

Минхёк улыбается с закрытыми глазами больше на его голос, чем вообще от понимания вопрос, слишком погрузившись в тактильную медитацию, созданную равномерными движениями собственных пальцев и чужим звуком дыхания.

— Так ты все это время десять отличий между ними искал? — можно начать с шутки.

— Я думал, что-то из этого первоначальная версия, а что-то финальная, но они же полностью разные.

Д-у-м-а-л.

Минхёк открывает глаза одновременно с тем, как легко усмехается.

Вместо того, чтобы упростить себе жизнь и сразу спросить, Чангюн относился к этому, как к задачке или загадке.

— Это то, как я бы хотел сделать, — поясняет Минхёк, достав одну ладонь из-под его футболки и бегло «листнув» в программе, чтобы открылся второй файл. — А это то, что я отправлю, — заключает Минхёк и тычет носом под ухом так, чтобы Чангюн наклонил голову в бок, и можно было бы скользить касаниями по его шее.

Не ощутимо целовать, не кусать, а только трогать губами от уха до плеча.

— Почему это два разных файла, а не один и тот же файл?

Его предложение в середине было с тихой паузой напряженного выдоха, и это мило, думает Минхёк, ещё раз, но уже кончиком языка, касаясь найденной особенно чувствительной точки на его шее, — очень мило.

— Двое из трёх судей — моё прямое начальство. Я точно знаю, чего они ждут. И хочу подстроиться под это, — объясняет он, дотрагиваясь губами до виска и края ушной раковины, желая ещё и легонько дунуть в ухо, но слышит:

— Разве смысл конкурса не в том, чтобы показать свой стиль? — …приходится отказаться от идеи подоставать, в пользу того, чтобы примкнуть к идеи объяснить жизнь; Минхёк устраивает подбородок у Чангюна на плече, пока тот всё ещё её (жизнь) не понимает: — И показать, чтобы ты сделал, не будь заказчика или начальства.

Ой, Минхёк обожает эту песню.

Обычно, уже на последнем курсе студентов – абсолютно любого факультета — значительно отпускает вера в светлое и чистое проф.будущее, но Чангюн, видимо, слишком много учился и работал, поэтому пропустил вечеринку по случаю сноса всех воздушных замков своей специальности.

А, может, ему просто везло, и его трудолюбие всегда отмечалось новой и новой ступенькой вверх, как это случилось во время работы над дипломом.

А, может, он просто слишком упрямый и до конца пытается следовать изначальному плану, допуская в речи такое смешное слово как «независимая» рядом со словом «журналистика».

Это всё его дело и его ситуация, Минхёк может только объяснить своё и свою так, чтобы Чангюн и его позиция это поняли:

— Когда карьера только начинается — это нормально корректировать стиль под других, чтобы твой труд точно заметили, — и Минхёку даже не стыдно признаваться в определённом выслуживании. — Ты явно тоже так делаешь. Иначе у тебя не было бы столько статьей в портфолио.

— Я чередую, и только поэтому у меня столько статей в портфолио,— быстро исправляет Чангюн; (всё же, — думает Минхёк, — видимо, правильный вариант «просто слишком упрямый»). — Тут же надо понимать, кому из начальства понравится то, что ты сделаешь не так, как сделали бы они, а кому – лучше отвечать на их языке.

Минхёка вроде тоже учили работать с людьми – но это, не смотря на то, что в профессии оказалось одно из ключевых, учебной программой сокращалось до главной мысли: «заказчик всегда прав, как и начальник, ты же будешь прав только тогда, когда сможешь называться архитектором, то есть лет в пятьдесят, да и то при условии упорной работы».

С Чангюном же интересней. Его четыре года учили подбираться к людям и всеми правдами-неправдами забирать у них нужную информацию.

Минхёк прислушивается к себе.

Удивительно, но это случилось.

То, что случалось только при идеальном раскладе расположения звёзд, да и то, это было давно и неправда.

Минхёку становится интересно конкретно:

— А что бы ты сделал на моем месте?

Конечно, там моментально готов ответ:

— Я бы выполнял работу так, как хочет от меня начальство. Но на конкурс отправил бы тот файл, который «это то, как я бы хотел сделать».

Не совсем безумное стремление революционно отстаивать своё новаторство в профессии, но Минхёк слышит, что Чангюн тот ещё своевольный барашек, и это либо пройдет, либо подавится другими, либо, судя по тому, какой трамплин он себе создал под конец учебы, это окрепнет и, может, даже станет одной из выигрышных профессиональных черт.

— Даже с учётом того, что это конкурс, это всё-таки не улица, где я могу делать, что совесть позволит, главное вовремя от патруля убегать, — объясняет Минхёк, лишний раз словив себя на том, что его безумно тащит возможность где-то быть в строгих рамках, но с условием, что где-то есть возможность быть без них. — Мне надо опираться на то, как меня учили. И в университете, и в компании. Но я не страдаю от этого. Я доверяю им, я самостоятельно выбрал их и выбрал весь последний курс не спать и не отходить от доски, только бы после университета попасть именно к ним хотя бы в качестве «мальчик, кофе принеси». И то, что меня взяли — это большая удача. Поэтому я не хочу подводить.

Чангюн молчит-молчит-молчит, а потом всё равно гнёт своё:

— Но это же конкурс, а не официальная работа. Где, если не тут, можно рисковать, показывая своё?

Минхёк прислушивается к себе.

Удивительно, но и это случилось.

То, что случалось только при идеальном раскладе расположения звёзд, да и то, это было давно и неправда.

У Минхёка полный штиль в желании начать яро доказать свою правоту с пометкой «я опытней тебя, послушай», и, если придется, с отмахивающимся «вот отработаешь хотя бы года два – поймешь».

— Почему ты думаешь, что у меня уже есть «моё»? — он спрашивает так добродушно, словно эта тема для него — одна из забавных тем для обсуждения.

— Потому что ты даже в дедлайн тратишь время на два варианта, — отвечает Чангюн без улыбки, ещё и с нажимом на серьезный тон голоса, ещё и на полном контрасте с попыткой в легкую беззаботность Минхёка.

Ладно.

Видимо, он с другой стороны хочет получить прошлую мысль:

— Я ещё не напроектировал в жизни столько, чтобы даже на «конкурс» сдавать что-то полностью своё.

Так оказывается понятней.

Ну, или всё то время, что Чангюн молчит, он придумывает, с какого бы ещё ракурса можно достать своими непреклонными «но_это_же_конкурс».

В итоге Чангюн выключает планшет, убирая его наверх одного из клубков одеял, а затем чуть съезжает в объятьях вниз, поднимая голову так, чтобы произнести куда-то Минхёку в скулу почти шепотом и так же осторожно, как спрашивал «получаются» ли чертежи:

— Так тебя останавливает неуверенность в профессии или страх, что тебя не похвалят?

— Разве эти две причины не связаны? — Минхёк пытается в прошлую воздушную интонацию, но звучит это натянуто; Чангюн не сказал ничего, чего не звучало бы от Минхёка ранее, но почему-то когда именно он говорит все эти «страх, что тебя не похвалят» или «неуверенность в профессии», Минхёк чувствует себя до ужаса уязвимым. — Я просто хочу сделать так, как от меня этого ждут. Потому что я так делаю всегда, и они привыкли к…

— К тому, что ты по «методичке»? — заканчивает Чангюн, и Минхёк вздыхает, на секунду импульсов почувствовав раздражение от его догадливости и того, что он перебил ею.

— К тому, что я по «методичке», — четко и с неожиданно взявшейся твердой демонстрацией «я могу это признавать». — Я хочу оправдывать ожидания.

Где-то отдалённо Минхёк понимает, что сейчас его загруженность ощущается на всех уровнях: и как он каменеет в теле, и как впивается взглядом в точку перед собой, и как нападающе звучит в защищающихся ответах.

(Чангюн зачастую до конца не понимает то, что очень хотелось бы, чтобы он самостоятельно понял, но иногда он очень быстро понимает то, что хотелось бы от него скрыть точно так же, как некрасивый синяк на колене).

— Если дело в чужих ожиданиях, то стоит тебе сделать пару раз по-другому, они и начнут ожидать от тебя «по-другому», — хочется поджать губы и закатить глаза на его «всезнайство всего на свете», но он говорит таким уговаривающим-не-злиться тоном, ладони кладёт поверх рук Минхёка, и вообще ведет себя сегодня слишком покладисто; поэтому Минхёк позволяет ему поумничать еще: — Разве не лучше стремиться к тому, чтобы говорили про тебя как про того, кто умеет грамотно выполнить работу, но быть на конкурсах тем архитектором, про которого будут говорить «а вот чёрт его знает, в какой стиль его занесёт, но это будет интересно», — Минхёк ненавидит его, его проницательность, его тепло в голосе, его тепло в руках, его тепло в дыхании, и то, что это тот ещё антивирусник для злости. — Я не подбиваю тебя рисковать. Тебе лучше знать и свою профессию, и своё начальство, и «напроектировал» ли ты уже на что-то своё или нет. Ты спросил, что бы сделал я, и я пытаюсь объяснить, почему я бы сделал именно так.

Чангюн, сам того не понимая, говорит то, что Минхёк хотел бы услышать от кого-то, кто не он сам в своей голове. Получить официальное и чужое разрешение со стороны — конкретно ты, Ли Минхёк, конкретно ты — делай, что хочешь.

Это поддерживает, это же вдохновляет, это же позволяет ослабить общую загруженность и расслабить нахмуренно-сосредоточенную мимику лица.

(Но Минхёк всё равно уверен, что Чангюн посбавляет обороты своих взглядов, как только полноценно окажется по ту сторону изгороди профессии).

А ещё.

Становится сложно упустить из внимания вопрос, почему Чангюн, бесстрашный к рискам в вопросах карьеры, остается годами пасующим перед каминг-аутом так, что это дошло до параноического абсурдного поведения и утаивания от близких друзей?

Конечно, невозможно быть во всех сферах жизни одинаковым, но Минхёку это особенно любопытно, ведь у него ситуация ровно наоборот.

— Я подумаю об этом, — обещает он, после паузы добавляя очень тихое, по-хрупкому неуверенное в том, что об этом надо сказвть: — Обычно, когда я об этом рассуждаю, я начинаю сильно переживать и возвращаюсь к проверенному и безопасному методу, так и не попробовав иначе, но сейчас мне... Я не знаю, как это назвать. Мне почему-то в разы спокойней быть собой, — в Чангюне что-то меняется за секунду, его решительность и тон с желанием разобрать всё по полочкам теряются в выдохе, и он не успевает отреагировать, как Минхёк перебивает: — Извини, что этот день получается таким. Я вынужден останавливать тебя, останавливаться сам, говорить про работу, работать работу и переживать о работе.

Чангюн отвечает в таком же очень притихшем и ломком тоне:

— Ты, видимо, не понял меня, когда я говорил про то, что мне нравится разделять жизнь друг друга.

Минхёк прислушивается к себе.

Удивительно, но это случилось.

То, что случалось только при идеальном раскладе расположения звёзд, да и то, это было давно и неправда.

У Минхёка не находится, чем ответить.

Находится БАМ.

Какой-то чёртовый БАМ в голове, после которого Минхёк чувствует себя на краю той ситуации, когда он готов выговорить что-то неуместное, поэтому насильно втягивает себя в другое настроение, «оживляет» руки, чтобы дезориентировать Чангюна и с мыслей и с пространства резкими и активными прикосновениями.

Минхёк лезет ладонями под футболку, сжимая, поглаживая, легонько царапая всё, до чего он сможет дотянуться: пробегаясь по груди, рёбрам, тазовым косточкам, и снова поднимаясь вверх до ключицы. С наслаждением слушая, как у Чангюн из горла вырывается удивленный и хриплых звук, с наслаждением ощущая, как Чангюн обмякает до бескостного состояния и подрагивает, как только Минхёк крепко вжимается в его шею ртом.

— Вот этим ты мне и мешаешься, — вшепчивает Минхёк вместе с тем, как постепенно замедляет скорость движений ладоней, и, цепанув зубами край уха, нежно целует в висок.

— Я же даже не трогаю тебя, — оспаривает Чангюн настолько лениво, что съедает половину звуков в фразе; но он прав, за это минутное внезапное нападение он отвечал только удовлетворённым мычанием через приоткрытый рот, а если и дотрагивался до Минхёка, то только по случайности рефлекторной дрожи. — Это всё ты.

Минхёк останавливается в движениях, замерев одной рукой на середине груди Чангюна, а второй под его правым ребром; он ждёт-ждёт-ждёт и поднимает ладони вверх, удерживая их на столько сантиметров от тела Чангюна, на сколько позволяет это сделать ткань футболки.

Чангюн хнычет, так по-тихому откровенно и закидывая голову назад, что Минхёк наклоняется к его лицу, задевая его нос своим и расплываясь в улыбке.

— Что с тобой сегодня? – прямо спрашивает Минхёк, и опускает руки ниже к коже, чтобы вынудить Чангюна самому толкнуться к его ладоням.

— Что со мной сегодня? — и Чангюн это сразу же делает.

— Ведешь себя так, будто смертельно по мне скучал.

— Ммм, — ухмыляется с озорным оттенком и закрывает глаза. — Подловил.

— Правда? — улыбка Минхёка становится ещё шире. — Почему я об этом ещё не слышал?

— Но понял же.

Ой, эту песню Минхёк тоже обожает.

— Такое долго не прокатит, — Минхёк говорит с улыбкой, но в мягкости тембра слышится отчетливая цель вбить это за строгое правило. — Не надо надеяться, что я всегда и всё смогу понять без слов.

Чангюн морщится в мимическом выражении «да хватит нравоучений», а затем пытается как-то типа в шутку пробормотать «ну и ладно, ну и работай, я пойду смертельно скучать по тебе дальше» одновременно с тем, как напрягается в теле, делая отстраняющее движение и явно желая уйти.

Минхёк не останавливает, достает руки из-под его футболки, но напоследок тычет пальцами в бока, чтобы Чангюн извился от щекотки и засмеялся.

БАМ.

И опять этот порыв, эмоциональный в чистом виде, но так жжёт и пульсирует, что Минхёк выпадает из общего настроения, прерывая его легкость смеха просьбой (ненавязчивой постановкой перед фактом):

— Побудь со мной здесь.

Чангюн, кажется, даже не задумывается над ответом.

— То я тебе мешаюсь, то я тебе не мешаюсь, — растягивает гласные, ноет, но организационно шуршит одеялами, двигается в кровати, устраиваясь удобней, дает указания «сядь повыше и ровно, выпрями ноги» с таким сонным ворчанием, будто ему лень и до ужаса хочется просто под бок, а не с вот этим всем разбираться.

Это выглядит очаровательно, и Минхёк, всё ещё не включившись в мир полноценно, оглушенный всеми своими БАМ, просто выполняет указания так, чтобы Чангюн лег на кровати по-горизонтали, обвил руками Минхёка за пояс и уткнуться лицом в его живот.

Вслух Минхёк ничего не отвечает на его вопрос, удобно ли будет, если он будет лежать вот так, потому что там третий БАМ, и, кажется, чем больше Минхёк их игнорирует, тем громче они звучат где-то внутри.

Он только отвечает тем, что пару раз треплет Чангюна по волосам, а потом, надев очки и взяв в две руки планшет, ставит низ экрана на чужое плечо, как на подставку.

Чангюн улыбается на этот жест, и следующий час он оказывается самой лучшей подставкой, потому что совершенно не двигается, разве что только изредка чуть-чуть дергает головой.

Вообще.

Это безумно тихий день.

Плавный и тихий.

Если бы Минхёк был один и без работы, он бы таскался по дому, завернувшись в одеяло, чтобы никак не разрушить хрупкость подобного дня.

И.

Сентиментально, что Минхёк думает об этом, но он чувствует себя на своём месте.

Весь сегодняшний выходной-не выходной, всё солнце сквозь незашторенные окна, весь свежий ветер из открытого в режиме проветривания окна, всё тянущееся время медленней обычного, все невысказанные чувства к тому, кто лежит рядом больше часа и всё теплое дыхание, согревающее его даже сквозь ткань футболки — принадлежит ему.

Минхёку приходится периодически чуть наклонять голову: луч солнца стреляет в правый глаз, и да, он мог бы подвинуться в кровати, но проще играть в гляделки с солнечным лучом сквозь крону деревьев, чем хоть одним движением нарушить комфорт.

Он убирает планшет и очки, сделав ровно столько, сколько внутреннее «я» примет за уважительную причину взять второй перерыв, а потом гладит Чангюна по плечу-подставке, спускаясь открытой ладонью к спине и обратно, уже захватывая в слабый кулак мягкие волосы на затылке.

— Мы же будем обедать? — спрашивает он почти шепотом, не желая спугнуть громким звуком сконцентрированное, но по-счастливому меланхоличное настроение.

— А ты уже себе это разрешаешь? — отзывается в таком же тоне, и Минхёк чувствует сильнейшую пустоту в солнечном сплетении, когда Чангюн убирает руки с его пояса, чтобы перевернуться на спину, и чуть поменять положение, оставаясь лежать головой на его бедрах и сталкиваясь с Минхёком прямым взглядом.

— Если я не соглашусь, ты же тоже есть откажешься, а тебе ещё на смену.

Иными словами: «я вынужден угомонить свои трудогольные приколы, во имя заботы о тебе, срочно начинай ценить».

И, без какой-либо нормально подачи серьезный новостей, а так, кстати, по случаю вспомнил, Чангюн говорит:

— Я уволился. Стало нереальным соединять столько всего.

БАМ

Значит, ты можешь остаться

БАМ

Значит, ты можешь остаться

БАМ

Значит, ты можешь остаться, зн-

— А ту милую кепочку уходя стащил? — щурит взгляд Минхёк.

— Я подарю тебе её на ближайший праздник, — от всей души обещает Чангюн, спокойно выдержав ещё реплики три по поводу «а ту жилеточку тоже можно?».

После всех подколов Минхёк пытается задобрить нежным и чесательным массажем головы, а другой рукой гладит по открытой части ключицы. И когда спустя пару минут тишины Чангюн расслабляется, прикрывая глаза, Минхёк говорит:

— Я не думал, что ты будешь лежать тут так долго, — почему-то сказать это в разы более смущающе, чем сказать что-либо пошлое.

— Но мы же выяснили, что я скучал по тебе.

— Смертельно скучал, — с тихой усмешкой напоминает Минхёк, проводя пальцами по его горлу и по качающемуся адамовому яблоку.

Чангюн чуть поднимает подбородок, открывая для чужих пальцев больше возможности для ласки, а потом говорит в каком-то уязвимом и новом для него голосе:

— Я сегодня подумал, что ты был не прав, когда в самом начале сказал, что если бы мы познакомились в компании общих друзей, мы бы с тобой едва и два слова связали. Мне кажется, мы могли бы подружиться.

Минхёк смотрит на него с выразительным «ты серьезно?».

Во-первых, его поражает, что Чангюн вообще запомнил все прогнозы, которое строило вино в Минхёке в первую встречу.

Во-вторых, поток вопросов: вкл.

— Кажется? Могли бы? Мы с тобой можем быть вместе, но не факт, что могли бы подружиться? Как у тебя это работает? Если отбросить влечение, любая пара оказывается близкими друзьями, как иначе? — Минхёк выдыхает и улыбается, как с самого нелепого, что он мог бы услышать. – Что не так? — уточняет он, потому что Чангюн смотрит на него абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом.

И молчит.

— У тебя было не так? — догадывается Минхёк.

Молчание.

Оно чем-то отличается от прошлого молчания, и Минхёк уже интуитивно начал разбираться, что тут надо…:

— Не хочешь – не рассказывай, — …легко скинуть всю тему, переводя: – Ты сейчас писал диплом? Когда у тебя защита? А выпускной? А концерт будет?

Вот тут Чангюн промолчать не может:

— Кому что, а тебе концерт, — и ласкающая его волосы рука Минхёка в ответ резко щипает его за нос; Чангюн звонко смеется и ловко перехватывает нападающую ладонь; его смех заполняет всю комнату, и тоже входит в перечень того, что сегодня принадлежит Минхёку. — Я не помню, — говорит он, укладывая себе на диафрагму их быстро и уже незаметно естественно сплетающиеся пальцы. — Я головой уже не там, думаю только про статью.

— А выпускной? — Минхёк имеет в виду ту часть, где все пьют, рыдают и фоткаются на память, обещая встретиться через десять лет, но через десять лет вспоминают друг о друге только по уведомлениям в соц.сетях «возможно, вы знакомы с ___».

— Меня хватит только на формальную часть.

Минхёк вспоминает свой выпускной, жалея, что и его тогда не хватило только на формальную часть.

— Всё равно, — он пытается не настаивать на своем мнении, как на единоверном (но он это делает). — Заканчивается большой этап в жизни. Это надо отметить, а не просто прожить как случайный день.

— Мне хватит посиделок в пиццерии с друзьями.

— О, я наконец-то увижу твоего Чжухона, — как-то естественно озвучивает Минхёк, и в следующее мгновение чувствует, как Чангюн цепенеет в мышцах и замирает в дыхании.

Он не отводит прямого взгляда, заметно ожидая, когда же паникующий мозг даст хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, чем на это ответить.

Минхёк пытается помочь, угадывая:

— Его не будет?

Молчание.

— А, — понимает Минхёк. — Меня не будет.

Молчание.

В принципе, Минхёку и не надо тут что-либо ещё поясняющее слышать, на него уже смотрят со всеми прости-извини.

— Не переживай,— успокаивает Минхёк, улыбаясь так, что, кажется, прости-извини у Чангюна начинают носить ещё более виноватый характер.

Но всё ещё молчание.

— Конечно, нужно время, — кивает Минхёк.

Если уже совсем-совсем-совсем честно.

Он бы хотел что-нибудь услышать в ответ, даже с учётом того, что примерно представляет всё, о чём Чангюн молчит и почему он молчит.

Но…

— Тебе же хуже – проставляться сразу в двух местах, — ... Минхёк очень старается не лезть к этому всему пугающе напористо, поэтому шутит и тянется свободной рукой к рёбрам, чтобы ткнуть под одно из них и быстрее склонить к чему-нибудь несерьёзному; но Чангюн не реагирует на первый «тык», крепче сжимая его руку. – Прекрати так странно смотреть, таким взглядом не раскрутишь на то, что сможешь прийти без пиццы. Хочу из той же пиццерии.

Минхёк оказывается довольно настойчив в «хорошо, проехали» и в «я всё понял, не переживай», поэтому Чангюн выговаривает:

— Договорились, — и, кажется, только сейчас возвращается к тому, чтобы полноценно дышать, но не расслабляет напряженный взгляд, и Минхёк наклоняется к его лицу, коротко целуя в губы, чтобы через жест связать друг с другом такие слова как «все», «будет» и «хорошо». – Ты знаешь, что улыбаешься, когда на всё своё чертежное строительство смотришь? — спрашивает Чангюн почти в поцелуй; а затем лёгким штрихом-касанием дотрагивается указательным пальцем до середины левой щеки, и по лицу Минхёка сразу же расползается улыбка. — Да, прямо до сюда улыбаешься, — подтверждает Чангюн, неосознанно отзеркаливая улыбку и шутя: — Это выглядит немного психопатично.

— Я даже не замечал за собой это, — признается Минхёк, выпрямляя спину в изначально ровное положение.

— Я подумал, это из-за того, что там, — Чангюн слабо двигает кистью, указывая на планшет, лежащий где-то за его головой, — что-то сходится и получается.

Бывают же такие простые реплики, которые не имели бы столько значения, если бы не были бы сказаны в определенную минуту определенного дня.

Это одна из ста причин любви Минхёка к стрит-арту: его надпись могут увидеть чьи-то глаза в нужное время и в нужном месте. Он может дать кому-то тот самый знак свыше, не планируя это делать.

И вот Чангюн сейчас сам не понял, как своим замечанием привел к тому, что Минхёк считывает это за знак.

(И за БАМ, на который он хочется податься со всем риском).

— Дело не в этом. Я думаю, что улыбаюсь от того, что сейчас я чувствую себя счастливым. Я выбил поездку в одну из своих любимых стран. Пробую сделать что-то новое в профессии, которая открывается мне с новой и новой стороны, а я всё ещё люблю её так же, как любил, когда завалил экзамен при первом поступлении. Сегодня ночью я помог друзьям сделать билборд, с надписью, которая и обо мне тоже — я стал тем, кем хотел стать, но понял это только вчера, когда ехал в машине и думал, как же я люблю то, что могу вот так ночью ездить с друзьями и делать стрит-арт. А сегодня ты лежишь со мной и я понимаю, что ты логичное звено в этой недельной цепочке событий, потому что... — становится очень страшно, как предстартовая лихорадка, как когда вот-вот уедет в мёртвую петлю вагончик на американских горках, и у Минхёка за секунду начинает быстро стучать сердце и покалывать в пальцах, а Чангюн смотрит на него настороженным взглядом, и это сбивает с курса смелости. — Потому что я очень счастлив, — вместо этого повторяет он, на пару секунд сдавливая чужую руку в своей, чтобы не была заметна дрожь пальцев. — Поэтому могу улыбаться и тогда, когда что-то там не сходится и не получается.

Тяжело дышать так, чтобы было незаметно, как напрягается каждая мышца, как громко бьётся сердце, как отдает пульс в висках, как чуть ли не трещит клетка рёбер и как между ними накаляется воздух.

И фразу, нетерпеливо шипящую у него уже где-то в горле, хочется сказать ещё больше.

Просто потому, что это правда, и Чангюн должен эту правду знать, но каждая секунда его молчания, каждая секунда его внимательного, но при этом потерянного взгляда, заставляет Минхёка, во-первых, спаниковать, а во-вторых, понять «не сейчас».

Чангюн недели три назад не мог поверить, что с ним флиртуют, сейчас он тем более не поверит, надумает себе какое-нибудь объяснение в стиле Минхёк-имеет-в-виду-что-то-другое и будет пытаться выйти из этой ситуации так, чтобы никому не было неловко.

Никому не было бы неловко, что у Минхёка сердце подскакивает к горлу и расхерачивается о трахею, а потом собирается снова и так много-много-много раз, и он не знает, что конкретно сейчас с этим делать.

Чангюн как-то резко поднимает голову, садится на кровати, и кладет руку Минхёку под скулу, потянув к себе, перед тем, как поцеловать, выговаривает низким шепотом «я очень рад это слышать», и от этого становится очень тепло и по-особенному тревожно.

Минхёк отвечает на поцелуй, в голове путается всё интуитивное с логичным, он не понимает, о чём и как подумал Чангюн, понял ли, что ему только что почти признались в любви, или решил, что Минхёк словил такой нервозный ступор по любой другой причине.

В любом случае.

Это просто фраза.

Это просто фраза, но всё бессловесное – поступки и внимание — всё это должно быть таким же комментарием, дополнением, разъяснением к этой «просто фразе», какой она и является для них.

Минхёк не выбирал все эти беды на протяжении их встреч, все эти не пойми откуда взявшийся БАМ, подводящие к тому, что он лежал сегодня в кровати, переделывал в пятый раз гребанную линию на центральной арке, и почувствовал, как Чангюн сжимает его за пояс чуть крепче, устраиваясь немного удобней, а затем снова расслабляет руки. 

И Минхёка на секунду перехарачило, а потом он подумал, что всё это очень правильно, и всё это ему очень необходимо.

(И продолжил переделывать уже в шестой раз гребанную центральную арку).

Жизнь имеет свой ритм, и Минхёк не может всегда навязать ей свою структуру, но он умеет прислушиваться к тому, что она ему говорит, что она хочет, чтобы он узнал.

Чтобы что-то испытать в полной мере, надо допустить с этим отношения, позволить чему-то проделать что-то и с тобой, а не только стремиться к полному контролю ситуации.

Минхёк самоиронировал, обозначая некоторые выводы фразой «ты в беде», обращаясь к самому себе. Он всегда в конце имел в виду «ты влюблён».

Но в какой-то момент слова «влюблён» стало недостаточно точным, недостаточно широким для того, что с Минхёком случилось само собою.

Точнее не так.

Он позволил этому случиться и не препятствовал этому.

Всё до ужаса просто.

Одна и та же схема: сначала он научился видеть Чангюна, выделять его среди толпы. Затем он по-настоящему посмотрел ему в глаза, не формально во время разговора, а потому что хотел сталкиваться с ним взглядом раз за разом. Затем он заговорил с ним о том, что он хотел бы ему сказать, о чём захотел бы узнать его мнение и его реакцию. Затем он услышал его слова, услышал, с чем и ему бы хотелось поделиться конкретно с Минхёком.

Это всё был уже огромный словесный-мимический-жестикуляционный диалог.

Потом появились прикосновения.

Без смысла, со смыслом, без повода, с поводом, прикосновения как дополнение к словам, прикосновения вместо слов, прикосновения разъяснения слов, прикосновения из-за отсутствия знаний о таком слове.

Минхёк не из тех, кто очень любит добиваться, уговаривать и склонять к себе. Не умеет только отдавать, ему не хватает на это сил, поэтому это не могло бы разрастись до таких масштабов, если бы Минхёку не отвечали на это так, что он бы чувствовал себя всё больше и больше значимым и ценным.

Крышу сносит от того, что он может утверждать взаимность со всей уверенностью.

Чангюн думает и рассуждает о нём, запоминает и делает выводы о его вкусах и его мыслях. Пытается его понять, искренне в него верит, тянется к нему, хочет заботиться о нем и, когда они вместе, Минхёк остается центральный мотивом его желания встречи, а не их общие дела, будь то статья, или вырезание трафаретов, или просмотр фильмов, или ожидание доставки.

Минхёк вспоминает фразу «мне нравится разделять твою жизнь», вспоминает, как Чангюн сказал, что видимо, он не понял её, и соглашается с этим.

Он тогда действительно ещё не смог увидеть, что они идут к одному и тому же, но с разных сторон и с разными синонимами.

— Ай, — Чангюн резко шипит, прерывая поцелуй и меняя положение, чтобы на опорную руку перестал давить металл ремня часов.

— А я говорил, что с ними невозможно находится в кровати, — громко жалуется Минхёк, как будто ему до этого никто не верил и он сейчас активно требует признания. — Но твои тоже не идеальные. У них секундомер когда не надо включается и время сбивается каждую ночь на мексиканское, — улыбается он, потянувшись к запястью Чангюна, чтобы снять с него свои часы, которые ему явно до сих пор непривычны в правильном использовании.

Чангюн выглядит так, словно переводит сказанное на другой язык, а с него на ещё один. Он наклоняет голову, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в Минхёка, и даже не замечает всех махинацией, которые тот проделывает с его запястьем.

— Подожди, в них что, есть секунд… — он от растерянности даже не договаривает слово, всматривается в циферблат на своих часах, вернувшихся на запястье не без чужой помощи.

— А что, — удивляется Минхёк, защелкивая на руке замок на своих часах, — изначально его не было? — очень обеспокоенно уточняет Минхёк, но, как только Чангюн искренне не догоняя шутку, что-то пытается нажать на боковой панели часов, раскалывается в громкий смех.

Минхёк сразу накидывается с объятьем, заливаясь смехом ещё больше, стоит Чангюну начать яро сопротивляться и негодующе возмущаться. Минхёк перекрикивсет всё это аргументом, что уже заказал еду через планшет, поэтому «тебе бы следовало прекратить «кусать» кормящую руку».

Чангюн все равно достаточно быстро ускользает из захвата и первым поднимаясь с кровати.

В голове снова эти БАМ-БАМ-БАМ. 

Сколько вообще должно пройти с того момента, когда признание не будет пугать своей поспешностью?

Минхёк не знает, какие цифры правильно вписать в предложение «я провел ___ часов и ___ минут с этим человеком, поэтому могу с уверенностью утверждать, что люблю его».

Он знает только то, что, на самом деле, эти цифры не имеют никакого значения.

===

Вторую часть работы Минхёк делает уже на диване, уже после обеда-хотя-скорее-ужина, и уже понимая, что на кровати никто лежать с ним рядом не будет, потому что тут топят за трушные феншуи и не умеют так, чтобы работоспособность гармонично сочеталась с нерассчёсанными волосами.

Он часами не отрывается от планшета, и за четыре часа тишины с клацаньем клавиш только один раз подходит к Чангюну, чтобы доставучим голосом сначала спросить, так какая в итоге тема диплома и что это всё название значит, а потом мультяшным голосом прочитать непонятную терминологию из рандомного абзаца, надеясь вызвать этим смех.

Нахождение в одной комнате ощущается в разы ближе, чем через стенку, и это звучит логично, но пропасть между этими ощущениями не совсем адекватна даже для Минхёка.

У его может_быть_немного_нездоровой мании на желании физически быть рядом есть здоровое объяснение, и как только их обстоятельства придут к стабильному графику встреч, он успокоится со всем своим цеплянием.

…

Ну, так Минхёк бы объяснил своему психотерапевту.

Он говорит, что на сегодня закончил, и Чангюн говорит «хорошо», как будто он мог оторваться от работы в любую минуту. Минхёк лишний раз замечает, как катастрофично у него устроена нагрузка, если ему всегда есть чем заняться, и как это приятно, что он подстраивается и заканчивает свою работу в ту же минуту, как Минхёк освобождается.

Когда из телефона в куртке Чангюна доносится в ряд более десяти звуковых сигналов, Минхёк ничего не говорит, но очень хочет. 

Внутри что-то волнительно съеживается от неприятного предчувствия.

Как будто кто-то прервал их диалог на полуслове, тем самым напомнив, что, раз уже темнеет за окном, устоявшейся атмосфере близости пора бы закругляться.

Раз пятнадцать уже напомнил.

И Чангюн все ещё ничего не выразил по этому поводу, продолжая складывать пустые-контейнеры-из-под-еды-доставленной-на-дом в один пакет, пока Минхёк рядом мыл в раковине вынужденно-использованную-посуду.

…

Шестнадца…

— Ты игнорируешь это? — между делом говорит Минхёк, оставляя только что вымытую кружку около раковины

— Тихо, — шикает Чангюн, наклоняясь к Минхёку, параллельно вытягивая руку в сторону и выключая кран с льющейся водой, важным шепотом добавляя: — Слушай внимательно.

Восемнадцать.

Девятнадцать.

Двадцать.

Почему нельзя писать в одно сообщение, а не присылать несколько? — думает Минхёк.

Двадцать один.

Двадцать два.

Этот звук уже бьет в голову, — раздражается Минхёк.

Двадцать три.

Двадцать четыре.

Двадцать пять.

— А что я должен услышать? — нетерпеливым тараторящим шёпотом уточняет Минхёк.

Двадцать шесть.

Двадцать семь.

— Себя со стороны, — отвечает Чангюн в такой спокойной серьезности, что Минхёк по инерции кивает, прислушивается и только потом, словив его попытку сдержать смех, осознает фразу.

Видимо, это месть за «секундомер».

Тридцать один.

— Даю фору в десять секунд, — очень милосердно говорит Минхёк, демонстративно включая воду и смывая с ложки средство.

— Десять секунд? — Чангюн льнет к его плечу, трется подбородком, с нарочито лживым дружелюбием заглядывая в глаза: — А сколько это в количестве сообщений, которые можно успеть отправить?

Минхёк выключает кран, кидая чистую ложку в раковину, вместе с тем, как Чангюн легко щипает его за бок и сразу же ловко уклоняется в сторону, избегая ответку.

И, оказавшись за спиной, щипает ещё раз.

Минхёк ни на что в жизни так легко не поддается, как на детские драки-баловство.

Поэтому он уже через минуту раскачивает эту драку-баловство до того, что провоцирует носиться, ловить, ловиться, щекотаться, щипаться, кусаться, и ничего не слышать, кроме звонкого чистого смеха, какой бывает, когда играешь в снежки и пропускаешь удар, потому что хорошее настроение горит изнутри до боли в скулах.

Сквозь пелену Минхёк всё ещё ловит раздражающие сигналы и пытается вырваться из захвата, чтобы «сейчас я сам выключу этот звук». Чангюн, удерживая его за запястья двумя руками, соглашается сделать пару шагов назад, чтобы дойти в до вешалки в прихожей.

Минхёк обещает, что больше не будет, сообщает “ты должен отпустить мои руки, иначе не сможешь достать телефон”.

(И даже выполняет это обещание, потому что лучший саспенс получается тогда, когда очень ждут-ждут-ждут нападения, но его так и не случается).

И далее всё происходит одновременно.

Чангюн дотрагивается до своей куртки, Минхёка накрывает вся эта привычная ситуация: свет прихожей, дверь за чужой спиной и собственное желание что-нибудь сделать.

Он ещё никуда не уходит, он всего лишь хочет достать телефон, но Минхёк перехватывает его руку, сжимая за предплечье, и знает, что именно хочет сейчас сказать, но не знает, какими словами это лучше всего сделать.

Минхёк говорил неделю назад про «выходные», множественное число, два дня, Чангюн тогда согласился, но его внимание к деталям в тот раз, когда Минхёк решил провести ликбез на тему «надуманная разница между гетеросексуальными и гомосексуальными отношениями», оставляло желать лучшего, и как теперь выяснить, помнит ли он про это или для него будет сейчас новость, заяви Минхёк о том, что он остается, как о «ну мы договаривались же».

Секунды идут, Минхёк растягивает слово «послушай» как только может, чтобы типа забавно, чтобы типа не было молчания и совсем тупейшей ситуации, но улыбка у него нервная, и Чангюн смотрит обеспокоено и в ожидании.

(Минхёк за сегодня видит этот взгляд раз в четвертый).

Минхёку ничего не приходит в голову, кроме как повести себя так, что его желание — это уже принятый факт.

Чангюн говорил, что завтра ему нужно утром поехать куда-то, где будет кто-то важный для статьи, и это «муторная организационная чушь, не бери в голову», поэтому можно повести себя максимально буднично:

— Ты же завтра поедешь часов в восемь утра? Разбуди и меня перед уходом.

И как же Чангюн охуевает.

— Что? — он вообще не въезжает во фразу, и, судя по его ещё большему замешательству в мимике, он тогда не закрепил слов «выходнЫЕ», и он не в курсе, чего именно от него ожидают, как только он сказал, что уволился.

Ну, теперь это официально можно признать: план Минхёка был с серьезным нарушением логики, и его ожидаемый результат ничего не имеет общего с фактическом результатом, но с этого всё равно теперь проще выруливать хотя бы потому, что теперь эта тема висит между ними, и её уже можно обсудить.

И далее всё происходит одновременно.

Чангюн начинает догонять, что к чему, успевает сказать только «так ты про…», и из его кармана куртки доносится сигнал.

Вот тот-самый-сигнал, которого не должно было быть.

Лучше бы там было ещё сообщений двадцать подряд.

— Скажи мне, что это звонок, а не будильник, — Минхёк сам пугается, что его волнение и мягкий тон так резко сменились на рассерженный.

— Это звонок, а не будильник, — повторяет слово в слово Чангюн, и по нему не понятно: ему не понравилась такая реакция или он отнеся к ней, как «проще просто сказать то, что ты хочешь».

Видимо, всё-таки не понравилась, раз он достает телефон из кармана, смотря на Минхёка, и так демонстративно, типа, вот, под твоим надзором я это делаю.

Минхёку жаль, что так резко получилось.

Минхёку тоже бы не понравился такой тупой наезд.

Как не нравится то, что и по звуку понятно, что это не звонок, и по экрану видно, что это не звонок.

Уже около девяти вечера, будильник заиграл в то время, в какое играл в прошлый раз, когда Чангюн переставлял время раньше нужного.

— Зачем он тебе сегодня? – всё ещё недовольно, но уже слабее и больше обиженно.

— Я забыл отключить.

— Отключи сейчас, — это мало похоже на аккуратную просьбу, и больше похоже на ноющее требование.

Минхёк специально заостряет это немного в детский надутый каприз, чтобы это звучало хоть немного мило.

Но на самом деле он хочет сказать своим нормальным тоном и твердым голосом, что его очень сильно задолбал этот звук, он злит, он нервирует, и Минхёк готов согласиться на покупку нового телефона, только бы посмотреть, как старый разъебется об стенку с его броска.

Чангюн вообще как вылетает на пару секунд с разговора, не реагируя на выбор тона, проверяя в телефоне в разы больше, чем только отключение будильника, а после кидает телефон обратно в карман.

— Извини, что я та… — примирительно начинает Минхёк, его пугает такая отстраненность и он беспокоится, что перегнул палку.

– Да забудь уже об этом, — перебивает Чангюн, разворачиваясь к нему, и улыбается неожиданно очень мягко, как будто знает, что будь воля Минхёка, и телефон бы полетел в стену.

(Как будто ему это с какой-то стороны даже льстит).

Минхёк вытягивает руку в сторону, чтобы хлопком ладони ударить по выключателю света в прихожей, а затем толкнуть Чангюна в плечи, заставляя встретится спиной со стеной, и одной рукой скручивает в крепкий узел низ его футболки.

Раздается звук тридцать-какого-то-там-сообщения; Чангюн кладет ладони Минхёку на лицо, большими пальцами аккуратно сделав круги по щекам, спускаясь к скулам и обводя подбородок, чтобы вслепую найти своими губами чужие и коротко прижаться к ним.

У Минхёка кружится голова от того, насколько на осязаемом уровне накрывает искрение между ними; он до побелевших костяшек сжимает ткань футболки, туго натягивая и дергая за неё на себя, стоит Чангюну отстраниться от его лица.

И всё, что остается единственным интересом и делом Минхёка, — увидеть сегодня ночью, как у Чангюна выступают вены на шее, как краснеют щёки, как выглядят его опухшие от укусов и поцелуев губы, как он прогибается, как извивается, как сбивается в дыхании, как издаёт гортанное хныканье, как отдаёт инициативу, как ведёт в ней, как ощущается под губами его мягко вибрирующее горло, как ощущаются под пальцами его влажные от пота волосы, и как он приоткрывает рот, но не может выговорить ни слова, заходясь в чертовски возбуждающих звуках.

Минхёк поддается этой телесной истерике: отталкивающей, притягивающей, утягивающей, не дающей разорвать глубокий поцелуй, заставляющей сминать одежду друг на друге, желающей будто пробраться под кожу, спутывая их голоса и вздохи так же, как переплетающиеся языки.

Но не отпускает одно беспокойство.

Принципиальное и глушащее инстинкты, поэтому он одной ладонью резко обхватывает шею Чангюна, не надавливая, а лишь желая остановить его движения и требовательнм голосом указать:

— Замри.

Чангюн рвано выдыхает, впиваясь держится за его одежду, и Минхёк расслабляет тяжелую руку на его шее, спускаясь пальцами к ключице, а затем уводя ладонь в сторону, чтобы под воротом футболки погладить плечо.

Минхёк не то чтобы облегчил себе задачу.

Минхёк вызывал в себе новую колкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

Потому что теперь, из-за терпеливого и ноющего в мышцах ожидания, Чангюн стал ещё более напряженной и натянутой струной, чем был ранее.

Потому что теперь Минхёк, чувствуя ещё одну волну влечения к этому, не может отказать себе в просмотре хотя бы пары секунд того, как Чангюн будет себя вести, если невесомо провести кончиком носа по его щеке и поцеловать в уголок губ, лаская прикосновением с удивительной нежностью.

Чангюн чуть поднимает подбородок, потянувшись к нему навстречу, но Минхёк тут же отстраняется, сильно сдавливая его плечо и контрастно мягко напоминая:

— Я же сказал не двигаться.

— С мысли сбиваю? — и он звучит в ласковой высокомерности, которая Минхёку теперь очень любопытна, и он хочет раздразнить его ещё раз до такого тона в голосе.

— Ммм, — с воркующим звуком тянет Минхёк, — подловил, — возвращает он не без издевательской усмешки, а затем его голос окончательно сосредотачивается: — Я всё ещё не понимаю, собираешься ли ты со мной заснуть или нет.

Сейчас Чангюн заведённый, а поэтому и откровенный в своих реакциях, не успевая их вовремя проконтролировать или скрыть.

И его глубокий выдох, заметное ослабления напряжения в теле, закидывание головы чуть назад, чтобы упереться затылком в стену позади, и свободное отстранение от Минхёка в беззвучном прекращении прошлого условия, говорит само за себя.

Это помогает даже в темноте определить его нарастающее дискомфортное раздражение не к тому, что Минхёк это спросил, а к тому, какой он ждёт ответ.

Ну и молчание.

Долгое-точно-не-обозначающее-«я-останусь»-молчание.

— Так ты сейчас хочешь со мной переспать, а потом поехать домой, — заключает Минхёк, и несмотря на то, что для него это тот ещё удар по романтичным планам, он сохраняет спокойствие, убирая руки с чужого тела и включая свет в прихожей. — Почему-то каждый раз я вижу тебя взрослее, чем ты есть на самом деле, — добавляет он очень тихо, уже значительно отойдя от Чангюна, и это больше мысли вслух, чем попытка упрекнуть.

Чангюн щурится от внезапного света; он растерян, его ум ещё где-то в дымке эмоциональных прикосновений, и от такого резкого перепада настроения его голос звучит необычно нервно:

— Ты слишком грубо это формулируешь.

О, — думает Минхёк, устало растирая глаза и уводя ладонь выше, бессмысленно поправляя челку, — ещё один скилл журфака проснулся: красиво подать так себе идею.

Которая, на самом деле, заключается только в том, что:

— Ты не хочешь тут оставаться.

Чангюн думает, что она заключается в:

— Мне нужно поспать перед завтрашней встречей хотя бы часа три, тут я заснуть не могу, поэтому да, я бы хотел поехать домой. А ты выбрал очень неудачное время, чтобы на это обидеться! — его тон грубый и повышенный; ему совершенно несвойственно и защищаться, и нападать, и оправдываться с таким напором: — Ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься. Такое бывает у многих людей, понимаешь?

Нет.

Минхёк не понимал как до этого, так тем более не понимает сейчас.

Он долго про это думал, дошёл даже до гугла, каркас логики выстроил в причинах и следствиях такого прикола чужой психики, и, если бы Чангюн хотя бы попробовал это сделать, а не сразу отсёк эту затею с таким очевидным «конечно, этого не будет», Минхёк отнёсся бы с большей попыткой в «понимаю».

Минхёк бы не начал отвечать ему фразой:

— Знаешь, твоя вся эта хрень… — и осекается, как только Чангюн взъерошивается под его взглядом, и там прям 3-2-1 до повтора сцены на заправке; Минхёк продолжает равномерно, не на эмоциях (его мысли не появились из ниоткуда и только что), но в тоже время, в таких прямолинейных оттенках он бы не говорил, не случись очередное падение с ожидания в реальность: — Когда я рассказывал, как часто ошибаюсь с поспешными выводами о том, что другой человек чувствует ко мне то же самое, что чувствую к нему я, речь шла про примерно вот такую ситуа…

— Да как это все связано? — быстро перебивает Чангюн, и, вероятно, не будь он таким взбудораженным до этого разговора, его организм не выдавал бы столько раздражения даже в ровном тоне. — Давай считать, что у меня типа аллергия, пойдёт? — и этот злющий нарочитый сарказм. — Как на апельсины. Ты мне предлагаешь апельсин, а у меня на него аллергия, и ты на это обижаешься, так понятно?

Вот плюсы работы с бескомпромиссными заказчиками: где-то внутри Минхёк хочет переорать, перезлить и переспорить, но сам с удивлением обнаруживает, что в эмоциях включается блок, и он способен говорить холодным разумом:

— У тебя нет никакой аллергии. И я не хочу продолжать этот глупый пример. Всё, что у тебя есть, — это беспроигрышный вариант всегда быть на дистанции. Всегда иметь возможность всё сделать по-своему и так, чтобы мне нечего было на это предъявить. У тебя есть весомые личные причины буквально на всё: и почему ты прячешь меня от друзей, и почему ты забываешь рассказывать о чём-то важном в своей жизни, и почему ты не врубаешься, что отношения — это не относиться ко мне только как к любовнику. Поэтому, конечно, переспать тебе со мной было бы легко и неделю назад, а довериться, расслабиться и просто заснуть — нет.

Чангюн долго молчит, явно ожидая когда спад эмоций уйдет, и есть что-то бессловесное, но стабильно саркастичное в его мимике.

За эту тишину Минхёк понял, что перегнул в своей критичности, так устал и поддался любовному настроению в течение всей недели, что сейчас спротиворечил в своем же обещании «я дам тебе время». Но он не робот, способный запрограммировать себя и никак не среагировать на то, что, оказывается, все-таки секс с ним не требует столько доверия к нему, как он думал раньше.

Чангюн в итоге приходит к вполне ожидаемому вопросу:

— Мне сейчас лучше уйти, так?

И теперь молчит Минхёк, потому что это здравое решение, но он не может решиться и сам закончить эту ситуацию.

Чангюн это считывает за положительный ответ.

Всё нервно и странно. Он одевается\обувается резкими и точными движениями, даже забывая, что толстовка осталась в спальне, о чём Минхёк спокойно напоминает, но получает тоже вполне ожидаемое похуистическое молчание на эту информацию.

Минхёка сильно припечатывает тем, как в одну минуту всё изменилось; но он уверен, что справится с этим; отвлечётся, и завтра, со свежей головой, ещё раз обо всём подумает.

А когда Чангюн, остановившись у самой двери и потом в пару шагов оказавшись перед Минхёком, берёт его за правую руку, поднимая её к себе и заставляя чуть вытянуть вперед, всё, о чём думает Минхёк, — так это откуда у него, такого сейчас воспалённого раздражением, находится столько легкости в прикосновении.

Чангюн поворачивает его ладонь внутренней стороной вверх, и пальцами свободной руки расщёлкивает замок на наручных часах.

Расчетливое отсутствие каких-либо лишних движений.

Как работающий без единой погрешности механизм.

(Минхёк — всего на секунду, но стоящую больше часа — очень хочет, чтобы замок на часах заел).

Часы соскальзывают с запястья в подставленную Чангюном снизу руку, и даже в этом жесте всё расчетливо настолько, что они попадают ровно в центр ладони. Чангюн перекладывает их в вытянутую руку Минхека, сверху надавливая на его пальцы своими, чтобы закрыть часы в кулаке.

Потом Минхёк смотрит на пустую прихожую.

Смотрит-смотрит-смотрит и пропускает момент, когда глаза начинают щипать от слёз.

===

Во-первых, у Чангюна очень сильно едет крыша.

Во-вторых, да блять, все же нормально начиналось.

Продолжалось тоже нормально.

До примерно третьей совместной субботы.

А потом он перестал успевать за мыслями, планами, желаниями и в целом за всем огромным миром в мышлении Минхёка; и, может, Чангюн бы не так отставал, если бы не выматывающая нагрузка учёбы и работы.

(А, может, это тупо оправдание).

Но.

Это всё, чем он может объяснить своё подвешенное состояние: ему не хватает времени, чтобы с чем-либо разобраться на уровне аналитики чувств\разума, потому что все свои свободные часы он сидит рядом с Минхёком и пытается понять, почему вообще такому, как Минхёк, что-то нужно от такого, как он.

Это не [шаткая] самооценка.

Это что-то вроде логичного подхода.

Ещё недели три назад он накидывал всевозможные варианты, когда же Минхёк успел так заскучать в своей карусели жизни, что он каждую субботу пытался впечатлить то интересным делом, то кинолекторием, то просто был собой, и это Чангюна впечатляло больше всего.

И Чангюн не успевал разобраться с одним его порывом интереса, как появлялись ещё и ещё: засни со мной, пойдём со мной, познакомь со мной, потрогай меня, разреши мне, а что ты думаешь, а что ты делаешь, а я много что уже решил по поводу нас, вот послушай.

Ещё и перспективами сыпал, пока Чангюн успевал только понять о том, что происходит здесь и сейчас.

И вот.

Здесь и сейчас — лежа в своей постели, все ещё без сна, хотя в квартире нет ни одного человека — Чангюн достаточно отбесился, чтобы начать понимать, что «там и тогда» звучал отвратительно и в каком-то смысле оскорбляюще в своей идее «сейчас мы переспим, а потом я беру такси и еду домой».

Особенно если.

Брать во внимание все старания Минхёка научиться заботиться о нём так, как Чангюну это нужно.

Особенно если.

Перестать делать вид, что не догадался, какое прилагательное по отношению к нему Минхёк имел в виду в своем монологе типа «я улыбаюсь, потому что на этой неделе случились все вещи, которые приносят мне счастье – вторая любимая страна, любимая работа, любимое хобби и ___ человек».

Может, там было «мудацкий»?

Чангюн бы без вопросов понял-принял, если бы там было «мудацкий».

Мудацкий человек, который так вязнет в собственных дремучих мыслях-догадках, в своём не заканчивающемся потоке дел, что зачастую упускает очевидное.

Например, что пора бы перестать ездить по старому маршруту отношения к отношениям, и узнать, что там за новая дорога открылась и куда она ведет.

(Может, она ведет туда, куда Чангюну и надо).

…а если без метафор, то.

Всё, что было в отношениях раньше, Чангюна вполне устраивало.

И людей, с которыми он был в отношениях, это устраивало.

(Он прям уточнял, а они прям подтверждали прям словом «устраивает»).

Главное было подавать им это всё с правильными словами. Не «я собираюсь ездить куда хочу, делать что хочу и при этом никому не приносить этим боль и переживания», а «мне нравится, насколько мы с тобой независимы друг от друга, мне кажется, это дает силу и свободу на то, чтобы жить своей жизнью, а не тонуть друг в друге».

(Реально, прилагательное «мудацкий» Чангюн всё ещё расценивает за подходящее определение).

Чангюн умел желаемую форму отношений преподнести так, чтобы другой с этим согласился.

И это не манипуляция.

Это поездка по собственноручно построенной дороге с мыслями «мне точно туда и только туда, главное, в это верить».

(Нет, все-таки вернулись к метафоре).

И всё шло хорошо, а потом тут и там стали стрелять мысли «а что если… можно иначе».

А что если есть что-то ещё охуенней, чем отключаться с человеком от реальной жизни, закрываясь в его или своей квартире в выбранный день, не вылезать из постели, целоваться до боли в губах и прерываться только на глупые разговоры ни о чём или о жизни в целом.

Это не терзало, не грузило, не заставляло внутренний навигатор сигналить «чувак, с этой дорогой что-то не то, может, в объезд?».

Это ярко вспыхивало, давало свою дозу эйфории, и поэтому Чангюн был искренен, признаваясь в любви, так же, как и искренен в том, что не видел смысла подпускать к своей жизни настолько близко, чтобы «дорогие друзья, познакомьтесь, это мой парень», или «ты же завтра поедешь часов в восемь утра? разбуди и меня перед уходом».

И при этом Чангюн не был холодным или безучастным, у него были дни, когда он отменял всё, чтобы быть с человеком, были недели, когда он не мог толком заниматься чем-либо, кроме выкручивания всех мыслей на максимум о своих взаимоотношениях с человеком.

Но тут появляется кто-то дохуя умный и опытный, кто называет это всё не настоящими «отношениями».

Чангюн не оправдывается, но вот просто, а как ещё должны вести себя два человека с нетрадиционной ориентацией, если не соблюдать определенную социальную безопасность?

Чангюн это здорово проромантизировал ещё в подростковом возрасте, просто потому, что (он всё ещё не оправдывается), но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Либо романтизировать нестабильные и странные недоотношения, либо сходить с ума и злиться на несправедливость того, что кому-то можно взять любимого человека за руку на многолюдной улице, а кому-то к этому нужно придумать повод.

Потому что чем дальше в проживание жизни, тем больше и больше нарастает злость на то, что тебе многое не светит, даже несмотря на то, что ты тут в гордой позиции «а мне и не нужно это всё».

Сначала Чжухон открыл бутылку соджу и открылся с новой стороны, открывая душу со своими уютными картинками счастья не-на-одного. Чангюн подумал тогда, что такие как Чжухон, умеющие мастерить уютный дом даже из холодной лабораторий и давать чувство семьи незнакомым подписчикам, созданы для домашнего не-на-одного счастья.

В отличие от него.

Поэтому ему проще было поддакивать, но не перекидывать на себя.

А потом проснулся Кихён — что-то среднее между чжухоновским «вот бы место на самолете во время отпуска бронировать не на одного» и чангюновским «как же хорошо, что никому ни о чем не надо отчитываться», и начал поддакивать уже так, что в Чангюне отзывалось с большим пониманием.

Но даже тогда Чангюна это всё ещё не касалось в реальности, а касалось максимум в других вселенных. В этой его касалось проводить свидание в поцелуях, разговорах «блять, завтра ещё и семинар», и даже не заикаться, кто они там друг другу и что им бы хотелось от друг друга, помимо прикосновений и возможности оторваться от них для раунда в Playstation.

С учётом того, что как бы он тут с чем не смирился и не внушил себе, что это все очень правильно, а как это ещё хорошо заходит и под соусом его профессии, предполагающей командировку на командировке и график работы 24\7, он все равно…

Когда поддакивал что Чжухону, что Кихёну, он всё равно не врал так сильно, как думает об этом Чжухон.

(И поэтому, плюсом к главному конфликту «ты не доверял мне всё это время», до сих пор обижен, думая, что его мечты и чувства поддерживали для галочки).

Но всё равно.

Все эти разговоры оставались на уровне разговоров, менять ничего Чангюн не собирался, он собирался взять ещё халтуры побольше и выцепить для портфолио статью посерьёзней.

А потом появляется весь этот вихрь.

Ещё и в такое удачное время появляется: когда в голове Чангюна уже летает что-то, кроме строчки «а мне и не нужно всё это», но ещё не до конца оседает в стабильном стиле жизни.

Он ни о чём из этого не хочет думать отдельно. Но когда об этом говорит Минхёк, когда появляются вполне конкретные очертания человека в ситуации «выбирать еду в магазине для домашнего ужина», это звучит вполне себе… Из другой вселенной.

Потому что это всё тревожное состояние.

Ну.

Когда хочешь быть с кем-то во всех смыслах: и с тупых шуток ржать, и в плечо стонать, и свои\чужие (не)удачи в прошедшем дне обсуждать.

Поэтому он его первым целует, поэтому он говорит ему перефразированное «меня волнует твоя жизнь, и я рад, что и тебя волнует моя» и ещё кучу всего, что и не думал, что сможет вообще в себе найти и сформулировать.

Минхёк тоже много что нашёл и сформулировал.

Площадку под заправочными камерами только выбрал неудачную.

И Чангюну стало сначала стыдно, потом злобно, потом снова стыдно, и по итогу хотелось (и хочется) извиниться за самого себя и сказать, что, наверное, Минхёк заслужил куда более зрелого человека, который не романтизировал проблемы, как что-то особенное.

Вообще.

Ясно, что делать с любовью, которая ярко вспыхнет и быстро погаснет. Ты перемерцаешь всеми чувствами разом, обожжешься, но потом восстановишься.

А что делать с другими формами?

Минхёк прав – он боится разрешить себе расслабиться, подставить прошлого себя, который уже выбрал стабильное и безопасное развитие отношений, выбирая себя настоящего, который понимает, что стабильное будет, только когда он начнет думать и про завтрашний день тоже, а безопасное только тогда, когда он будет оберегать созданное на двоих так же, как и позволять оберегать это другому.

Но об этом всём ещё рано.

Сейчас бы решить, как перестать бояться и разрешить себе расслабиться так, чтобы до конца поверить в то, что Минхёк тут не просто поддаётся на взаимное притяжение, поверить, что Минхек мучает расспросами не просто потому, что так нравится поучать (хотя не без этого), поверить, что ты не станешь вмиг слабым, если признаешь свою усталость, поверить, что твоя рабочая\учебная хрень может быть интересной, потому что интересен ты, поверить, что можно ни о чём не беспокоиться и заснуть глубоким сном в чужой постели, не чувствуя себя обязанным всегда «держать руку на пульсе».

Чангюн периодически сдаётся этому, находя себя в том, что ему хочется закрыть глаза и искать руку Минхёка, когда он стоит позади в нескольких сантиметрах, искать его рот, когда он заставляет таять под прикосновениями даже сквозь одежду и искать его тело, когда он выключает свет.

Чангюн и раньше целовался с тем, с кем замирало сердце, но он никогда не чувствовал как замирает сердце, стоит просто услышать, как Минхёк ругается себе под нос на какую-то там грёбаную центральную арку в чертеже.

Минхёк иногда выглядит…

Старше на лет семь, а не на три года.

Иногда он так улыбается, как будто знает какой-то секрет, который Чангюну будет бесполезно узнавать сейчас, это такой секрет – на вырост.

(А может он ни черта не знает)

(Потому что иногда он выглядит и младше на лет семь).

В сухом остатке у Чангюна только понимание, что несмотря на то, что он первый признавался и называл их «парой», разница между ним и Минхёком в том, что Минхёк это подразумевал в каждом движении и был по-настоящему в этом обещании, а Чангюн сказал это слово, но не верил, что это и взаправду происходит на том уровне, на котором происходит у других людей.

И с этим уже надо что-то делать, просто потому что Минхёк и чувства к нему стоят того, чтобы проходить рефлексии и включать голову в несколько раз быстрее обычного.

И как бы Чангюн ни хотел всегда эгоистично выбирать себя и правдами-неправдами настаивать на том, чтобы они оба прислушались к его темпу развития событий и условий, чтобы они оба сделали так, как будет привычно и комфортно ему, на самом деле…

На самом деле, Чангюн, даже с учетом всех его трудностей с тем, чтобы принять полноценные отношения, хочет отдать буквально всё, что Минхёк захочет взять.

На самом деле, у Чангюна в момент, когда он понимал, что ему сейчас почти признались в любви, было всё на грани панической атаки.

Минхёк поступил довольно бережно к нему и в итоге промолчал.

Оставляя Чангюна самостоятельно разбираться с открытием, что фраза, которую он раньше неоднократно использовал, может быть про другую форму «люблю».

И, при таком раскладе, лучше их отношения будут начинаться не с попытки переспать, а потом уехать, а хотя бы с

===

«Ты свободен сегодня?».

Чангюн не то чтобы ждет положительный ответ, прошло часов двенадцать с их встречи, может, ещё рано мириться, может, уже поздно мириться, но Минхёк вроде вырулил разговор так, что слишком громкой ссоры между ними не получилось, поэтому…

(Сообщение сочинялось минут тридцать, рассматривалось в разных форматах: и полотно, и просто пара слов, но в итоге оно выглядит так).

Как будто ничего и не случилось.

Минхёк отвечает коротким «да».

Без смайлика.

Ну, значит, всё-таки случилось, и Чангюн начинает понимать весь наезд на безсмайличное общение: реально же сложно понять, какая там на самом деле интонация.

«Давай увидимся в городе. Ты можешь выбрать любое место».

«Выбери ты».

Тоже без смайлика.

И Чангюн только потом вспоминает, что у Минхёка дела по проекту, дела по работе и дела по отдыху за прошедшую неделю, и спорный момент, насколько он действительно «свободен» и есть ли у него конкретно сейчас силы с этим разбираться.

Становится стыдно, что не подумал об этом раньше, даже думает написать что-то вроде «знаешь, я вспомнил, что твой мир не крутится вокруг меня, поэтому, если что, мы можем увидеться в другое время», но ему хочется сегодня, а Минхёк умеет говорить «нет», поэтому вроде нет повода и в третий раз подумать о себе «мудацкий».

Но он всё равно так думает, потому что умудрился прийти на встречу раньше и организовать себе время, когда можно было бы об этом вспомнить и ещё раз зацикленно посходить с ума на этой мысли туда-сюда.

— Кафе? Или кино?

— А? — он в недоумении поднимает голову, автоматически вынимая из ушей капельки-наушники (музыку в которых даже забыл включить).

Минхёк стоит по правую сторону на расстоянии метров трёх.

Ему не составило много труда подойти так незаметно.

Он скованно улыбается.

Так улыбаются, когда делают вид, что всё в порядке и напряжения нет, а на самом деле всё в беспорядке и напряжение как минимум 220В.

Ещё он очень хорошо выглядит.

И это пока всё, что Чангюн может про него сказать.

— Мы пойдем в кино или в кафе? Ты мне ещё ужин должен.

Кино. Кафе. Ужин. Чангюн вообще не понимает первые секунды, о чём он говорит, поэтому тормозит с ответом, а когда что-то проясняется, то чуть улыбается.

(Выходит по-катастрафичному растерянно).

— Планетарий.

— Планетарий? — Минхёк кивает в жесте «ладно».

— Я пытаюсь соригинальничать, — признается Чангюн, поддавшись какому-то странному настроению играть, разложив все свои карты на столе рубашкой вверх.

— Это мило.

— Спасибо.

— Надеюсь, там расскажут, что экология нашей планеты настолько оставляет желать лучшего, что нам бы и тут ходить в скафандре.

Чангюн не сдерживает смешка:

— Тоже пытаешься соригинальничать?

— Пытаюсь.

— Это мило.

— Я обниму тебя?

Чангюн выбивается из темпа быстрого разговора, сильно тупя с ответом и в итоге просто повторяет-уточняет:

— Ты хочешь меня обнять?

— Хочу, — подтверждает Минхёк, звуча точно так же непреклонно, собранно и быстро, как звучал ранее.

— Я думал, что… — он обрывает себя, потому что как-то совсем жалко звучит фраза дальше.

— Что я приду и буду демонстративно молчать? Если мы так буду реагировать на любое наше разногласие, мы можем расходиться прямо сейчас, всё равно это в скором времени случится при таком подходе.

А.

Вот причина, почему Минхёк ведёт себя как психолог: в нем накопилось достаточно рефлексии, чтобы раздавать нравоучения.

В хорошем смысле этого слова.

(Пока что в хорошем смысле этого слова, ещё не вечер и не ясно, куда его занесёт).

— Но сам бы ты мне не позвонил после вчерашнего.

Чангюн не задумывался об этом ранее, он не взвешивал, кто кому должен звонить, он вообще, как только отошёл от случившегося диалога, был готов звонить-писать-приезжать когда и куда угодно. Но Минхёк выбрал позицию «мне хватило бы сдержанности, чтобы не сделать из этого проблему», и поэтому само собою интуитивно чувствуется, что он бы ждал до последнего.

— Ну, — Минхёк тянет гласную, немного издевательски, но быстро замолкает и после паузы говорит немного успокаивающим тоном: — Тебе бы я позвонил.

Тогда надо срочно сказать:

— Слушай, по поводу…

— Ты знаешь, что такое тату фрихенд?

— Я… — не успеваю за твоими мыслями, так ты ещё и перебиваешь. — Я не знаю.

Чангюн даже об этом не задумывается.

Может, и знает, может, и догадаться не сложно, но нет, ладно, не знаю, ты же всё равно не успокоишься, пока не скажешь.

— Это когда мастер бьёт без предварительного эскиза, а сразу по чистой коже, — с готовностью отвечает Минхёк, и надо же, он подготовился к этой встречи настолько, что лови ещё и метафору: — Вот ты бы мне доверил сделать эскиз, доверил бы перенести его на кожу, но не сделать тату фрихенд.

Вообще, разговаривать подобными сравнениями оказывается лучше, чем изначальный порыв уйти в сумбур прямолинейной правды. Это помогает выйти из общего тупняка, потому что на это можно реагировать и можно даже поспорить:

— Ты рисовал на мне карту, — Чангюн чуть улыбается и вздыхает, плохо скрывая своё смятение. — И я понятия не имел, какой она получится.

— Ты все равно переживал о том, что я там нарисую. А это был всего лишь маркер, теперь представь, если бы это было иглой. А теперь представь, если бы я не только бил иглой, но ещё не сказал бы, что там будет карта. Мало того, что фрихенд, так ещё и абсолютно нулевое представление о предварительном эскизе, — Минхёк ловит его взгляд, даже удаётся удержать его на пару секунд, как раз для фразы: — Страшно же, верно? — И Чангюн снова смотрит куда угодно, ощущая себя школьником, которого отчитывают, хотя вроде тут ему его объясняют, а не ругают его за него. — Мне тоже страшно, я бы тоже ещё не доверил так, чтобы и фрихенд, и про эскиз ничего не знать, — мягко замечает Минхёк. — Но на фрихенд со знанием предварительного эскиза я бы уже согласился.

Окей.

Чангюна хвалили за то, что в стрессовых ситуациях он способен не быть как ситуация, а способен зарыть все эмоции, выкрутив на max разум. Это то, чем Чангюн очень гордился в себе, юзая подобную технику без малейших сбоев и, отчасти, именно это качество привело его к стажировке в издательстве научного руководителя.

Но то, что происходит сейчас, — это не стрессовая ситуация.

Это прекрасно катастрофическая ситуация.

А в прекрасных катастрофических ситуациях у Чангюна отключаются как и эмоции, так и разум, да и в целом — ничего не выходит на связь, и что с этим делать, когда такой откровенный Минхёк стоит напротив и ждет какой-то ответ на свои метафоры-признания. Чангюн откровенно говорит:

— Я не знаю, что с этим делать, — потому что Минхёк же любит честность, любит же, чтобы ему говорили всё, что на уме, вот пусть с этим сейчас разбирается.

— Я же сказал уже тебе, что лучше всего сейчас сделать, — напоминает Минхёк с мягкой улыбкой, и он действительно разбирается: — Тебе надо обнять меня.

Слева проезжая часть, справа — начало небольшого парка.

И Чангюн не может об этом не волноваться.

Как и не может разжать руки, когда Минхёк буквально через три секунды хочет отстраниться, потому что, вероятно, прекрасно понимает, что слева проезжая часть, справа — начало небольшого парка, а Чангюн не может об этом не волноваться.

===

В холле планетария Минхёк очень мило делает вид, что впервые тут, чтобы дать подобной «оригинальной» затее Чангюна пальму первенства.

Не понятно, зачем он это делает, но это вроде как сделать вид, что рад подарку от лучшего друга, утаив, что у тебя уже такое есть, и сделать это только из вежливости. Тебе же всё равно этот подарок очень приятен.

Это всё ладно.

Чангюн, выговаривая слово «планетарий», вообще ни на что не претендовал и сказал первое пришедшее в голову, исходя из знаний того, что тут в районе есть поблизости, так что он и не ждёт, что смог сымпровизировать на «вау».

Затем Минхёк видит макет Луны как раз рядом с входом в зрительский зал. 

Луна большая, Луна с очень красивой теневой подсветкой, Луна с табличкой «PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH THE MOON».

Конечно, Минхёку тут же хочется это потрогать.

Дважды.

Он так жадно рассматривает её, задает вопросы «как думаешь, из какого она материала? как думаешь, а прям следят за тем, чтобы её не трогали? как думаешь, Луна шершавая?», ответы его не интересовали, поэтому Чангюн проигнорировал все риторические вопросы и перешел сразу к забавному:

— Если закрыть буквы «NOT», будет «PLEASE DO TOUCH THE MOON», — он даже сам не ожидает, что начнёт звучать такой же любопытной пятилеткой, какой звучит Минхёк. — Please do touch the moon, — повторяет он, закрыв билетом в зал слово «NOT».

Минхёк говорит, что хочет сфотографировать официальное разрешение на то, что можно трогать Луну.

В кадре Луны нет, но есть фраза о том, что «PLEASE DO TOUCH THE MOON» и ладонь Чангюна с билетом.

— Ты слишком много нервничаешь, — говорит Минхёк, как только Чангюн садится в кресло рядом с ним и не успевает толком кинуть рюкзак на свободное сидение.

— Ты тоже нервничаешь, — переводит стрелки Чангюн, потому что можно уже хотя бы не вслух фиксировать его провалы в том, чтобы быстренько пересобрать всю свою общую заторможенность в привычную уверенность.

Это плохо объяснимо, но Чангюн конкретно сейчас, даже в этих разговорах про touch or not touch the moon или уточнение номеров ряда и мест, в этом всём он чувствует что-то интимное между ними; такое интимное бывает, когда до пяти утра на кухне рассказываешь истории из детства, но они не в комфортном убежище-доме, они в открытом пространстве, тут есть люди и весь парад планет, и поэтому он не может найти ядро этого чувства.

— По сравнению с тем, как паникуешь ты, я вообще не нервничаю, — Минхёк сегодня ещё отвечает и за справедливые замечания.

— Я не паникую, — отрицает Чангюн, одновременно с этим и себе задавая подобный курс.

Потому что не происходит ничего, что бы его выбило из...

— Вообще не паникуешь? — Минхёк в качестве шутки хватает его за руку, сжимая за середину ладони.

Чангюн ничего не может поделать с тем, что на пару секунд быстро анализирует всё вокруг: семья в третьем ряду, слева пара студентов, позади них только два ряда и там пока никого нет, значит, это никто не заметил.

Это глупые переживания, и он сохраняет лицо спокойным, проблема с бегающим взглядом, и, конечно, Минхёк это замечает.

Он и рассчитывал получить этот взгляд.

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты ставишь эти эксперименты, когда и так знаешь, как я отреагирую.

Всё ещё не круто и с переживанием о людях вокруг.

Нахрена лишний раз этим издеваться?

— Ты думаешь, я эксперименты ставлю? Какой же ты всё-таки тупой.

Есть ощущение, что Чангюн вообще сейчас не чувствует тело, кроме одной точки, сконцентрированной в его ладони под рукой Минхёка.

Заходит пожилая женщина с двумя детьми лет пяти, они садятся на три ряда внизу, по диагонали от них, успевая ровно в ту секунду, когда верхний свет начинает медленно выключаться.

— Я рад, что несмотря на мою тупость, ты берешь меня за руку, — от нервов Чангюн шутит, одновременно с тем, как на пару секунд зал погружается в полную темноту.

Минхёк убирает руку, но перед этим наклоняется к нему для передачи мысли шепотом, потому что если скажет обычным голосом, это будет звучать громким эхом в тишине помещения:

— Расскажешь потом, как можно взять человека за руку, чтобы держать его только за положительные качества?

У Чангюна нет ответа.

Минхёк сейчас лучше чувствует ситуацию, пространство, самого себя, и его мозг работает в разы круче на то, чтобы доносить свои мысли и в прямой форме, и в метафорах, и с закидыванием туда очередного признания.

Под куполом начинается Вселенная, голос лектора, звучащий из колонок, говорит вступительные приветственные фразы, а Чангюн, чувствуя себя наглухо отъехавшим от нежности, смотрит на профиль Минхёка и ни черта не понимает, почему он ведет себя так…

—Ты вчера спрашивал, что со мной не так, и сегодня я бы спросил это у тебя, — шепчет он едва слышно.

— У меня тоже был автомат по философии, — легко отмахивается Минхёк, удобно устраиваясь в большом и мягком кресле и закидывая голову на спинку-подушку.

Минхёк выкручивается шуткой, ещё и отсылает к тому, что когда-то так сказал про самого Чангюна.

— Тоже? — Чангюн не спешит повторять за ним, ещё даже не прислоняясь спиной к креслу, чтобы было удобней смотреть на его лицо. — Я трижды её пересдавал.

Минхёк никак не продолжает диалог, а поворачивает голову в его сторону.

Затем он улыбается такой улыбкой, когда кажется, что всё будет хорошо и он всегда будет Чангюна поддерживать, несмотря на то, что Чангюн точно-точно иногда непроходимо тупой.

Это одна из тех улыбок, которой мог улыбнуться только Минхёк.

Она избавляет от проблем на некоторое время: внутренних сомнений, каких-то несогласий в социальной жизни, и становится не важно даже то, что над головой Чангюна только что произошел Большой взрыв.

(Возможно, у романтичности Чангюна нет краёв так же, как и у планет).

Круглый планетарий похож на миражный концерт-сказку, Чангюн со своими сутками без сна улетает куда-то сквозь весь этот космос, а потом чувствует такую слабость, что склоняет голову к плечу Минхёка. Отсутствие подлокотников между сидениями позволяет ему сделать это аккуратно, ожидая разрешения, с готовностью в любую секунду выпрямиться, хоть он и знает, что может это сделать так же, как и touch the moon.

Минхёк чуть подается в сторону, в этом есть безмолвное одобрение, а его усмешка такая тихая и так гармонична во всей этой непонятно-почему-интимной-ситуации, что Чангюн расслабляет мышцы шеи, устраиваясь ближе и удобней.

(Для него в этом жесте находится столько доверия, сколько бывает, если согласиться на татуировку фрихэнд с предварительным эскизом).

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — Минхёк зачесывает челку ему набок, и говорит так тихо, что Чангюн не слышит ещё одну фразу, но понимает что она аналогична прошлой и третьей: — У тебя для этого ни одного повода. Я же здесь, — он очерчивает линию скулы кончиками пальцев и опускает ладонь поверх руки Чангюна, не сжимая, а легко накрывая сверху.

В таком же с-готовностью-в-любой-момент-её-убрать-если-ему-откажут в этом.

Чангюн знает, что частично речь и про то, что тут достаточно темно, малолюдно, все смотрят вверх, и слишком большое пространство, чтобы на них кто-то обратил внимание.

Голос Минхёка идеально подходит всей модели звездного неба планетария, тем самым создавая общее впечатление уместности происходящего.

— Мне не о чем беспокоиться, потому что ты расскажешь мне всё, что я пропущу? – Чангюн специально делает вид, что подумал про другое.

— И в сто раз интересней, чем лектор.

Чангюн успевает ещё раз подумать, что тут хватает незнакомых людей, они ещё и в публичном помещении, а затем он перестает слышать голос, впадая в дрёму, и последнее, что чувствует из полу-реального-полу-космического мира, — это как большой палец Минхёка ласково гладит внутреннюю сторону запястья и продвигается вверх по вене.

===

После планетария Чангюн наконец-то перестает быть отдельно от тела и мозга, возвращаясь ко всем своим сложным многоходовкам чувств и ощущений в анализе разума.

Он подружился с парком рядом лучше, чем сблизился с планировкой своего университетского корпуса за четыре года. Каждый раз, когда приходила в голову идея выйти из этого круга блужданий по тропинкам и асфальтированным дорожкам, она прерывалась на то, чтобы в разговоре на что-то ответить или о чём-то спросить.

Ладно.

Ему и хочется быть только тут — в безопасном для сердца разговоре про жизнь, про рандомные внезапные факты о себе и про то, что в итоге лектор говорил те десять минут, в которые Чангюн был чуть ближе к связи с космосом, чем ранее, смотря на панораму Млечного пути.

Вообще, он не думал, что выполняя классические действия классического свидания, которые бывают только с девушками, будут работать точно так же на свидании с парнем.

В смысле.

Все вроде-как-свидания с Минхёком ранее как раз были чем-то, что вписывалось в представления Чангюна о том, какие свидания ему светят с его ориентацией.

Но все эти шаблонные походы в что-то типа кино, а затем этот второй час кружений вокруг разных пород деревьев и мимо проезжающих велосипедистов — это всё так точно-так-же, как рассказывают о свиданиях с девушкой.

И Чангюн чувствует себя странно.

То, на что Чжухон когда-то возмущался «так, ну только не банальный маршрут кафе-мороженое-проводить до дома», а Кихён вносил своё мнение «для первого свидания это нормально, но дальше — да, все так отгуляли ещё в школе, и это будет довольно скучно», для Чангюна это было чем-то нестандартным, новым и необычным.

Но тогда, в той беседе, он так не думал, и тоже топил за «выёбывайся первыми свиданиями как можешь».

А сейчас он сидит на скамейке в парке и без какой-либо оригинальной подводки к этому вопросу сразу прямо спрашивает:

— Ты занят завтра вечером?

Минхёк реагирует усмешкой, отводит взгляд и молчит пару секунд.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко заверяет он и не говорит это вслух, но, очевидно, он посчитал это за попытку вести себя так, как Минхёк хотел. — Я не имел в виду, что ты должен быть со мной каждый день, — вкрадчиво добавляет он, крутя кольцо на пальце.

(Если давать оценку, то Чангюн рад был услышать именно эту фразу).

— У меня свободен весь вечер с пяти часов, — поясняет Чангюн, ему не хочется как-то комментировать намёк, что он тут старается для того, чтобы угодить (оправдываться кажется глупым).

Он разворачивается на скамейке так, чтобы видеть Минхёка напротив себя, а не поворачивать каждый раз голову в сторону, и выясняется, что Минхёк всё это время странно смущается(?)

Минхёка иногда накрывает робкой реакцией тогда, когда на это нет повода. Он запинается в словах, у его речи рваный темп, взгляд тупит куда-то в одну точку, он явно не контролирует свою легкую улыбку и, как отмирает, быстро старается громко перевести тему или начать атаковать сбивающими фразами.

Это всё довольно любопытно, если учитывать, что минут десять до этого состояния, он мог прижимать своим телом к любой вертикальной или горизонтальной поверхности, пока не вышепчет Чангюну в ухо все мысли, которые нужно вышепчивать только так.

Минхёк молчит, и, может, вся его мнительность из-за неловкости, будто он настоял «отдай мне всё твое внимание, отдай».

— Я не занят, — говорит в итоге он.

Это забавно.

Чангюн никогда в жизни не признает, что мог выглядеть перед Минхёком так же: быть смелым в определенных флиртующих фразах, но впадать в застенчивость, если спросить что-нибудь очень простое.

Но тут главное вовремя занять позицию инициирующего, тогда ты просто сидишь и смотришь, как говоришь первое пришедшее в голову:

— Я хотел пригласить тебя в кино.

...а в ответ нервная улыбка, хоть и со вздохом «я понимаю, чёрт возьми, что ты делаешь», но всё равно в этом есть что-то счастливое (?)

Чангюн полагает, что его взгляд и такая же малоконтролируемая улыбка тоже подойдут под это определение.

— Значит, хочешь в кино, — повторяет Минхёк.

Минхёк смотрит со смесью растерянности, поражения и желания сказать об этом что-то ещё, но, видимо, так ничего и не придумывает.

Чангюн сейчас обломает себе весь этот парад реакции и ощущения себя способным так воздействовать одними простыми вопросами, но ему очень любопытно:

— А почему тебя это так смущает?

— Меня ничего не смущает, хватит!

Ну вот.

Веселье закончилось.

Минхёк уже на стадии громко разговаривать, атаковать и плюсом за руку хватает в доказательство своих слов.

У Минхёка выражение лица «а сейчас мы подробно поговорим о том, кто тут кого смущает», он не видит ничего, кроме Чангюна, и Чангюн хотел бы ответить таким же вниманием, но на самом деле фиксирует одно за другим: уже стемнело + людей стало в разы меньше + они сидят на скамейке не в самой популярной части парка.

И только когда он успокаивается по каждому пункту, он поворачивает свою ладонь под рукой Минхёка так, чтобы сжать их руки в замок.

— Извини, — говорит он с улыбкой вместе с этим жестом. — Значит, мне показалось.

— Точно показалось.

— Не мог же я смутить тем, что просто пригласил на свидание...

«Своего парня».

Там в конце должна была быть эта фраза, но у Чангюна немеет горло при произнесении её вслух, поэтому он довольно неестественно её обрывает на незаконченной интонации.

И привычка Минхёка либо перебить, либо поспешно ответить тут сыграла на руку, и он вроде не замечает этого, продолжая настаивать:

— Я просто задумался.

— Задумался?

— Предполагал, какие фильмы тебе нравятся, чтобы мы сошлись на жанре.

Предполагал.

Вот просто интересно, зачем так усложнять жизнь, когда:

— Я же сижу рядом с тобой, почему ты не спрашиваешь напрямую?

Минхёк вздыхает так, как вздыхают, когда надо объяснить что-то в сотый раз подряд.

— Какие жанры фильмов тебе нравятся?

— Любые.

— Вот поэтому я не спрашивал.

Чангюн смеется, поглаживает пальцами сжимаемую ладонь, и Минхёк тут же зеркалит его движения.

— Я предлагаю тогда что-нибудь полегче, — буднично сообщает Минхёк, и он бегло бросает на него взгляд.

— Полегче — это типа комедию, или полегче — это типа будка с 5D в парке аттракционов? — шутит Чангюн, потому что это всё, что он хочет делать: легко шутить, играть с пальцами Минхёка и внимательно наблюдать за ним, никак не ожидая, что такой простой разговор про кино окажется песочницей серотонина.

— Комедию, — Минхёк сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться так же широко.

— Новое или классику?

— Новое.

— Американское или корейское?

— Американское.

— Мне нравится, — заключает Чангюн, но он просто не может придумать ещё вопросов.

— Я рад, что мы договорились, — с нарочито милой улыбкой вторит Минхёк, на пару секунд крепко нажимая своей ладонью на его, стреляя глазами в каком-то намеке «а долго нам так странно разговаривать?».

— Я тоже рад, — вторит ему в тон Чангюн и с такой же милой улыбкой продолжает: — Кстати, я живу недалеко от одного кинотеатра.

Это заметно откатывает Минхёка с веселья, и он, хоть и застывает с полуулыбкой, щурит глаза, разглядывая Чангюна так дотошно внимательно, словно пытается по лицу прочитать...

— К себе меня приглашаешь? — переходит сразу к сути, хочет припечатать этим, но всё равно выходит сорванно и заметно нервно.

— Пока я просто сказал, что живу недалеко от одного кинотеатра, — возражает Чангюн, и ему хочется подольше растянуть этот момент, когда он может откровенно смущать его просто своим взглядом. — Хочешь быть приглашенным?

— Уже нет, — у него хитрая улыбка, и Чангюн только сейчас замечает, что они оба перестали "бегать" друг от друга, и уже давно "играют" в гляделки, где можно моргать, но нельзя отводить взгляд.

— Нет? — поднимает брови Чангюн, улыбаясь.

— Точно нет, — упрямо чуть качает отрицательно головой Минхёк.

— Оставайся у меня на ночь, — он хотел это сказать более спокойно, чуть надломить всю игривость друг перед другом, но выходит негромко, серьезно и мягко, очень честно в своей уязвимости.

Минхёк усмехается, продолжает улыбаться по инерции, поддерживая дурачество, чтобы совсем не быть таким очевидным.

— Завтра? — уточняет он, и это звучит от него даже, наверное, с вызовом, особенно вкупе с его сосредоточенным взглядом.

— Когда захочешь.

— А если сегодня захочу? — вот это точно с вызовом.

— Моё приглашение с открытой датой.

И как же Минхёк охуевает.

А потом делает то, что в его самозащите работает без сбоев.

Нападающе шутит:

— На первом свидании разве приглашают остаться на ночь?

— А оно у нас первое? Я не с тобой вырезал трафареты и ел пиццу?

— Но на ночь остаться я тогда не приглашал.

— Тогда нет. Это же была всего лишь наша третья встреча, — Чангюн согласно кивает. — Ты это сделал на первой. В ванной. Когда застирывал свой кардиган от вина.

— Мое приглашение тогда было без сексуального подтекста.

— У меня его тоже нет.

Минхёк долго молчит и смотрит так цепко и с какой-то проверкой. А потом заметно расслабляется и говорит немного строго, но в этом нет ничего серьезного:

— Это вся развлекательная программа?

В этом слышится «если такой смелый, то уже до конца договаривай всё открыто», и ещё сквозит вспоминанием, на каких эмоциях они разошлись в прошлую субботу.

— Мне надо было подготовить развлекательную программу?

— Очень безответственно с твоей стороны, — снова съезжает в дурачество. — У тебя хотя бы есть цветы, которые надо пересаживать?

И Чангюн, может, подыграл бы, продолжил бы шутку тем, что начал бы отвечать со всем осознанием важности своих ответов, лицо сделал бы посложнее и глаза максимально переживающими.

Но всё, что он может это оставаться очень легким в мимике, в смешках, и добродушно отвечать на весь начинающийся поток вопросов:

— Нет, там вообще ничего живого нет.

— Трафареты?

— И ничего креативного тоже нет.

— Хотя бы фотографии?

— Чистые стены.

— На диван тоже не рассчитывать?

— У меня очень маленькая съёмная студия.

— Маркером карты рисовать умеешь?

— Даже схематично вряд ли получится.

— Готовая смесь имбирного печенья?

— Абсолютно пустой холодильник

— Может, у тебя кино показывают интересное?

— Я уже третий день забываю забрать ноут с ремонта.

Минхёк качает головой:

— Это всё звучит как минусы.

— У меня в квартире нет ничего, что нас сможет отвлечь друг от друга, — в ответ говорит Чангюн, легко улыбаясь: — Разве это звучит как минус?

Хочется, чтобы и второй раз «как же Минхёк охуевает».

Но он, хоть и смеётся, как-то бесполезно пытаясь вбросить «хорошо-хорошо, один-ноль», но затем выдыхает, смотрит тем внимательным и теплым взглядом, получив который Чангюн в импульсивном порыве чувства думает, что больше и не хочешь, чтобы кто-то ещё на него так посмотрел.

Минхёк до нежной щекотки царапает двумя пальцами запястье под манжетом толстовки, и Чангюн уже знает, что впереди хороший вечер.

(А утром он просыпается не от будильника или головной боли, а от того, что Минхёк теснее прижимается к его спине).


End file.
